DESERTED
by College n Curls
Summary: The light of the flames danced before her eyes and the heat kissed her skin. She stared into the flames that engulfed the bodies of the other passengers that had not been able to survive the impact. The kindling of their bodies crackled loudly in her ears. Dead. They were all dead. Multiple Pairings
1. Bridesmaids Bootcamp

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This fic is rated M so that means that YES there will be overt adult themes, language, and tragedy. If that's not your cup of tea, you've been warned. Enjoy!**

 **Shout out to my wonderful BETAs: Literature and Love, redninjalass19, Fizzydrink101, TheHappyKitty, and sashka2503! My work would look so rough without you**

 **Chapter One**

 **Bridesmaids Boot Camp**

 _Bride's Maid Rule Number One: Do watch what you say around the Bride. All petty behavior is best done behind the scenes._

 _1p.m. Booty Pop Gym_

The air was an unfortunate heady mix of sweat and disinfectant. Hinata cringed as she took in the whir and clank of machines coupled with the upbeat music that blared through the speakers. The women in their spandex and neon sports bras on the cardio machines were rather unnerving but the muscle men going ham near the free weights were equally so.

' _Hanabi's so lucky she's just a junior bridesmaid. She doesn't have to do all this!_ ' Hinata thought to herself as she recalled her younger sister siting waving at her from the comfort of their couch. A large bowl of popcorn in her lap and a look of mirth at her older sister's torment.

Hinata tugged at the bottom of her baggy white t-shirt, the familiar feeling of not belonging washing over her as she devised an excuse to get out of the room. Yet at that moment she was spotted by a familiar pair of brunette buns who waved her over to where the rest of the bridal party was. Tenten smiled brightly at Hinata as she approached and while Hinata tried to return the expression, her smile came out more like a grimace.

"Yay, you made it Hinata! I was sure you were going to bail!" Tenten exclaimed as Hinata blushed and became preoccupied with tying her shoes.

As the time dragged on, Tenten had begun to get genuinely concerned that her friend would bail out of yet another 'bridesmaid brigade' outing. She shuddered at the thought of enduring yet another cake tasting or dress picking on her own with the likes of Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka as company. Hinata understood Tenten's disdain for the two overly excitable women. If truth be told she herself had harbored a great dislike for the two women since High School. It seemed as though when they had thrown their graduation caps in the air they would finally be rid of the two girls forever yet, as fate would have it, their bride-to-be Mira was best friends with Ino. It seemed as if their paths would forever cross with these two women. Hinata did have much against Ino outside of the fact that she could be a bit too loud and crass at times. It was Sakura Haruno that Hinata held a secret grudge against. In high school the skinny pink haired girl had embarrassed her all throughout their High School career and was definitely not someone she wished to walk down the aisle next to.

Hinata fell into line next Tenten and took sneaky looks at the two other women as they bickered. If their gym outfits were anything to go by, it appeared that Sakura and Ino had changed quite a bit from high school. Sakura had cut her pink hair into an attractive bob and was no longer as flat as a board but her chest, as it was clearly straining in her too small sports bra, was still a lot smaller than the other ladies in attendance. She still possessed slim hips and a flat stomach. Her figure was very similar to a model's and Hinata was very grateful for her baggy t-shirt's coverage, even completely covered she felt inadequate next to Sakura's lithe frame. Ino on the other hand had blossomed a lot since high school. Her long blonde hair was tied up in a bun on top of her head, her body was smooth and curvy, and her chest was something that could rival Hinata's.

"Sorry for making you wait guys!" came the twinkling voice of Mira.

The tardy woman was frantically trying to pull her shirt over her head as she made her way across the gym. Ino shook her head and went to help their friend before she knocked into one of the roid-raging body builders.

"Mira never changes, huh Hina?" Tenten asked and Hinata nodded in agreement.

They'd met Mira during their time at Konoha University and she had definitely stayed the same from freshman year til now. She had a plump frame, warm brown eyes, and a wild crop of wavy dark brown hair that could never be culled. Her smile was infectious to everyone that beheld it and she was the kindest person Hinata and Tenten knew. Deep down Hinata was a bit jealous of all that Mira was but her love for the girl allowed her to quell those negative feelings. Mira was always there for them when they were in a bind, even that meant putting her own planes on hold. Because of that Hinata and Tenten agreed to repay all of her favors by being bridesmaids in her wedding. Although, at the time they would not have readily agreed if they'd known that Ino and Sakura were to be joining them.

"Alright ladies it's time to get our sweat on!" Mira exclaimed and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I'm just here to cheer you guys on." Sakura said but was quickly pushed onto the treadmill by Mira.

"That's the spirit Sakura. Cheer us on by joining our plight!" Mira laughed.

"Yea we all can't be bean stalks like you!" Ino snickered, ignoring Sakura's death glare, and prepared to use the elliptical.

Mira turned to Hinata and Tenten and enveloped both of them into a group hug.

"I'm so glad you two came! Especially you Hina, I was beginning to think you hated me!"

"Oh, w-well I could never h-hate you Mira. I was just b-busy!" Hinata softly explained as they separated from the hug.

"Yea our little Hinata doesn't have a mean bone in her body!" Tenten said and ruffled the top of the shorter girl's hair as Mira laughed. Hinata begged to differ; she had a couple of mean bones in her possession.

"I know I know! Well let's go sweat, I can't have Chouji thinking that he's marrying a cow." Mira said and went off to her own exercise station.

Tenten gave Hinata a knowing look that she was going to keep an eye on her in case she escaped before heading over to the free weights. Hinata sighed, Tenten knew her too well sometimes. She made her way over to the treadmill and tried to set it at a pace that wasn't too fast but still made it look like she was putting in some sort of effort. The weather was playing on the television in front of her machine and it looked as though there was a large storm brewing in the Pacific Ocean. Apparently it was one of the largest in history but it wasn't expected to make it to shore. The news casters contemplated whether it would dissipate or set off heavy showers on the main land. It was a rather dull discussion. Hinata was not one to be put down by a depressing weather man so she flicked through the channels until she found something a bit more upbeat and effectively 'got her sweat on'.

….

After the girls had sufficiently spent enough time on the gym equipment Mira expressed her wish to go into the sauna. Apparently it was just the thing they needed to relax their muscles. Hinata most certainly did not want to enter such close quarters with strangers but again, anything for her friend.

"Wow Hinata you have such large breasts!" Ino exclaimed and pointed. "I never would have guessed in high school!"

"W-well-" Hinata's face flushed a deep red and she began to stammer but was cut off by Sakura.

"When a person ate like Hinata did in high school it's no wonder that some of it went to her chest"

"That's so rude Sakura. You're just mad that you still look like a boy."

"Hmph!"

Sakura stuck her nose in the air and made her way into the steam room. Ino chuckled at the reaction she was able to illicit from her rival and put a hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"Don't worry about her. She says rude things but it's only because deep down she's jealous. She's so competitive. I think that med school is getting to her." Ino explained but the look in Hinata's eyes let her know that she wasn't hearing a single thing she said.

Ino was not one to comfort others so she just shrugged her shoulders and entered the steam room behind Sakura. Hinata felt a warm tingling behind her eyes, a signal that tears were sure to erupt. She pushed them back and tried to squash what Sakura said. She'd always been insecure about her weight, something Sakura liked to capitalize on whenever she could in the past. She had been on the pudgy side in high school but when she got to college the weight seemed to melt off under the tyrannical tutelage of Tenten. Unfortunately the scars of being bullied had yet to fully heal and when she looked into the mirror all she saw was her old fat self. "Hinata hurry up! You're missing out on all the steam." Mira called as she poked her head out of the sauna door.

Hinata quickly shook her negative thoughts away and joined the others in the sauna. She shouldn't let the likes of Sakura get her down. All she had to do was get through the madness that was Mira's wedding and then she could rid herself of the likes of the viciously beautiful Sakura Haruno.

 _Grooms' Men Rule Number One: His days of freedom are limited. Capitalize on this._

 _11 p.m. Club Sand_

The alcohol was free flowing and strong, the club packed to max capacity with sweaty bodies. The rave lights were the only thing that broke up the darkness of the club. Upbeat techno music blared through the speakers and scantily clad women slid up and down the poles on the stage. Women dressed in short cocktail dress weaved their way through the masses, expertly carry trays of drinks. Sasuke smirked as the man of the hour, Chouji Akimichi, swung his shirt above his head and danced with a rather well-endowed stripper on stage. Who would have thought that Chouji would be the first among their group to get married? He had nothing against the guy but he wasn't the picture of masculine sexuality. Shino sipped his drink solemnly as Rock Lee, Kiba, and Naruto cheered their friend on stage by flinging dollars at him and the stripper. Chouji caught one of the dollars in his mouth and placed it into the stripper's G-string. She rewarded him with a very sensual ass shake on his crotch. Shikamaru and Neji were busy sipping their drinks on either side of Sasuke, thoroughly enjoying the scene before them. Sasuke was torn from his musings by a tanned woman clad in a bright red lacy bra and panty set. She coyly ran her hand over his chest and unbuttoned the top button of his shirt. Her short black hair was sexily mused, long full lashes batted innocently, and her pouty red lips were ever so inviting.

"You look lonely" She whispered huskily in his ear.

Sasuke did not reply but merely allowed her to continue her ministrations on his body. She climbed onto his lap and sensually gyrated. Two other similarly clad women came over to join her and began doing to Neji and Shikamaru what has being done to him. There was nothing like having a woman in your lap that got the testosterone flowing. The woman in the red lingerie had fully unbuttoned his shirt at this point and was pleasantly surprised at his physic. She ran her hands skillfully over his chest, sending goose bumps over his skin. Her red lips kissed his collarbone. Her tongue licked its way over his neck before she began to suck on his ear lobe. Sasuke involuntary sucked in a breath at her actions. This woman knew exactly what she was doing. He could easily imagine those plump red lips around his cock.

"Wanna get out of here?" She whispered.

"Hn." Sasuke responded and the woman took that as confirmation.

She got off his lap and led him through the throngs of strippers and party goers alike. As they wandered off Sasuke looked back at his friends who all seemed to be going to various secluded points of the club. Then it clicked. A sex club. Usually strippers were not allowed to engage in sexual intercourse with their customers but Club Sand seemed to be following a different set rules. Leave it to Naruto to pick the only club in Konoha that allowed full frontal nudity and prostitution. Although he'd connected the dots that did not stem the blood that rushed to a less intelligent region of his anatomy. The woman he was with was very attractive, all the more so due to the fact that he would never ever see her again. A leave and lay was ideal. Too many women wished to climb the social ladder through his loins.

The red woman led him swiftly through the sweaty throngs and into a more secluded hall of the establishment. She pushed open a side door and inside was a dimly lit room. On the low table were a few glasses and bottles of various liquors, the walls seemed to be made of a black and red satin material, and there was a low sitting black leather couch pushed against the wall. The woman sashayed to the couch, her ass bouncing provocatively as she did. His cock twitched. The loud music of the club was now muted to a dull thump. She beckoned him over with a single finger and he hungrily followed her command. She poured two glasses of dark liquor and curiously held her glass up to Sasuke.

"A toast?" She asked.

Sasuke swirled the amber liquid in the glass, mildly amused at the woman before him. Now that they were away from the crowds and the music Sasuke could clearly hear her heavy accent. She definitely was not from around Konoha. When Sasuke did not reciprocate her action of raising his glass she merely shrugged and downed her glass. Sasuke drank his at a much slower pace and enjoyed watching the way the dark liquid made its way down the woman's throat. A bit of it escaped the corner of her mouth, she skillfully licked it away. She smirked to him when she finished and leaned in for a kiss. Sasuke turned his head so she only kissed his ear. The red woman was not put off, instead she continued what she had started in the club. She licked his collarbone and deftly slid his shirt off his shoulders. She kissed and licked her way down his chiseled abdomen before placing her hand on his crotch which was straining against the fabric of his pants.

"I need payment before we go further." She paused.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and pulled out a few bills from his pocket. The red woman counted them, when she seemed satisfied she quickly unbuttoned his jeans and wrapped her warm wet mouth around his cock.

 **A/N: Alright guys that's all you get for a first chapter! Its rather lengthy ne? Well I hope you guys enjoy it. There's a lot more surprises in store for you so sit tight! Chapter 2 will be premiering June 3** **rd** **, until then! Chapter 2….TSA Stand for Too Soon for Alcohol**


	2. TSA stands for Too Soon for Alcohol

**A/N: If you don't like my story that's fine, but telling me to kill myself because YOU don't like is inexcusable. If you don't like what I write don't read it. Plain and simple. If I get another death threat I'm disabling the anonymous review function. SHOUTOUT to my amazing betas: Fizzydrink101, redninjalass19 Literature and Love, sashka2503, SaitoshiTaishou, and TheHappyKitty! They are the ones who make this story possible!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This fic is rated M so that means that YES there will be overt adult themes, language, and tragedy. If that's not your cup of tea, you've been warned. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Two**

 **TSA stands for Too Soon for Alcohol**

 _Bride's Maid Rule Number Two: Get your beauty sleep and eat a big breakfast. Brides get bitchy when they don't eat._

 _9a.m. Mira's Residence_

The smell of fried bacon wafted over to Hinata and dismantled her comfortable state of slumber on the floor. While sleep was preferable, there was nothing better than fresh bacon in the morning. She rubbed her eyes roughly as Tenten yawned and stretched next to her. The brunette's buns had been let loose and cascaded down her back in waves that ended at her waist.

"Morning Hinata!" Tenten greeted cheerfully.

"M-morning Tenten." Hinata responded groggily.

"How did you sleep?"

"Pretty well. T-the floor is hard th-though." Hinata lamented and Tenten laughed.

"At least we fared better than those two!"

Tenten pointed to Sakura and Ino who were sleeping near the door. The girls were an angry tangle of limbs made all the more hysterical by Ino's big toe lodged into Sakura's nose. Hinata giggled; she was grateful that Tenten was not such a fitful sleeper.

"WAKE UP SLEEPY HEADS!" Mira shouted from the lower level of the house. "WE'VE GOT A FLIGHT TO CATCH BITCHES!"

Ino and Sakura awoke with a start which made their position even more hilarious as Ino kicked Sakura in the chin. Tenten burst into laughter.

"What the fuck Ino! Why did you kick me?!" Sakura screamed but Ino merely shrugged.

"Your face is so fat and kickable Sakura. My foot couldn't help it!"

"Whatever Ino-pig! You're such a cunt!"

"I love you too billboard brow!" Ino said sweetly as Sakura made her way to the bathroom in the hall. Ino turned and winked at Hinata and Tenten who had erupted into a fit of laughter at their interaction.

"She loves me deep down. She just can't express herself!"

"Whatever you say Ino." Tenten chuckled and started to fold up the sleeping area.

…..

They found Mira downstairs plating the last of the morning breakfast. Maybe breakfast wasn't nearly adequate enough to encompass what laid before them. It was a feast fit for a queen. She'd made pancakes, waffles, omelets, scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, golden brown hash browns, and a large bowl of fruit. Hinata eagerly scrambled into her seat to partake in the meal. Mira was definitely talented in the kitchen; no wonder the food obsessed Chouji had proposed.

"Oink oink." Sakura snorted as she sat down across from Hinata who was starting to reach for a piece of bacon.

"Shut the fuck up Haruno." Tenten quipped and Sakura just held her own hands up in defense.

"What I'm only trying to help! What was the point of working out yesterday if she's just going to put everything back on?"

"Why don't you pull that shit stick out of your ass. What did Hinata ever-"

"I-its ok. Tenten. S-sakura's r-r-right." Hinata interrupted softly. "I…I really should e-eat it."

Hinata pushed the bacon off of her plate into her napkin. She really didn't need to eat it anyway. Sakura smugly grinned and helped herself to the fruit bowl.

"Well of course I'm right. I am almost done with med school after all. I know things."

" _Almost_ being the key word." Ino said with a roll of her eyes.

"I made mimosas!" Mira shouted cheerily with a tray of champagne flutes in her hands. Leave it to Mira to cut the tension.

"Isn't it a little too early to begin drinking Mira?" Ino laughed but took a glass anyway.

"It's never too early for libations!" Mira smiled and the girls collectively groaned at her corny joke.

As Hinata stared at the handful of grapes she rolled around on her plate, she could feel Tenten's angry glares boring into her skull. Tenten hated it when she just rolled over and took abuse from others but sometimes it was just easier to do so. Ever since they'd first met in high school, Tenten possessed a strength that Hinata envied but could never quite emulate. The rest of the meal was spent in a slightly less petty manner as Mira excitedly chattered about her destination wedding.

Mira had been envisioning this exact moment since she was five years old. The coffee table in the living room was near buckling under the weight of all of her wedding fashion magazines and color swatches. She'd met with her wedding planner every day, sometimes multiple times a day, and had left no stone unturned to ensure that this was everything she'd dreamed of. This 'magical' destination wedding was to take place in a sandy tropical beach village that had a vibrant culinary culture, which was something that Chouji had insisted upon. It was pretty amusing how he'd go along with anything Mira proposed. Everything from table runners to flower petals, but when it came to the food Chouji was not one to budge.

"Hinata! Earth to Hinata!" Mira said which startled Hinata from her thoughts.

"O-Oh sorry Mira!" Hinata blushed and Mira just giggled.

"Its fine Hina, are you gonna help me with the dishes or what?"

Hinata eagerly nodded and began assisting Mira with cleaning up the breakfast mess while the other girls began packing Mira's 'mom' van. As Hinata began stacking the plates up from the table she felt Mira's inquiring eyes on her back.

"W-what? Did I s-sit in something?" Hinata asked and Mira just shook her head but a concerned look was still evident on her face.

"I overheard what Sakura said earlier. Are you ok?"

Hinata shrugged in response. She understood why her friend was concerned but it was really no big deal.

"Well hopefully at the end of the trip you guys will be friends!"

"Y-yea." Hinata sighed, rather positive that hell would freeze over before that would happen.

"I swear she grows on you. She's tough on the outside but on the inside she's a big softie. She has her own demons she has to deal with, don't give up on her Hina, especially when she's being bratty!"

"I'll t-try."

 _Groom's Men Rule Number Two: Hangovers will put a damper on any party so drink responsibly…or not. Remember, the groom's days of freedom are dwindling!_

 _12p.m. Some seedy motel on the Eastside_

"What the FUCK NARUTO! IT WAS YOUR JOB TO WAKE EVERYONE!" Kiba shouted as he ran around their hotel room, shoving random objects into a beat up black duffel bag.

"I swear I meant to wake everyone up! Believe it! It's not my fault everyone got too carried away you MUTT!" Naruto protested

"Whatever dumbass, go throw the bags into the car!"

"I'm not as fucking dumbass you fucking asshole!"

"Shut the fuck up both of you are idiots!" Shikamaru hissed as he angrily rubbed Chouji's back as he vomited in the toilet. The man had consumed a copious amount of liquor the night before and now the ramifications of his actions were emerging with a vengeance. "I need help getting this lug into the car!"

"But he started it-"Naruto began but Sasuke harshly smacked the back of his head.

"Help Shikamaru get Chouji into the car dobe. No buts." Sasuke growled.

Naruto crossed his arms in protest, he was not about to carry a vomit covered grown man into the car….that is until he saw the murderous look in Sasuke's eyes. The blonde gulped before leaping into action. Sasuke raked a hand through his dark hair, he was already regretting his decision to be a groomsmen.

"Get in the car!" Neji called from the hall.

"You know the best way to get rid of a hangover is more alcohol." Kiba suggested despite all of the glares in the room directed his way.

"BLAAAUUUUGGGHHHHH!"

The sound of vomit ricocheted through the room, making everyone's stomach do an uncomfortable flip.

"You're not fucking helping Kiba. Get the bags into the car." Shikamaru sighed.

"What the hell Chouji? How are we going to explain this to Mira?" Naruto whined as he steadied the man with Shikamaru.

Sasuke inwardly groaned. He definitely did not want to hear Mira's screechy voice when she found out about the debauchery that had occurred last night. That was going to be Chouji's problem not his.

"GET IN THE CAR!" Neji yelled again and Sasuke sighed.

Yep. He definitely regretted signing up to this shit show.

 _Bridal Party Rule Number One: Do onto others as you would have done onto yourself_

 _1p.m. Konoha International Airport_

'Breath in, breath out. Don't murder anyone.' Sasuke meditated to himself.

He shuddered at the memory of several near death experiences they'd encountered on their journey here. Neji was a madman behind the wheel but at least they'd all arrived in one piece. Sasuke was inches from ripping his hair out as they ran through nearly every red traffic light, fought a heavy set man over a parking spot, and bullied their way to the front of the airport security line. Luckily Chouji had sobered up considerably, was no longer a vomiting fountain, and after changing his shirt and chugging mouth wash Mira would be none the wiser of last night's activities.

"What do you mean I have to take off my _shoes_?" an all too familiar voice screeched incredulously at the front of the line.

Sasuke turned to the direction of the voice to see his childhood friend Sakura Haruno with her hands on her hips and her protests full of righteous indignation.

"SAKURA! OVER HERE!" Naruto yelled as he waved frantically to get her attention.

She lowered her big black sunglasses a bit and peered haughtily at the loud blonde before returning to her fight with the security officer.

"I don't think you understand how disgusting this floor is. There is so much bacteria floating around here someone like me could easily get sick. What if I cut my feet on something sharp? Do you want to pay my hospital bills, Larry or whatever your name is?!"

"C'mon Sakura, the rest of us got through unscathed." Tenten whispered angrily. "You're making a scene"

"I don't care. I'm not allowing this bastard to trample upon my freedoms as a human to protect my feet from harm. You may not care, you work with gross sweaty construction workers all day. I care though!"

"Ugh!" Tenten threw her hands up in frustration and turned away from Sakura. She had a strong urge to strangle the girl. They were going to miss their flight at this rate!

"Please miss, you're holding up traffic!" the poor security said as he tried to get Sakura to comply. "Rules are rules."

"I don't give a shit about your dumb rules."

Sasuke rubbed the sides of his temple at this frustrating exchange. Sakura had not changed at all. Naruto cut the line, ignoring the protests of the other agitated travelers and picked Sakura up like a sack of potatoes. He slid her heels off with his free hand and slipped out of his own shoes.

"Put me down asshole!" Sakura screamed and punched his back, but Naruto just chuckled.

"Can we walk through the metal detector together?" he asked the security officer and the man nervously waved them through.

"Now was that so hard Sakura?" Naruto asked as he sat her on a nearby bench and put her shoes back to their rightful place.

"Don't ever touch me again idiot!"

"Whatever you say princess!"

Hinata watched the exchange between the two loud individuals with a lump in her throat. Naruto had gotten a lot taller after high school graduation. His tan was slightly darker, his shoulders broader, and his blond hair had grown longer. He was even more handsome than she remembered. She could feel heart pound faster in her chest, something she thought her heart had forgotten how to do. He still seemed to have the same bright personality though; his blue eyes danced with mirth even in such an uncomfortable situation.

"Alright now that we've all made it through security lets head to our flight. Our plane's boarding ends in fifteen minutes" Shino informed everyone.

Everyone paused, the dots were not connecting and Shino never usually said anything. The usually silent man cleared his throat and spoke up again.

"I don't you guys understand…our terminal is on the other side of the airport."

"Aw shit!" Naruto and Kiba cursed in unison and began booking it through the terminal.

"Wait for me guys!" Rock Lee yelled after them.

The rest of the group fell in behind the front runners, this was already turning into a shit show and they hadn't even boarded the plane.

 **A/N: Hello Hello everyone! Aren't weddings such a headache? He's the second installment of Deserted and I hope you've enjoyed everything up to this point. Feel free leave a Review or PM me questions and I'll be sure to answer them. Chapter 3 will be debuting June 10** **th** **, until next time. Chapter 3…. Mile High Club**


	3. Mile High Club

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This fic is rated M so that means that YES there will be overt adult themes, language, and tragedy. If that's not your cup of tea, you've been warned. Shoutout to my amazing betas TheHappyKitty, redninjalass19, Fizzydrink101, and sashka2503. This chapter wouldn't be possible without their input! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Three**

 **Mile High Club**

 _Bridal Party Rule Number Three: The love of newlyweds can make their single friends sick. Always carry a barf bag and a mini bottle of rum._

 _1:20 p.m. South Terminal A-10_

"Hinata! Tenten! Over here!"

Hinata paused from her ensuing stroke from their race to the terminal to see her younger sister standing on top of a bench, frantically waving her and Tenten over to the group's makeshift camp near the terminal gate. As they both got closer, the younger girl launched herself at her older sister.

"W-whoa! Hanabi, how are you?" Hinata asked breathlessly. Her sister had become really affectionate as she'd gotten older.

"What took you guys so long?" Hanabi chided. "I thought for sure you all were going to miss the flight!"

"You have a certain pink haired bitch to thank for that." Tenten grimaced.

"Hey, I heard that, cow!" Sakura yelled as she approached them from behind. "Hanabi, don't listen to the lies of heifers"

"Who pissed in her breakfast?" Hanabi asked with a raised brow.

"L-language, Ha-hanabi!" Hinata chastised even though she was inwardly amused by her younger sister's spunk.

"Whatever. I guess it doesn't really matter that you guys are late, our flight's been delayed anyway."

"W-why?"

"Something about waiting for the weather to clear up. No big deal!"

Hanabi then launched into a thorough explanation of all the hijinks and shenanigans that had occurred while she was off at boarding school. Apparently Hanabi was such a trouble maker that even the expensive all-girls school she attended was not enough to contain her. It was a shock to Hinata that her father had even allowed the little rascal to participate in a wedding as a junior bride's maid… or at all for that matter. A bit of pleading and a hunger strike probably helped in influencing his decision. As Tenten asked her sister about the finer points of a panty raid prank, Hinata observed the rest of the wedding party.

Shikamaru had decided to pass out on a nearby bench despite the protests of Ino who found him doing so to be unseemly. Rock Lee, Kiba, and Shino had left their belongings with the group and had gone off in search of something entertaining to go, while their flight was delayed. Sakura and Naruto were talking Sasuke's ear off and Hinata couldn't quite determine which of the two would catch his wrath first. Chouji and Mira were cuddled up together and whispering sweet nothing into each other's ears, completely oblivious to the odd antics of their friends. Hinata smiled to herself at the antics from the wedding party but her happy thoughts were quickly interrupted by a feminine voice emitting through the terminal speakers.

"Good afternoon ladies, gentlemen, and welcome to Hidden Leaf Airlines. My name is Temari Sand and I will be your lead attendant for this voyage. Flight 4885 to Tahiti is now boarding priority pass and first class passengers. I repeat Flight 4885 to Tahiti is now boarding priority pass and first class passengers."

"Well that was faster than I expected." Hanabi shrugged and began gathering their bags. "I hope the guys make it onto the flight in time."

Hinata winced as she heard shouting and crashing down the hall. The boys were definitely going to make it.

 _Groom's Men Rule Number Three: The Mile High Club is a real thing. The groom can't partake; it's your duty to take one for the team._

 _3:30 p.m. Somewhere over the Pacific Ocean_

"Would you like another drink, sir?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

Sasuke lazily looked up from his book. His eyes were greeted with the sight of a very attractive, if not annoying, redheaded stewardess. She'd been attempting to attend him unwarrantedly multiple times since take off to the extent that she'd blatantly ignored the other passengers. Even though she was bothersome, he had to admit that it'd be curious to take the woman up on her offer. He'd yet to add a redhead to his list of conquests. He glanced at the metallic name tag on her chest _, Karin_. Under his gaze the woman fidgeted a bit, but seemed to feel victorious that she'd finally gotten his attention. Her attitude made Sasuke smirk.

"Fine. Jack and Coke."

The attendant licked her lips as she took her good, sweet time making his drink.

"Enjoy." She smiled and winked before sashaying down the aisle, yet again ignoring the other passengers who were angrily pressing their attendant buttons.

He looked down at the drink on his tray and noticed distinctly feminine writing on the napkin she'd handed him. Scrawled on it were just two words…Follow Me. Sasuke sipped his drink; this woman seemed to know exactly what she wanted. Unperturbed, he continued to sip his drink.

…..

Sitting in the middle, or in the 'bitch seat' as some call it, on a plane belongs to one of hell's special rings. A poor soul stuck in the middle seat is unable to sleep, there's no elbow rest, and their bathroom privileges are effectively revoked the moment they sit down. Hinata was the poor sap riding the bitch seat.

"Um, T-Tenten…"

"And then he said 'You sure you can handle the power of a wet drill little lady?'"

"Oh no!"

"Yes! I wanted to punch him right then but I had a time table to keep, so I didn't."

"You should've!"

Hinata felt as though her bladder was about to burst as she tried to tap Tenten's arm to let her out. Unfortunately, the girl was so engrossed in retelling her story to Hanabi that she didn't seem to feel the taps.

"T-t-tenten…"

"So then what happened?" Hanabi asked and Tenten let out an evil laugh.

"Well-"

"Tenten! Please!" Hinata shouted, effectively getting the attention of not only her seat mates but also anyone who'd neglected to put their ear phones in. As all eyes turned towards her, she felt the warm heat of embarrassment creep up her neck and face.

"What's wrong?" Tenten asked, it was very unlike Hinata to shout.

"I-I, I'm sorry! I j-just need the bath-bathroom." She stammered and Tenten shouted.

"Oh! You should've said so earlier!"

When Tenten moved to let her out, Hinata launched herself to the direction of the bathroom in the back of the plane. Imagining the eyes of every passenger staring her down as she hurried down the aisle. When she reached the bathroom she yanked the door open only to be greeted with an unexpected sight of Sasuke and a flight attendant. The flight attendant's eyes were squeezed shut and her moans muffled by Sasuke's hand over her mouth. Her uniform top was completely open, legs wrapped wantonly around Sasuke's waist, and ample breasts jiggled in time with each thrust from Sasuke. Even with the intrusion of Hinata, the two did not stop their activities.

Hinata quickly shut the door on the two and backed into the opposite wall. She knew that Sasuke had been a bit of a playboy back in high school but she didn't expect that! She covered her eyes and tried to get the image of the two copulating out of her head but to no avail. Her toes curled in her shoes, palms turned sweaty, and her heart threatened to leap right out of her chest. Hinata mentally cursed herself as she tried to not let her anxiety get the best of her but she already felt like fainting. So consumed in her own thoughts, she neglected to notice the bathroom door swing open and the flight attendant scurry out.

Sasuke looked the clearly shaken woman up and down; there was something familiar about her. He knew that she was one of Mira's bridesmaids but he felt that he'd known her before. Long raven hair fell to her waist, thick black lashes squeezed shut, and her pink lips pursed in a tight line. He'd consider her pretty if it weren't for the fact that her baggy jacket made it impossible to make out her figure. Who the hell wore such an unflattering jacket on the way to a tropical wedding?

"Hey."

Hinata let out a small noise of surprise at Sasuke's voice. Her face turned an even deeper shade of red than either thought possible.

"I- I- I- I-" Hinata stammered and Sasuke rolled his eyes. Apparently he'd broken her.

"Have you never seen two people fuck before?" He asked and took a step closer to the frighten raven. "I could give you another show."

Hinata shook her head and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door and locking it behind her. Sasuke felt a laugh nearly bubble up in his throat at her reaction. She was an odd one.

 _Bridal Party Rule Number Four: Expect the Unexpected_

 _5:00 p.m. Turbulence_

The plane shuddered for what seemed like the hundredth time as they rolled through another mild patch of turbulence. Outside the window the clouds had changed from cotton to stone, while an occasional flash of lightning streaked into the distance. Despite the ruckus Hanabi seemed to be just fine sleeping on her older sister's shoulder.

'Breathe in. Breathe out. In. Out.' Hinata recited to herself in an attempt to steady her errant heartbeat.

She tried to push the earlier embarrassment from her mind and focus on the crossword puzzle in front of her. People did… _that_ … that was normal. It might not be normal for them to do so thousands of miles in the air, but it was still a normal human function. She herself was a virgin; in fact, she'd never even been kissed which made Sasuke's quick assessment of her innocence so uncomfortable. Who had ever heard of a twenty-four year old virgin? It's not that she wasn't interested in the opposite sex, it's just that men made her nervous. Unreasonably nervous, which is why she'd had to settle for watching Naruto from afar all throughout high school. Hinata sighed, maybe being in such close quarters with him and the wedding might help build up her gumption to at least say 'hi' to the blonde.

 **Ding-Ding-Ding**

"Good evening and thank you again for choosing Hidden Leaf Airlines. This is your head flight attendant Temari with an update on our course. We are unable to continue to fly using our current course due to inclement weather. The pilot is going to fly under the clouds and change course to the nearest airport that signals permission to land. There will be a bit of turbulence so please take your seats and buckle in." Temari's smooth voice sounded calm over the intercom but it did nothing to help ease the restless feelings of the passengers.

 **Ding-Ding-Ding**

Hinata shifted a bit in her sit to adjust Hanabi into an upright position. As she strapped the younger girl in, she marveled at her ability to sleep through the worried conversations of the other passengers. Even though the attendant had assure them a safe passage, Hinata felt dread building up in the pit of her stomach. She grabbed Tenten's hand as the plane jerked violently to the left.

"Don't worry Hina, they do flights like these every day." Tenten assured but it was clear that she also felt uncertain.

KAPHROOOOFHHHHHHH

The rolling sound of thunder caused many of the small children on the plane to begin crying. Hinata continued to squeeze Tenten's hand. The lightening illuminated the sky a sickly green and gray. Thunder continued to shake the cabin. Hinata clenched her teeth and she felt her head whipping around from the plane's sporadic motions. The plane jerked downward causing the luggage in the overhead bins to raucously slide and bang into each other above them.

"Mommy, I wanna go home!" a little girl cried behind them as they flew through another rough patch of turbulence.

"Mmmmm, Hinata?" Hanabi asked groggily as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Ding-Ding-Ding

"We are about to encounter another patch of turbulence. Please remain-"

KAPHROOOOFHHHHHHH

BAAAMMMMMMPPRUMPH

A cacophonous roar rocked the plane, drowning out Temari's message. The lights in the cabin flickered and the panicked voices of the adults joined the cries of the children.

"Our lord that art in heaven, hallowed be thy name-"

"I don't want to die!"

"What the hell is the pilot thinking?!"

"Mommy!"

After ten more minutes of what felt like being tossed around in a lottery drum, the plane seemed to steady but the sky remained an ominous black color. The cries of the children receded and the adults relaxed into their seats. Hinata began to unclench her vice-like grip on Tenten's hand but Tenten only held onto her tighter.

KAPHROOOOFHHHHHHH

 **A/N: So for all of my lovelies that enjoy this story, here is chapter 3 a day early! Alrighty then, that's all folks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you have any questions or just tell me I'm pretty, leave me a review. I try to respond to every one I receive! Chapter 4 will be making its way to your screen June 17th, until next time! Chapter Four….Impact**


	4. Impact

**CC Note: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed Chapter 3! I tried to respond to everyone but if I skipped you, know that it was an accident lol! To the person who keeps commenting for me to kill myself and telling other users to kill themselves as well, your flames make my marshmallows extra tasty. Shout out to all of my amazing BETAs Awesome909, Sailyn, Fizzydrink101, and TheHappyKitty**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except for this plot. This story is rated M. That means that there WILL be adult themes, crude language, violence, and death if this is not your cup of tea, please click away. This chapter is pretty intense. You've been warned.**

 **Chapter Four**

 **Impact**

The smell of burning metal filled the cabin and a loud crack spliced through the screams of the passengers. The plane spiraled downward through the sky, a metal cork at the mercy of the storm.

"The air pressure in the cabin is dropping, put on your air mask!" Temari shouted through the plane's intercom. "Please make sure your own mask is secure before helping others! Please-"

KAAAMMMMPPPHGGGSSSRRRR

"Life jackets are located underneath your seats-"

KABOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM

Temari's voice was effectively drowned out by the sound of thunder and alarm bells. Chaos erupted. The cabin was illuminated with lightening and, with a sickening split, cracked the plane in half from the wings forward. Those unfortunate enough to be sitting near the impact were either electrocuted in their seats or fell away into the ocean. White hot pieces of shrapnel flew out from the incision, impaling passengers in their seats. The front half of the plane plummeted out of view and the back half of the plane careened pilotlessly forward. Hinata clutched her armrests for dear life as their half of the plane spiraled forward and braced herself for impact, her toes curled in her shoes.

...

'Is this the end?'

It was so hot. She felt the scorching heat of a roaring fire to her right, but she couldn't roll away. Ino felt as though her whole body had been hit by a semi-truck. Her eyelids felt heavy; no matter how hard she tried they refused to open. Was she dead? She heard a faint groan to the right of her…or was it to the left? The shrill ringing in her ears was not helping her decipher the direction of the groan. Where was she? She tried to put her hands in a fist but whatever she was holding seemed to slip through her fingers like sand. Sand? Ino used all of her strength to will her eyes to open only to find that the environment before her was just as dark as the inside of her eyelids. She struggled to get her eyes to adjust to the darkness, but as hard as she tried, she could not pierce the black veil that surrounded her. The only thing that let her know that she was not dead were the symphony of screams in the air. Men, women, children. Their screams danced, melded together, and pirouetted through the air as one. The pungent smell of ash wafted through the air. Ino barely registered that there was an undertone to the ash that smelled like pork cooking on a barbeque. She felt the sting of bile gurgle up to the back of her throat.

"INO!"

Ino tried to turn her head to the direction of the shout, but it was no use. Where was she? This definitely wasn't the tropical paradise that Mira had promised. The sound of footsteps slipping through the approached her and something heavy plopped down next to her.

"INO DON'T LEAVE ME!" came the frantic cry of a familiar voice.

 _'_ _Sakura?'_ Ino thought.

The sound of sobs joined the cacophony of screams as the person next to her laid their head on her chest.

"Oh, Ino! You're _alive_!" the voice cried.

Ino felt her arm slowly raise above her and her body dragged through the sand. The rocks and sand beneath her scraped her back but she didn't mind, the smell of burning pork was receding and for that she was thankful.

"NARUTO HELP ME!" the voice shouted.

In less than an instant Ino felt herself be lifted into the air by a pair of warm arms.

KABBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM

...

Hinata felt her shoulders being shaken in an attempt to wake her by an unknown force. Her eyes fluttered open to be greeted by a frantic looking Tenten. She seemed to be saying something important, but Hinata couldn't make it out. She turned her head to the left to where she believed her sister to be seated. Hinata imagined Hanabi sleeping peacefully, her face briefly free from stress. Instead, she saw her sister impaled by a large piece of metal that had found its home in her small chest cavity. Hanabi's seat belt was twisted up in their airline blanket in her lap. Her blood seeped down her torso and pooled into her seat, a bit of the thick red liquid slipping onto Hinata's lap. Hanabi's head was cocked upward, her mouth forever frozen to form a scream that would never find an escape. Her large white eyes stared wide into an unseeing abyss.

"Hanabi!" Hinata screamed as shook Tenten's hands off of her. "Hanabi! Hanabi! Hanabi!"

Hinata struggled to shake Hanabi awake but her head merely lolled unresponsively to the left and right.

"Hanabi! Hanabi, please wake up!"

Hanabi's small frame had gone a shocking pale, all of the life that had been there earlier had drained out and atrophied into the atmosphere. Hinata tried to pull out the piece of metal lodged into her sister's chest cavity, but immediately retracted her hands. The metal was hot and left her hands red and smoking. It didn't matter. She needed to save her sister. Hinata reached for the offending piece of metal again but did not make contact, instead she felt herself being lifted from her seat. Hinata frantically grabbed her sibling's cold wrist.

"TAKE HER AWAY!" a voice commanded.

"NO! PUT ME DOWN! HANABI IS WAKING UP! NO!" Hinata wailed as she clutched her younger sister's cold limb. "NO PLEASE NO!"

Hinata tried to claw at whoever had picked her up. They had no right! Her sister needed her. Someone tried to scream at her, but whatever they were trying to say didn't register. Hinata tried as hard as she could to keep hold of her sister but whoever was holding her yanked her away. Hanabi's small wrist slipped through her fingers. A dark haired man stepped into Hinata's view and started to yank at Hanabi's seatbelt but was not making any headway to get the buckle untwisted.

"HANABI!" she wailed.

Her younger sister's body and the dark haired figure receded from vision as she was carried further away. All around her the dark sky was alight with red and gray. The smell of smoke filled her nostrils and her tears burned trails down her cheeks. She had to save Hanabi. She was all she had left. She was the only one who would love her unconditionally. She was family. Hinata clawed at the entrapment that carried her away and bit at anything near her but to no avail. Her lungs began to feel as though they were on fire as she inhaled more and more smoke.

"Hanabi!" She wailed.

Her eyesight faded and so did the lifeless body of her only sister.

...

 _Flashback_

 _Ino sighed as she took in the shoebox size of her dorm room. There was absolutely no way she was going to be able to survive a year in this prison of a room. Who had deemed it okay to shove freshman into a closet? She had no room for her toiletries let alone her clothes! Ino frustratedly threw her suitcase onto the bed and plopped into a chair by the desk. This was definitely not what the online website had advertised._

 _"_ _Are you my roommate?" came a small voice from the doorway._

 _Ino's head snapped up to see a plump girl with mousey brown hair. Internally, she groaned. The girl wore cut off jean shorts and a dark blue t-shirt with an ironic feminist saying on the front. There was no way she'd be popular on campus with such a dork for a roommate. Ino nodded her head reluctantly and began to busy herself with the contents of her suitcase on the bed. Maybe she should have signed up to be roommates with Haruno after all._

 _"_ _Awesome! You're so pretty! This is going to be so awesome! My name is Mira Hikari!" the girl squealed and Ino bit back a snarky retort. It was not good to make enemies with someone sleeping next to you._

 _"_ _Yea, great." She shortly replied._

 _The girl seemed to not register Ino's annoyed tone and began rambling on and on about something Ino had no interest in. This was quickly turning into the blonde's worst nightmare. She didn't even want to go to this school in the first place, but her parents forced her to anyway. Her blue eyes twitched in recollection to her parents happily waving goodbye to her as they'd dropped her off in the girls' dorm rooms. Some parents they were. Ino was ripped from her internal grumbling by a figure wearing a bright pink cloak appearing in their doorway._

 _"_ _Hey Hikari. A dark bird chirps at twelve." The figure said and floated on down the halls_

 _Ino quirked a brow at her roommate but the girl seemed unperturbed and continued to place clothing into her dresser drawer._

 _"_ _What was that all about?" Ino asked after it seemed like Mira was not going to respond to the cryptic message._

 _"_ _Well it's a secret." Mira responded solemnly and Ino scoffed._

 _"_ _Of course it's a secret duh!" Ino said as she rolled her eyes._

 _"_ _It's a top secret secret. Wanna know what it means?" Mira asked her mischievously._

 _Ino gulped as she took her new roommate in a new light. This had just gotten more interesting._

 _End of Flashback_

Warm salt air whipped violently around her, making her loose blonde hair whip roughly around her. Ino leaned against a tree, nose covered with her shirt, and wearily took in her surroundings. The rough bark of the tree stung the raw skin of her back. Wherever they were, they were on fire. The dark waters in the distance danced in unison with the flames that surrounded them. The ash from the crash billowed upward into the dark sky and the screams from earlier seemed to have died down as their souls were released. The smell of burning metal and melting flesh wafted through the air and reminded the woman of a pork roast cooking in the oven. Her stomach grumbled. Disgusted at her own thoughts, Ino dropped to her knees and retched into the sand.

Her heart threatened to pound out of her chest as she dry heaved. This was not supposed to happen. They were supposed to be sipping daiquiris in luxury resort. She was supposed to walk down the aisle with Mira and hand her over to Chouji. This was _not_ supposed to happen. In the distance she barely registered a pained wail.

"MIRA! MIRA! MIRA!"

'Mira?' Ino thought as the sound of the frantic voice pierced through her own self-pity. 'Where was Mira?'

Ino's head snapped in the direction of where she heard the voice coming from. It appeared to be Chouji huddled over something. Ino lifted herself from the support of the tree and tried to push herself in the direction of Chouji's voice, only to fall face first in the sand. Some of the sand stung her eyes on impact but the adrenaline rushing through her veins kept her from rubbing the foreign dirt away. She spit out the granules that had managed to make their way into her mouth and attempted to drag herself to Chouji. Inch by inch. Just a bit at a time. Chouji's pained sobs grew louder as she pulled herself closer. Why was he crying? Why was Mira's name on his lips? She clawed herself across the sandy beach. Inch by inch. The sand sunk beneath her nails and slid swiftly through her fingers with each new grab.

"C-Chouji?" Ino cried out meekly to the large male in front of her. "Chouji!"

The man ignored her and only sobbed harder. The only word emitting from his quivering lips was his lover's name. Ino breathed in deeply, her lungs swallowing more sand in the process. She coughed violently but still clawed her way closer. She was right up on Chouji's back and from behind she could see a crop a brown hair cradled in Chouji's arms.

"INO! GET AWAY FROM THERE!" came a shrill shriek in the distance but Ino ignored the voice's warnings.

Closer and closer she crawled. Every muscle in her body burned and begged for her to cease her actions. She finally made her way to Chouji and feebly reached out to clutch a corner of his tattered shirt. Chouji looked down on her, his brown eyes red and clouded with tears.

"Chouji?" Ino asked meekly and he turned his head away from her. Ino looked at the person in his arms. The lower half of the person had been blown away, but Ino knew in an instant who the person was that he was cradling in his arms.

"Mira?" Ino asked, shell-shocked at her friend's mangled body. "MIRA!"

 **A/N: So there you guys have it. Since I got such a great reception last chapter I decided to post early. This chapter was pretty short and hard hitting but I promise things get better…or do they? Anyway stay tuned and review! As always, if you have questions please feel free to PM me, I answer everyone. Chapter 5 will be released by June 24** **th** **, 2016. Up next is Chapter 5…. Angry Tears. Don't forget to REVIEW**


	5. Angry Tears

**CC Note: WOW! Thank you everyone for such supportive reviews! I'm glad that so many people are enjoying this story! As a gift, here is a SUPER DUPER early update. Since the last chapter was so intense I decided to make this one longer than usual.**

 **Shout out to my amazing BETAs: TheHappyKitty, Sailyn and Awesome909**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot of this story. This story is rated M. This means that there WILL be adult themes, crude language, violence, and death. If this is not your cup of tea please hit the back button. ENJOY!**

 **Angry Tears**

The flickering flames of the crash were the only source of light, casting an angry orange glow upon all it touched. Chouji's wails were the only sound to be heard over the roar of the flames. Ino choked on ash as she cried over her friend's body in Chouji's arms, the once bright woman, who had been severed in half from the waist down. Her thick blood drained out from her body and soaked the sand beneath them. Ino reached out to touch Mira's forehead. She shuddered as she drew her hand away.

'So cold' Ino thought to herself.

"Ino, Sakura told you not to come over here!" a deep voice chastised and Ino weakly turned her head in the voice's direction. "You're being troublesome."

Shikamaru crouched down to her level and his dark brown eyes pierced straight through her blue ones. The back of her eyes began to sting as new tears began to make their way to the forefront. She turned her body away from his, but Shikamaru roughly grabbed her shoulders. She tried to smack his hands away but only succeeded in making his grip on her tighten.

"If you don't move you will die. Do you want to get yourself killed?" he asked.

Ino weakly nodded. Death would be preferable to whatever inferno they were currently in.

"Naruto, please get her. I'll grab Chouji." Shikamaru directed to the blonde man behind him.

Ino thrashed wildly in Naruto's arms as he carried her away. She wanted to die, how could she live after seeing her best friend in such a state? It was only a matter of time though before they all met death's embrace anyway. It was clear that wherever they were, they were on their own. How were they going to survive here? Where was _here_? She would much rather her end be met swiftly than to languish in whatever purgatory they'd fallen into.

….

Shikamaru placed a firm hand on Chouji's shoulder, the violent tremors that wracked the larger man's body reverberated up his own arm. He'd never seen Chouji so broken, in fact, since childhood the man seemed to have only be capable of exuding happiness and hunger. Seeing the anguish that Chouji was going through made Shikamaru's heart uncomfortably tug.

"Chouji. You need to get away from here." Shikamaru said as he pushed down his own discomfort. Chouji merely shook his head.

"S-she she she's dead Shikamaru!" Chouji sobbed. "Mira's dead"

"I know. I'm sorry, but you have to move, the fire is growing." Shikamaru tried to reason with the man, but it only made him clutch his bride's body closer.

"Mira's dead."

"Chouji, you need to listen to me. We have to move."

"Mira is dead."

The sound of a piece of the plane collapsing into itself near them made Shikamaru pause and tasted the bitter vapor of gasoline in the air. There was a strong chance that the plane's fuel tank had been compromised during the crash and was leaking its contents. If they did not move quickly, they would surely be engulfed by the flames.

"Chouji, please. I can't carry you on my own, we have to move!"

"Mira is _dead_!"

Shikamaru looked deep into Chouji's eyes and it seemed as though he was seeing his friend for the first time. The pain and sadness that he exuded was nearly unbearable to witness. In this hysterical state, he'd never be able to pull his friend away from the fire in time. The brunette stood up fully and tried to rally his resolve.

"I'm sorry Chouji." Shikamaru apologized before landing a swift hit to the back of his best friend's neck.

Chouji groaned and slumped forward unconsciously with a meaty thud. His clutch on Mira's body lessened and her torso rolled out of his lap. Shikamaru closed his eyes, if there was a heaven he prayed Mira found it. He then began to drag his friend away from the wreckage and slowly made his way towards the line of trees in the distance. Sweat mixed with the ash and blood dripped profusely down his brow and stung his eyes. The dry sand made his feet sink deeper and deeper with every step he took. Chouji would hate him when he woke up, but at least he'd be alive.

….

Ino laid eagle spread in the sand and stared up at the rising sun. The sky was now a solemn mix of pink and blue hues as the sun began to rise from the ocean. The salty waves lapped the shore languidly like a lover trying awaken a partner to a new day. The inferno that had tormented them only a few hours earlier was now left smoldering by the water. The smell of ash, burning metal, and cooking flesh still clung to her nostrils. Her eyes filled with tears for what felt like the umpteenth time. She squeezed her eyes shut and willed the sensation to go away, but to no avail as the tears still slipped through the cracks.

"Ino." Came the soft voice of Sakura.

She could hear the worry laced in her friend's voice. She knew what Sakura wante;, she wanted Ino to tell her that everything was going to be alright. She wanted a joke out of the blonde, some semblance of normalcy, but Ino was not ready to placate her. Instead Ino rolled to her side to have her back face Sakura and clutched her knees to her chest.

"Ino, the others need us." Sakura pleaded, but Ino continued to let her words fall on deaf ears.

'Screw the _others_.' The blonde thought.

"Ino now is not the time for you to have an attitude!" Sakura hissed and roughly grabbed Ino's wrist to drag her into an upright position.

"DON'T TOUCH ME SAKURA!" Ino shrieked and jerked her wrist away.

"Stop acting like a baby! This is serious!" Sakura reprimanded.

"This is serious!" Ino mimicked the pinkette's voice as childishly as possible. How dare she try to tell her how to feel? "I don't know if you've noticed, but I don't give a fuck!"

SMACK!

Ino's head jerked violently to the left. She gingerly touched her stinging cheek and stared at Sakura in malice. How dare she raise a hand to her! Ino immediately scrambled up from the sand and launched herself at Sakura only to be stopped by a pair of strong arms- one around her waist and the other around her shoulders.

"Hey hey ladies! Let's not argue like this!" came the cheery voice of Naruto from behind.

"Whatever. If she wants to keep acting like a brat, let her!" Sakura hissed and walked away from the blonde woman clawing at Naruto.

Ino shrieked in frustration and bit as hard as she could into Naruto's forearm. Her bite only seemed to make him tighten his hold. No matter how much she tried to wrestle her way out, her efforts were inevitably fruitless. She let out another pained cry as her anger was replaced by sorrow. As she choked back a sob, she felt Naruto lower himself into the sand and moved her to a sideways sitting position on his lap.

"Let it out Ino. You can cry." Naruto whispered in her ear and it was like a switch went off in her head.

More tears than she ever thought possible began to flow down her ash covered cheeks. She weakly punched at Naruto's chest as she sobbed. Somehow the rhythmic sound of his breathing helped to ground her through her fit. After a while, her tears subsided and Naruto's grip had lessened.

"I won't pretend to know how you feel, Ino, but everything will work out. When you're ready to join the group, we aren't far away." Naruto said softly and Ino nodded.

Naruto then removed her from his lap and placed her next to him. He stood up and dusted the sand off of his pants. Ino watched his retreating back for a bit before turning her gaze towards the bright blue waves that lapped at the shore. Absentmindedly she noted that Naruto's eyes were the exact same shade of blue.

….

Shikamaru sighed as he and Rock Lee tried to escape from the midday heat underneath the shade of a palm tree. Chouji had disappeared at some point during the night when Shikamaru had fallen asleep. The brunette had looked for his friend all morning but he could not bring himself to travel too far a distance from their crash site. There was safety in numbers and they needed to come up with a plan for survival and rescue or they would surely perish. Hopefully Chouji had not wandered off too far and would find his way back before night fall. Shikamaru was broken from his thoughts by sound of footsteps approaching him and Rock Lee nudging him in his side.

"Shikamaru look, a fellow survivor!" Rock Lee exclaimed as he jumped up to greet the person.

Instead of getting up excitedly like him companion, he carefully took in the woman approaching them. She had sandy blonde hair, dark green eyes, and a face made gray by the smoke from the wreckage. She wore a flight attendant's uniform, or what he assumed was the uniform since what she wore was quite tattered and smeared with blood.

"HEY! You don't know how happy we are to see someone else survive! I'm Rock Lee!" the man shouted and the woman winced at his volume. He stretched out a hand to the woman and she gingerly shook it.

"Hey." She said gruffly and Shikamaru returned her greeting with a short 'hello' of his own.

"Have you come across any survivors yet?" she asked turning to Shikamaru.

"Only four others." He answered.

It seemed as though that was not the answer the woman had been hoping to her. An expression of defeat wove its way over her features as she dejectedly fell to her knees next to him with a sigh. The blonde's lip quivered and her shoulders shook. The reality of the situation seemed to have finally sunk in. Her defeat only lasted a minute though, because she turned her dark green eyes back to Shikamaru with a look of determination.

"I'm Temari Sand, the lead attendant for this flight. If we are going to be rescued, we need to find the others you said have survived." She said.

"Shikamaru Nara. The others will meet us here." Shikamaru said as he nodded his head in agreement. "I spoke with two of them this morning. They should be here soon."

As Shikamaru predicted, Sakura and Naruto were making their way over to the palm tree. Both of them were dirty and their clothing was torn but they were alive. He stood up as they got closer and Temari followed suit. Naruto immediately wrapped Shikamaru and Rock Lee in a quick hug when he was within arm's length before placing a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Where's Chouji?" Naruto asked and Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no idea. I tried looking for him earlier, but I haven't found him yet."

Naruto nodded at the new development and turned to their new female companion with an outstretched hand.

"This is Sakura Haruno and I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet you!" he said loudly. Shikamaru inwardly smirked at how the blonde male's cheery demeanor seemed to throw Temari off for a second, but she shook his hand anyway.

"Temari Sand." Temari said.

"Now that the pleasantries are over, we need a plan." Sakura interjected. "A healthy person can only last three days without water and three weeks without food. We need to find a way off of here now."

"We need to find food and water first. I think that the black box was disabled during the power surge from the lightning. I have no idea if our distress signal was heard or not." Temari informed the group. "We need to find a way to survive first."

"We are going to die here if we don't find a way off this god forsaken beach. If there is news of our crash, people will only care for so long before they forget about us. We need to make signal or a boat. We need to do something!" Sakura protested.

"We will only die faster if we waste our energy making fruitless signals and signs. We need to secure our survival first and assess the casualties from the wreck." Temari insisted, but Sakura was having none of what she was saying.

"You were a flight attendant on this damn plane so I'm sure you don't want to be found. This whole thing is probably due the incompetency of your airline and by extension, you are culpable. I'm sure you'd rather fly under the radar here than face the music back home." Sakura's voice dripped with venom and it took all of the strength that Temari possessed to not haul off and smack her.

"You are being unreasonable. How is this _my_ fault?" the blonde hissed and took a step towards Sakura but Shikamaru kept a firm grip on her wrist.

"Sakura, stand down on this one. Temari is right. We need to find a water source at the very least." Shikamaru said sternly.

Sakura swallowed her retort and tightly crossed her arms over her chest. Temari smirked and relaxed a bit as Shikamaru let go of her wrist.

"We do not have the manpower or the energy to search the interior of this land for a fresh water source. It seems like the only immediate source of water we have is the ocean and that is not a viable option." Shikamaru thought aloud.

"So what do we do?" Naruto asked.

"We may still have some supplies that survived in the plane wreckage." Temari suggested. "We keep everything in large metal containers that are fire proof. There may be things in them that we can still salvage."

"Awesome! Let's go!" Naruto cheered but Sakura shook her head.

"We need to get rescued more than anything!" She said. "I'm not going to help you dig up dead bodies!"

"Sakura-" Naruto insisted but she held her hand up to stop him.

"No."

"Sakura we don't have time for your bitch fits." Shikamaru hissed as he pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Who are you calling a bi-" Sakura started but Temari interrupted her.

"We don't have time for this. Either you help us or you don't."

"I'll help you."

Everyone turned in surprise to see Ino Yamanaka before them. Her long blonde hair was tangled with sand and bits of driftwood, face dirty and streaked with the tracks of tears, but her eyes shone brightly with a will to live.

"Ino-" Shikamaru started but Ino just gave him a weak smile.

"I'm fine Shikamaru. Let's go." She reassured.

…..

Sakura huffed in frustration as she made her way down the shore in search of driftwood and plane debris. No matter what the others said, getting off this hell hole should be their number one priority. The storm from last night seemed to have caused a lot of damage to the surrounding area and bits of debris brought in by the tide littered the beach. Her short pink hair clung to her forehead and neck as she attempted to pull a rather heavy piece of metal pipe out of the wet sand. If the others weren't willing to help her that was fine. No matter what, she was going to get rescued.

With a grunt, she managed to free the pipe. She dragged the pipe to her pile of debris and clapped the gritty sand off of her hands when she dropped it next to the pile. Wiping the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand, she scanned the beach for other large or reflective objects that help in making a rescue signal. A large mass in the distance caught her attention so she decided to check it out. As she got closer, the stench of something rotting invaded her nostrils but she pressed on, she could always wash whatever it was off in the waters of the ocean.

As she got closer, the mass began to look less like a pile of debris and more and like a human body that had washed ashore. Black flies buzzed angrily around the bloated body and landed on unseeing open eyes. A handful of small fish could be seen gnawing away it the forearm submerged in the water. Half in, half out, and starting to bloat beyond recognition, was the body of Chouji Akamichi.

 **CC Note: So there you have it! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! While I love all of the story alerts/favorites don't forget to REVIEW! I plan to update the next chapter by July 1** **st** **, although if I get a lot of reviews I may release the chapter earlier like I did today! Reviews mean faster updates! See you next time for Chapter 6….Loss**


	6. Loss

**CC Note: THANK SO MUCH! I'm so happy that so many people are enjoying this story! This chapter should hopefully answer a few of your burning questions!**

 **To the person who leaves me reviews in Portuguese: you are reviewing as a guest, so I can't personally thank you BUT I'm glad that my story has such an effect on you and I appreciate your reviews so much!**

 **Disclaimer: This story is rated M which means that there WILL be adult themes, crude language, violence, and death. If that is not your cup of tea, there is a back button. ENJOY!**

 **Loss**

Hinata was aware of how bright it was before she had even opened her eyes. She could feel herself cooking inside of her jacket but she didn't want to take it off. Taking it off meant she would have to move. Moving meant that she was still alive. It meant that she'd survived and her sister had not. She never wanted to move again.

'Why am I alive?' she thought as she remembered the immobility of her younger sister and her own inability to save her.

"We need to find the others, Uchiha our half of the plane is much smaller. What is the point of staying here?" Neji asked frustratedly.

"There could still be something salvageable in the wreckage. We can't take the chance of leaving it behind. Stop being stubborn!" Sasuke tersely replied, an undertone of anger laced in his voice

"Stubborn? Really? How dare-"

"Blah, blah, blah, how dare I what? Try to survive?"

Hinata squeezed her eyes shut even tighter. Maybe her lack of vision could also impair her hearing and put Sasuke and Neji's argument on mute. Maybe, if she remained super still, they would forget that she even existed.

"Guys stop it!" Tenten exclaimed in an attempt to quell the tension between the two men. "We do not need this shit right now!"

"But-" Neji started.

"No buts! Neji, why should we search wherever the hell we are for people who may be dead? We will waste precious time and energy that we can't afford." Tenten said.

"What if they aren't dead? What if they need our help and we just let them die because you and this asshole want to be selfish?" Kiba hissed.

"Watch it, Kiba." Neji interjected.

"Don't tell me what to do Neji. I'm tired of debating this shit! The others are out there. I can feel it. We need to find them before another person dies!"

The group fell silent as the group took in the weight of Kiba's words. Hinata felt her throat tighten as she thought of the state that their friends could be in. If the others were out there, were they looking for them too? The thought of even one more person dying made her heart clench. If they did go off in search of the others, they could have already perished. Their portion of the plane could have fallen into the ocean instead of on this land.

"I agree with Kiba and Neji." Shino spoke up. "We can't take the chance of expending our energy on searching the plane. There may not even be anything of immediate use to us in there. We can always come back for it."

"Ugh! Hinata, what do you think?" Tenten asked.

The brightness of the midday sun burned Hinata's eyes as she slowly opened them to take in her companions. Ash covered faces with weary eyes stared back at her. Tenten gently helped her up to a sitting position. What _did_ she think? While her heart ached for the trouble that the others were in, she knew that the people who stood before her had lives that were just as valuable.

"Hinata?" Neji prodded her for a response.

Hinata looked up at him for the first time since they'd boarded the plane. His white eyes were so similar to Hanabi's. _Hanabi_. A sickening feeling of regret washed over her and she quickly averted her gaze. She squeezed her eyes shut once more and tried to erase the vision of Hanabi's haunting eyes from her mind.

"W-we… we should st-stay." Hinata said softly. "I, I don't want anyone else to d-d-die."

"Hinata!" Neji exclaimed incredulously. "We need to find the others. They could be injured or worse and you just want to sit here on your ass-"

"That's enough Neji!" Tenten interrupted with her hands on her hips and her voice dripping with venom.

"No! She has been a zombie since the crash and we need as much manpower as possible if we are going to survive. She's throwing a pity party for herself and is clearly not thinking straight and you are coddling her Tenten!"

"And you're being an asshole Neji!"

"Name calling doesn't solve anything. We need to get to the others and figure out a plan from there. If you want to grovel in the dirt with her, be my guest but don't ask me to die next to you!"

SMACK

Hinata's eyes flew open as the sound of skin hitting skin reverberated through the air. Tenten's hand was clenched in a fist and Neji was clutching the left side of his face. He brought his hand away from his face to see blood on his fingers. She'd punched him dead in the lip.

"What the fuck, Tenten?!" Neji yelled in disbelief.

"FUCK YOU NEJI!" she screamed back and made her way towards the plane wreckage as Neji stormed off in the opposite direction.

The remaining men stared at each other speechless by the interaction that had taken place before them. With a defeated shrug of his shoulders, Kiba made his way towards the plane wreckage and Shino followed behind him. Tears fell freely from her eyes as Hinata watched their retreating backs. Sasuke stood silently next to her with his hands shoved into his pockets. She could feel the man boring holes in the side of her head with his gaze, but she did her best to ignore him. Was she making the right decision? Neji was right, she was useless to the group as a whole. She possessed no real skills or talents to speak of that would aid in their survival. Slowly, she stood up from her crouched position on the ground, even though her muscles burned and ached with each movements. As she looked out to the expansive ocean, she contemplated her own mortality and the group's subsequent survival. Why she was even still alive was a conundrum. With a deep breath, she gathered up what little resolve she could muster and slunk away.

Hinata wandered away until she could no longer hear the noise of the group and the site of the plane was out of view. There was no reason for her to remain with them anyway, she would only hold them back. As the day went on, the sky evolved from a vibrant blue to a stunning mix of pink and orange. Frigid waves crashed onto her ankles, swiftly dragging sand from beneath her feet with each push and pull. Goosebumps riddled her skin with the drop in temperature, but Hinata didn't mind. The realization of their situation had set in. They were not going to be rescued. The wounded screams of the previous night still echoed on repeat in her ears. So many people were dead. Mothers and their children. Husbands and their wives.

 _Why was she alive?_

She took a few more steps out towards the expansive ocean until the waves reached up to her waist. How many of the lives lost had expected that they were going to arrive to their location safely? What were their dreams, their plans? How many of them were now littering the ocean floor? Hanabi had surely not expected that her life would be cut so short. _Hanabi_. The mere thought of her name made her heart clench painfully.

 _Why was she alive?_

The frigid water now kissed her neck, inky black hair flowed out behind her. The salty waters of the ocean were becoming rougher as she waded further out, but she didn't care. If the water was to be her grave, she gladly accepted that fate. Only a few more steps. Just a few more.

…

Sasuke steadily shifted through the wreckage in silence. The overhead bins had actually been pretty good at keeping the luggage of the passengers safe and most of it could still be salvageable. Instead of shifting through each bag immediately, they had all decided to create a pile of bags further up the beach and take inventory when they were finished. While the luggage was still useable, getting to them was difficult. Human remains impeded their progress. Bodies were piled up in the narrow aisles during a stampede to jump from the plane, while others were impaled in their seats. Their stench made his eyes water, but he pulled his shirt up over his nose and powered past it. Tenten, on the other hand, was not fairing so well. As soon as she saw the carnage, she ran away to vomit in the ocean. Despite that, she returned to work alongside them in silence. As Sasuke dragged another suitcase up to their pile he noted how rapidly they were losing light. They were not going to be able to collect luggage for much longer.

"Hey, has anyone seen Hinata?" Tenten asked the group and everyone shrugged. "Oh no! We need to find her before it gets too dark! She could be hurt!"

"Did anyone see which direction she walked off to?" Kiba asked worriedly.

"I think I know where she went." Sasuke spoke up. Their worry was annoying him and they were losing progress. "Finish getting the luggage, I'll find her."

The others nodded their consent before turning back to their morbid task. With a grunt and a roll of his shoulders, Sasuke took off in search of the most worrisome member of their group.

….

Neji stiffly watched Sasuke's retreating back from his venting spot near the line of trees. He was not looking forward to working with the womanizing prick, but the man did have a point. The others could all be dead, or well on their way to perishing. There was nothing that they could feasibly do to save them, yet it hurt all the same. They were going to die on this land. No amount of digging through the dead's belongings would keep them alive for long. Neji took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. The air tasted salty on his tongue as he recalled the previous night's events. Hanabi's empty stare haunted him, whether his eyes were open or closed. He knew that his youngest cousin was still tangled up in her seat in the plane. He'd had no way to cut her free and no matter how hard he tried, he could not remove her small body. Neji knew, without a doubt, that Hanabi was dead as soon as he laid eyes on her but in his grief he prayed that there would be a way to rescue her. Even though he knew the futility of his actions, he could help but tug and pull at the seat belt until the wee hours of the morning.

"Neji."

The sound of Tenten's voice penetrated his thoughts. He turned his gaze towards one of the most infuriating women he'd ever met. Ever since Hinata had brought this brunette into their home, she'd been a thorn in his side. Tenten, a bastard woman with no last name, was someone who challenged every decision he made and was more than willing to speak her mind, no matter how annoying her thoughts might be. Currently, her twin buns were starting to come undone and frizzy chocolate strands came loose from each of them. Her plump pink lips were pursed in a tight line and her creamy brown eyes looked at him as though he was gum stuck on the sole of her shoe. Her ash and sand covered face detracted from her vehemence towards him, but deep down the juxtaposition amused him.

"What?" Neji indignantly asked her.

"I just wanted to apologize." Tenten started. "I let my emotions get the best of me, I shouldn't have hit you."

Neji didn't respond to her, instead, he looked down his nose at the shorter woman curiously. He wasn't mad at her for her random act of violence. In fact, the strength behind her punch had only surprised him. She'd never get another chance to lay a hand on him like that again, but it was amusing to get a feel for her strength. Tenten fidgeted under his intense gaze and awkward silence, wondering nervously what the stoic man could possibly thinking.

"Well….I've apologized. Let's work well together." she said stiffly and Neji just continued to stare her down. "Oooookaaaaay jerk. Clearly you can't take an apology."

"Keep digging through the dead bodies, Ten. I hope you find something useful from their remains." He sneered.

"Whatever Neji. If you want to sulk forever then it's fine by me but being a prick is not okay. No one is keeping you here."

…

Absentmindedly, Sasuke noted that the water seemed to reach higher up the shore than it had during the day. The cerulean blue waves crashed angrily against the shore as though it was trying to reclaim the land mass back into the ocean. As he walked down the empty stretch of beach, Sasuke contemplated their situation. Their chances of survival seemed slim and as of right now, they had no access to food, water, or shelter. He doubted that anyone in their group knew any basic survival tips that could help them to persevere in their environment. If they had no basic elements to aid in their survival, their potential of working together as a group was also limited. Mentally, he rolled his eyes as he recalled the argument he'd had with Neji. Neji was strong willed and intelligent, a dangerous combination that did not lend well to accepting the differing opinions of others. There would surely be more disagreements like that in the future and they would only get much worse when tougher decisions are needed to be made. In the distance, a black speck stood a distance from the shore.

'Was that Hinata?' Sasuke thought to himself. If that was Hinata, the rough waves pushing her from side to side would surely drag her out to sea. 'What the hell was she doing out in the ocean?'

"Hinata!" he called out, as he picked up his pace to reach her but she didn't seem to respond to his call.

As he got closer he was able to make out more details about the figure and it was in fact Hinata Hyugaa. The water was now up to her neck, yet the girl continued to walk out further into the ocean.

"HINATA!" he yelled.

The raven haired woman turned her head towards him with a despondent look in her lilac eyes. The emotion her eyes carried was so familiar to him and struck it a chord that he'd thought he'd buried deep within himself long ago. This crazy woman was trying to kill herself! A large wave made its way over the small woman's head and engulfed her in its waters. Her head did not reemerge. Quickly, he kicked off his shoes, tugged his shirt over his head, and ran out into the ocean.

 **CC Note: Alright so there you have it! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! To the troll that continually sends me death threats and posts ridiculous reviews on my chapters, I know you secretly like this story, which is why you leave a review every time I update. I am no longer going to give the benefit of responding to your dibble. I hope you enjoyed this chapter of 'trash' too. Anywho! DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW! I plan to release Chapter 7 by July 1** **st** **! Next time…. Warmth**


	7. Warmth

**CCNote: Sorry for the delay but here is chapter 7!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot of this story. This story IS rated M which means that there will be overt adult themes, coarse language, violence, and death. If this is not you cup of tea, there is a nice back button you can click on. ENJOY!**

 **Warmth**

Twilight had solidly fallen over the empty beach and the lack of light made it difficult to navigate back to shore, but somehow Sasuke had managed. With a wet meaty thud, Sasuke dropped Hinata's unresponsive body in the sand. Her long, inky black hair clung to her neck, face, and cheeks. The woman seemed not to register the impact of her body hitting the ground, instead she was seeming content to lay there like a dead fish. Sasuke roughly grabbed her wrist and tried to feel for a pulse. It was faint, but it was there. He then put his fingers towards her nostrils to feel if she was breathing but felt nothing. The raven unceremoniously unzipped her soaked jacket and with his right hand clasped over his left, he proceeded to perform chest compressions on the unconscious woman. Forcefully. Rapidly. Succinctly. Mentally he counted to fifty as he compressed her chest before pinching her nose close and pried her mouth open. Sasuke forced two heavy breathes into her body, her chest rising to capacity with each influx of air. He paused for a brief moment and repeated the process.

Compress. Breathe. Pause. Repeat.

The salty sea air whipped around him and made the hair on his skin, which was already riddled with goosebumps from the frigidity of the dip he just took, stand on end. With a frustrated grunt, he continued to pour all of his strength into pumping out the water lodge in her lungs. For this pathetic woman to have decided to drown herself in the ocean, she must have been determined.

Compress. Breathe. Pause. Repeat.

Even though he continued his CPR dutifully, the pale woman showed no signs of responding to his treatment. After all of the trouble he'd gone through to save this pathetic wisp of a woman, she'd better not die on him. He forbid it. This woman, if she lived, was no longer going to be in control of her own life if he could help it.

Compress. Breathe. Pause. Repeat.

With one final thrust to her chest, Hinata finally expelled the water in her chest. Sasuke leaned back against his heels in mild triumph as the woman coughed up her guts in the sand next to him. When her coughing fit subsided, she looked up at him with confused lilac eyes. Her pale cheeks slightly pink from the chill of the water and her long black hair stuck flat against her face, neck, and shoulders. Her chest shakily heaved up and down as she tried to catch breathes that, but a moment ago, she didn't think she was going to take. She seemed so weak and fragile as she shivered before him. Hinata Hyuga was nothing like her rambunctious sister and definitely dissimilar from her headstrong cousin. If he had to describe the woman in one word, it would be 'pathetic'.

"Do you realize how stupid you are?" Sasuke said bluntly, a bit of malice slipping into his usual nonchalant tone.

"Y-y-yes." She stammered and tried to avert her gaze.

"Are you going to do it again?" Sasuke asked harshly as he grabbed her face with both of his hands, forcing her to look him dead in the eye. She seemed frightened by the forced contact, but that reaction only amused the raven more.

"Ma-maybe."

"Go do it then."

Sasuke stared down his nose at her, not relinquishing his grip on the small woman's face. Her eyes were beginning to well with tears again. Vaguely, he wondered how much the woman had managed to cry within twenty-four hours. Her whole body began to shake and a pained sob escaped her pale cracked lips; the sound surprised him so much that he let go of her face. Fat tears tumbled down her pink cheeks and her frustrated sobs grew louder and louder. Crying women were not his forte, he had no idea how to comfort anyone. There were no words of wisdom that sprung to mind. No feelings of empathy nor pity. So instead of trying to calm her down, he let her cry and scream out her emotions under the growing light of the moon.

...

Hinata rolled over to her left side and was greeted by Sasuke Uchiha sitting upright next to her. So it wasn't a dream. She felt a pesky blush of embarrassment creep up her cheeks as she recalled the events of the night before. She cringed at how much she'd wailed in front of him but the experience had been a bit cathartic. Her limbs felt stiff, her chest was painfully bruised from Sasuke's compressions, and her heart was still heavy but she felt better. Despite the fact that neither one of them hand closed their eyes during the night, she didn't feel tired. Maybe it was the adrenaline talking? She was sure she'd hit a wall of exhaustion soon.

As the silent man next to her looked off into the distance at the encroaching sun rising up from the water, Hinata intently studied his features. Sasuke Uchiha, as she remembered him, was a prideful man and knew that he was good looking. Sometimes he even acted as though he was god's gift to women. He had skin pale enough to rival her own, a strong jaw, and his wild raven locks fanned carelessly out behind him. It was no small wonder that he had possessed a sizable fangirl following when they were in high school. If anything, he'd only grown more handsome since his younger years. His cold, black eyes turned their attention away from the sunrise to her. He displayed no emotion that she could detect, but she did not shrink away from his gaze this time. After crying like a baby in front of someone, it was hard to be afraid of them.

"Let's go." He said and Hinata stiffly nodded.

Hinata slowly pushed herself up into a standing position, the mere movement made her blood rush quickly to her head and seemed to steal her breath away. She fell back into the sand with a huff. The fall made stars dance before her eyes. Sasuke stared down at her with arms crossed at her futile attempt to rise. Her embarrassment crept back up to her cheeks, a much deeper red than before. Again, she tried to push herself up, but her muscles screamed in protest and once again she landed back in the sand. As she struggled to rise for a third time, Sasuke crouched down beside her so that he was eye level with her.

"Pathetic." He deadpanned and Hinata covered her face with her hands. "Don't start crying again little Hyuga."

"I-I-I" Hinata blanched in response to rudeness. "I-I'm n-not!"

"Stop stuttering."

Hinata gulped. If she was more like Hanabi or Tenten, she'd have a smart retort to contend with Sasuke's bluntness but alas her words caught in her throat. Maybe she was pathetic. The Uchiha seemed to sense her discomfort towards him, she would bet anything that he enjoyed being an ass. The man in question turned his back to her and held his arms behind him like a cradle.

"Get on." He instructed.

"N-no!" she squeaked. "I, I, I can wa-walk!"

"I'm not going to sit here and watch you struggle in the sand all day. Either get on or I will fucking leave you here." Sasuke said as he glared over his shoulder at her.

…

 _Flashback_

 _"Why are you crying Hinata?" Tenten asked through the bathroom stall. "You know she's just a bitch!"_

 _After a particularly hurtful ribbing from Sakura Haruno in the cafeteria, the small girl had locked herself away in the girls' bathroom. Tenten rolled her eyes as Hinata's sad sniffles reverberated through the stinky tiled bathroom. Hinata was too sensitive and took everything personally which made her an easy target for bullies._

 _"You can't keep crying in here! We have to go to class!"_

 _"I-i-it's okay….j-j-just go!" Hinata whimpered from behind the door._

 _"I can't show up to bio without my partner. We have labs today and you know I don't understand any of this stuff!" Tenten whined._

 _There was no way she was going to make it through lab today without Hinata's assistance since she was notorious for zoning out during lectures. Tenten shuddered at the thought of yet another failing grade gracing her report card._

 _"I…..I'm j-j-just a pa-partner. J-just go."_

 _"Hinata-"_

 _"GO!" Hinata shouted from her stall, her volume made Tenten take a step back. She didn't even know that the girl could get that loud._

 _"I-I'm s-sorry." She whispered. "Just go."_

 _"No." Tenten huffed. "I don't accept your apology. Friends don't let friends cry alone in a stinky ass high school bathroom."_

 _"F-f-friend?" Hinata stammered, confusion and surprise laced her voice._

 _"Yes friend. I'm pushy and rude and I don't have many friends, but I think I can be a good friend if given a chance." Tenten said softly through the door. "If you have me, Sakura won't bother you so much…maybe?"_

 _A small laugh emitted through the door and after a moment came a click of the lock turning on the stall and the door slowly open. Hinata Hyuga poked her head out and gave Tenten a weary smile. Despite her red eyes and puffy cheeks, her smile seemed genuine. Tenten returned her smile and playfully ruffled her new found friend's short black locks._

 _"Now, let's go to class crybaby!"_

 _End Flashback_

"Tenten stop pacing so much!" Kiba said to her. Tenten glared at him, she knew her pacing was getting on everyone's last nerves, but she couldn't help it. Sitting idle made her even more anxious.

"Shut up, Kiba!" she hissed.

"I'm just saying." He grumbled before going to join Shino under the shade of a palm tree.

Tenten sighed, picked up her pacing, and tried to remain as positive as possible. Hinata will be okay. No matter what she had to believe that. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Neji keeping a lookout off towards a section of empty beach. Even though the annoying man liked to act as if he didn't care about his younger cousin, he'd been just as worried as her. Neither one of them had been able to get any sleep last night as they waited for their friends to get back. The entire night was spent with an awkward tension in the air between the two of them. Tenten had hoped that she would hear the sound of someone approaching, but the loud snoring of Kiba and cicadas were the only sounds that pierced through the night.

"HEY LOOK!" shouted Kiba who'd leapt up and was now running full tilt towards two dark haired figures in the distance.

Tenten felt her heart jerk as the two figures got closer and closer. It was definitely Sasuke, who was surprisingly, carrying Hinata on his back. Tenten let out a squeal of relief and hurled herself towards the two of them.

"HINATA!" she cried out worriedly.

Hinata looked up from Sasuke's shoulder at her, Tenten felt her heart swell with relief. She was okay. Hinata was okay.

"Hinata!" Tenten cried. "You had me so worried."

"I….I'm sorry Te-tenten!"

"I don't accept your apology." Tenten smiled as she shook her head. "Now get down. I need a hug!"

Hinata squirmed on Sasuke's back as if to dismount, but was none too graceful about it. Instead of landing on her feet, her legs folded underneath her and she landed with a thud in the sand. She tried to stand, but just ended back up in a tangle of limbs in the sand. Tenten glared at Sasuke who just looked down at Hinata, unaffected by her struggle.

"What did you _do_ Uchiha?" Neji asked tersely towards the raven haired male as he approached the group.

"N-n-nothing! I'm alright! J-j-just sore!" Hinata interjected from her spot in the sand. The last thing she wanted was another argument to ensue between the two men.

"You don't look okay Hinata. Are you sure he didn't hurt you?" Tenten asked and Hinata nodded in response.

"I-I'm okay."

"Now if everyone is done accusing me of shit. Let's get back to work." Sasuke said gruffly as he picked Hinata up bridal style and walked towards their pile of suitcases.

"Fine. C'mon guys. It shouldn't take much longer for us to get the rest of the bags out." Tenten said and made her way back over to the plane wreckage.

The brunette was not entirely convinced that foul play had not occurred on Sasuke's part, but for now she would have to take Hinata's word for it.

…

Hinata watched quizzically as Sasuke tossed the last suitcase down on their pile before taking a seat next to her. She scooted away from him a bit but he noticed the movement and stared her down as if to ask what she was doing. Blushing, she turned away from him and towards the rest of the group.

"Have you found anything useful?" Kiba asked the group.

"Yea. Here's a bunch of airline blankets, it got way too cold last night." Tenten said and tossed each one of them a slightly singed red blanket.

"I found a few snacks. They won't last us for long, but it's better than nothing." Neji added and pointed towards a small pile of bruised apples and granola bars.

Hinata felt her stomach growl for the first time since the plane had crashed. How long had it been since the last time she'd had any sort of food?

"Well, I found a lighter someone smuggled in." Kiba said smugly.

"What?!" Tenten exclaimed. "That's awesome! Give it to me!"

Hinata inwardly giggled as Tenten did not even wait for Kiba's response and instead snatched the lighter from his hands.

"Every look for books, paper, anything flammable!" the brunette urged, as she herself started unzipping more suitcases.

It didn't take long before the sun had set and a small cache of books and magazines was alight before them. The temperature on the beach had dropped drastically now that night had fallen; the chilly ocean breeze made the hair on their arms and legs stand on end. Hinata stared into the weak warmth given off by their modest fire. This…wherever this was…was the last place on earth she imagined herself ending up. How long did they have to live? There was no they would last long on granola bars and apples. They had no drinkable water, no transportation, and no way to get help. As Hinata mentally weighed their prospects, the outcome looked bleaker and bleaker. Essentially they were just staving off the inevitable. With a sigh, she laid back into the sand and drew a blanket up over her shoulders. Maybe if she actually slept, she would wake up and this would all turn out to be some horrible dream. They would be well on their way to the hotel. The screams of frightened children would never have been a sound she'd heard. Hanabi would still be alive.

Hinata bit down hard on her lower lip as she tried to keep the tears from welling up again. If she cried, she might wake the others. She took in a deep breath in attempt to calm her bubbling anxiety. Breathe in. Breathe out. In. Out. She kept repeat the mantra over and over again in her head. In. Out. Just as her heart felt as if it was about to return to its normal rhythm, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and drag her backwards until she was pressed against a strong chest. Hinata let out a small squeak of surprise.

"Shut up." Came the low growl of Sasuke in her ear.

"W-wha-wha-" Hinata stuttered and tried to squirm away, but he only held her tighter.

"Shut up. Stop moving. It's cold."

Hinata stopped her movements but her heart continued to flutter violently against her sore rib cage.

 **CCNote: Alrighty then ya'll! That was chapter 7 and I hope you enjoyed it. If you have any questions, feel free to PM me or leave a review! I try to answer everyone! Thank you again to everyone who let me a review for chapter 6, I'm so glad everyone is enjoying the story so far. Stay tuned for Chapter 8, I will be releasing it by July 8th so get excited! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Next time….A Signal**


	8. Smoke

**CC Note: Soooooooo this is waay past July 8** **th** **but better late than never right? During that time in July I went to work as a teacher in Japan and the experience of uprooting you entire life and starting a new one in a different country kept me more than busy. Anywho, expect "regularish" updates from now on. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything but this idea. This story is Rated M for language, sex, violence, and graphic descriptions. Don't like don't read.**

 **Smoke**

The Earth had made a full revolution on its axis. Time continued to slip by like the granules of sand through his fingers. His body continued to convert oxygen into carbon dioxide, the neurons in his brain continued to fire signals despite his will for them so cease. Shikamaru let out a heavy sigh as he gazed down at the meaty vessel that once held his closest friend. For Chouji the Earth would never turn. Time would forever stand still. This man would never feel the touch of another, would never take another breath. For this man, there was nothing. Everything had stopped. Shikamaru had never considered himself a religious man. Most religions had to too many fallacies to be believable but at this moment, in this space of time, he hoped that Chouji had found something more than emptiness in his death. Then again there was a higher chance of the worms being happier than Chouji. The pinkish glow of dawn fell over the island, a much more serene backdrop to the gore at his feet.

"Shikamaru, I need your help."

The soft voice of Ino broke Shikamaru from his thoughts and he turned his gaze towards her. She looked up at him with weary, red-rimmed eyes. Her face and arms were still covered in a thin layer of black soot from the impact, he could only imagine that his visage looked the same.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I need you to help me clean him." She said as she handed a warped plastic bucket and he nodded.

He needed a task. He needed something to do. Anything would do. He took the bucket down to the waters' edge and dipped it in. As he lifted the bucket up, a steady stream leaked out the bottom through a sizeable hole. With a frustrated sighed he dumped the remaining contents. Leave it to Ino to give him such a troublesome bucket. Shikamaru then removed his right shoe and took off his sock. He pulled the fabric through the hole. When he dipped the bucket again the water did not slip out as readily. Satisfied, he brought the bucket back to where Ino and Chouji were. The blonde woman had managed to find a few rags and handed one of them to him as he placed the bucket down in the sand.

"Work quickly. The bucket leaks." He said as he dipped one of the rags into the salt water.

Solemnly the two worked to wipe the soot from their friend's bloated body. The salt water dribbled in rivulets down his limbs, mixing with soot and sand and bodily excrements. There was nothing beautiful about death. Chouji did not appear peaceful. His fingers and toes resembled sausages. His waterlogged skin had turned to take on a greenish, gray tinge. If Sakura had not found him when she did, the man would look a lot worse. When she'd finished wiping the mud from his feet, Ino leaned back on her haunches and looked up at the sky.

"Do you think they are happy up there?" She asked.

"That's a troublesome thought." He quipped and Ino's eyes narrowed at his response.

"You don't have to be rude about it."

"I'm not being rude. There[s no point in thinking about where they may have ended up. If they're happy. If they are living in a castle in the sky or rotting in the pits of hell. It doesn't matter."

"Shika-"

"Enough Ino."

He watched as Ino recoiled from the harshness of his tone. If Chouji was alive he would have chastised the behavior. Chouji always had a way of soothing the tension between them. But he wasn't here. It was just him and Ino. On a fucking deserted island.

"HEY GUYS!"

Ino and Shikamaru looked in the direction of where they heard the voice. In the distance was Rock Lee frantically waving his hands in the air. Shikamaru looked down at Chouji and then back at Ino. He could not leave his friend's body out here to rot in the elements alone and from the looks of it, Ino seemed to have the same thoughts scrolling through her mind as well.

"Go see what he wants. I'll stay here." Shikamaru instructed.

"I can't leave you here by yourself." Ino insisted but he simply shook his head.

"I'm fine."

"Shikamaru!"

"HEY GUYS!"

They turned in the direction of Rock Lee again. His call sounded distinctly more hurried.

"Go." Shikamaru pushed, this time in a more gentle tone.

Ino's blue eyes softened a bit and she turned her gaze to Chouji. She bit her lower lip as she pushed his hair off of his forehead, an errant tear streaked down her cheek.

"GUYS!" Rock Lee yelled again.

"COMING LEE!" Ino responded and hurriedly stood up.

"I promise I'll tell you what happens." She said without turning back to look at Shikamaru and Chouji's corpse.

Ino raced up the beach towards the tree line where the rest of the group had converged. Sakura was leaning against Naruto for support. The woman had not closed her eyes since the crash and happening upon Chouji's body had caused her to have a panic attack. Ino had assumed that being a med student, Sakura had seen many cadavers and other grotesque scenes from her work at the hospital. That assumption had been proved false. It was lucky that Naruto was here since he seemed to be the only person that could talk sense into her.

"Are you feeling better?" Ino asked, Sakura tersely nodded but said nothing.

"How is Shikamaru?" Naruto asked and Ino shook her head.

"He won't let you know how he's really feeling. Emotions are 'troublesome'. You know how he is."

" Shikamaru alright." Naruto nodded with a shaky chuckle.

"Ok! I found Temari, let's go!" Rock Lee announced as he emerged from the forest with Temari in tow.

Ino looked around confused. Where were they going? Was there even a place _to_ go?

"Go? Go where?"

"I climbed up one of the trees to get a visual of what we are dealing with. Not too far from here, I saw smoke. That might mean that there could be people who can help us." Informed Temari quickly before turning on her heel and going to the direction of where she'd seen the smoke.

As she watched the rest of the group follow behind her, Ino couldn't help but think to herself. 'What kind of tree climbing flight attendant is this?'

 **CC Note: So there you have it folks! I hope you enjoyed this short update. I am not a fast paced writer. I believe that the best stories have a good foundation and a slow burn. Keep reading and I promise not to disappoint. Don't forget to leave a review!**


	9. Convergence

**CC Note: Alrighty then! Here is the latest chapter of DESERTED. Thank you very much for all of your kind reviews! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for this idea. This story is rated M for language, violence, and sexual themes. Don't like don't read.**

 **Convergence**

"Do you see anything Lee?" Naruto shouted.

"Yea we are getting closer!" Lee called back.

"Shouldn't we be more careful? What if these people don't _want_ to help us?" Ino asked but Naruto just smiled.

"Anything is better than sitting around. I'm sure whoever it is will help us. Believe it!"

Ino rolled her eyes but did not respond. Even in the worst of circumstances, Naruto was still an unrelenting optimist. They waited for Rock Lee to climb down before heading off into the direction he indicated was the correct way.

"We aren't far!" He said. "We should be there in just a few more yards!"

Hinata squirmed as the sun's rays beat down uncomfortably against her skin. Why was it so warm? Why was it so bright? Her room was never normally this bright in the morning. Maybe Hanabi was trying to play a prank on her. Hanabi. _Hanabi._ The thought of her sister made her heart tug painfully. Her eyes flew open at the realization but she quickly squeezed them back closed from the brightness of her surroundings. The sun burned her pale eyes and made bright spots dance behind her eyelids. She let out as a small groan from the pain and tried to orient herself in an upright position. Unfortunately, a heavy limb was keeping her from moving. She felt the familiar blush of embarrassment creep up her cheeks as the owner of the limb pulled her closer and nestled their face into the back of her neck. As he pressed his body flush against hers, she felt something hard poking into the space between her thighs.

"U-u-u-uchiha!" Hinata squeaked softly but her protest did not seem to register, he only seemed to cuddle closer than she thought possible.

Her body was incredibly sore from the crash and her subsequent suicide attempt. Moving Sasuke Uchiha in this state felt like an impossible feat of strength she did not possess. If Neji woke up and found them in this position there would be hell to pay. Hinata felt her heart rate quicken as she tried to figure a way out of this predicament.

"HEY, THEY SURVIVED! THEY SURVIVED!"

The sound of a familiar voice in the distance got her attention and she gingerly opened her eyes again. She felt Sasuke grunt and shift behind her. The man sat up and looked down at her with cold dark eyes as if the dare her to say anything. She turned her gaze downward and focused her energy on sitting up. Around them, Neji, Tenten, Shino, and Kiba were waking up as well. In the distance, Hinata could see four figures rapidly approaching them.

"Oh my god! Sasuke!" Shrieked a distinctly feminine voice.

Hinata had no time to register who the voice belong to before a blur of pink zoomed past her and tackled the Uchiha to the ground.

"Sakura?" A tinge of disbelief tinged Sasuke's usually even tone.

The pink haired woman sobbed in his chest as she held on to him as though he'd disappear. Hinata was surprised, she'd never seen Sakura so undone before. Sasuke appeared to be equally surprised and had no idea what to do about the woman in his lap.

"I-I I thought you were dead!" She said through her tears.

"Yo bastard!"

Hinata's head jerked away from Sasuke and Sakura to see Naruto jogging towards them. She let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. Naruto was alive and, from the looks of it, unscathed. He smiled brightly at Sakura and Sasuke. Even in the midst of all this, it amazed her that Naruto could smile.

"I see you're alive." Sasuke said as he tried his best to stand with Sakura glued to his hip.

"It'll take more than that for you to get rid of me!" Naruto laughed. "You can let go of him now Sakura. You might kill him if you hold too tightly!"

"Sh-shut up idiot!" Sakura sniffed but did not ease her grip.

"Really though Sakura-oh hey Hinata! I didn't see you down there!"

Hinata gave a small smile from her spot on the ground. She felt even smaller with the three of them looking down at her.

"H-h-h-hi."

"Why are you on the ground? Do ya need help getting up?" Naruto asked curiously.

Without waiting for a response the blonde grabbed her wrist and pulled her up to a standing position. The change made all of her blood rush from her head and the world around her started to blur. As she closed her eyes and wished for the nausea to pass. She felt her body begin to descend back down but was caught by a pair of strong arms. She stopped breathing. The world stopped spinning.

"Whoa there!" Naruto said gently and Hinata's eyes fluttered open to meet his. "I got you."

Cerulean blue. His eyes were as blue and as deep as the ocean that surrounded him. She'd never looked directly into his eyes before until now. Now she felt like she was drowning.

"Hey there lover boy, I got her!" Interjected Tenten.

Upon seeing the warning signs of a fainting spell, the quickly came up and steadied her friend. This was not the time and place for Hinata to fall into her old habits. Hinata felt her blush receding as Naruto turned his attention to scrapping Sakura off of Sasuke and yet her heart continued to pound incessantly.

"It's ok, Hina." Tenten whispered as she put a comforting arm around her shoulders. "Just keep breathing."

Temari always considered herself to be a take-charge kind of person. Her fierce independence was a trait that she valued above all else. The only way to do something right was to do it herself. Unfortunately getting rescued was not something that one could accomplish on their own. She looked around at the small reunion taking place. None of the people she'd met before seemed to have any overt talents to speak of and this new gathering didn't look promising either. While it was 'nice' that they were all happy to see each other they had more important things to take care of. Unless they got to work quickly, they were going to die on this island.

"Have you met any others from the plane?" Temari asked. All eyes turned to her in surprise. Apparently, the others had forgotten that she existed.

"Who are you?" Asked a man with pale eyes and ridiculously long brown hair.

"Oh, yea!" The obnoxious blonde Naruto yelled as he put an arm around her shoulders. "We forgot to introduce ya! This is-"

"Sand. Temari Sand." Temari interrupted as she slid out from under Naruto's arm. The brunette who'd inquired about her identity narrowed his eyes.

"Sand huh? That name sounds familiar."

"Now Neji don't give her the third degree!" Rock Lee as he gave Neji a rough pat on the back. "She's stuck here just like the rest of us."

"Don't mind him. He's a prick." Said a woman with two large buns on her head. "I'm Tenten. This is Hinata. As I'm sure you heard from Sakura's screams, that moody guy is two over there are Kiba and Shino."

The two men in question waved while the one named Sasuke just stared her down. It took every fiber in her being to not roll her eyes at this extended introduction.

"To answer your question from before, we haven't met any other survivors. You guys are the only ones we've seen." Tenten said.

Temari felt her shoulders slump slightly at the news. If this was all she had to work with, she was going to have her work cut out for her.

"Hey guys, sorry to break up the reunion but I think we should get back to Shikamaru." said Ino. "I don't think it's safe to leave anyone alone for long."

The others nodded in agreement to the proposal and followed her in the direction of where their section of the plane was.

The light of the flames danced before her eyes and the heat kissed her skin. She stared into the flames that engulfed the bodies of the other passengers that had not be able to survive the impact. The kindling of their bodies crackled loudly in her ears. Dead. They were all dead. Mothers and fathers would not return to their children. Husbands and wives had been ripped apart from each other. So many lives had be struck down in but an instant. Yet somehow their small group had survived. Hinata could not determine if that was a blessing or a curse. How they ended up here made no sense and how they would continue to survive was a mystery.

"Hey, Hina lets go join the others."

Hinata turned her head to see Tenten softly smiling down at her. She then quickly looked around at their surroundings to find the two of them alone with only the funeral pyre for light. Tenten chuckled at her bewilderment.

"The others have called it a night. We should head back as well."

Hinata weakly nodded her head and allowed Tenten to lead her down the silent beach.

"T-t-tenten-" Hinata stammered.

"Hmm?"

"W-w-whats, going t-to ha-happen to us?"

"Well we could die. Or we could live. I'd like to think that we will choose to live."

"T-to live..."

 **CC Note: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Things will start to pick up in the next chapter. Don't forget to leave a review!**


	10. What Comes Next

**CCNote: Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows! I'm really glad that there are so many people following/favoriting this story. It means a lot! Anywho, here's the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything outside of this idea. Rated M for violence, language, and sexual themes. Don't like don't read.**

 **What Comes Next**

When Hinata and Tenten reached the group they were greeted by the sight of the others sitting somberly around a smaller campfire. Ino was leaning up against Shikamaru and holding hands with Sakura on her other side, tears freely streamed down the blonde's cheeks. Naruto and Sasuke stood next to each other with their hands stuffed into their pockets. Naruto gave a small smile at their arrival while Sasuke just simply stared at them. Hinata felt herself freeze under his stare as they made eye contact. Rock Lee walked towards the two new arrivals and wrapped Tenten up in a tight hug.

"You okay?" He asked her, she nodded and returned his embrace.

"I will be."

Hinata smiled at the exchange as she felt a warm and heavy hand touch her right shoulder. She looked up and saw her cousin looking down at her. Pale, round eyes so similar to her own. So similar to eyes that would never open again. Neji looked away from her and into the bright orange flames of the campfire. His jaw clenched, wrinkles of stress visible on his temple, and his grip on her shoulder tightened.

"Neji..." She began softly but the words she wanted to say caught in her throat.

What could she say to make it better? There was nothing that could be done to bring back her sister. There was nothing that would make the pain in her chest lessen. She imagined that Neji's emotions, although more controlled, mirrored her own. She looked away from her cousin's pained visage and turned her sight to the sand at her feet. The shadows of the flames flickered and danced on the thousands of grains of sand before her. They kissed the darkness behind them and flitted across the somber faces of the group. The adrenaline of the crash and their reunion had finally waned. An expression of haggard depression marred the faces of everyone and a single question hung heavy in the air. How were they going to survive? Never in a million years had anyone imagined that they would be in this situation. This impossible situation.

"So what now?" Asked Kiba from his spot against a tree.

"Well since everyone is here now I guess we should come up with a game plan." Shikamaru grunted as he stood up and walked closer to the fire.

"What do you have in mind?"

"We can go through the luggage we've managed to gather from the crash sites. After that, we need to scout the area for anything useful."

"Pft." Huffed Sakura. "You talk as though there could be anything of use in those bags and that this island isn't dangerous."

"Sakura-" Ino started tersely but Sakura stood up and crossed her arms.

"Look at us Shikamaru. Do any of us look like we could actually last a week out here on our own? A day? We need food and water and shelter. Can any of use actually provide those things? We need to focus on drawing attention to our location. We need to be rescued or find a way off this island." Sakura lamented and several members nodded. Hinata herself couldn't help but agree with Sakura's statement. None of them were prepared to deal with this.

"Sakura, we do not have the energy, the knowledge, nor the materials to build a ship that could hold all of us until we found another ship or land. We also have no idea how long it would take for them to find this location. We can't waste our energy creating a signal." Shikamaru countered.

"If we do nothing then we are just sitting around, waiting to die. I for one do not intend to do that!" Sakura shouted back, her voice cracking as she did.

Naruto quickly wrapped his arms around the pinkette and she began to sob into his shoulder. She weakly banged her fists against his chest in protest of his embrace.

"Let me go you idiot!" She cried but Naruto only held her tighter.

"Sakura no one is going to die." Naruto said gently. "I promise."

Naruto looked up from Sakura to address the rest of the group. His blue eyes held determination. A determination that seemed to have disappeared from the eyes of everyone else. He held Sakura close and addressed the others.

"Guys, no one is going to die. Not if I have anything to do about it, but we have to work together. This is a really shitty situation but it's not impossible." Naruto began, his voice gaining strength with every word he uttered. "We have lost some of our closest friends and family but others on that plane lost everything. We are some lucky bastards. Really we are. We can figure out a way to get rescued and survive in the meantime."

Several sets of skeptical gazes stared back at the blonde. Naruto was an optimist to a fault. Not one to be deterred, Naruto continued his speech.

"Tenten you know how build stuff right? I heard from Lee that you were good with tools." The blonde asked energetically and Tenten slowly nodded her head.

"Yea, I've been a lead contractor for a few years now."

"Temari, I'm sure you know how to get the plane to send an emergency signal!"

"If the black box is still intact I can figure something out."

"Great! Kiba you've been camping more than anyone here and Shino, I don't know what you can do but I'm sure you can do something!"

"Hey, Shino knows more about plants and bugs than anyone else in the world!" Kiba piped in mock outrage on behalf of Shino and Naruto laughed as he loosened his grip on Sakura.

"See Sakura, we can do this!" he said softly and Sakura looked up at him. "Just believe me."

" You're so stupid Naruto!" She sniffed but a brief smile flittered across her lips as she returned back to her spot in the sand beside Ino.

"Naruto's right." Shikamaru sighed. "This is not an either-or situation. We have to try our best to use all of the knowledge and skills we have at our disposal. This is the only way we are going to succeed."

"Sooooooooo whats the plan Shika!" Naruto beamed.

Sasuke rolled over onto his other side for what felt like the thousandth time that night. No matter how much he tried he was unable to will his body to relax enough to sleep. With a frustrated grunt, he opened his eyes to a bright full moon set against a black sky. On his right side was Naruto, limbs splayed out carelessly. Even unconscious the man had no sense of personal space. To his left was Sakura, curled in a ball and weakly clutching the edge of his shirt. Sasuke had no idea why or how these two had managed to worm their way into his space but their presence was not unwelcome...just bothersome. Slowly, he detangled himself from the pair. With the loss of him, the two found warmth with each other. Sasuke smirked. Sakura was going to be pissed waking up next to Naruto.

"U-u-uchiha?" A soft voice behind him called out.

He turned around to see Hinata looking up at him curiously.

"Hyugaa?" He whispered. "Why are you awake?"

The petite woman bit her lip and looked away from him.

"I-I...I can't sl-sleep." She confessed.

Sasuke sighed. So he now had company during this bought of insomnia. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked past her to the shore. He heard shuffling behind him as she followed his path. When they reached the water Sasuke sat down and looked out at the waves crashing against the sand. Hinata slipped out of her shoes and walked closer to the water. Cold water lapped at her ankles and toes. Sand slipped under her feet everytime the waves retreated.

"You are going to get sick standing in cold water Hyugaa." Sasuke said gruffly.

Hinata gave him as small smile for his concern and made her way over to take a seat next to him. The raven looked down at the curious woman as she watched the moon intently.

"T-thank you U-u-uchiha." Hinata said softly, her voice barely above a whisper. "For...for saving m-me."

"Hn." He grunted and leaned back to a lying position. "Sasuke."

"Wha-what?" Hinata blinked, surprised by his response. Sasuke just stared back at her with those, increasingly familiar, cold eyes of his.

"Sasuke. You can call me Sasuke."

Hinata blushed in embarrassment. It only now clicked that she'd never called him by his first name. She must have picked up the habit from her cousin. Sasuke closed his eyes, turned his back to her, and slowly his breathing began to even out.

"Sasuke..." She breathed.

Hinata shook her head at the awkwardness of a name. Names should not feel this weird yet his name...his name felt foreign on her tongue.

 **CCNote: So there you have it! Don't forget to leave a review!**


	11. Getting Our Shit Together

**CC Note: Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. This story is rated M for language, violence, and sexual themes. Don't like, don't read.**

 **Getting Our Shit Together**

Ino was awoken from her slumber by a shriek. Her eyes snapped open wide but immediately recoiled from the assault from the sun. Groaning, she tried to sit upright and assess the apparent danger. As she roughly rubbed the remnants of sleep from her left eye, she saw Sakura huffing and puffing angrily at another confused blonde in their group. Naruto looked clearly disoriented and disheveled as Sakura yelled incoherently. Ino sighed. It was too damn early for this.

"Why are you yelling Sakura?"Ino groaned.

"He came onto me while I was sleeping!" Sakura shrieked. Her elevated volume awaking the other members of their group.

"I didn't mean to I swear!" Naruto said defensively with his hands up as if to further convey his innocence.

"See, he didn't mean to." Ino said pointedly. Naruto flashed a grateful smile in her direction.

"Yea right. I bet you ran Sasuke off so you could be a pervert!" Sakura accused and Ino had to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

"I'm sure you ran him off all on your own with your obnoxious snoring" the blonde woman smirked, trying to make light of the situation with their usual banter but Sakura was not to be placated.

"I _do not_ snore!"

"Will you three shut the fuck up?" hissed Temari, cranky at being awoken by such an early and raucous interaction.

Sakura's mouth unhinged, clearly taking offense at the rough comment directed towards her. Before the enraged woman could shoot back a harsh retort of her own, Naruto quickly covered her mouth and smiled at Temari.

"Sorry about that!" Naruto laughed.

Sakura glared at Naruto's action and crossed her arms moodily across her chest. Ino was glad that her friend was silenced, at least for a moment. She loved Sakura but the girl had a tendency towards theatrics. Ino looked around at the rest of the group who were now fully alert, albeit varying shades of grumpy. The only thing missing were two of their quieter, dark haired companions. Their absence was not unnoted by the others.

"Where's Hinata?"Tenten asked, concern nibbling at the edges of her voice.

"Now that you mention it, Sasuke's missing too."Naruto added. "We need to find them."

"I don't think that will be necessary." Ino said and the others looked at her curiously.

Ino pointed off in the distance and the others turned to see two familiar figures approaching them. As they got closer the two seemed genuinely surprised to see the group awake. Well, Hinata looked surprised, Sasuke looked more nonpulsed. The meek woman blushed bright red as the eyes of everyone laid on her and tried to scoot behind Sasuke. Ino wondered what exactly was going through the head of the pale eyed girl. She'd never seen Hinata say two words to Sasuke before and yet it appeared that they had spent an entire night together. Sakura immediately wormed her way from Naruto to claim her usual spot beside Sasuke. In the process, Ino noticed a not so subtle shoulder shove to put distance between Sasuke and Hinata. She mentally braced herself for the onslaught of rants from Sakura that she was sure to have to diligently listen to.

"Good morning Sasuke!" Sakura cooed. Sasuke spared her a small glance before slowly sitting beside Naruto.

"Since we are all up, we may as well get to work," Shikamaru said with a huff as he came to a standing position.

"Last night Shikamaru and I listened to all of your concerns and, based off of my emergency incident training, we have a list of important tasks that will take everyone to complete. " Temari said.

Ino briefly wondered when Shikamaru and Temari had found the time to compose a plan. Seeing her usually lazy friend take charge was an interesting development. Shikamaru crouched down and grabbed a nearby piece of driftwood. The group gathered around closer and leaned into the proposal before them.

"We need shelter, a signal, water, and food." Shikamaru elaborated as he wrote the tasks in the sand with a stick. "These four things are important to our survival. Based on what I know about you all, I have suggestions for which group takes up which tasks."

"For shelter, we need Tenten, she has hands-on experience building all kinds of structures. We also need Neji and Rock Lee to help be the muscle." Temari said and ignored a snort from Tenten at the mention of Neji's name.

"Shino and Kiba know more about wildlife and potential uses than anyone here. They, as well as Hinata, will have to look for water and gather edible plant life." Shikamaru stated. "Naruto and Sasuke will be our hunters and try to find fish and other animals to eat. We have no idea how long we will be here and we need a source of meat. Sakura will go along with you incase one of you gets hurt, she can take care of you."

Ino looked at the others, all displaying varying degrees of acceptance of their tasks but she had yet to receive anything.

"What about me Shika?" She asked and the brunette smirked.

"You will be working with me and Temari. We are going to find a way to signal a rescue." He said as he clapped the excess sand from his hands and stood up from his haunches.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Naruto cheered. His positive energy was rather contagious. Ino felt a bit of purpose welling within her as the blonde male laughed. Maybe there was a way to get through this. The rest of the group seemed to feed off of the same energy and quickly began to converge with their new 'team members.'

 **...**

 **Gatherers: Hinata, Kiba, Shino**

Hinata looked awkwardly at her feet as Shino and Kiba discussed amongst themselves what to do. She honestly felt like a third wheel in this group. Why did Shikamaru even put her with these two? It wasn't that she didn't _like_ them, she just had nothing of substance to offer the duo. Kiba elbowed Shino and tilted his head in the silent woman's direction.

"Hey, Hinata right?" Kiba said. The petite figure looked up at him with wide eyes that seemed surprised to have been acknowledged.

"Y-y-yes." She confirmed softly and a wide smile spread across Kiba's face.

"Well nice to meet you Hinata! I'm Kiba!" He said exuberantly. "This guy over here is Shino!"

Shino pushed his dark sunglasses up the bridge of his nose but said nothing.

"N-n-nice to me-meet you." Hinata said, returning Kiba's energy with a small smile of his own.

"Now that that's out of the way! What do you know about plants Hinata?"

Hinata diverted her eyes from Kiba's bright and expectant brown ones. She knew nothing about plants, anything she tried to grow died.

"N-nothing." She replied nervously and Kiba laughed.

"Most people don't! Just do what we do and I'm sure we will get the job done!"

Hinata flinched and looked up as she felt Kiba placed a warm hand on her shoulder. He smiled down at her, blissfully unaware of her negative reaction against his contact.

"Alright let's go!"

 _Four Hours Later_

They had been hiking for hours but had yet to find a water source. According to Kiba there had to be one. Apparently, the vegetation was too dense for there not to be a collection of fresh water somewhere...whatever that meant. They had not been able to find anything edible either. Shino was picking samples from the greenery to cross-examine later but for all they knew all they were collecting was poison.

Hinata absently placed a hand on her stomach as it uncomfortably cramped from lack of sustenance. An involuntary growl escaped and she blushed at her own weakness. Luckily Shino and Kiba were too busy hacking through the forest to notice her discomfort. Unlike herself, those two were relentless. It seemed as though this whole crash was just another camping scenario for Kiba. Shino on the other hand...well she couldn't tell what Shino was thinking but he didn't seem too bothered by their predicament. Despite the exhaustion starting to creep in, she was determined to keep up with their pace. Falling behind was _not_ an option. A small whine escaped her lips as her stomach twisted again. This time the sound managed to reach the ears of her companions. The two men stopped and looked at her with concern on their furrowed brows.

"You good?" Kiba asked. Hinata let out a shaky laugh and nodded her head.

"Y-y-yea! No, no problem!"

"We can take a break Hinata..."

"No!"

Hinata clapped a hand over her mouth, surprised at her own outburst. Kiba just raised a skeptical eyebrow but didn't seem bothered.

"Are you sure? We still have a few more hours of daylight. We can afford a break." He suggested.

"I-I I'm g-good!" Hinata managed to squeak out.

Kiba looked at Shino who merely shrugged and proceeded their trek through the brush. When Kiba followed behind him, Hinata let out a deep breath she didn't even realize she'd been holding. She did not want to be a burden. At the very least she could keep moving forward.

 **...**

 **Shelter Group: Tenten, Neji, Rock Lee**

"I think that this would be the best spot to set up camp." Tenten said and Neji looked at her skeptically. They were rather far from where they had all slept the previous night and the crash sight was even farther away.

"Your reasoning?" Neji asked.

"We are in a more elevated area on this side of the beach and there's more soil than sand. When high tide comes in we shouldn't be touched and even if we do the foundation of whatever structure we build won't be taken with it." She explained distantly without looking at him, instead her brown eyes scanned the area, presumably for something that could aid them in their task.

"You're so smart Tenten!" Rock Lee enthused. "We will have this shelter built in no time! I bet we could even finish before nightfall!"

"I wouldn't go _that_ far, Lee." Tenten chuckled at the energetic man's enthusiasm. "We don't want to strain ourselves."

"No such thing!"

"Are we going to get started or no?" Neji interjected before their pointless conversation could progress any further.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of a sand dune." Tenten snipped back with a roll of her eyes. "Let's start by gathering some materials. Lee, why don't you scan the beach for some driftwood? Neji you can gather rocks. I'll go try to gather some palm fronds and vines."

"Aye, Aye captain Tenten!" Lee shouted with a salute. On the opposite end, Neji slunk off to find rocks to help build a shelter.

Tenten sighed and surveyed their surroundings. The lush forest should provide more than enough materials to create even a makeshift shelter. The problem would come with actually sourcing the materials and getting them down to size. At the moment they had no tools, nothing sharp to aid them. This by far would be her most difficult construction job. The brunette chuckled to herself, even on a tropical island, her work had followed her. Despite the clear obstacles in her way she proceeded to get to work.

 _Four hours later..._

Her arms itched as though they were on fire. The hairy bark of the palm tree was not friendly for climbers. The rigid trunk possessed no branches to find respite nor purchase to assist in climbing up the monstrosity. the Tenten used the inside of her arm to wipe away the salty perspiration accumulating on her brow. The beating from the sun increasing as the sun had climbed higher in the sky. For the first two hours Rock Lee had unrelentingly dragged back pieces of drift wood and wreckage through the slippery, hot sands. With every addition to their pile of materials, the man would let out an odd yell of triumph. As Tenten looked down from her position in a palm tree, it looked as though the energetic man was beginning to loose steam. She couldn't blame him, even she was starting to feel sapped from only a few hours of work. She swallowed in an effort to moisten her dry throat but the inside of her mouth was as dry as sandpaper. She hoped that Hinata and her group was able to find some sort of water source. They were not going to make it long without it. With a sigh she closed her eyes and imagined the soothing feel of water traveling down her throat. She could almost feel the liquid gliding past her lips.

"Hey, Tenten!"

Tenten opened her eyes to see Rock Lee waving at her from his pile of wood with something shiny in his hand.

"Whats up Lee?" She called down.

"I found a pocket knife!" He shouted excitedly.

"Really? I'm coming down!"

Tenten felt a new surge of energy at the prospect of a knife. Cutting down the stubborn palm fronds would be a lot easier if she actually had a knife to hack at them. She was almost halfway down the trunk of the tree when her foot slipped, inevitable causing her grip to faltered. A strange sinking feeling filled the pit of her stomach as she felt her body drop down to the earth.

 **CCNote: So there you have it! Not much happened this chapter but its necessary for chapter progression from this point on. Its testing week so I will have plenty of time to update later on this week. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to leave a review!**


	12. Nothing to Show

**CC Note: This chapter is a little bit longer because we are testing and so I have no classes. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. This story is rated M for language, violence, and sexual themes. Don't like, don't read.**

 **Nothing to Show**

Ino's blue eyes darted back and forth between Temari and Shikamaru as though she was watching a tennis match. The two seemed to have a mutual understanding of what they were supposed to be doing but everything they said was going right over her head. She shook her head in an attempt to clear out the cobwebs. She blinked and tried to focus on their conversation but yet again she felt out of the loop. From what she had observed, Temari was pretty intelligent in her own right. She'd never seen anyone able to mentally keep up with Shikamaru. Ino herself had never been able to challenge the man. Temari playfully shoved Shikamaru in the shoulder and a small needling of unexplainable jealousy began to creep up her spine. Ino took a deep breath and pushed the feeling down.

"Hey guys." Ino interrupted and the two paused their musings. " I have _no_ idea what you are talking about."

Temari smirked. Ino imagined herself smacking that smug smirk right off of her face.

"Well first we are going to try to find the black box. It should be in the cockpit." Shikamaru explained simply and Ino nodded.

"How are we going to find a black box when the entire cockpit caught fire? Everything in there is black by now."

Temari burst in laughter at the younger woman's statement.

"Ino right?" Temari asked through her laughter. "A black box is _orange_ and it's pretty difficult for it to be compromised _._ It won't be too hard to find."

Ino laughed halfheartedly along with Temari but secretly she wanted to kick sand in her eye. How the hell was she to know that a black box wasn't black? Temari seemed to have had her fill of laughing at Ino's expense and began to make her way towards the crash site. Ino sneered at the woman's retreating back, a gesture that wasn't missed by Shikamaru.

"It's okay. I didn't know it was orange either." He said and Ino smiled.

"Really?"

"No. Of course, I knew."

Ino felt a familiar thumping on her forehead has he poked her. He then slinked off after Temari. Ino popped up and chased after him, reapeatedly punching him in the back the whole way.

 **…...**

 **Hunters: Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke**

"Ah! Be more gentle Sakura!"

"I am!"

Sasuke felt himself desperately trying to keep himself together but he was literally at the end of his rope. The sun that had been beating down on their backs all day was now hanging low in the sky and with it all hopes of getting anything done. They had not been able to kill a single thing. They possessed nothing to shoot down birds and there were crisscrossing tracks of some different kinds of animals but none had crossed their path. Maybe the noise and smoke from the crash had sent all of the wildlife nearby into hiding. Even with that theory, it honestly wasn't too surprising that they had nothing to show for their efforts since Naruto and Sakura couldn't seem to be quiet.

"Sit still you idiot"

"It stings!"

"If you weren't so reckless it wouldn't sting!"

Sasuke sighed deeply as he watched Naruto squirm away from Sakura and her alcohol swab. The overeager blonde had thought he'd heard an animal in the distance and had rushed forward without warning. Unfortunately, his rush was fruitless and all that had become of it was him badly scraping the skin off of his left shin. At this point, all they could do was patch him up and head back to camp empty handed. That development had left Sasuke particularly drained. While he cared for Naruto, and by extension Sakura, the two of them together for extended periods of time made him wish to drown both of them. He wasn't quite sure he had the patience to refrain from doing just that at the moment.

"Hurry up." Sasuke said and with a grunt, pushed himself off of the tree he was leaning against and made his way towards camp.

"Sasuke!" Sakura and Naruto yelled in unison but their outburst only made him speed up his pace.

It didn't take long for him to make it back to their makeshift camp and it seemed that he wasn't the only one to have returned. Hinata, flanked by Kiba and Shino, was crouched in front of a small pile of plants and a book. Shino rubbed his chin, rolling the stem of a small green leaf between his forefinger and thumb, brow furrowed in concentration. His two companions looked at him expectantly only to hang their heads in disappointment when he shook his head. Kiba let out a frustrated grunt as he leaned off of his haunches.

"Ugh! I can't believe we didn't find anything!"

"Yes this is a problem." Shino affirmed as he tossed the leaf into the pile with the others.

"S-s-sorry." Hinata stammered softly.

Kiba smiled and leaned over to place a sandy hand on her head.

"Don't apologize Hinata. You did well today!" He assured but the small woman did not look as though she agreed with that sentiment.

"This is true." Shino added dryly. "If anything, blame Kiba for being in such a hurry."

"Yea just blame-HEY!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. They were just as bad as Naruto and Sakura. He was not in the mood for a repeat performance but there was no other place to go. Hinata looked up at him with those weird white eyes as he approached.

"U-u-uchiha." She greeted and Sasuke grunted a response.

"Hey Sasuke!" Kiba shouted; Shino, Sasuke, and Hinata winced at his volume. "Did you guys get anything good?"

"No." Sasuke replied and watched the exuberance seep from Kiba's sails. Even Hinata seemed a bit deflated by the news.

"Hey isn't that Rock Lee and Neji?" Kiba asked as he pointed towards some figures approaching in the distance.

Sasuke turned to the direction in which he was pointing. Rock Lee and Neji were in fact approaching with a rather irritated looking Tenten being carried by Neji. Hinata sprang into action, clearly worried about her friend.

"Te-tenten? Are, are you okay?" She asked and Tenten stopped glaring at Neji to smile at her.

"I'm fine-"Tenten started.

"She was being reckless." Neji interrupted.

"No I wasn't."

"She fell out of a tree."

"Wha-what?!"

"I'm not hurt Hina, don't worry!"

"I caught her before she could do any real damage."

"My _hero_."

"You could have broken your neck. You were being stupid."

"Put me down then if I'm so stupid. I can manage without you."

"Fine." Neji said and dropped the rather indignant woman in his arms on the ground.

"Hey!" She shouted as she reflexively rubbed her butt only to hiss in pain.

"Neji that wasn't very nice!" Rock Lee chided but Neji only shrugged and walked away from the group.

Hinata immediately went to her friend's aid to find her hands to find them bloody, jagged skin flapping from her palms. Hinata gasped as Tenten looked up at her with a sheepish grin.

"It looks worse than it is." She said as though that would make the damage to her hands less significant. "I just scrapped them on my way down."

"We should find Sakura." Rock Lee stated and Tenten grimaced at the prospect.

"I don't need her. I'm _fine_."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at her obstinance. Maybe he would have been better off staying with Naruto and Sakura.

 **…...**

The sun had made its descent into the sea, a bright full moon had risen to take its place. A blanket of darkness enveloped the group. The hope that they'd felt in the beginning of the day had dissipated quickly and now they sat hungry, dehydrated, and irritated. The only group to have made any headway was Shikamaru's group. They'd managed to find the black box but they couldn't very well eat a black box. Hinata idly watched Rock Lee rummage through the suitcases but it didn't look like he was going to find anything of much use. What they needed above all was food and water, both of which were elusive at the moment.

She bit her bottom lip as she gauged at the state of the others. Tenten was begrudgingly allowing Sakura to wrap up her hands and Sakura didn't look too happy about the situation either. Kiba and Shino had decided to go to sleep early instead of focusing on the hunger gnawing at them. Kiba still seemed to be hopeful that they'd find something in the morning. On the other side of the fire, Naruto was talking in hushed tones with Shikamaru and his group, preferring productivity to sulking. She felt a tug of guilt that she wasn't able to offer anything of value to their discussion. If she could just speak up, if she could just help in some way Naruto might notice her. The light from the flames flitted across his tanned skin and made his blue eyes shine brighter than usual. Hinata felt her face grow warm as she watched him smile and tossled his messy blonde locks. How was he able exude so much confidence and self-assurance? If she got close enough would his greatness rub off on her? The thought of getting closer to Naruto made her heart skip a beat. She envied and admired him. Out of all the people she'd met in life, there was no one who had quite managed to compare to Naruto. As though he could hear her thoughts, the blonde man turned his attention from his group to look in Hinata's general direction. She quickly averted her gaze, settling instead to her surroundings.

As she calmed her heart, she still did not see any sign of Neji who had not returned since his argument with Tenten earlier. Hinata shook her head at that development. Neji and Tenten were never meant to be in close quarters with each other. Neji was very traditional in a sense and stuck in his own way of doing things, traits that irritated Tenten to no end who delighted in opposing him in all things. It appeared that even being on a deserted island was not enough for them to get over themselves. Hinata chuckled a bit at what Hanabi would do if she could only see how childish the two of them were being. Hanabi would have drop kicked Neji by now. Recalling Hanabi dulled the glow of the fire.

Hinata tried to swallow but the action proved to be too difficult with a throat that felt as though it was full of cotton. Water. They needed water. There was no way that they were going to last much longer without that. How ironic that they were surrounded by the substance but couldn't drink any of it. At this point they were just waiting to die. Her lips twitched as a morbid thought crossed her mind. Maybe they would have been better off if they _had_ died in the crash with the others. Even though the idea was morose it had a tinge of truth to it. They would have been better off. With a shake of her head, she tried to knock those thoughts away. If anything she had to live, she couldn't help the others if she died. She couldn't help Naruto. They needed water.

She licked her cracked lips and stood up. The only way to get water was to continue looking. Her body screamed in protest as she stretched her arms out above her head but she ignored it. She couldn't let the others waste away even though that was all too easy. They would live. They _had_ to. With that Hinata took one last look at the despondent group before heading out towards the tree line.

The forest had an eerie calm over it as though it had laid itself to rest for the night. Bugs whizzed lazily past, no doubt tired from a day of relentlessly stinging the crash victims. Each step into the forest was easier than the last. As long as she kept focus she might actually be able to accomplish her goal. Hinata looked up at the full moon and felt her chest swell. She could do this. She had to do this.

"I can do this." She whispered to herself.

"Where are you going?" Called a deep voice in the darkness.

Hinata jumped and quickly turned in the direction of the sound. She immediately regretted it as she was met with the sight of Sasuke glaring at her as he pissed on a tree. Her eyes widened and she frantically covered her eyes with her hands. Even though they were in the dark, she was positive that the man could see how bright red her face had turned. Despite her clear embarrassment he did not cover himself up but continued.

"For this to be a deserted island, I can't seem to get a moment of peace huh?" Sasuke grunted.

"S-s-s-sorry!" Hinata squeaked out with her hands still over her eyes. "I-I I didn't kn-kn-know!"

The sound of Sasuke zipping his pants back up did not cause her to lower her hands. Maybe if she kept her eyes closed, this would turn out to be a bad dream. He crossed the distance between them lazily and grabbed both of her wrists. Hinata slowly opened her eyes to see him looking down at her with those cold black eyes. She felt her breath catch in her chest. He was much too close. Instinct told her to run but the grip on her wrists let her know that was not an option.

"Have you really never seen a dick before?" He asked, incredulous by her childish reaction.

Her cheeks burned even brighter and instead of responding she opted to turn her head away. Sasuke smirked at her reaction. So she was as innocent as she portrayed herself to be. That was rare these days and rather amusing. Although he was enjoying himself he could see the slight tremble of her shoulders as an indication that if he pushed her further she might explode. He let go of her wrists and stepped back. She stepped away and turned her back to him, grateful for the separation.

"Where are you going?"

His repeated question hung in the air as she massaged her wrists and stared at her feet. All of the resolve she'd built up earlier had been fleetingly replaced with embarrassment.

"Were you going to try to kill yourself again?" He asked irritatedly and Hinata snapped her head up to look back at him.

"N-no."

"Then what?"

"W-w-water."

"Water."

The word hung thickly in the air between them. It seemed almost fanciful that she'd decided to wander off on her own in search of water. Sasuke looked her up and down before looking back towards where the camp was. His lips curled downward slightly at the prospect of having to interact with the others. He had nothing better to do and he may as well go looking with her if for nothing else than to keep the weak woman from getting herself into trouble. With that he stepped past her and headed on into the forest.

"U-uchiha?" She called after him. Sasuke looked back over his shoulder at her and motioned for her to come.

"Are you going to help me look or are you still embarrassed?"

With hands clutched tightly against her chest, Hinata gulped at his insinuation but shook her head, following after him into the darkness.

 **CCNote: Well there you have it! The next chapter will be mostly Sasuhina! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to leave review!**


	13. Flies and Honey

**CCNote: Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: This story is rated M for violence, sexual themes, and language. If that's not your cup of tea there is a lovely back button just waiting to be utilized.**

 **Flies and Honey**

The air became increasingly humid and sticky as they traveled further into the dense jungle. Hinata was unsure of how long or how far they'd traveled but it felt like hours had passed. Her legs were tingling from the strain, she was sure they might give out underneath her at any moment. Despite her exhaustion, she was determined to push on. It would be a lot more difficult to search with the heat of the sun beating on her neck. The sound of careful footsteps, steady breathing, and cicadas were the only elements to pierce through the oppressive envelopment of their surroundings. In a way, it was a nice reprieve from the irritation and failures of the day. Walking through a dark jungle on a tropical island in the right company could be perceived as an enjoyable experience. Some may even feel it to be romantic.

Unfortunately, a stroll with the stoic Uchiha was neither of those things. After the events of earlier, he was the last person Hinata wanted to be next to but at least she didn't have to speak. In the limited time she'd interacted with him, she'd found him to be a man of few words. What he did manage to utter tended to follow a strain of sarcasm and impatience. She was pretty positive that a bit of condemnation was sprinkled in there for good measure. How he and Naruto had remained friends all of these years was beyond her comprehension. If Naruto were a bright sunny day, this man was a moonless night. Obfuscated. Enigmatic. Cold. Hinata rolled her shoulders as an involuntary chill ran down her spine. Should she really be following a person like him into the darkness?

Sucking in a deep breath of murky air, she pressed forward and tried to shove her suspicions aside. In her musings Sasuke had put several meters of distance between them; his pace being more of a brisk jog to her careful steps. Not one to be left behind, she quickened her steps in order to close the widening gap between them. In her efforts to catch up, her foot caught on the gnarled roots she'd been so careful to avoid from earlier. With a dull thunk and a small shriek, she found herself face-first on the gritty forest floor. Sasuke stopped his trek at the sound of her fall and slowly doubled back. She hissed as she tried to raise herself up. A sharp jolt of pain spiked through her right leg as she tried to put weight on it. The sensation was so surprising she lost her balance and would've ended up falling again if it weren't for Sasuke roughly grabbing her upper arms to steady her. When he was sure she wouldn't fall over he loosened his grip but did not let go.

"T-t-thank you." Hinata stammered.

"Turn back." He said, brushing her thanks aside.

"N-n-no."

"You will just slow me down."

Hinata bit her bottom lip, a retort at the tip of her tongue but those words died when she saw the sternness in his eyes. Although intimidated she was not deterred. She pushed him away and continued to hobble a few feet forward. A few feet was all she was able to go before she fell. She pushed herself up again, and again she fell. Up, down. Up, down. The air was beginning to feel even thicker and humid, maybe that was due to getting closer to a water source or maybe it was her own exhaustion. Despite her efforts, she did not get very far. It only took a few quick strides for him to catch up with her.

"You're being ridiculous Hyuuga." He snorted and crouched down in front of her. "If you keep this up you will have to crawl back."

She continued to ignore him and pushed herself up once more. As she tried to move past him he grabbed her by her shoulders. She immediately flinched under his touch and tried to fruitlessly attempt to push his hands away. Her resistance did not make him relent. If anything it felt as though she were only making him more angry with her. The small woman gasped as she felt her back none too gently slam into a nearby trunk.

"Go back." He sneered.

"I c-ca-can do it!" She protested, her body involuntarily tensing at the malice in his voice.

Sasuke mentally sighed as he noted the reaction. He clearly was not going to get her to leave with that tone. What was that phrase his mother always used to say? 'You catch more flies with honey'? He felt his eye twitch at the recollection of such an idiotic phrase but Hinata Hyuuga seemed like the type to require a more gentle hand. Swallowing his usual sarcasm he tried to convince her to turn back once more.

"How are you any help if you keep getting hurt?" He asked.

Purposely softening his voice was not something he was used to but the woman seemed to take notice. The silence of the jungle enveloped them once more. She looked up at him with those creepy wide white eyes but didn't say anything. Her mouth hung open slightly as though she wished to say something but couldn't. Her expression was one of genuine shock and was a rather odd reaction to his question. Was he being kind really that shocking?

"Hyuuga-" he started but was surprised when a small pale hand covered his mouth.

"Shhhhhh." She hushed with a single finger to her own lips.

Hinata had not heard a single word of Sasuke's 'kinder' statement, instead she was taken aback by a faint sound in the distance. While he had been speaking she'd heard what sounded like a splash. As the silence continued she heard what sounded like rushing water. She didn't know much about camping or surviving for that matter, but that sound was unmistakable. Sasuke's cold expression slowly transitioned from annoyance to understanding as his ears picked up the sound as well. Seeing the same thoughts she was having flit across his face caused a smile to spread across her own features. Her heart thrashed madly against her rib cage at the mere thought of what this could mean. _Water_.

With a renewed sense of purpose, she lowered her hand from his mouth and darted in the direction of the sound. Her ankle cried out in agony but she ignored the pain and pressed forward. Sasuke quickly gained pace with her. He grabbed her slender wrist and pulled her along behind him. Branches snagged at her clothing and scratched her face but the sound of the water grew increasingly louder. Almost simultaneous their hands found each other's and interlocked their fingers. The air became thicker, it felt as though they were rushing through a mist. The feeling of the vapor clinging to their exposed skin encouraged them to run even faster. The trees began to thin out and the sound became all encompassing and almost deafening. Almost at one the forest disappeared behind them and was instead replaced with the miraculous scene of dark water rushing down the sheer face of a gray cliff. The force of the wind generated from the waterfall blew their sticky hair off of their brows. Instantly Hinata felt as though a great weight had been lifted off of her chest as she took in the sight as best as she could in the dark. The lake that the waterfall emptied into was as black and as expansive as the night sky. Stars twinkled brightly as on the rippling, reflective surface. She felt Sasuke's nimble fingers slip from her grasp as he took his hand back. Blushing, she cradled her own hand close to her chest.

Sasuke took a few steps closer to the edge of the rippling black pool. He crouched down and dipped a pale hand into the water, a brief sigh of relief escaped his lips as he tasted the water from his fingers. Finding the water to be safe he cupped his hands and took a deeper drink. Hinata dropped to her knees next to him and dipped both of her hands into the water. It slid past her chapped lips easily, smoother than anything she could have imagined. The water had no taste and felt like heaven. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply after swallowing a few more mouthfuls. Her chest felt as though it had been constricted since the crash but now the tension was ebbing away. If this water were to end up killing her she'd die a happy death. A cool feeling of relief filled her body from the pit of her stomach to the tips of her fingers. She'd never been more grateful and satiated than in this moment.

After drinking till her stomach ached uncomfortably, she laid parallel to the edge of the water. Her bones felt as though they'd been replaced with cement and she could no longer hold herself upright. Dark, tangled hair splayed out behind her as she took another deep breath; genuinely relishing the feeling of the moist air expanding within her lungs. Sasuke seemed to be just as exhausted as she was but somehow was still able to hold himself up. He turned his dark gaze from the lake to her. In protest against the heaviness of her own lids, she stared back up into his black orbs and for once did not feel disdain emanating from them. She wasn't quite sure what that expression was. Curiosity perhaps? For the first time, she was able to get a good look at his face. She couldn't definitely see why Sakura had been in love with him for so long. Soft looking lips, slim nose, and strong angular jaw. His raven locks clashed against his pale skin which almost looked translucent in the moonlight. Sasuke was nothing if not the conventional definition of handsome in every sense. Watching the slow rise and fall of his chest, her heavy eyelids dipped a bit lower.

"Sleep Hyuuga." He sighed, a tired smirk crossing his lips.

"Hinata." She replied with a yawn. "My name is Hinata."

"Hn."

Against her best efforts, her eyes closed for the last time and she drifted off into unconsciousness.

 _The Next Morning_

Hinata awoke to an odd feeling of weightlessness. Her muscles ached but she felt refreshed instead of weak. She breathed deeply through her nose and was greeted with an unfamiliar heady scent. Her eyes fluttered open and accessed her situation. She was no longer laying by a lake like she'd imagined she had just a few hours ago. Instead, she was moving steadily through the forest. How was she moving? Her brain felt fuzzy but squeaked in surprise when she started putting the pieces together. A deep vibration resounded through her companion's body as they adjusted their grip on her thighs.

"I see you're finally awake." Sasuke chuckled and Hinata buried her burning face into his back.

"P-p-p-put me d-down pl-pl-please." She mumbled into his shirt but was only rewarded with another chuckle at her expense.

"Stuttering? What happened to the stubborn Hyuuga from last night?"

"I-I-I" she stammered but she really couldn't explain why she was so stubborn before. Maybe her desperation had caused her to act out. "S-s-sorry."

"Hn. Your ankle is swollen because of your obstinance. We are almost to the others anyway."

Hinata sighed and clutched the fabric of his shirt. She doubted that he was going to put her down and deep down she was grateful. As the disorientation wore off, a throbbing from her right ankle was starting to take precedence over all thoughts. Over his shoulder she could catch glimpses of the turquoise ocean through the gaps between the trees. The others were close. They would be so happy to know that there was actually water they could drink on the island. A bit of pride started to take root in the back of her mind knowing that she'd been the one to find it. She wasn't completely useless.

"Sasuke, Hinata!"

"Hinata, Hinata!"

"Sasuke!"

She felt Sasuke's back vibrate as he groaned. The not so distant sound of the others looking for them was clearly not something he appreciated. Hinata thought it was sweet that their companions were looking for them. She smiled to herself as she heard Naruto's voice shout her name. _He_ was looking for her. Sasuke slowed down as they reached a break in the trees, the painfully bright sunlight glinting off of the ocean caused both of them to squint. Tenten was the first to notice their arrival. She stood there, slack-jawed at their sudden appearance. The puffy dark circles under her tired brown eyes were evidence that she hadn't slept at all.

"HINATA!" She cried out and ran over too them. Her shout got the attention of the others who also rushed to meet them.

"What happened?" The brunette asked breathlessly. With a meticulous eye, she assessed the damage on her friend's body.

"Hinata!" Neji called out from the forest behind them. Hinata turned her head in his direction, genuinely surprised at how worried her usually calm cousin sounded.

"We looked for you guys all night."

"Hinata what happened to your ankle?"

"Uchiha did you do something to Hinata?"

"Did he hurt you?"

"Put her down!"

Neji and Tenten were both shouting at the same time and for once it wasn't at each other. Sasuke frowned, this kind of reception and accusation was most unwelcome but he did not put Hinata down. Neji looked quite murderous and he was sure that if he put her down the man would take the opportunity to punch him in the face. Involuntarily he gripped her thighs tighter. Besides, there wasn't anywhere to put Hinata seeing as the others had crowded around them.

"What are you doing with _my_ Sasuke?"

"Hinata, are you ok?"

"What happened?"

"G-g-guys!" Hinata stammered but was ignored as the others in the group started to voice their concerns as well. The sound of angry voices in combination with the bright sun made her head pound painfully in her skull. If they kept on like this she wouldn't be able to take much more.

"Shut up!" She shouted. Her outburst caused the group to fall into a stunned silence. She was surprised by her own actions as well but she tried to hold onto her courage as best as she could.

"I'm fine. I swear."

"But you're covered in scratches and your ankle is swollen." Tenten countered, skeptical of Hinata's definition of 'fine'.

"I wasn't thinking and hurt myself," Hinata explained. The concerned stares of the others were starting to make her doubt her own resolve. "Uchiha didn't hurt me."

"Hinata-" Neji started but she held up a small hand to stop him.

"We found water Neji. _Water_."

 **CCNote: Well there you have it! The newest chapter of DESERTED. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and all of the sasuhina fluffiness. There will definitely be more to come soon as well as more interactions with other pairings, just wait and see. I see lots of people favoriting/following but don't forget to leave a review too! Your feedback is most welcome!**


	14. Discomfort

**CCNote: A big thank you to all of the reviews for the last chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except this idea. This story is rated M for violence, language, and adult themes. If that is not your cup of tea there is a nice back button to utilize.**

 **Discomfort**

"Who does she think she is!"

Ino rolled her eyes as she threw a handful of dry leaves into one of their suitcases. Sakura had been frustatedly venting for the last hour nonstop. At first, Ino had been able to understand the jealousy that Sakura felt, she too had a major crush on Sasuke in the past. Who wouldn't? In fact, they'd cemented the foundation of their friendship over a rivalry for his ever elusive affection. Sasuke Uchiha was intelligent and mysterious but as she spent more time with the guy she found his personality to be lacking. That intelligence quickly revealed itself to be wrapped in condescension and that mysterious bit got annoying after awhile. Ino had quickly realized that she needed more than just good looks to satisfy her. Unfortunately, Sakura never grew out of that immature infatuation. Instead, it had mutated and manifested itself into an obsession as the years dragged on. Every year she convinced herself that Sasuke would finally come around to returning the love that she lavished on him so freely. From what Ino had observed, that was never going to happen. Despite the multitude of declarations of love, she was only to be met with rejection. Ino had a sneaking suspicion that Naruto had something to do with Sasuke's lack of interest in her friend.

If Sakura had loved Sasuke since high school, then Naruto had loved Sakura for just as long and just as intensely. No matter what she said, no matter what she did, Naruto's love for her had yet to falter. In spite of the reality that Sakura had eyes only for Sasuke, Naruto didn't seem to mind. In a way, he saw Sasuke as a rival for Sakura's affection and he was not about to lose to Sasuke. Sometimes Ino wondered what it would feel like to be loved as loyally and unconditionally as Naruto loved Sakura. What was it like to be cherished? With a sigh, Ino halfheartedly tossed another handful of dried leaves into the suitcase. Those three were in the weirdest love triangle and apparently, it had morphed into a rectangle with the addition of Hinata. From what she was able to gather from overhearing Neji rant, Sasuke and Hinata had been disappearing every night since the crash. Knowing what she knew about the timid Hyuuga and frigid Uchiha, Ino doubted that anything risque had occurred between them.

According to Shikamaru and Chouji, Sasuke was quite the playboy. In all of the years that she'd known the man, he'd never had a serious girlfriend. At one point, she'd even asked Shikamaru if he was gay. Shikamaru found the inquiry to be amusing and told her of the Uchiha's many infamous exploits. Seeing as though he was more of a lay and leave it was odd that Sasuke seemed to gravitate towards such a shy woman for company. If anything Ino imagined he'd rather be alone than around anyone on a consistent basis. It was also surprising that Hinata Hyuuga of all people would be anywhere near Sasuke since that girl had been crushing on Naruto for the longest. Her crush was painfully obvious yet Naruto's infatuation with Sakura meant that he hardly spared the girl a glance. It was kind of pitiful watching the poor girl watch him from far away but maybe she was waiting around for her chance as well. Ino chuckled at the tangled web of potential drama those four presented.

"Ino, are you even listening to me?"

The sound of Sakura's voice made Ino jump a little bit. She'd been so lost in her own thoughts that she'd tuned out her friends ranting. With a sheepish smile, Ino shrugged her shoulders.

"Yea I guess." She replied and Sakura's frown deepened.

"Ino I'm serious. Everyone knows that he's mine. Why in the hell would she think it's okay to run off places with him."

"Well, they did find water-"

"Last I checked she was still hung up on Naruto. I thought we were supposed to be "friends". Friends don't make moves on their friend's man."

"It's not like you've been very nice to her. I wouldn't be surprised if she managed to seduce him away from you and had a ton of dark haired Hyuuchiha babies." Ino teased.

"Ino this isn't the time to be funny. " Sakura whined.

"What's so funny?" Interjected Naruto as he approached them with an arm load of fallen branches and twigs.

"Oh, nothing." Ino replied none too innocently.

…...

"There." Tenten smiled as she covered the last scratch with a pale pink Band-Aid. "All better."

"T-th-thanks Tenten." Hinata said. She was grateful for her friend's assistance but a haze of worry was evident behind her kind smile. Shuffling a bit in her seat, she ran a finger over the small bandage on her wrist.

"So, what's going on between you and Sasuke?" Tenten asked bluntly and Hinata looked up at her in surprise.

"Wha-wha..I-I-I-" she stammered and Tenten just laughed and held her own bandaged hands up as though to convey she wasn't trying to be too harsh.

"No judgment Hina!" She laughed. "He is a hot piece of ass if you know what I mean."

"T-t-t-ten-" Hinata stammered and frantically shook her head as she turned a deep shade of red. The feelings of embarrassment and discomfort made her throat feel constricted.

"Breathe girl! I'm just teasing!"

Hinata took a deep breath and tried to make her heartbeat return to a semi-normal pace. Tenten always asked straightforward questions but she'd truly caught her off guard today. Even though she was allowing her a moment to gather herself, Hinata knew that Tenten's curiosity was not sated.

"Hinata, be honest," Tenten asked gently. "Did he hurt you? Neji said-"

"No!" Hinata interrupted. She did not like the train of thought her cousin was leading Tenten down. Neji certainly wasn't a fan of Sasuke. "Its...its not l-l-like that."

"Okay, okay! Do you like him?"

"N-no," Hinata said but paused briefly. How did she feel about Sasuke? With everything going on she hadn't stopped to think about it. "He...he's kinda s-scary."

The awkwardness between the two dissipated as Tenten burst into a hearty laugh. The brunette laid out next to Hinata as she clutched her stomach and continued to laugh from the bottom of her gut. Her laugh was so contagious that Hinata felt a small smile work its way onto her own lips. It felt nice to smile. After a few moments Tenten's laughter finally died down but the mischevious grin didn't disappear from her lips.

"Ah, I need that!" Tenten grinned as she wiped imaginary tears from her eyes. "He is kind of off-putting isn't he? I wouldn't want to get on his bad side."

Hinata hugged her knees close to her chest and rested her chin on them. She'd yet to see the man in question truly angry but she imagined it wouldn't take much provocation to end up on his shit list. Surprisingly he wasn't all bad. He was cold and intimidating but somewhere inside of him, he had the capabilities of kindness. If it hadn't been for him she would have succeeded in drowning herself. In a way, she owed him her life. It was only four nights ago that she'd allowed herself to be swept away by the tide. She took in a deep breath as she remembered the feeling of her chest burning as it filled with sea water. If he'd been unsuccessful she wouldn't exist in this moment.

"You know Neji will kill him if he hurt you right?"

"He...he saved me Ten." Hinata confessed softly and her friend's leisurely expression quickly changed to one of concern.

"What do you mean?"

…..

Sasuke let out a rough grunt as he dropped a duffle bag filled to the brim with containers of water near their current encampment. They had taken every container they could get their hands on and filled them to the brim. After three trips back and forth to gather water, Sasuke was sure that the way to the waterfall was securely etched into his mind. It was a genuine relief to have been able to find a source of fresh water. Who would have thought that the weak little Hyuuga would have been the one able to find it? He smirked a bit at the thought of Hinata. She was a rather interesting wisp of a woman. A loud thump of another suitcase interrupted him from his thoughts progressing further. He looked to hs right to see Rock Lee beaming in triumph. The man was breathing heavy and drenched in sweat but looked like he wanted to take another trek through the jungle.

"Behold the power of youth!" Lee laughed as he flicked some sweat off of his brow. Sasuke felt his left eye twitch at the asinine declaration.

"Yo bastard!"

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes but didn't turn to address the voices. Instead, he began removing the water containers from the suitcases. The boisterous trio of Naruto, Sakura, and Ino quickly dumped their suitcases of kindling and proceeded to claim containers of water. There was silence as they greedily downed the substance. They went through two containers each before their thirst was finally sated.

"Ah!" Naruto shouted happily as he exaggerated his exhaustion. "I needed that!"

"Yea, it was touch and go there for a second." Ino agreed with a small laugh at Naruto antics.

"Thanks Sasuke!" Sakura smiled in the raven's direction.

Sakura continued to show her gratitude by trying to go in for a hug but Sasuke sidestepped her. He was not in the mood to be clung to at the moment. Sakura pouted a bit at the snub but still inched closer to him, she was never one to be easily deterred. After a bit of mindless banter he felt Sakura grow tense beside him.

"Tenten!"Lee shouted.

Sasuke looked up from his task of unpacking to see Tenten helping Hinata to walk towards their small group. Hinata looked a lot less dirty than she had this morning, clearly Tenten hadn't cut any corners when it came to taking care of her. The brambles that had previously gotten tangled in her hair were gone and her face had been wiped clean. Sasuke felt his lips twitch slightly as her trademark blush began to stain her pale cheeks from being the center of attention. When the two women finally reached them, Naruto scooped an unsuspecting Hinata up into a tight hug.

"Na-naruto-"

"Great job Hinata!" He cheered.

Sasuke half expected the meek woman to faint but it seemed that she was full of surprises today. Instead of shying away from the blonde she gingerly reciprocated his hug. This only encouraged the overly excitable man to hold her tighter. Sasuke felt his brows knit together as he watched Hinata's eyes widen and her small smile grow larger. In the pit of his stomach something unfamiliar and distinctly negative took root. For an unfathomable reason, something about their embrace did not sit right with him. Seeing her smile at another man, even if that man was his self-proclaimed best friend, made him oddly uncomfortable. She had never smiled at him before. Without thinking he went up to the pair and placed a hand on top of Hinata's head.

"You're going to break her dobe." He said monotonously. His voice not betraying his discomfort. Naruto just laughed and pulled Hinata closer to his chest.

"Aw, Sasuke you are just a buzzkill." Naruto stuck his tongue out playfully. "Hinata doesn't mind hugs!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his friend who was not picking up his hint to let Hinata go. Reflexively he reached out and grabbed Hinata's hand, releasing her from Naruto and pulling her over to now stand by his side. He could feel those weird white eyes staring up at him in confusion but he pointedly didn't look at her, instead choosing to look anywhere but at her. Even though she was now free from Naruto he did not let go of her hand. Thankfully he was saved from having to speak about his irrational actions by Kiba running up to them with a huge smile on his face and a black plastic carton whose contents appeared to me moving. Shino and Neji trailed behind the ecstatic man, each firmly holding the tails of two medium sized fish.

…...

"Who's ready for another round!" Hiccupped a tipsy Kiba with a bottle of wine in one hand and a slightly burned crab in the other.

The jubilation of the survivors around the fire was palpable. The day could actually be considered a success and the prospect of continuing to survive had seeded hope among them. At least in the immediate future death had been kept at bay. Not only had they found water and food, Temari and Shikamaru were hard at work trying to figure out how to send out a distress signal from the plane's black box. At some point, someone suggested celebrating their success with the alcohol they'd scavenged from the suitcases of passengers and flight attendants supplies. There was more than enough there to get everyone thoroughly tossed. It was probably irresponsible to engage in such heavy drinking but deep down they knew they needed this outlet. It allowed them to briefly forget their predicament. With every drink poured the noise and level of happiness increased. Hinata, herself rather buzzed, clapped her hands as she laughed heartily at the antics of Tenten who'd taken to messily braiding her long dark hair while poking verbal jabs at her poor cousin.

"Ha, ha, you think you're so funny!" Neji frowned as he downed another shot, his face turning a similar shade of red as Hinata's.

"I'm _hilarious_!" Tenten slurred. "Should I kiss your ass to make you feel better?"

"Hinata close your ears to this profane woman!"

Neji tried fruitlessly to cover his cousin's ears but Tenten just smacked his hands away, making Hinata laugh even harder.

"This is why you are going to end up a spinster." Neji huffed as he crossed his arms.

" _This is why you are going to end up a spinster_." Tenten taunted and stuck her tongue out.

"You're being childish."

" _You're being childish_."

"You're annoying."

" _You're annoying."_

"Stop it."

"Make me."

Hinata gasped as Neji boldly leaning over her to place his face a hair's breath away from Tenten. Tenten turned bright red and leaned away so quickly that she tumbled backwards into the sand. Neji laughed triumphantly, thoroughly enjoying the rare sight of a flustered Tenten. By the look in her eyes, Tenten was plotting her revenge. Not wanting to get caught in the crossfire, Hinata deftly slid out from in between the pair to take a much safer seat next to Shino who was quietly sipping from his own bottle. He didn't look in her direction as she sat next to her, but acknowledged her appearance by handing her his bottle. Hinata gratefully received it and took a small sip. The liquor burned unpleasantly as it made it's journey past her lips and down her throat. Despite the taste, she liked the way the alcohol made her fingertips tingle and her mind feel at ease. On the other side of the fire the others in the group were thoroughly enjoying this moment of inhibition. Shikamaru sat between Temari and Ino, the three of them passing a bottle between them and laughing at Naruto and Kiba. The two men were locked in an intense arm wrestling match refereed and cheered on by a drunk Rock Lee. Naruto had won just about every match but Kiba was not discouraged. Each rematch between the two was more amusing than the last. Hinata smiled as she watched Kiba take another large swig from a bottle and challenge Naruto to yet another match, the overeager man was a force unto himself even in defeat.

"K-kiba is determined is-isn't he?" Hinata said and Shino merely shrugged.

"He's an idiot."

Hinata giggled and sipped a bit more from Shino's bottle. Out of the corner of her eye, he noticed a rather disheveled Sakura marching towards the group. Her mouth was tight line and her hands clenched into fists. Hinata leaned a bit closer to Shino when the clearly irate woman a flashed a smirk in her direction. The look in Sakura's eyes held nothing but malice. If looks could kill, she was certain she would be dead. Thankfully Sakura did not approach her, instead keeping on a path towards Naruto and Kiba. Naruto jumped up in triumph at winning yet again. He cheered as he raised his hands above his head in victory. Almost as if it was playing out in slow motion, Sakura placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and roughly turned him around to face her. He lowered his arms looked down at her in surprise at her sudden appearance and strength. Without allowing him to voice his concern Sakura placed her hands on either side of his face and pressed a rough kiss to his lips.

 **CCNote: well there you have it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to favorite/follow the story but don't forget to leave a review! All feedback is appreciated!**


	15. Thump

**CCNote: Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot. This story is rated M for sexual themes, language, and violence. If that doesn't tickle your pickle there's a nice back button you are welcome to utilize.**

 _ **Thump**_

 _A few moments earlier_

Sasuke took a deep breath as he gazed up at the bright full moon hanging in the sky. He could hear the merriment of the others in the distance and smell another round of fish being place over the open fire. He'd had his fill of both food and people earlier. The overstimulation of being in a large group for an extended period of time had finally decimated his last iota of patience. He didn't want to watch Rock Lee and Kiba make fools of themselves the way they always did when they were inebriated. He wasn't in the mood to listen to Neji and Tenten bicker back and forth for the umpteenth time. Unadulterated silence, to be able to breathe in peace for but a moment, was all he currently desired. The only company welcome in his presence was the bottle of whiskey in his right hand. Sasuke closed his eyes as the bitter taste on his tongue relaxed his muscles. He took another deep intake of salty sea air and exhaled slowly. He needed this. A soft hand placed between his shoulder blades let him know that his peace was to be shortlived. Keeping his eyes closed, he didn't acknowledge his new companion, only one person was cavalier enough to touch him so freely. The hand slid smoothly down his spine and drew nonsensical shapes on his back. After the interloper tired of drawing patterns he felt slender arms wrap around his waist. One hand started a new trek to his waist band but he roughly grabbed the wrist before it ventured further. He pulled the intruder from behind to find them drunkenly smiling up at him.

"Hey." Sakura said, her voice low and sultry.

Her green eyes shone in the moonlight with thinly veiled lust and desire. She swayed slightly in front of him, unable to stand still. He wrinkled his nose as the overpowering smell of liquor and something unidentifiable on her breath wafted through his senses. A sober Sakura was a handful, a drunk Sakura was even worse.

"Go back." Sasuke said firmly and would have walked away if it wasn't for Sakura placing a hand on his chest to stop him.

"Sasuke," she whispered sweetly as she began planting wet kisses on his neck. " We are all _alone._ I know you want me. You don't have to pretend."

"Naruto is the one that wants you. Not me." He countered but Sakura only giggled.

"Naruto wouldn't know what to do with me." She smiled slyly and began to unbutton her blouse with one hand while dipping her other hand into his pants. "But you, I know you would know."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, he was not in the mood for this tonight. Sakura had tested his boundaries more times than he could remember but this was getting to be too much. She'd declared her love loudly and profusely on numerous occasions and he'd soundly rejected her each time. At one point he'd even fiddled with the notion of returning her affection but the thought made his head throb. He doubted she would be satisfied with him in the long run. He was not one to lavish praise and attention. He liked to be alone and her personality was more overbearing than he found would be compatible. Deep down he knew that Sakura only loved the idea of him. He knew she envisioned a life surrounded by romance and sweetness but those traits did not exist within him. She was not ready to handle all of the baggage that came with being in a relationship with an Uchiha.

In those expectant green eyes, he saw their future together play out. He saw a woman bending over backward to change herself to suit what she imagined would be what he wanted. He saw a woman so desperate and starved for affection he was not able to fully reciprocate. He saw their tempers clashing and dishes breaking. He saw more arguments and tears than what would be considered healthy. He saw an infatuation, not love. Those green eyes looked up at him with such painful longing and desperation yet he could not do what she wanted. He pulled Sakura's hand away out of his pants and she stumbled a bit but managed to keep her balance. The desire in her eyes changed from surprise to confusion before finally settling on anger.

"Why!" She demanded the hurt in her voice bubbling up despite her angry countenance. "I have _always_ been there for you but you always reject me! Even on a fucking deserted island you still don't want me! Am I not pretty enough? Am I not good enough for you?"

"Sakura-"

"Its because of her isn't it! This is just fucking perfect!" She laughed incredulously as tears fell down her cheeks. Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest but did not confirm or deny her claims. It was pointless to refute Sakura when she got an idea in her head.

"You know she's been in love with Naruto since forever. You've never even talked to her before now. I just don't understand!"

She closed the gap between them, pressing her exposed chest against his and clutching the material of his shirt.

"She doesn't know you the way I do. I would do anything for you. She will never love you. _I_ love you." She smiled through her tears and leaned even closer to try to kiss him but was blocked by him placing a hand over her lips.

"I will never love you."

Sasuke watched blankly as she slowly released her grip on his shirt and took a step back. She sniffed, wiped her eyes, and refused to look at him.

"You don't mean that."

Silence hung heavy between them. Without looking back, she turned on her heel and began to make a slow trek back to the dim light of the campfire.

…...

Everyone else was so wrapped up in their own enjoyment that they didn't give Naruto and Sakura more than a second glance but it was all she could focus on. It was as though the world had frozen upon its axis. Hinata held her breath as she watched the emotions that flew in rapid succession on Naruto's face. First was shock which was quickly replaced by happiness and finally taken over by something she couldn't put a finger on. One hand tangled itself in her short pink locks and the other pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. Hinata felt something wet slide down her cheek and she brought her hand up to wipe it away. As she looked at the wetness on her fingertips she realized she was crying. Why was she crying? She had no reason to feel hurt. She had no claim to Naruto yet it still felt like someone was twisting a knife in her stomach. All at once the world began to turn again. She stood up quickly and despite feeling like she would vomit from the fast change, she backed away from the scene. Even though she tried to get as far away as fast as she could, the sounds of laughter still reached her ears. The image of them embracing in front of the fire seemed to permeate the dark nothingness before her. She reached up to wipe her eyes and absently noted that she was still clutching Shino's bottle. With a shrug she took a long chug, a bit of it spilling out of the corners of her mouth and dribbling down her chin. It stung but at least now the tears could be blamed on that.

She sighed and walked slowly along the shoreline. The way the inky black water lapped at the shore was mesmerizing. If she just focused on that she could clear her head. In the distance she saw a dark figure facing away from her, illuminated by the light of the moon. Sasuke Uchiha had been the only one missing from the festivities and it was rather unsurprising to find him here. At the sound of her approach he turned around; cold black eyes as unwelcoming as always. He didn't say anything as she approached. She stood before him and stared straight into those dark unreadable orbs. Without breaking eye contact he grabbed the bottle from her hand and took a long drink before passing it back. Hinata felt the edges of her mouth twitch and took another drink herself. Back and forth they passed the bottle until the last drop was gone. Hinata felt her head begin to swim from the amount of alcohol she'd consumed. The waves were no longer a mesmerizing comfort, they just made her feel dizzy. She felt her body begin to sway so instead of falling over she slowly lowered herself to a safer spot on the sand. Sasuke sat next to her and laid back with hands behind his head. His position allowed a sizeable portion of pale skin to be exposed to the moonlight and Hinata couldn't help but wonder how a man as rough as him had such flawless skin.

"You're staring Hyuuga." Sasuke said gruffly.

Hinata blushed and averted her gaze. Sasuke chuckled at her embarrassment so clearly evident by the blush on her cheeks.

"You're going to die a virgin if you feel embarrassed from just looking at a man." He sniggered as she looked at him with shocked wide eyes.

"U-U-U-Uchi-" she stammered but was stopped by the man in question leaned up and used his middle finger and thumb to flick her in the middle of her forehead. She let out a small cry, that really hurt! She furiously rubbed the spot where he'd hit her.

"W-w-w-"

 _Thump_

"Uchi-uchi-"

 _Thump_

"Stop!" Hinata finally yelled as Sasuke was already poised to land another hit. He shrugged and returned to his previous position in the sand.

"Stuttering is annoying and I'm too drunk to have patience for it right now. Talk like an adult."

His statement made her blood boil. The last thing she needed right now was to be insulted, least of all by the likes of _him_.

"Jerk!" The insult slipped out before she could take it back.

The alcohol coursing through her veins was causing her to lose her usual verbal filter. Her hands flew up to cover her mouth as though that would impede any other insults from escaping. He rolled his eyes at her childish antics.

"I've heard worse." He yawned. "At least you didn't stutter."

"Why are you so m-me-mean?" Hinata asked incredulously as he leaned over and flicked her again.

"You think I'm mean?" He lazily countered her question with one of his own.

"Yes!"

"I think you're annoying."

"Th-then why be around m-me?"

Sasuke sat upright and flicked her once more on the forehead. She frowned at him as she rubbed the sore spot.

"Because you are less annoying than the others."

Hinata's expression quickly changed from one of frustration to curiosity. Was she _less_ annoying? She slowly lowered her hands from her throbbing forehead and stared back at the perplexing man in front of her.

…...

Tenten giggled madly as she raced down the dark beach with one livid Neji Hyuuga hot on her heels. She had 'accidentally on purpose' spilled a bit of alcohol on the front of his pants and the man had not taken kindly to it. Luckily him being drunk meant that she'd actually been able to get away from him quickly.

"You're so slow sissy boy!" Tenten called out over her shoulder.

Instead of continuing to run down the beach she decided to take a detour into the jungle. He was sure to give up trying to pursue her into the thicket. After a few more minutes of running and no sounds of another person behind her, she slowed her pace and allowed herself a moment to breathe. The only sound to reach her ears was the sound of her own heavy breathing. Her heart pounded in her rib cage from the exertion but she was satisfied. It seemed as though her plan had worked! With a satisfied smirk on her lips, she turned to head back to where the others were only to pushed backward into a tree. She felt the air knock out of her lungs as her back came into contact with the bark of the tree. In front of her was Neji looking as though he was the cat who'd caught the canary.

"I win."

"Woo fucking hoo." Tenten said as she struggled to gather her bearings. This much movement while drunk was not a good idea. "That hurt ya know."

"You'll live." Neji replied with a shrug as he turned his back and began heading back towards the camp.

He didn't manage to get far before Tenten landed a kick to his back. He didn't fall but he did stumble forward a bit. He turned back to face her only to be greeted by a knee to his side causing him to fall to his knees before her. She laughed at his compromised position ad began to walk past him. Neji quickly caught her ankle which made her lose her balance and fall face first onto the ground. His laughter filled the air at the look of surprise on her face. With a huff, Tenten launched herself at the man and pushed him onto his back.

"Is picking on a woman funny?" She frowned. "Does it make the sissy boy feel like a man."

"I don't see any women here." He responded blankly.

His answer caught her so off guard that he was able to flip both of them over so that he was now the one on top. Being that Tenten was not one to be dominated by any means this caused the two of them to become engaged in a wrestling match on the jungle floor. Even though he was intoxicated, he was still able to out maneuver her regardless of her best efforts. In the end, they were left panting with him on top of her and holding her hands captive above her head. The self-satisfied smirk on his face infuriated her to no end. His long brown hair fell down around them like a thick curtain that blocked out the reality of the jungle. Even though they'd been living in squalor his hair still smelled good. How was that _possible_?

"I win again." He grinned despite her death glare.

"Ok, ok, whatever." Tenten conceded reluctantly and began bucking her hips roughly upward. "Now get off of me."

Neji let out a low chuckle but did not move. His pale eyes looked down at her with such an intensity that she felt her face begin to grow warmer as well as another not so visible place. A sober corner of her brain screamed to think rationally, unfortunately, that scream was starting to fade. Tenten gulped as she watched his eyes flit from her lips to her eyes and back to her lips again.

"You're blushing."

"You're an asshole."

"That mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble one day."

"Whatev-"

A sharp retort on the tip of her tongue was replaced with Neji's lips on hers. All insults and counterattack plans faded and only the feeling of his lips remained.

…...

"Well, they're dead." Ino slurred as she poked at an unconscious Shikamaru's face.

"They're just a bunch of wimps!" Naruto pouted as he frowned at Kiba who was splayed out in the sand next to Lee. "I'm not tired!"

Ino smiled and took another sip of her almost empty bottle of red wine. Of course, Naruto wouldn't be tired. She glanced over at Sakura sleeping soundly by his side and sighed. She didn't have a clue as to why the woman had decided to plant a kiss on the blonde doofus, that woman certainly had some explaining to do when she awoke. She looked back at Naruto to see him looking down at the unconscious woman next to him. Ino watched on silently as he pushed a pink lock of hair behind her ear.

"She's beautiful." Naruto said softly and Ino felt her heart melt a bit at the affection he had for her friend.

"Yea, when she's sleeping she's kinda cute." Ino agreed, Naruto smiled and took another sip from his bottle.

"She doesn't like me though."

"You don't know that."

"I'm not a complete idiot Ino. She does this whenever they fight."

"Naruto-"

"It's okay. She loves Sasuke. Always has, always will."

Ino bit her bottom lip as she watched rejection wash over the usually bright man. His shoulders slumped and his energy sapped. She wasn't used to seeing him look so down. She scooted over to sit next to him and gently placed her hand over his.

"Hey, don't talk like that. That's not the Naruto Uzumaki I know!" She said sternly as she looked into his sad blue eyes. "The Uzumaki I know never gives up. He makes a whole room light up just by entering it. He's able to change minds and hearts no matter the odds. Just keep trying, one day she'll realize how wonderful you are. Believe it!"

Naruto's face broke into a smile as she spoke and a bit of that light returned to his eyes. Ino felt her own lips spreading into a smile as his happiness was contagious.

"Thanks, Ino." He said softly as he intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Don't thank me, just don't be so sad. You looked like someone had run over your puppy." Ino waved off his thanks and they both fell into a fit of laughter.

Their laughter caused Sakura to stir a bit in her sleep. The two blondes placed their free hands over their mouths to keep the giggles from escaping.

"Let's let them sleep." Ino whispered and Naruto nodded.

Naruto let go of her hand, stood up, and looked out at the black waves.

"Wanna go for a swim?" He asked mischievously and Ino quirked a brow at him.

"Uhhhh no?"

"Too late!" Naruto shouted as he scooped Ino up in his arms and ran towards the water.

"No! No! It's cold!" Ino squealed as she clutched the front of his shirt and braced for impact.

When Naruto reached the water he tossed her in and just as she expected it was freezing. When she reemerged she saw the blonde idiot doubled over, laughing his head off at her expense. With only thoughts of revenge, she used her arm to make a big splash of water hit him. He immediately stopped laughing as the cold salty water hit his face. Ino clutched her stomach as she laughed at the absurdity of the blonde's surprised expression.

"Shit that's cold!"

…...

The next morning Sasuke found himself in a position that was quickly becoming familiar since the crash. Hinata Hyuuga was curled up on her side beside him. The light of the early morning sun caressed her cheeks and she looked a lot more relaxed. This woman was a bundle of nerves, pressing her buttons was easy and rather amusing. Sasuke adjusted his right arm so that he was resting his head on it and could look at the strange woman as she slept. Even in her sleep, a faint blush was still dusted across her cheeks. Was she embarrassed even while dreaming? What was she thinking? Her skin looked so soft and smooth now that she was clean. If what Sakura had said was true, how had Naruto not noticed her yet? Sure the idiot had been in love with Sakura since the first time he'd set eyes on her but he'd imagined that that infatuation had waned over time. Regardless of her odd penchant for baggy clothing, Hinata was undeniably attractive. Plump pink lips, thick black lashes, small nose all situated perfectly on a heart shaped face. If given the chance he'd like to explore other hidden areas of her body. His cock twitched to attention at the prospect. Sasuke closed his eyes and attempted to calm himself enough to have his erection settle down. Uchiha men were known for having healthy libidos and while the events of crashing on an island had repressed those urges for a bit, it seemed as though it was bubbling up again. With another slow, deep breath he opened his eyes again to look upon the woman next to him. Her dark brows knitted together and her lower lip quivering. A tear clung to the edge of her eye, threating to spill over. Curious, he reached out his left hand and wiped the moisture away.

"N-Na-naruto." She whimpered.

The sound of his friend's name tumbling from her lips was enough to immediately rendered him limp. Regardless he continued to gingerly caress her cheek with his thumb. Her skin was just as soft as it appeared. His ministrations, although gentle, caused Hinata to stir. She looked at him with those pale eyes, clearly confused as to why he was touching her. If he was honest with himself, he was also unsure of why he hadn't yet stopped.

"Good morning" She greeted nervously.

"Hn." He said with a single brow raised in mild surprise. "You didn't stutter."

"I-I-I-"

 _Thump_

 **CCNote: So there you have it! This is probably the longest chapter written so far so sorry if it's a bit too long! Anywho, thank you to everyone who left a review for the last chapter. I'm so happy that so many people are enjoying this story. There will be more action next chapter but I felt that the moments that took place in this chapter were necessary building blocks to progress the story forward. Feel free to leave a review! Your feedback is literally what motivates me!**


	16. Heat

**CCNote: Sorry for the delay. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but this plot. This story contains strong language, violence, and sexual themes. If these things do not appeal to you there is a nifty back button. Feel free to utilize.**

 **Heat**

Temari Sand had never considered herself to be the most patient of people. As a flight attendant she'd put up with a lot of bogus complaints and trying situations but this had to take the cake. Being stuck on a deserted island with a handful of self-absorbed children was not something she was equipped to handle, this was not exactly something they covered in her training. It wasn't like she even liked being a flight attendant anyway. Her father was the head of Leaf Airlines International and had built the company up with their grandfather with his own two hands. He'd wanted his children to work from the bottom up to understand all of the cogs that made their company function like a well-oiled machine. While Gaara got to train as a pilot and Kankuro was involved in marketing, she was stuck dealing with the public and gauging what made customers enjoy their flights. She'd clearly gotten the short end of the stick, she hated people. It wasn't that she hated _all_ people, just _most_ people. Training as a flight attendant only cemented her disdane. The blonde haired woman glanced around at the bodies passed out around her, she especially found this group of individuals to be particularly distasteful. It wasn't that they were bad people per se, they just got on her last nerve. With huff she folded her arms and turned towards one of the less annoying members, Shikamaru.

The dark haired male was stubborn and solemn but had intelligence in spades so at least he was useful. It was barely sunrise and he was already up and tinkering with the device that might be their last hope for a rescue. He was currently was bent over the black box's wires, somehow he figured that if he could get the wiring to work they may be able to send out their own distress signal. Temari knew that the pilots had sent an emergency signal out before the plane had been struck but she had no idea whether the signal had been picked up. She was positive that they had landed much further than the area from when the signal had been sent. A sense of dread bubbled in the pit of her stomach but she tried her best to squash it down. There was no way her father wouldn't send out the best search party that money could buy to recover the whereabouts of the fallen plane. It was terrible for business if planes disappeared over the ocean.

Since planes did not fall out of the sky often she could clearly picture the wall to wall coverage that was on the news. She could only imagine how much of a hit the company stocks had taken at this turn of events. Temari swallowed thickly, she just had to keep hope that her father cared enough about his reputation to do a thorough search. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed the two blondes named Naruto and Ino sluggishly making their way over to them. Blonde hair plastered to the sides of their faces and dark circles under their eyes made it evident that they had a long night. Ino immediately laid down next to the dying fire, seeking what little warmth it still provided, and allowed sleep to overtake her. Naruto flashed Temari a sheepish grin and took a seat by Shikamaru. He let out a loud yawn as he peered over the diligent man's shoulder.

"Hows the progress?" He asked and Shikamaru just grunted.

"Troublesome."

The usually hyperactive man tried his best to look interested and keep his eyes open but his efforts proved futile when he fell backwards into the sand and sleep claimed its next victim. Temari shook her head at the man's pathetic attempt to stay awake and continued to watch Shikamaru tinker inside of the device. After a few moments of fruitless silence, Shikamaru let out a frustrated sigh and leaned back.

"What?" Temari asked and the man spared her a glance before turning his gaze upwards to the quickly brightening sky.

"Too many of the wires were shorted out when the plane was struck by lightning. There's no way for me to get this thing up and running without a way to repair what's fried."

Temari frowned as she took the information. This was not a good thing. If they couldn't send out a signal of their exact location the search party would have a much tougher time actually finding them.

"Any ideas on how to long it'll take for your rich ass family to find us?"

Temari pursed her lips into a tight line. How did he know who she was? Sand was not that uncommon of a last name that he should be able to immediately identify who she was. The brunette turned his gaze from the sky to her, his brown eyes inquisitive and probing. She felt an unfamiliar shiver run down her spine.

"I guess my hunch was correct." He smirked at her irritated expression. "Don't worry I won't tell the others."

"Why should I believe you?" She asked incredulously.

"I don't feel like having to deal with their drama."

"Really?" Replied, a healthy dose of skepticism laced her voice as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Besides, no matter how much money your family has, it will take a while before they find us- _if_ they find us. I can't have the others panicking and not working. Things are already tenuous." He explained with a shrug.

"Well that's so kind of you." She said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

She looked away from him and drew shapes with her finger in the sand. Even though she'd broken eye contact she could still feel his inquiring gaze bore holes into the side of her head.

"Why did you try to cover up who you are?" He prodded and she resisted the urge to glare at him.

"You're a nosy one aren't you?"

"I'm nothing if not interested in your motives." He said with a shrug and Temari had to force herself from smiling at his retort.

...

The incessant buzzing of cicadas was the first thing she heard when she felt herself begin to gain consciousness. The next thing was the soft, steady sound of breathing. Her head pounded relentlessly inside of her skull and her body felt as though it was much heavier than normal. She tried to sit up to gauge her surroundings but was kept down by something heavy and warm across her stomach. That was odd. Hinata wasn't much of a cuddling person. All thoughts of the obstruction being caused by her friend flew out of her mind as she felt a light squeeze on her right breast. She slowly turned her head to the left, hesitantly opened her eyes, and was greeted with the visage of a very different Hyuuga peacefully sleeping next to her. She made to remove his stubborn hand that had somehow made its way under her shirt only to be fondled again. She shivered as he unconsciously ran his thumb across her quickly hardening nipple. Her heart beat quickened and panic began to set in. What the hell had happened last night? She remembered drinking more than she knew she should. She remembered taunting the uptight man more than usual...

 _'Oh fuck'_ she thought and mentally groaned.

All at once the events of what had transpired the night before quickly came rushing back to her. His demanding lips combating against her own. The way his rough hands glided over her skin, laying claim wherever he could. Her own instincts betraying all rational thought and reciprocating his every action. She felt her cheeks burn as she remembered how his silky brown locks felt tangled between her fingers and how he growled when she bit his lower lip to gain more access to his mouth. Tenten covered her face with her hands as if to erase the embarrassing betrayal of her flesh.

 _'What the hell is wrong with me?'_

Her actions caused the man next to her stir. He groaned and lazily opened his eyes. A pregnant pause hung between them as she waited for his mind to sort out their current situation. He seemed to be doing the same mental gymnastics that she had when he immediately snatched his hand away from breast and sat up, eyes wide as he attempted to piece things together. Tenten sat upright as well and crossed her arms protectively over her chest. He looked at her actions curiously before looking back down at the hand that had groped her in their sleep.

"Did we...did we..." He mumbled groggily, unable to look into her eyes.

"I-I I don't think s-so." Tenten stammered and cursed herself mentally. Why was she stuttering like Hinata all of a sudden?

Neji nodded his head stiffly and ran his fingers through his messy hair. She swallow thickly as she resisted the urge to replace his hands with her own. Some time during their activities his shirt had become unbuttoned to reveal smooth pale skin and while he'd started the night unmarred that did not last long. All along his neck were angry red bruises that gave evidence to their escapade. She licked her lips as she recalled the salty taste of his skin on her tongue. Tenten felt her blush deepen and she looked away from him, she should not be having these thoughts. Last night was definitely the fault of alcohol. Sober Tenten would never do half of the things drunk Tenten did, let alone do them with the biggest jerk on the island. That jerk also happened to be her best friend's cousin.

' _Hinata!'_ Tenten groaned loudly as she thought about her shy friend. There was no way she was going to be able to look her in the eye after this. How do you explain to someone that you nearly fucked their cousin? Panicked, Tenten quickly picked herself up and dusted the debris off of her butt. She had to get away. Being in Neji's presence was confusing her hormones and she had no intention of returning to the group just yet. She needed a chance to breathe.

"Where are you going?" Neji asked from his spot on the ground, still refusing to look her in the eye.

Tenten just felt her body heat heighten at the sound of his voice. She never noticed how deep and smooth his voice was before. Cursing her own perversion, she allowed his question to hang awkwardly in the air between them. There was nothing left to say. Part of her wanted to find herself in his arms again, exploring further the sensations from last night. Another part of her wanted to yell at him for confusing her, for taking such liberties with her body that made her question her own judgment. She bit her bottom lip, turned on her heel, and made her way deeper into the jungle.

...

Hinata looked over curiously at her melancholic best friend as the brunette let out yet another sigh. The woman had been missing all day and just when they were about to send a search party out to look for her she emerged from the jungle, rather rumpled but no worse for wear. Hinata remembered leaving her friend in much friendlier spirits last night. She and Neji seemed to have been getting along, but that was clearly too good to last. He tried to approach Tenten when she'd reappeared but she only gave him the cold shoulder and took to sticking to Hinata like glue. No matter how much she tried to prod, Tenten wouldn't tell her what was on her mind. She'd never known the usually blunt woman to be so closed off. Hinata let out her own small sigh before returning to her task of cleaning the batch of fish that Naruto and Sasuke had caught. It was a gross task but at least it was able to distract her from the awkward scene in front of her.

Sakura had been attached to Naruto's side since that morning in a way that was very similar to how she used to follow Sasuke. She fretted over everything he did and bestowed smiles she used to only reserve for the Uchiha. Even as dense as he was, Naruto found her sudden change in behavior rather unnerving but seemed to enjoy the attention. The pair were currently huddled over a first aid kit as Sakura patched up yet another injury Naruto had managed to inflict on himself. Their heads close together, knees touching. Naruto held onto every word she said as though it was the most interesting thing in the world. His blue eyes shined with mirth as he grinned at the woman taking care of his injury.

 _'Why can't he look at me like that?'_

Hinata pushed some of her errant hair behind her shoulder and tried not to let her frustration show on her face. The sound of their light banter made chest burn with unfettered jealousy. Sakura had never given Naruto the time of day before and now suddenly she was all over him. So consumed with trying to ignore those two she didn't notice Sasuke take a seat next to her and grab a fish from the pile. Sakura did notice his arrival and felt the corners of her mouth turn downward as she took in his decision to sit next to Hinata. Not to be deterred, Sakura leaned closer to Naruto and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Sasuke did not seem to notice or care at her display of affection. Sakura mentally frowned but smiled sweetly at the surprise she was able to elicit out of the blonde man next to her. Her grin grew wider as she leaned in to plant a kiss on his lips.

Hinata used her forearms to wipe the sweat from her brow but in doing so caught a glimpse of Sakura leaning in to kiss Naruto. The sight caught her so off guard that she dropped the knife she was holding in the sand. Flustered, she didn't realize that as she reached down with her right hand to pick it up again she was going for the blade.

"Hinata!" A deep voice quipped from her left, causing her to drop the blade once more and knick one of her fingers in the process.

She sucked in a sharp breath as the blood began to flow freely down her fingers. Blood was not something she liked dealing with and the sight of her own blood flowing freely made her feel faint. The baritone of Sasuke and concern of Tenten pierced through her dizzying thoughts. Sasuke quickly grabbed her right hand and began using a rag to gently wipe away the sand and fish scales from the injury. Even though the cut was not that deep, her finger continued to bleed.

"Sakura could you stop flirting for two seconds and give up a band aid." Tenten huffed but Sakura only crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

"We only have a limited supply of band aids." She replied haughtily. "Besides it's not that deep anyway."

"Sakura-" Naruto started but she cut him off.

"She's not going to die."

"Why are you such a bitch-"

The arguing back and forth faded to dull buzz as Hinata focused on how gently Sasuke handled her bleeding finger. He'd managed to wipe away all of the sand and scales but a frown tugged at his features when her slender finger continued to bleed. She felt his dark eyes look at her finger as though it offended him before turning that burning stare towards her. As he looked into her eyes she felt her heart skip a beat as she tried to decipher what he was thinking. She gasped as he pulled on her wrist to bring her a bit closer. He examined her finger intently once more before raising it to his lips and placing it in his mouth.

All of the jealousy and malice that had consumed her attention previously seeped from her thoughts to be replaced with another more passionate emotion. His mouth was warm, tongue slick. Hinata felt her body heat up as his tongue swirled around her finger. Her initial instinct was to run but her body refused to move. His dark eyes had captured her own and it seemed as though his intention was to devour her whole. A small piece of her wanted him to. An unfamiliar feeling of warmth in her most private area was evidence enough that this was not an unwelcome scenario. A shiver ran down her spine as she felt his teeth graze her finger as he removed her finger from his mouth. He inspected her finger to see if the blood would appear again and when it didn't he smirked in satisfaction. When he finished he lowered her hand but did not let her go.

"Way to lay it on thick eh Sasuke?" Naruto laughed, oblivious to the tense air around him.

The blonde's intrusion caused Sasuke to remember that they had an audience. Not that he minded. Hinata, on the other hand, looked as though a gust of wind would be enough to knock her out. He looked down at her slender hand in his one last time before letting go. The shy woman quickly brought her chest and turned her back to him. Naruto found her embarrassment amusing and laughed even harder until Sakura gave him a quick smack to the back of the head.

 **CCNote: Sorry for the delay guys! I just fell into a funk but I'm back and I will be updating regularly again! Anywho thank you for reading!**


	17. The Ties that Bind

**CCNote: Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything but this idea. This story is rated M for reasons mentioned in previous chapters yadayayayadydyda. There's a back button.**

 **The Ties that Bind**

Hinata fiddled with her fingers as she tried to ignore the thick tension between her cousin and her best friend. Tenten was pointedly ignoring all of Neji's pokes and prods at trying to start a conversation. Despite her continuous rejection he still kept trying. That in and of itself was strange. Neji was not the kind of person to make actual _efforts_ with anyone that wasn't family, least of all Tenten. Even if she was an unofficial sister, Neji usually treated her as an unwanted interloper.

"You can't ignore me forever you know."

"Did you hear something Hinata?" Tenten asked casually as she flicked an empty crab shell into the fire.

"You are being childish. Are you _that_ embarrassed?"

Neji's brow furrowed as Tenten got up and dusted herself off.

"I'm going to go see what Lee is up to. Want to come?" She asked with a rather forced smile.

Hinata was so taken aback by her friend's blatant cold shoulder that it took her a moment to respond. She slowly shook her head.

"Suit yourself." She said with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders and went off to where Lee was rough housing with Kiba and Naruto.

The two Hyuugas watched her retreating back in silence, not quite sure what to make of her sudden departure. Hinata sighed as she took in her rather irritated cousin. His back was tense and he continuously ran his fingers through his hair. Frustration was radiating off of him in waves. Her fingers twitched nervously as she tried to figure out how to broach talking to Neji. He was not the type to show much emotion but it was clear that Tenten had somehow managed to get under his skin.

"Do you have to be friends with the most irritating person alive?" Neji asked, the terseness of his tone suggesting that he was not entirely joking.

"Hanabi..." Hinata felt her eyes begin to prick with the start of tears as she evoked the name of her sister. "Hanabi thought she was the f-funniest person."

Neji's shoulders slumped slightly as the weight of her words sank in. He let out a long breath through his nose. Thinking of their wild loved one who was not as lucky as they were immediately sedated him. Whatever negative emotions he seemed to have to plague him slowly dissipated until Hinata was able to see the physical toll of their loss. As his face relaxed she noticed the dark circles under his eyes and the gauntness of his face.

Hinata looked down at the space between them and scooted a bit closer so that their shoulders touched. She brought her knees up to her chest and rested her chin. They had not spoken to each other about what happened; it hung between them like a wall. Hanabi was the crazy glue that kept the two of them together. Without her, all they had in common was a family name and a societal obligation to stick by each other. Without Hanabi there was no laughter, no knowing side eyes at her outrageous antics. Her passing cemented a barrier between them that she didn't even realize they'd create. Hinata wanted to tear that wall down. She wanted- no _needed_ her cousin now more than ever. He was all she had left.

"H-hanabi really admired Tenten." Hinata confessed; latent jealousy that she thought had been dealt with stabbed at her heart. A person as strong as Tenten was the perfect surrogate big sister for Hanabi. "She, she said she w-wanted to be just like her."

"Hanabi was never a good judge of character." Neji said gruffly and Hinata felt her lips twitch upward slightly.

"She wasn't was she?"

Neji looked down at her, curiosity evident in eyes so similar to her own. How long had it been since they had actually looked each other in the eye?

"Your stutter is better." He noted monotonously and Hinata blinked up at him in surprise.

"I-I-I I g-guess!" She squeaked, embarrassed that she immediately fell into an all too familiar stuttering, blubbering fit. She felt a blush immediately stain her cheeks and she cursed her own ineptitude. Neji simply sighed and placed a heavy hand on the top of her head.

"I spoke too soon."

…...

The next day Tenten tried to stay as far away from Neji Hyuuga as she possibly could. A feat that was proving to be difficult since they were technically supposed to be a 'team'. Earlier she had attempted to coerce Shikamaru to switch someone else into Neji's spot but he merely shrugged and told her to tell Neji herself. _Lazy bastard._ Talking to Neji was definitely not in the cards. Last night her dreams entertained various scandalous scenarios, all of which starred the arrogant prick. Tenten frowned as she rammed another stick into the ground. She needed to stop thinking about that. Sexual urges were natural and there was no reason to be embarrassed right? Besides, this awkwardness would pass. It was surely just a phase...right? If she just focused on the task at hand she could chalk that night up to being a fluke. It's not as if she _wanted_ that to happen again anyway. Frustrated by her own treacherous urges, she blew a puff of air to blow errant locks of hair out of her eyes.

"Tenten-"

He probably wasn't even that great of a kisser anyway. Since she was drunk she couldn't be trusted to have the best judgment of his prowess. Her body was clearly playing tricks on her. Tenten grunted and dug another stake into the ground.

"Tenten!"

Maybe she was just lonely. She was a workaholic after all. She'd never made much time to date. If she were being honest with herself, she didn't really make herself dateable. The few dates she had been on only ended up in her becoming friends with the guy. She never minded really, the friend zone was not a horrible place to be. There were beer and free tickets to sporting events there. She knew she was too combative- too head strong. Despite the euphemisms they used to call things off with her, she knew the real reason so many men didn't want her. She was just too much for any man she'd ever encountered. She never got a chance to actually feel feminine.

"Tenten!"

That was probably why these thoughts bothered her so much. For the first time, she actually felt wanted in that way. Even if it was by _Neji_...it was...nice. Her cheeks heated up as she recalled his rough hands gliding across her stomach and hips. How hot his lips felt on her skin...

"TENTEN!"

Tenten jumped at the interruption of her thoughts. She blinked cluelessly at Rock Lee who was looking pretty concerned. The rambunctious man had removed his shirt and was sweating profusely due to the relentless pace of their work. Neji stood next to Lee carrying a pile of palm fronds and equally shirtless. When did the two of them divest themselves of their clothes? She pointedly kept her eyes on Lee instead of jerk next to him.

"Yea Lee?" She asked nonchalantly. "Whats up?"

"Are you ok? I've been trying to get your attention for a while now."

Tenten shrugged his concern off and turned to securing another stake into the ground.

"I'm fine Lee. We just need to get these shelters up quickly."

"I love the energy Ten, but you haven't had a break all day."

"I don't need a break. If you need one I'm not stopping you." She said stubbornly as she tested the sturdiness of the makeshift perimeter.

"Ten-"

"Didn't I say I was fine?"

"Yea but-"

"Then quit asking!"

Lee's mouth hung open as he tried to continue to voice his concern but was stopped when he felt Neji place a firm hand on his bare shoulder.

"Give us a moment Lee." He said sternly, his jaw tight.

Lee wanted to protest his dismissal but maybe Tenten would listen to Neji. She had been acting strangely all day and as the sky began to turn orange he knew that they should be wrapping things up and returning to the others. They had made a lot of progress but that would mean nothing if Tenten got hurt while distracted. With a stiff nod, he turned away from the two and headed back to the others. With Lee gone it was much harder to ignore a shirtless Neji but she kept on with her task anyway.

"You don't usually snap at Lee." Neji started and Tenten snorted.

"I would hardly call that snapping." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh so now she speaks."

Tenten's eyes widen as she realized her mistake but she quickly schooled her features back to being impassive. At least she imagined she appeared non-perturbed but in reality, she knew she probably looked constipated. Neji sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I guess you're not going to look at me now either."

She bit her lower lip as she angrily stabbed another stake into the earth.

"You solve nothing being like this."

Tenten wiped her brow with her arm and continued to pointedly ignore his attempts at engaging her in conversation. She had nothing she wanted to say to him. She just needed to keep working.

 _'Just keep working.'_

She was ripped from her thoughts when she felt Neji roughly grabbed her wrist and roughly spun her around to face him. She gasped in surprised as he pulled her so close there was no space between them.

"You are infuriating." He hissed harshly but before she could retort he pressed his lips firmly against her own.

…...

Sasuke felt his temple twitch in irritation as Naruto continued to prattle excitedly on and on about how this was a good idea. This was _not_ a good idea. This was the quintessential definition of stupid. He looked down at the timid woman shaking next to him. Her eyes squeezed shut as she tried to remind herself to breathe. His fingers twitched to reach out to touch her. Why they were even following along with this idea, especially since it had been proposed by the biggest idiot of the group, was beyond his comprehension. Maybe he should have stayed back with Shikamaru, Temari, and Shino...

"We don't even have our swim suits Naruto!" Sakura groaned and for once Sasuke found himself agreeing with her.

"You don't _need_ one Sakura!" Naruto pouted and flashed his best puppy dog eyes. " We are all friends here and besides it will be fun!"

"Yea Forehead! Wheres your sense of adventure?" Ino smirked, already kicking off her shoes.

"Maybe I just don't have a death wish." Sakura countered. "And since when are you ever in agreement with Naruto?"

Sasuke quirked a brow as the two loud blondes blushed and glanced at each other only to quickly look away. If he was so inclined he would be curious as to what was going on between the two of them. Ino and Naruto were very similar personality wise but he'd never seen her actually defend one of his hair brained ideas.

"C'mon Sakura, Sasuke's doing it." Naruto said quickly in an attempt to divert attention to his brooding friend. Sasuke frowned and crossed his arms.

"Don't bring me into this. I never said I'd jump."

"What are you chicken Uchiha?" Naruto grinned mockingly as he pulled his dirty orange shirt over his head and began making obnoxious chicken noises. Kiba seemed to find his antics to be hilarious and joined in with his own chicken imitation.

"Didn't know that Uchihas couldn't take on such a little challenge." Kiba smirked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the taunt. Naruto and Kiba were always trying to push his buttons. This time they were not going to be successful. When the blonde began sliding his pants down Sasuke glanced over at Hinata who was still shaking but her face was as red as a cherry tomato. His stomach turned as she pushed her hair behind her ears and nibbled on her bottom lip. He turned his attention back to Naruto, now only clad in green frog boxers, who was stretching and flexing. Clearly an attempt to entice Sakura but it seemed that his actions were working quite well on an unintended target.

He turned his attention back to Hinata who had yet to even blink, it was as though she was trying to commit Naruto's form to memory. The man was definitely of an athletic build and from what he could see from Hinata's reaction, highly attractive. Sasuke felt a low rumble bubble up from his chest. What was so great about _Naruto_ of all people? In a moment of immature jealousy, he smoothly pulled his own shirt off and began unbuttoning his pants. Naruto let out a whoop of success and Kiba sniggered.

"I think his balls dropped!"Kiba laughed and patted Naruto on the back for a mission accomplished.

"Shut up idiot." Sasuke growled as he tossed his pants to the side where the others had thrown their own articles of clothing.

Kiba just laughed even louder before making his way over to the edge of the waterfall. He leaned over and let out a low whistle of appreciation at how high up they were. He backed away from the edge and began making bets with Naruto about who would make the biggest splash. Sasuke snuck another surreptitious look at Hinata who was now insanely interested with her feet. He smirked, at least she wasn't ogling Naruto anymore.

Ino and a reluctant Sakura tossed their clothing over to the pile as well. Sasuke scanned them casually, assessing their attributes. The two woman standing in nothing but their underwear were quite attractive by their own merits. Sakura had a slender form, carefully cultivated through diet and exercise. Her pink hair barely sweeping her naked sloping shoulders, narrow hips, and small chest all registered as only okay to him. He could see why Naruto found her to be appealing but he could not imagine staying satisfied with only her. Ino, on the other hand, had a more athletic build. Her breasts were certainly bigger than Sakura's but her long legs were what immediately drew his attention. He had a hard time believing that she and Shikamaru only had a platonic relationship.

"Are you going to jump Hinata?" Ino asked curiously.

"Um, I-" Hinata started, her words getting caught in her throat. Apart of Sasuke hoped that she would say yes. He wondered what Hinata would look like without her clothes on.

"You already know the answer is no Ino." Sakura snickered only to be stopped by a sharp elbow to the ribs. "Ow! I'm only speaking the truth!"

"Well it's rude."

"You're rude!"

"Ladies, ladies!" Naruto interrupted cheerfully by wrapping his arms around their shoulders. "We are here for fun, not fights!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and removed his arm from around her shoulders. She then crossed her arms over her chest and haughtily walked over to the edge of the waterfall. Ino cupped a hand around her mouth and began whispering something into Naruto's ear. The man's face broke into a wide, mischievous grin. Again Sasuke wondered when the two of them had become so close. Before he could dwell on the relationship between the two, Naruto broke away from Ino and began walking away from the group. After he was a few meters away he turned sharply on his heel to face them and got into a position similar to when he raced in high school. He then ran full tilt to where Sakura was standing with her back turned, completely oblivious of whatever he was planning. He slammed into Sakura and captured her in a tight hug. The two of them fell off the edge of the waterfall and plummeted into the dark waters below. Sakura's screams and Naruto's shouts ricocheted through the jungle. When the telltale sound of a splash reached their ears and the two resurfaced Kiba and Ino cheered excitedly. Naruto held up two of his thumbs as though he'd just won a medal in diving while Sakura looked as though she was ready to throttle him. Kiba backed away from the edge and quickly made his way to where Naruto had started his sprint.

"Can't let those two have all the fun!" Kiba smirked and winked at Ino suggestively. Ino just smiled, shook her head, and moved out of his trajectory.

"Famous last words Kiba. Try that and you die."

Kiba just flashed his usually cheeky smile at her and jumped off of the edge on his own. Ino followed not too long after him. Her shrieks of joy were especially high-pitched on the way down. Sasuke looked over at Hinata who was still fully clothed and shaking. Her incessant trembling was reminiscent of a scared animal. It was rather pathetic. He frowned, maybe Sakura had been correct twice in one day. Hinata was clearly too frightened to jump. He lifted her chin and stared into her anxious eyes. Her eyes were so wide they resembled the moon. _Moon eyes_. That was definitely a fitting description for her.

"Don't be afraid." Said firmly and held onto her chin for a second longer as though he could compel her to do something just by looking her.

A cute pink blush spread over her cheeks and he felt the jealousy in chest ease away knowing that he was the cause of that reaction. He let her go and then made his way to the starting point. Sparing one last glance at Hinata he propelled himself off of the waterfall's edge. When he hit the water his body stung from the impact and shivered involuntarily from the cool temperature. He felt is body sink deeper into the soothing water and for a second he allowed his lungs to enjoy the burn from a lack of oxygen before swimming up to the surface. As he emerged Naruto tackled him and they both fell under once more. They punched and kicked each other like they used to when they were younger, when things were so much simpler. Before Sakura was in the picture, before they were pulled in different directions by their careers and obligations.

Sasuke grabbed a fistful of wet blonde hair and dunked the owner's head underwater. Naruto flailed around enough he was able to slip from Sasuke's grasp and dragged him into the water by his ankle. The two men kept tussling until it was clear that neither one of them was going to get the upper hand. Naruto laughed through a busted lip and wrapped his arm around Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke tried his best to suppress the smile that was trying to creep its way onto his own face. Now he remembered what was so great about Naruto. The man was a parasite that wormed its way into your life whether you wanted them to or not. His spirit was irksome yet infectious. He was his first and arguably only friend, a position that was not something he gave the man willingly. He was an idiot but the man was _his_ idiot. He'd never let him know that.

Naruto repeatedly poked him in the cheek in an attempt to get him to crack a smile but Sasuke only smacked his hand away and glared at him. Although he was stoic on the outside, on the inside he smiled. The two men were interrupted from starting another round of fighting when only a few feet away they heard a loud splash. The cold water washed over them and Sasuke wondered what was the cause. After a few moments, the culprit broke the surface and looked shocked by their own actions. Her dark hair stuck to her pale flesh like ink and her eyes were alight with genuine surprise and excitement. Sasuke waded over to her as she tried to futilely wipe the water from her eyes so she could see better. When she looked up at him her eyes got even bigger, if that was even possible, and a genuine smile spread across her face. Sasuke felt his breath hitch for a moment as he drank in the sight before him.

 _'Beautiful'_ he thought as he tried to drink in her image. How her pink lips curled upward, the way the water clung to her dark lashes.

Never before had a simple smile been able to illicit such a reaction from him.

"I did it Sasuke!"

 **CCNote: Okay ya'll here's another chapter! I'm sorry I haven't been able to respond to any reviews for the last chapter. School has just come back into session and so every small iota of time I have I dedicate to writing this story. Just know I appreciate the reviews. They really do mean a lot to me and keep me motivated.**


	18. Laughter

**CCNote: Thank you so much for your reviews! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but this idea. This story is rated M for a reason. If you don't like it blah blah blah. You made it this far, nothing should be too offense to you by this point.**

 **Laughter**

Predatory eyes followed her as she swam laps in the lake, dissecting her every move. Those eyes burned holes into her skin as they waited patiently for her to emerge from the water. Only the two of them remained, the others had departed long ago at the behest of their growling stomachs. Hinata felt her cheeks burn as she recalled Naruto having lost his boxers in a wrestling match with Kiba. The blonde was unashamed of his nakedness as he marched around the perimeter, much to the dismay of everyone except her. The memory would forever be burned into her retinas for use at a much later date. Her thoughts running more risqué than usual, she allowed herself to sink a bit so that she was fully underwater. She really need to control herself! The water was cool and soothing against her now wrinkly skin. Thick air bubbles blew around her as her hair floated above her head like a dark cloud of ink. Her lungs protested against the lack of oxygen but the sensation grounded her. The burn was all she could focus on, all she wanted to focus on. She held her breath for as long as she could before finally resurfacing. Almost drowning for a second time really helped to clear the mind of her inappropriate thoughts. Although she was no longer thinking about Naruto, she could still feel those eyes on her. Eyes that felt as though their owner had nothing appropriate in mind.

"Hyuuga," a terse voice called out to her. "Don't drown _again_. "

"S-s-sorry."

Hinata bit her lower lip as she contemplated how to get rid of her only companion. Sasuke had waved off the others in exchange to stay with her. She felt the gesture was nice but she knew the way back. She didn't _need_ his assistance. What she needed was for him to leave so that she could finally put her clothes back on. The water's temperature was dropping rapidly causing goosebumps to pop up all over her skin. She really hadn't thought this through all the way. In her rush to jump off the cliff she'd neglected to think through how she was going to actually get out of the water. She certainly didn't want to put her body on display for everyone, least of all if that entailed standing next to Sakura and Ino. Standing next to Sakura would just make Naruto want the pinkette even more. She could only imagine his grimace if he were to see her. Hinata groaned and put her head back underwater. When she remerged this time she heard Sasuke call out her name. He motioned her to come over to the bank where he was sitting with his feet in the water but she only shook her head. He'd already redressed when the others had and seemed to be waiting for her much to her chagrin. She didn't want Sasuke to see her either! Besides, he appeared highly irritated by her stalling tactics.

"Either you come over or I'm jumping in after you."

Hinata gulped, noting that neither situation proposed was ideal. Slowly she made way over to where he was sitting, praying that the sun would set faster with each inch of skin that appeared. Inch by inch she exposed herself more. She felt her skin heat up uncomfortably as Sasuke's eyes raked over her body, etching each line of her frame to his memory. He probably found her to be disgusting. If she recalled his type was more like the slender redhead she'd caught him having relations with on the plane. Hinata futilely tried to cover her chest with her arms. This was a terrible idea. When the water came up to her abdomen she decided to make a run for it. Going slowly would only prolong her embarrassment. Stumbling over her own two feet as she ran past Sasuke, she raced up to where her clothes were. In the distance, she heard him laugh. Holding back tears she picked up the pace.

…...

Ino tossed a fish tail into the fire as she glared at Temari and Shikamaru. With their heads bent close together and their voices low, they looked rather cozy. _Too_ cozy. She'd never known Shikamaru talk to _anyone_ at such a length and not express exhaustion. The way she playfully punched him in the shoulder irritated her. She didn't even know Shikamaru like that to take such liberties. Ino had known Shikamaru her entire life and he never let anyone get close. He found relationships with others to be burdensome and unnecessarily complicated. She and Chouji had to practically force their way into his life, otherwise he'd probably end up a hermit in the woods somewhere. The fact that he would even smile at that woman made her skin crawl. The way he elbowed her back was just too much. Ino pouted and looked away from the two of them. Shikamaru flirting was gross. It was like watching a dog walk on two legs, it was weird. Petulantly she traced shapes in the sand with her finger. She wasn't jealous. What was there to be jealous of? Its not as if Temari could replace her in Shikamaru's life. She would always be his annoying neighbor. She knew his likes and dislikes and just what buttons to press to get him to do anything. That kind of information took years to cultivate and wasn't something a stranger could jump in on.

Satisfied with her thoughts, she turned attention to Naruto who was sitting next to her with a dark cloud hanging over his head. His arms were crossed tightly over his chest, eyebrows knitted together above closed eyes, and a deep frown was etched over his visage. Desperate to forget her own irritations she poked him on his cheek to get his attention. His bright blue eyes fluttered open, surprised at the disturbance.

"What are you thinking about." Ino asked lightheartedly. "I can practically see the wheels turning in your head."

"Oh, was it that obvious?" Naruto's lips twitched and he sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"Well it's not usual for you to be so caught up in your own thoughts."

Ino smiled at him but he didn't return the gesture. Instead, he glanced over in the direction to where Sakura had stormed off earlier. She had not taken Naruto's little prank from earlier very well. She had snapped on Naruto when he failed to pick up on her snappy remarks to leave her alone. Even when Ino herself had tried to lighten the mood, it had only caused Sakura to spit fire back at her by extension. If she'd known that Sakura would react so poorly she would have never put the idea in Naruto's head.

"Want to talk about it?" Ino asked softly and this time Naruto cracked a small, albeit fake, smile.

"There's nothing to talk about Ino."

Ino frowned at his response and softly pushed him on the shoulder.

"Don't be like that. You're clearly thinking about something. Just tell me."

Nartuo glanced once more at where Sakura had disappeared and sighed. He ran a tanned hand through his unruly locks before giving into Ino's persistence.

"I didn't expect Sakura to take the jump that hard. She was furious." Naruto explained and Ino just shrugged and popped a piece of slightly burned fish into her mouth.

"She'll get over it. Besides she's been attached to your hip the last few days. I'm sure she will come back around eventually."

"That's the thing, I don't know if I want her to." Naruto said softly as though he were making this admission more to himself than to Ino.

Ino's eyes widened as she took in his words. Since when did Naruto _not_ want Sakura around? Unsure how to respond she took another bite of fish.

"I have this feeling that she's only hanging on me to get back at Sasuke for some reason. I'm not sure what happened with those two but I'm not stupid. Sasuke won't let her anywhere near him." Naruto continued, his voice thick with frustration. "All I've ever wanted was Sakura. I should be happy to actually have a chance. "

Ino chewed thoughtfully as she tried to decipher what he was saying. In a way she could understand his dilemma, she'd heard it before from other friends. Swallowing she scooted a bit closer to where Naruto was sitting. At her advance, Naruto moved closer so that their shoulders touched.

"So whats stopping you?" Ino asked as she took another small bite of her fish and he just shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe I don't feel the way I thought I did."

"What?!" Ino coughed, nearly choking on her food.

Her outburst caused Temari and Shikamaru to look up from their work to cast curious gazes their way. Ino stuck her tongue out at Shikamaru who rolled his eyes and went back to work. Naruto just looked away sheepishly as she cleared her throat.

"What makes you say that all of a sudden?"

"I don't know. Is it possible to fall out of love with someone?" He asked, his blue eyes clouded with confusion at his feelings.

Ino closed her eyes and thought for a moment. Was it possible? She'd never been in love before to really know. At one point she'd fancied herself in love with Sasuke but she was positive that at this point she'd never truly loved him in the first place. Maybe Naruto was going through the same thing.

"Did you ever love someone before Sakura?" She inquired and he shook his head. "Have you ever _liked_ someone besides her?"

"No." He said as his ears turned uncharacteristically red from embarrassment. She would have found it cute if she wasn't so confused as to how he could be such a singular person.

"Have you even kissed someone that wasn't Sakura?" She asked tentatively and again she was met with the negative. All of a sudden another one of her brilliant ideas popped into her head.

"There's your problem!" Ino exclaimed and hit her fist to her palm.

"What?" Naruto asked, confused by her sudden exuberance.

"You have nothing to compare Sakura to." She explained and when he still looked confused she tried to expand on her thoughts. "I realized didn't love Sasuke when I started dating other people. Maybe that's what you need to do!"

"Um Ino, I don't know if you've forgotten that we are on a deserted island but there's, not a very active dating scene here. Besides I don't _want_ to date other people."

"Of course I haven't forgotten dummy but maybe you could kiss someone else. At least then you'd have something to compare it to!"

"Like who?"

"Well, there's Tenten and Hinata." Ino started and Naruto just laughed at her suggestion.

"Tenten would kill me if I tried to kiss her and Neji would kill me if I tried to kiss his cousin."

"What about Temari?" Ino said tentatively. The both of them looked across the fire at the former flight attendant who currently had Shikamaru in a headlock. The two of them shared a look and Ino burst into a fit of laughter.

"Wha-what about Sasuke?" Ino suggested through her laughter and Naruto frowned.

"Haha Ino." He glared and she just shrugged her shoulders innocently.

"What?" She smiled. "A girl can dream can't she?"

A comfortable silence fell between them as they became resolute with the fact that there were very few options when one was on a deserted island.

"What about you?" Naruto suggested and Ino just scoffed.

"No way no how."

"It was your idea."

"You couldn't handle all of this." She teased and blew him a kiss. "You're just a novice."

"I learn quickly. "Naruto pouted.

Ino looked at him through the corner of her eye. He looked really pathetic earlier. If this could get him out of his funk maybe it would be for the best. Besides, kisses never hurt anyone. She punched him in the shoulder and smirked despite the blush that was trying to creep its way onto her cheeks.

"Only one kiss. No tongue."

Naruto looked at her surprised but how quickly she gave in.

"Are you sure?" He asked. Ino rolled her eyes.

"Quick before I change my mind."

Naruto stiffly nodded his head and gulped. Ino had to stop herself from laughing in his face. The guy didn't realize how cute he could be at times. Pushing down her own amusement, she closed her eyes and waited for him to approach her. She felt his sand covered hands cup her face gently and his warm breath spread over her. His lips were unexpectedly soft, nervous even, but very warm. Kissing Naruto felt similar to pressing her lips against a warm cup of coffee before she took that first sip. When he broke the kiss Ino kept her eyes closed, savoring the warmth that had been transferred.

"Ino," Naruto began, his voice taking on a surprisingly deeper tone.

"Hmm?" She responded, not fully paying attention and still not opening her eyes.

"Can I...can I kiss you again?"

His thumb caressed her burning cheek and involuntarily she nodded her head. When his lips met hers once more it was in a much more passionate way. His kisses were so hot and insistent she was afraid she'd become scalded. In a way that wouldn't be such a bad thing. He slid his tongue over her bottom lip as though asking for permission to deepen their kiss. Knowing that she would kick herself later for breaking her own rule of 'no tongue', she let him in. His tongue was clumsy as he explored her mouth but she corrected his fumbling with her own tongue. Naruto was certainly a novice when it came to kissing but he wasn't bad. Far from it. Kissing Naruto had an infectious edge to it. Everything about this man pushed her to the edge of what she already knew to be her boundaries. Was she a bad friend for enjoying this? He softly bit her bottom lip and she let out a small moan of satisfaction with his actions. She felt him smirk against her lips before giving her one last peck. When they separated, Ino's eyes fluttered open and stared into blue eyes that were much darker than before.

"Am I interrupting something?" Kiba snickered as he loomed above them, a pervy smile on his lips.

Ino squeaked and pushed Naruto away from her, causing the bewildered man to tumble backward into the sand. She crossed her arms over her chest and willed her face not to feel so hot.

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about!" She huffed and Naruto just laughed from his spot in the sand. She would have punched if she wasn't so relieved to him laugh. It was just a kiss, just fun. It was such a stupid idea anyway. She had to keep her own smile down as the absurdity of their situation sank in.

"Riiiiiiiiight." Kiba said with a roll of his eyes.

…...

"Hyuuga." He called out but she stubbornly ignored him, pushing on ahead through the dark forest. A feeling of déjà vu ran through him as he followed behind the tirade. The woman was quite predictable with her actions but he had no idea what was going on through that mind of hers.

"Hyuuga." He called out again, this time irritated that he'd been made to repeat himself.

He reached out and grabbed her wrist and brought her around to face him. She refused to look at him but he noticed how wet her red cheeks were, evidence enough that she'd been crying. What the hell was she crying about now? How many times was this woman going to cry? She was worse than a fucking leaky faucet. She wrenched her wrist away from him but didn't run away. Instead, she stood there with her fists clenched tightly at her sides and her eyes focused on her feet.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He asked, well demanded, in a low voice.

She flinched at his tone. Sasuke sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. If she really wanted to keep swimming all she had to do was just say so. With a concerted effort, he took a deep breath and tried his best to be nice.

"Hinata. What is wrong."

She looked up from her feet with big white eyes, puffed and red-rimmed from crying. Her bottom lip quivered slightly as she tried to hold more tears back. Sasuke had to keep himself from rolling his eyes. He was no good with crying women. He placed a hesitant hand on top of her damp head and patted her gingerly.

"Don't cry?" He said in a way that came out as more of a question than a statement of comfort.

He was trying dammit. That had to count for something. Hinata left out a sound that was halfway between a laugh and a sob.

"Y-y-you're a j-jerk!" She blubbered out.

Sasuke felt his left eye twitch at her weak insult but at least she was speaking to him. He roughly pulled her by her head into his chest and she shuffled her feet to get closer to him. Neither wrapped their arms around each other. Their only point of mutual contact was Hinata's forehead resting on the center of his chest. She continued to cry silently into him. Her shoulders shaking slightly, tears and wet bangs soaking through his shirt. Was she really _this_ upset over leaving early? When she finally seemed to calm down a bit, Sasuke placed his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed away.

"Better?" He asked and she bit her lower lip as though debating what to say.

"I...I know I'm not S-sakura..." She paused unsure of how to voice her feelings without looking stupid. "But that doesn't m-make it okay to la-laugh at m-me!"

Sasuke felt the corners of his mouth twitch as he took in what she said. She pouted pitifully and pointedly didn't look at him, a pink blush starting to creep its way back across her cheeks.

"Is that why you're crying?" He teased.

She puffed her cheeks a bit and crossed her arms over her chest, clearly not in the mood to be teased. He had to bite back from laughing at her again. It clearly wasn't the right time to do so now. It was rather amusing how she'd interpreted his laughter from earlier. He couldn't stop himself, she just looked too funny scrambling out of the water and running up the hill. Clearly, she thought that he was finding amusement from something else. Even though he had found her actions ridiculous he still had found her ass appealing as she scrambled away. She definitely wasn't Sakura. Sakura only _wished_ that she possessed the curves that Hinata had in spades. If she hadn't run away they would probably still be at the waterfall. Her innocence appealed to him in a way that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"You're an idiot." He smirked and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Of course you're not Sakura."

Hinata looked back down at her feet and her shoulders slumped. Any confidence she'd previously possessed to voice her feelings had now evaporated into thin air. Sasuke's smirk grew wider as he saw her yet again drawing the wrong conclusion from his actions. Although even he had to admit that his statement was unclear. He removed his right hand from his pocket and used it to lift her chin up to look at him. Those moon eyes gazed up at him, anxious and confused. Above all, he saw hurt. Without intending to he actually cared that he put that hurt in her eyes. He'd hurt others in much harsher ways without a second thought but for some reason Hinata's eyes were different. She possessed eyes that were entirely innocent as to the dark thoughts beginning to swirl in his mind.

"You are much _much_ better." He growled.

He traced her bottom lip with his thumb before gently running his hand down her pale throat. His fingers grazed over her collar bone and his other hand found a way to become tangled in her wet inky locks. He grabbed a fistful and smoothly craned her head back. He leaned down and ran his nose along her jaw and exposed neck. She smelled wonderful. Despite having been without the normal hygienic comforts of home, Hinata's natural smell was intoxicating. Fleetingly he wondered if she tasted as good as she smelled. He experimentally flicked out his tongue and licked the juncture between her neck and shoulder smirking as his actions elicited a soft gasp. Her skin beneath his tongue was salty and smooth but not unpleasant, it only made him want to go further.

"Sa-sa-sa-sasuke!" She stuttered and winced as he nipped at the bottom of her ear.

"What did I say about stuttering?" He growled and leaned down to capture her lips.

He never made it there though for a small hand covered his mouth. His dark eyes stared down into her frightened ones and he felt his arousal wane. Maybe had overstepped his boundaries. Women usually fell to his feet but this was his first rejection. A feeling of unease settled into the back of his throat. He swallowed thickly. Rejected. _He_ had been rejected.

"I...I have..I can't... I" Hinata started but couldn't seem to get the words right. She bit her bottom lip, exhausted by her own incompetence. "I have never kissed anyone."

The sting of the rejection lessened a bit and he felt his body relax at her confession. What a curious woman to have made it this long without even being kissed. He removed her small hand from over his mouth and intertwined his fingers with hers. The anxiety and fear he'd seen earlier ebbed away as she gently gave his hand a squeeze. Her hand felt so delicate in his, almost as though he could break her hand if he held it too hard. Sasuke was never one to hold hands but her hands were soft and warm. Her hands felt safe. Although her rejection still nicked his pride, holding her hand made a long forgotten warmth spread over his chest. A warmth he hadn't felt since he was a child holding the hand of his mother.

"Let's get back to the others." He said flatly to which she flashed him a small, grateful smile.

…...

Sakura watched as the two dark haired members of their group returned later in the evening holding hands. She noted how Sasuke refused to let go of her hand even when eating. She watched as he blew off the accusations lobbed by Neji and Tenten. How Hinata smiled at the bickering amongst them but didn't let go of his hand. She marveled at the way Sasuke willingly sought Hinata out when it was time to sleep and how comfortable he was with her stealing his body heat. She wondered when all of this had manifested itself and why. Her worst fears were coming to reality. She was losing him. The one thing she'd always wanted, somehow Hinata Hyuuga had been able to obtain. Tears pricked her eyes as she watched the two of them fall asleep, their chests falling and rising in time together.

How could this happen? Could he actually care about that girl? She was no fool, she knew that Sasuke had a rap sheet that was miles long. He'd never cared about any of his previous conquests and she never felt threatened by them. At the end of the day, she was still a constant in his life while the others walked through an ever revolving door. Despite knowing that, something about the way he always hovered around Hinata bothered her. There was a distinct difference in his voice when her name was uttered by his lips.

"No." She whispered to herself. "I can't let this continue."

 **CCNote: Well the plot thickens huh? Finally, the ball will start rolling with more and more action. Keep in mind that this story is rated M. Chapters from here on out will be more mature in nature. Anywho, please leave a review. They really do motivate me to continue when I'm feeling a block with my writing. Knowing that others enjoy this story keeps me writing! Review!**


	19. Unexpected

**CCNote: Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Rated M**

 **Unexpected**

 _One week later..._

Lee sighed as he wiped sweat from his brow. The sun was so hot but that was not going to be enough to deter him. Especially not when his comrades were working so hard! He had no reason to complain, they were all in the same boat! With any luck, they would have the shelters up by the end of the day. The others would surely be overjoyed by the news! Lee reached up to the sky and stretched his aching muscles. He looked to his left and looked to his right only to find himself alone.

 _'I wonder where Neji and Tenten went off too?'_ He pondered momentarily before shrugging.

They were probably out looking for more materials or something. They had not been getting along at all lately. In fact, they were constantly arguing and having to leave to go 'cool off'. Lee liked to think of himself as a very understanding and patient person but their constant bickering and disappearances were starting to make him concerned. It was probably for the best if they were together. Maybe they would work out their differences. Lee smiled to himself and mentally wished them luck on their endeavors. He hoped they found something useful.

...

"Fuck!" Neji grunted as he tried to maintain his control in spite of Tenten's slow and deliberate movements.

The woman was demanding and relentless. If he had to condense her essence down into just one word, that word would be insatiable. She grinned mischievously at the explicative that had slipped from him and leaned down to place a long kiss on his lips.

"You should be quiet or someone will hear." She chastised, an evil glint in her eyes.

She enjoyed having the upper hand and at times like this, he was powerless to stop her. He uncharacteristically moaned when she raised her hips off of his dick and slammed herself back down. If she kept this up he was going to finish much sooner than he would have liked. He grabbed her ass and flipped them over so that she was underneath him. He kissed her pouting lips as he squeezed her thighs and picked up their pace. In this position he had complete control, control was not something that Tenten gave up willingly. She bit his lower lip lower lip and the slightly coppery taste of his blood came with it. He growled, grabbed her wrists, and pinned them down above her head using only one hand. The other hand hooked her knee over his hip, giving him the leverage needed to slam deeper and harder into her increasingly wet pussy. He felt his pride surge as she moaned his name and writhed underneath him. Even though she'd protested the position she met him with her own hips, thrust for thrust. He was quickly learning that Tenten enjoyed being consumed utterly and completely. She certainly didn't make it easy but it was a delicious sight to watch her come undone by his hands and on his dick. Feeling closer and closer to his own end he slammed into her harder and faster, her tight pussy tightening around him with every stroke. Neji could feel her getting close to her own release and was determined to have her finish quickly. He leaned down to suck on one of her hardened nipples and teased the sensitive bud with his teeth and tongue.

"Neji!" She moaned, she was incredibly sensitive when she was close.

"Cum for me Ten." He groaned as he trailed kisses up from her breast to her neck to suckle on the flushed delicate skin there.

After a few more moments he felt her pussy clench him tightly, sucking him further in and relished the accompanying moans that she had, in fact, found satisfaction. He was only able to get in two more strokes of his own before he felt himself about to follow suit. He pulled out quickly and shuddered as he released himself on her thighs and stomach. With lustful eyes he admired his handy work, it was as though he were marking her as his. Tenten was not a woman to be claimed but this was evidence that he had accomplished just that and he had enjoyed taking control of her body. Neji groaned and relinquished his hold on her wrists. He felt as though he'd just run a marathon. He carefully rolled off of her and laid on his back. Tenten breathed heavily beside him, her skin flushed red and her messy hair spread out around her.

"Do you think Lee has noticed we are missing?" Tenten asked breathlessly and he just shrugged. He doubted that Lee noticed anything when he was in his 'zone of youth'.

After a moment their breathing returned to normal and even if Lee hadn't taken notice of their absences yet it would be best to head back before he did. He sat up and ran a hand through his damp and tangled hair which made him frown. He hated how he hadn't been able to properly take care of his hair in weeks. He was quickly distracted from his mental grumblings by a firm hand on his thigh.

"Where do you think you're going?" She pouted. "Did I say you could go?"

She tugged on the ends of his hair and Neji couldn't help but smirk before leaning down to kiss her forehead. He kissed both of her cheeks and her nose and trailed short kisses down her neck. She gasped when he bit the juncture between her neck and shoulder. Neji felt his dick begin to rise once more at the lust filled sound of her voice. She was insufferably tempting. He rubbed his thumb over her clit and her hips twitched involuntarily at his touch. He slid a finger into her pussy which he found was already becoming delightfully slick. He added another finger. She mewled lustfully from his actions and Neji felt his smirk grow wider. She was truly insatiable.

When they finally rejoined Lee an hour later the man did not seem bothered by their extended absence. Instead, he was ecstatically going on and on about the group being able to start using the shelters that night. When the energetic man turned his back to them, Neji chanced a quick squeeze of Tenten's butt. He was rewarded with a sharp smack on his arm and a glare. He just rolled his eyes and rejoined Lee in working. No matter how tempting she was, she was still the most irritating woman in the world.

…..

Ino giggled as she sat in the sand next to Temari. The two women watched in amusement as Sakura had to wrestle Shikamaru into letting her take a look at him. He had accidently electrocuted himself fiddling with the black box and had fallen unconscious. By the time Ino had gotten Sakura the man was already back up and grumbling that the med student's services were no longer needed. Who would have thought Shikamaru would be the most unwilling patient?

"Is he always _this_ stubborn?" Temari inquired and Ino just shrugged her shoulders.

"I've seen worse. C'mon Shika, don't be a baby!"

"I'm not being a baby. This is just eating up time that could be spent working." He grumbled but allowed Sakura to finish poking around.

"Done!" Sakura announced cheerfully. "All of your vitals seem to be ok but I can't really be sure. I think you should definitely take it easy though. I can't really do much for you if you hurt yourself further."

Shikamaru just sighed and leaned back so he was laying in the sand.

"Troublesome." He grumbled and closed his eyes.

"One of you should keep an eye on him to make sure nothing happens. I wish I could do more." Sakura said with a slight frown on her lips but Ino just patted her friend on the shoulder.

"You've done what you can which is enough."

Sakura just rolled her eyes at Ino's corniness but still smiled. Ino glanced back at Temari who had now placed the sleeping Shikamaru's head in her lap. Ino had to admit that seeing someone take care of Shikamaru that was kind of nice. She would have to remember to tease him about it later. As Sakura clapped the sand off of her hands and knees, Ino bit her lip and debated the thoughts that had been plaguing her all day. Thoughts that made her stomach twist and knots. Was this what guilt felt like? If so, Ino summarized that she didn't do well with guilt and right now it felt as guilty as sin. Every time she closed her eyes she was reminded of Naruto lips on hers and how easy it was to melt into them. This was not okay. Naruto was her friend but Sakura was her _best friend._ They had a history together and she didn't want to muck it up with her selfish urges. Even though it had been a week since they'd kissed, she hadn't been able to look Sakura in the eye since the 'experiment'. She hated feeling like she'd done something wrong. This guilt was making her feel sick.

"Hey Sakura, can I talk to you?" Ino asked and the pinkette looked at her curiously.

Seeming to connect the dots, Sakura glanced over at Temari and Shikamaru one more time before nodding her head.

"Sure." She smiled and picked up her first aid kit. "Temari, if he starts foaming at the mouth come get me ok?"

Temari just nodded her head and waved them off. Ino felt her insides flip continuously as the two women walked together along the beach in the afternoon sun. Sakura prattled on and on about nothing of great importance and Ino couldn't help but smile sadly. A few weeks ago she'd wished that they would be walking on a beach just like this. They were supposed to be drinking mimosas and talking with Mira _just like this_. The loss of Chouji and Mira still haunted her. In her dreams, she still saw Mira's severed body rolling away and heard Chouji's wails of sorrow. Ino felt a few tears begin to well their way up to her eyes. Internally she wanted to just scream. Why was she crying? She had no right to cry. Here she was worried over kissing a boy and her friends were dead. Just how shallow was she? It was just a kiss, she shouldn't be thinking into it so much. She was a grown ass woman. Her tears began to fall freely down her cheeks as her mixed emotions of loss and lust coalesced and flooded over. All of these emotions led her to the same conclusion no matter how much she tried to justify it in her head. She was a horrible, terrible friend.

"I-Ino?" Sakura asked, shocked and concerned by her sudden flip in emotions. "Whats wrong?"

Ino attempted to wipe her eyes with the back of her palms but it was fruitless. The tears could not be culled and continued to stream relentlessly down her blotchy red cheeks. She was never usually this emotionally unstable. This island was making her crazy.

 _'How pathetic am I?'_ Ino sneered mentally.

"Ino whatever it is, you can talk to me about it." Sakura softly as she placed a hand on her shoulder but Ino shrugged her hand off.

"Oh really?" Ino replied, unintended sarcasm dripping off her voice. As soon as her snide remark had left her lips she immediately regretted it. Why was she being so snippy right out the gate? Sakura put her hands on her hips and pressed her lips together in a tight line.

"Yea really." Sakura countered. "I promise not to judge."

"What if I said I kissed Naruto?" Ino admitted in a soft voice.

She didn't look at Sakura when she made her admission but she just knew that the girl was probably looking at her with disgust and betrayal in her eyes. So consumed with her own self-deprecation she was surprised to hear Sakura begin to laugh. Ino looked at her friend with wide eyes as she watched Sakura hold her stomach and double over with laughter. What the hell? She sniffed and wiped her damp cheeks with the back of her hand. As Sakura continued to laugh, Ino shifted her weight from left to right foot uncomfortably. Clearly, Sakura thought this was some kind of joke.

"Sakura." Ino said with a frown. "I'm being serious."

"Okay, okay, okay!" Sakura said breathlessly as she tried to stop laughing. "So you kissed that idiot?"

"Yea..."

Ino felt herself tense up at Sakura calling Naruto an idiot. He might not be the sharpest tool but he wasn't a complete idiot. Sakura's face scrunched up into a frown briefly before turning back to an unreadable smile.

"Well that's a relief. I thought you were upset about Shikamaru and Temari."

"Wait-what?"

"Well he's been spending a lot of time around her instead of with you. It's only natural that you'd feel jealous."

"Wait, Sakura no. It is not like that."

"Then are you upset that Shikamaru doesn't care that you kissed Naruto? I guess trying to make him jealous didn't work."

"Sakura-"

"You might have to up the ante to get him to notice you. Shikamaru doesn't seem like the most perceptive when it comes to people's feelings."

"SAKURA!" Ino shouted and Sakura just rolled her eyes.

"You don't need to yell, I'm right here."

"Sakura, I'm not trying to make Shikamaru jealous and I don't want to concoct a plan to get him to 'notice me or whatever'." Ino huffed and Sakura just cocked her head to side, curous as to what Ino was getting at.

"Then why are crying?" Sakura asked. "Was he _that_ bad of a kisser? Naruto's never been very good at that. Unfortunatly kissing him has never gotten me far. You should try a different plan of action."

Ino glared at her friend with her fists clenched at her side. She no longer felt guilty about kissing Naruto now. Sakura clearly didn't return the blonde's feelings and was just using him to her own illbegotten ends. The man who looked at her like she was the most wonderous thing in the world was nothing more than a pawn to Sakura. How could she not have stepped in sooner? Why had she allowed her friend to behave like this for so long? She was going to just end up breaking Naruto's heart if she kept this up and no amount of peptalks would bring him back up.

"You can be honest and say it sucked. Its just us. You don't have to cry about it." Sakura smiled and reached out to touch Ino but the blonde took a step back. Ino gasped as she felt her back hit something something solid behind her.

"Who's crying?" A deep male voice asked and she felt a shiver run down her spine. "What sucked?"

Ino turned around quickly to face Naruto, flanked on either side by Sasuke and Hinata carrying water containers, looking down at her with eyes full of concern. Before she could stop herself she grabbed the front of his shirt and roughly pulled him down to her level to kiss him. Her heart clenched uncomfortably when she felt him place a firm hand on her shoulders and push her away gently. No matter how gentle he was trying to be it still hurt.

"Ino what is going on?" He asked confused and nervous.

His blue eyes flitted between Sakura and herself as though he could understand the situation between the two of them just by reading the air. Ino took a step away from Naruto, her face becoming redder and redder as he continued to stare her down.

"It looks like you're a really popular guy Naruto." Sakura smiled sweetly. "Apparently your lips are in high demand. I'm so _hurt_."

"Oh that?" Naruto chuckled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. "We were just messing around. Right Ino?"

Ino didn't respond to him and when he reached out to touch her she sidestepped him. She certainly did not appreciate him immediately trying to butter up to Sakura.

"I was wondering why you two seemed all buddy buddy lately. Well now I know." Sakura pouted. "Am I not enough for you Naruto?"

"Sakura-" Naruto started in an attempt to explain himself.

"You are such a manipulative bitch." Ino sneered.

"Ino-"

"Well I'm not the one crying over being kissed like a baby." Sakura smirked and pretended to find her nails much more important all of a sudden.

"Y-y-you k-kissed Na-naruto?" Hinata stammered, her eyes wide as she tried to make eye contact with Ino.

Ino blushed and tried to not look at the smaller woman, she had completely forgotten about Hinata's crush on Naruto. This was not turning out how she had wanted this to.

"Y-y-yes , she did." Sakura said mocking Hinata's stutter. "It looks like Naruto has kissed every woman on the island except for _you._ Isn't that odd."

"You are being insufferable right now Sakura. I just wanted to talk to you about it. You don't have to try to drag Hinata into this too." Ino scoffed and Sakura just rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, you weren't thinking about Hinata when you were making out with Naruto."

"Wait. Sakura, Ino, what does Hinata have to do with anything?" Naruto asked, now genuinely confused at the turn in the conversation.

"Sakura don't-" Ino started but Sakura was enjoying this too much. Whenever anything had to do with Hinata, a switch flipped off in her head and it was neigh impossible to stop her.

"She's been in love with you for years that's all." Sakura sighed. "Its been really sad actually. She used to stalk you in high school. She was staring at you yesterday when you stripped down. I saw her fingering herself in the water when you lost your underwear."

Ino watched as Naruto try to comprehend the validity of Sakura's accusations but was still coming up confused. He looked over to his right at Hinata who was standing next to him, shaking like a leaf and looking mortified. She'd dropped her water containers, their contents quickly spilling into the sand at her feet. Sasuke grabbed the dark haired woman's wrist and pulled her away from Naruto's side to stand behind him.

"Sakura, " Sasuke spoke up, his voice chillingly empty. "Stop. Now."

Sakura just smiled and ran a hand through her hair. She seemed entirely unfazed by his command.

"I only speak the truth." She smirked. "I need to go count inventory anyway. Nice chat Ino."

Naruto looked torn between following after her and staying to clean up the mess she left behind. Ino felt as though as someone had doused a bucket of ice water over her head. Naruto truly was a singular creature and would always choose Sakura at the end of the day. Was there even a real choice at the moment? The only option was Sakura no matter what she did. This entire situation had spiraled out of control and she felt even worse than she had before.

"Ino-" he started but she just held up a hand.

"Just go after her Naruto. Like you always do."

Naruto gapped at her as she turned on her heel and walked away in the opposite direction.

 _'God, I'm such an idiot'_

…..

Hinata groaned as she replayed the events of just a few hours ago over and over in her mind. Today had been such a good day too. She enjoyed watching Naruto and Sasuke interact with each other and found it amusing how easily the blonde was able to get under Sasuke's skin. Now all she could focus on was Sakura revealing her long held crush and spouting embarassing lies that she wasn't able to refute due to her own ineptitude. Hinata let out another groan and buried her face in her hands. There was no way she was going to be able to face _anyone_ after that. Why did Sakura do that? Did she really hate her _that much_? A rustling in the sand next to her alerted her to another's prescence but she didn't dare look at them. She didn't want to look at anyone in her shame.

"You know wallowing won't change anything right?" Came the deep familiar voice of Sasuke.

Hinata just shrugged her shoulders weakly and scooted around so that her back was to him. Sasuke had been there to bear witness to it all and he was most certainly the last person she wanted to interact with at the moment.

"You're acting like a child again." He sighed. "You shouldn't feel this embarrassed. It's just a crush."

Hinata looked up at him and sent her best attempt at a glare to which he only stared down at her impassivly. He was holding a singed fish on a stick in each hand and held one of them out for her to take. Her stomach growled but she did not accept his offer. He rolled his eyes and crouched down to sit beside her.

"Y-you don't kn-know anything about me. You...you can't tell me how to f-feel." She countered. "I b-bet you've never liked a-a-anyone. You wouldn't un-understand."

"You clearly don't know anything about me either then." He snorted as her stomach growled audibly once more and forcefully placed one of the sticks in her hand.

They sat in silence and the sun began to go down as they ate. Well, Hinata tried to eat but could only get in a few bites before she gave up. The fish wasn't cooked through all the way and judging by the way Sasuke picked at his own fish, he wasn't liking it too much either. At least she knew one thing about him, he was a terrible cook. Hinata sighed and simply held onto her stick, there was no way she could eat this and not get sick. She glared at the fish, as though it too had just added to her already ruined day.

"Tomatoes." Sasuke said breaking their silence. Hinata blinked and looked at him curiously.

"T-t-tomatoes?"

"Yes, tomatoes."

"Ok..." She mumbled, genuinely disturbed by his sudden outburst. Sasuke was a strange person.

"Usually when someone tells you something about themselves, one should offer up their own information." He said monotonously and Hinata felt her eye twitch.

Was this his way of trying to get to know her? Since when did _the_ Sasuke Uchiha care about getting to know someone?

"U-um..." She started but was thumped on the side of her head. "Ow!"

"Stop stuttering." He said as he flung his picked over fish into the ocean. Hinata frowned and tried to rub the stinging sensation away.

"I l-like _'thump'_ I like cinnamon rolls."

 **CCNote: So let me just say thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I have never gotten so many reviews for one chapter before! Because of the response, I am updating two times this week (this being the early update). This is to show my appreciation of your continued support and encouragement. The next chapter will be LONG so buckle in. To the guest who has been reading my stuff for years, know that the next chapter will be dedicated to you. I hope you had a great birthday. Anywho, don't forget to leave a review. If I get enough of them I might just update within the next 48 hours. I feel inspired!**


	20. Fair

**CCNote: Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Rated M. Don't read this around others.**

 **Fair**

The sun had set long ago and a full moon had since taken it's place in the sky. The sound of the waves crashing against the shore was calming and allowed her to slow her heart rate down to a more manageable pace. She sighed as the ocean breeze whipped her blonde hair into a frenzy.

 _'I'm such an idiot.'_ She thought and wrapped her arms around herself.

Since when did a silly kiss cause her to feel so conflicted? She needed to get off of this island and away from everyone. She prayed that Shikamaru felt better in the morning so he could resume his work on the black box. The longer they stayed here, the messier things would become. She let out another sigh as she recalled the events that had occurred earlier in the day.

That entire exchange had taken a turn down a road she had not wanted to go down but why did Sakura react that way? She knew that the woman could be cruel to others but she had never acted that way towards her before. Ino couldn't begin to imagine how Hinata was feeling at the moment. Her dirty laundry had been laid bare in front of everyone and although Ino knew that Sakura was lying about the masturbation, Naruto didn't know that. Hinata had been too shocked to refute the accusation. Ino rubbed her hands against her bare forearms and sucked in a deep breath of salty ocean air. She hoped that Naruto had a better opinion of Hinata to not believe _everything_ Sakura said.

"You know, you're kinda difficult to find when you don't want to be found." A voice drawled behind her.

Ino spun around quickly to see Shikamaru slouching with his hands in his pockets. He had dark circles under his eyes and his skin was paler than usual. Ino frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. He had no business up walking around.

"Who said I wanted to be found?" Ino snipped. "Besides, why are you up? Aren't you supposed to be resting?"

"I can't rest knowing that you're out gallivanting on your own. You'd drown in a puddle if left to your own devices."

Ino rolled her eyes and smiled at Shikamaru's dry sense of humor. Even though he didn't say it outright, she knew he cared in his own way.

"Well, I'm fine _Dad_." Ino said playfully before taking on a more serious tone. "You really should go back and lay down. I swear I'll be back up there soon."

"You can't get rid of me that easily. After what happened to Chouji I'm not letting you run off." He replied, his voice stern but strained. Ino lowered her gaze to her feet as the heaviness of his statement weighed on her shoulders.

"I heard what happened between you and Sakura." Shikamaru said, quickly changing the subject. Ino felt her lips twitch.

"News sure does travel fast huh?"

"Well its not like it was much of a secret. Naruto and Sakura have never been very private people. Their interactions are always in surround sound. Their arguments are especially loud." Shikamaru answered with a shrug and Ino quirked a brow at the information.

"They're arguing? Why?"

"Ino!" A nervous voice called out.

Shikamaru and Ino both turned in the direction the voice came from to see Naruto jogging towards them. He slowed his pace as he came closer to them, his breathing heavy and despite the cool temperature of the evening, sweat was dripping from his brow. Ino looked at him, dumbstruck by his sudden apperance and conflicted as to wheter she wanted to even see him at the moment. He looked up at her with those bright blue eyes of his and she felt her resolve crack a bit. Damn him. It wasn't fair that he was able to illicit such emotions from her without even trying.

"Ino, can I talk to you for a second?" He asked in between his heavy breaths. Shikamaru placed a heavy hand on her shoulder and gave her a quick nudge in Naruto's direction.

"I'm going to take a nap. Make sure she doesn't get into trouble." He yawned and began walking away.

Ino glared at his retreating back. How dare he abandon her like this! Some friend he was! Naruto took a step closer to her but the angry look in her eyes kept him from coming any closer.

"Ino can we talk?" He reiterated. "What in the world is going on?"

The blonde woman turned her back to him and took a deep breath. What was going on? Did she like Naruto or was she just hormonal and depressed? Why was she so confused about everything?

"I don't know Naruto." She said softly. "I'm just really confused right now."

"Confused? I understand being confused. Heck, I am too right now. Just say something because I feel like I'm going crazy trying to get a straight answer out of someone."

"That someone being _Sakura_?" Ino implied, her friend's name dripping off her tongue like it was poisonous.

"Well, yea actually." Naruto said softly.

Ino didn't want to chance turning around to face him. She knew that as soon as she looked into those expressive blue eyes her will to be mad at him would quickly dissappate. Her instinct to comfort him would kick in even though doing such a thing would only hurt her in the end.

"We actually got into a real fight over what she said earlier. I have never heard her say something like that before. Was what she said true?"

" Sakura said _a lot_ of things you're going to have to be more specific than that." Ino snipped. "But yea Hinata _has_ been in love with you since highschool. She's been your biggest cheerleader since day one but you were too far up Sakura's ass to notice. She wasn't playing with herself in the water though. Sakura just added that in to be mean. She and Hinata have never gotten along. You should probably be talking to her right now instead of me."

The words tumbled out of her mouth like word vomit. She wished that could just shut up before she embarrassed herself further or said something she'd later come to regret but her mouth was ignoring her brain's commands.

"Ino," Naruto interrupted amusedly. "That's not what I'm asking. I mean what you said about Hinata is important and I will talk to her but that's not what I want to talk to _you_ about."

"Huh?" She asked and turned around to face him. What was he trying to get at?

"Was Sakura telling the truth about why you were upset? Why were you crying?"

His voice was soft and pleading like he genuinely wanted to know the answer. Ino stared at him with wide eyes, completely taken aback. He grinned at her nervously as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Was I really that bad of a kisser?" He chuckled and Ino couldn't help but smile at his self-deprecating humor.

"No." She sighed. "I'm just not in the right head space right now."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No."

Ino turned away from him and walked towards the ocean until the frigid water lapped around her ankles. A few seconds later she heard him follow her into the water. She crossed her arms over her chest and sent an icy glare his way but that did not deter him from standing next to her.

"I'm fine, I swear." She mumbled. "You can go back ya know."

"I know." He shrugged simply.

"I don't want to talk."

"I can see that."

"Then why-"

"I'd rather be here."

…..

Hinata held her stomach as she tried to stop laughing at the dark haired man sitting next to her who did not look amused in the slightest. In an effort to distract her from her current mortification they had started sharing their likes and dislikes and other random facts. Suprisingly they had a lot of the same things in common, something she would have never thought she would have been able to say previously. At the moment though she was currently finding amusement at the man's expense. She had asked him about his first kiss and it turned out that it had been with none other than Naruto, albeit accidentally. Hinata felt another round of giggles well up as she attempted to imagine the ridiculous scenario in her mind.

"I-I can't believe that happened!" She laughed breathlessly as she leaned into the rough bark of the tree behind her.

"It's not that funny." He grumbled as she wiped an imaginary tear from the corner of her eye.

"I'm kind of mad that I didn't get a chance to see that!" She smiled as she was finally able to catch her breath.

"Hn."

"I'm kind of...jealous." She said wistfully and Sasuke quirked a dark brow at her.

"It wasn't that great."

Hinata just smiled and took a deep breath. She really needed that laugh. Even though she was still embarassed from the day's previous events she felt a bit lighter. She shivered a bit when the cool ocean breeze whipped through the trees and raised goosebumps all over her skin. She scooted a bit closer to Sasuke whose body seemed to just radiate heat despite his cold exterior. He wrapped an arm around her waist and roughly pulled her over so that she sat in his lap. She squeaked in surprise but allowed herself to be repositioned, it was much warmer in this position anyway.

"You're always shivering." He stated and Hinata felt her cheeks heat up.

"S-sorry?" She stammered and winced when he thumped her temple.

"Don't apologize." He said flatly as his hands traveled aimlessly up and down her arms.

Hinata bit her bottom lip. On one hand she wanted him to stop, being touched made her feel uncomfortable and uncertain of what to do. On the other hand the trail of heat left behind by his rough hands made a peculiar heat begin to rise up in her stomach that could not be put off as indigestion. Hinata had only ever found herself attracted to Naruto and even then it wasn't like this. Being attracted to Naruto was something that felt easy and light. When she thought of him, she got butterflies in her stomach. When she thought of Sasuke those butterflies were set on fire and replaced with something she could not name. Whatever this feeling was, it hinted at something more. Something dangerous.

Sasuke's touch made her feel as though she were a math problem he was trying to solve. His fingers glided over her skin with such practiced ease that it made her wonder just how many others had fallen under his spell. He constantly toed the line, pushing her past her limits of what she was comfortable with. The problem was she wasn't quite sure she wanted him to stop. She could already feel herself on the precipice of giving in to him entirely. Sasuke pushed her hair off of her neck and shoulder, his fingers deftly trailing down from beind her ear to her collar bone and back up again. She shivered but this time it was not from the cold.

"Beautiful." He breathed and she felt her heart skip a beat.

"Sa-sasuke." she stammered and she just felt him hum against her and continue tracing patterns on her neck.

She moved to get out of his lap but he placed both a firm grip on her hips and pressed her firmly into his lap. She blushed as she felt something familiar hard poke the small of her back. She was growing accoustomed to Sasuke's penis making its prescene known in the mornings but she always put it off as something he couldn't control. From what she knew, erections in the morning were normal and naturally occured for most men without the aid of outside stimulus. This time though, there was no excuse. He pressed his lips to her neck and hooked his thumbs into the waistband of her jeans.

"Sasuke!" She squeaked and he stopped kissing her but did not remove his hands from her hips.

"You are incredibly shy." He smirked and Hinata felt her cheeks turn and even deeper shade of red than before.

"I'm just not used to things like this!" She countered. "It feels wrong."

One of his hands moved from her hip to the front of her jeans. He unbuttoned and unzipped her pants in one smooth movement before cupping a hand over her slightly damp panties. A low growl vibrated from him and made her heat up even more.

"Wrong? Whats so wrong about this?" He inquired huskily as he slipped two of his fingers into her mouth. "I can see evidence to the contrary. Now suck."

His voice was deep and commanding. Without realizing it, she immediately complied with his demand. It felt odd to have someone else's fingers in her mouth but she swirled her tongue around the digits anyway. Something as simple as this felt oddly erotic. Was this how Sasuke felt the other day when he had sucked on her finger? After a short while he removed his fingers from her mouth, a thin trail of saliva exiting with it. Hinata blushed as she felt Sasuke chuckle behind her.

"Very good Hinata."

He slid his wet fingers under her panties and she jumped at the sensation of his fingers on her clit. Using two fingers he gently rubbed her most sensitive area causing her to moan despite herself.

"You have never touched yourself have you?" He smirked and nipped at her ear, satisfied by the revelation.

Hinata blushed but did not deny his statement because it was true. Her toes curled in the grass as he continued to rub small circles over her clit. Her stomach felt as though it was on fire but it felt _so damn good._ What the hell was he doing to her? This man was going to lead to her undoing. They shouldn't be doing this, not here. Not like this.

"Do you like it?" He asked even though he already knew the answer based on how wet she was becoming.

"I don't love you. You don't love me." Hinata protested softly, biting back a moan as she leaned into him. "We shouldn't- ah!"

"I don't need you to love me." He growled as he gently pinched her swollen clit with his forefinger and thumb.

Hinata moaned loudly inspite of herself. Her body was beyond treacherous. She hadn't climaxed but she felt as though she was dangerously close to doing so. Her entire body tingled as though there was an electric current running through her. She tried to steady her breathing as he removed his hand from her panties but it was a feat that felt impossible at the moment. Her entire body felt like goo. She craned her neck to look up at Sasuke and was surprised to see him sucking his fingers clean. Hinata felt herself grow wetter at the sight of him enjoying her esscence on his fingers. His onyx eyes looked down at her intensely, not breaking eye contact until Hinata was sure that he'd sucked off every drop.

"You may not want me to kiss your lips but there is another place I want to taste further."

Hinata felt her heart rate increase but did not protest when he moved her off of his lap. He smoothly pulled her jeans and underwear off and tossed them over his shoulder. Hinata shivered at the loss of clothing but did not move away. Sasuke's dark stare kept her frozen to her spot on the ground. He pushed her shirt up a bit to reveal her abdomen. She blushed as he eyed her body with predatory precision. For a second she thought he was having doubts but was soon corrected when he squeezed her thigh and smiled.

"Hmm." He hummed as he spread her legs apart.

Hinata blushed and tried to cover her face but he swatted her hands away.

"I want you to watch."

Hinata gasped when he kissed and licked the inside of her right thigh. His thumb slowly rubbed slow circles over her clit as his mouth came closer and closer. The sensation made her feel as though she was being burned but she wanted more. She wanted him burn her more. He pulled his thumb away and replaced it with his tongue.

"Sasuke!" She moaned as she tangled her fingers in his raven locks.

She felt him smirk with satisfaction at her reaction but quickly returned to his task of devouring her completely.

….

Sakura grumbled as she tried to make her way through the dark forest to get back to the group. Luckily tonight was a full moon so she was still able to have clear visibility of the gnarled roots, vines, and low hanging branches. Cleaning the bloody bandages in the waterfall had taken a lot longer than she had anticipated. She would have been able to do it while there was still light out but her argument with Naruto had taken longer than usual. She had never seen him so angry before but it did not bother her. He would be back to normal by morning anyway. The man had never stayed mad at her for long anyway.

 _"Ah!"_

The sound of someone yelling in the distance immediately began heading in that direction. Who was out here this time of night? The last she'd checked everyone was back at their campsite. Had some other passengers survived the crash? The voice was distinctly feminine, were they in danger? Sakura felt her heart pound faster in her chest as a thousand worst case scenarios rapidly ran through her mind. As she got closer to the source of the sound, the yelling was getting louder and louder. Actually the source of the noise was not yelling at all; they were _moaning._

 _'What in the world?'_ Sakura thought to herself as she peeked through the bushes to see who it was.

Before her were two dark figures but she couldn't quite make out who it was without getting closer. Unfortunately getting closer was not an option since she would only end up revealing herself. The two seemed to be quite caught up in one another. One of the figures had their back to Sakura while the other was crouched low in front of them. What exactly were they doing, especially all the way out here? The one moaning, who she assumed was a woman, sounded oddly familiar but she couldn't get a good gauge of who her partner was. Curiosity peeked, Sakura queitly eased herself closer to get a better look, careful not to trip over any tree roots.

"Sa-sasuke!" The woman moaned and Sakura's hand flew over her mouth the stifle her own scream. "I, I, _ah!_ "

The woman who had been moaning laid back and covered her face with her hands but not before Sakura was able to recognize that it was Hinata. It felt as though all of the blood in her body had been drained and replaced with cement. Although her brain desperately willed for her to move, her muscles refused to cooperate. All she could do was stare in shock as Sasuke sat up with a self-satisfied smirk as though he was the cat that had swallowed the canary. He wiped his chin with the back of his hand.

"Delicious." He stated simply. Hinata snapped her legs closed and grew even redder.

Sakura felt her eyes begin to well up tears as she watched the interaction between the two of them. This couldn't be happening. Why was this happening? Sasuke _knew_ about Hinata's crush and yet was still out here in the woods with her. Why? What did that pathetic excuse for a woman have that she didn't? Sakura knew herself to be a more intelligent an capable person, she _was_ in medical school for goodness sakes. She she was more confident and attractive than Hinata but none of that seemed to matter. Sasuke was _still_ orbiting around this inept excuse for a human being. This wasn't fair. Silent tears freely slid down her cheeks as the two of them made themselves look presentable and started heading back to the others. The two of them were long gone but image of them together kept replaying in front of her over and over again. Her heart clenched painfully as she recalled the way Hinata had screamed Sasuke's name. She sank down the forest floor and wrapped her arms around herself. This wasn't right. None of this was right.

…...

The next morning Hinata found herself sitting groggily between Shino and Kiba as they waited for Shikamaru to begin speaking. She leaned against Shino who was still sleeping even though he was sitting upright. Whatever Shikamaru had to say must be important since she had never known the man to be someone to enjoy wasting time. She yawned and tried to keep her eyes open.

"So whats this meeting all about man?" Kiba asked crankily. He was not a morning person. "I could be sleeping right now."

Hinata smiled slightly when Kiba pouted as Shikamaru blatantly ignored his complaints. Instead, Shikamaru busied himself with unscrewing the last screw that kept the black box closed. With a grunt, he held the heavy box up for all of them to get a look and Hinata had to wonder what was the point. It wasn't like any of them understood any of those wires.

"Temari and I managed to send out a signal...I think. In the process though we fried the wiring." He explained solmenly. "If anyone was looking for us our location should have shown up on their radar. Otherwise, it was equivalent to shouting into a void. Since the wires are fried the GPS tracking is probably dead as well."

"Wait, speak English Shikamaru." Kiba groaned and Shikamaru frowned and tossed the heavy black box into the sand.

"We are screwed." The brunette said flatly and a collective murmur of fear hummed through the group. "If no one was looking for us we before, we certainly are not going to be found by relying on this thing."

"What?!"

"What are we going to do?"

"What happened to the box?"

"Are we going to die here?!"

The flurry of questions were being flung at Shikamaru in rapid succession but the man did not seem fazed. It appeared that he had anticipated their reaction. He waited for the initial panic to subside before resuming.

"The best we can hope for is to try to build a physical signal." He summarized.

"We trusted you to make the black box work and you couldn't even do that. Why should we follow your suggestion now?" Sakura frowned and Shikamaru just stared at her impassively.

"Because I don't see you coming up with any better ideas." He retorted blandly. "We can't build a boat, we have no idea how far land might be. Our chances of survival decrease significantly once we set foot off this island."

His answer seemed to kill any more rebuttals from Sakura who merely folded her arms over her chest and huffed.

"Our best bet is to create a large fire that's on at all times, day and night. If we are lucky maybe a plane or a boat might see us."

Hinata began to zone out as the others began talking quickly around her. Their voices melded together to create an ambient buzz in the back of her head. The news began to slowly permiate her foggy brain and the realization that they were not going to be rescued soon set in. They were going to die on this island. That mere fact made her blood run cold even though her heart was pounding a hole in her chest. They could build as many fires as they wanted but that was not going to change the reality of their situation, they were essentially just waiting to die. She felt a warm arm wrap around her shoulders and she looked over at Kiba in surprise.

"You're starting to hyperventilate. Just breathe." He said with a smile that Hinata couldn't bring herself to return. "We won't let anything happen to you and we will definitely get rescued! Right, Shino!"

"Putting your life in Kiba's hands is a risky move. Chances of survival under his guidance are only forty percent." Shino responded flatly and pushed his dark shades up the bridge of his nose.

 **CCNote: Well there you have it. This chapter was going to be longer but it ended up being toooooo long. I had to chop it into two because it wouldn't have flowed well stylistically. Anyway thanks soooooo much for all of your reviews! I don't think you realize how happy it makes me when I see them pop up in my inbox. I'm so happy ya'll are enjoying this story. I will be off soon for Golden Week so I will have plenty of time to write. I'll try to have another update for you soon. Thanks again for your support.**


	21. Happiness

**CCNote: Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but this idea. Rated M blah blah blah.**

 **Happiness**

"Hey, Hina be careful!" Tenten called out as she watched Hinata ascend.

"I know!" Her faint voice responded back. Tenten put her hands on her hips and bit her lip as she prayed that the small woman didn't lose her footing.

"Maybe you should come back down and let me do it." Ino shouted, equally concerned about the safety of this endeavor.

"I got it!" Hinata shouted back as best as she could with a knife between her teeth.

The small woman unwound a makeshift rope of clothing that had been fashioned by Tenten and carefully wrapped it around the trunk of the tree. Even though this was entirely untested, she was determined to make it work. Tenten had stayed up all night twisting fabric together and in the process reopening the wounds on her hands. The brunette had worked so hard, Hinata did not want to let her down. The tips of her fingers tingled with fear but she was the only one who would be able to do this. Hinata tied the other end of the rope into a knot around her waist the way that Kiba had shown her. When it felt as though it was tight enough she removed the knife from her mouth and leaned away from the trunk of the tree to her main objective. Bananas. Bright, yellow, just waiting to be picked. She slashed at them in an attempt to dislodge the bunch but missed.

"Be careful Hinata!" Tenten shouted.

Hinata winced as sweat dripped into her eyes and stung. Futilely, she attempted to wipe the moisture away with the inside of her arm. She was so close and they had not had any fruit since they'd crashed. They had not been able to catch any fish for two days causing a cankerous tension among their group. They would not last long if this kept up. With determination and hunger fueling her, she took another swipe at the bunch. This time she didn't miss. Her knife nicked the tough notch that connected the bananas to the branch but was not enough to free them.

 _Swipe, miss. Swipe, miss. Swipe, hit._

Ino and Tenten shouted encouragements from the ground and Hinata sucked in a deep breath. Her arms ached and burned from her climb up the tree but she was not going to give up. She could do this. She took another swipe and was able to cut the notch again.

 _Swipe, miss. Swipe, hit. Swipe, hit._

She could do this. Her hands were so sweaty that she feared her knife would slip from her fingers and this would all be for nothing. Her body felt so weak that she doubted she would be able to retrieve the knife and climb up again.

 _Swipe, miss. Swipe, miss._

Mistakes were not an option. She could do this. One final lunge at the bunch caused the bananas to disengage from their branch and descend towards the jungle floor below. Hinata was surprised by their sudden departure but smiled to herself as she clutched the trunk of the tree.

The girls down below cheered and howled with happiness. Hinata's smile grew wider as she watched Ino and Tenten skip around the fallen bunch, the childish amusement between them radiating off in waves. Hinata was happy to see Tenten actually getting along with another girl that wasn't her. Tenten did not get along well with many people, namely women, but this was a refreshing sight. Hinata tore her eyes away from their merriment to take in the jungle around her. She had always been blessed with better than average eyesight and from this vantage point she could see so much more of what the jungle had to offer. She felt her breath hitch as she saw that not too far from them was another fruit tree. If she wasn't mistaken, it looked like it possessed fat green and red mangos just ripe for the picking.

"Get down here Hinata!" Tenten shouted happily, a wide smile gracing her features.

"Here I come!" Hinata shouted back and quickly began to untie herself from the tree.

The makeshift rope fell to the ground and Hinata shimmied her way down after it. When her feet touched solid ground she was immediately accousted by two overly excited women. They tackled her to the ground, smothering the smaller woman with hugs and laughter. Hinata felt her heart tug a bit as she unsuccessfully avoided Ino and Tenten's tickling fingers. She was _happy._ Really and truly happy. They were stranded and damn near starving but she was happier here than she had ever been back home. After their fit of giggles began to die down, the three women remained on the forest floor in a tangle of limbs and dirt. Even though their hair was messy and full of debris, their clothing dirty and torn, and their skin slick with sweat the three of them did not move. They just breathed and relished in the moment of peace that enveloped them.

"Great job Hina." Tenten said softly and Hinata sighed as she felt her friend pull her closer to her chest and place a kiss on her sweaty temple. "The old Hinata would have never done something like that."

Hinata smiled with closed eyes and nuzzled further into the embrace her oldest and dearest friend. Tenten was right, the old Hinata would have never done anything like that. The old Hinata didn't jump off of cliffs in her underwear. She didn't climb trees and she certainly didn't traipse through the jungle at all times of night. The old Hinata was full of fear and insecurities and while those things were still very much a part of her, Hinata knew that she was becoming different somehow. Slowly but surely she was changing, growing. Hinata's eyes fluttered open as she felt something shift behind her. She turned her head slightly to see Ino sitting up, tears clinging to eyes that were squeezed shut. Her platinum blonde hair, full of dead leaves and dirt, had fallen out of it's usual ponytail and fell messily down her shoulders and arms.

"Ino?" Tenten asked, releasing Hinata and sitting up.

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked softly as she placed a hand on the blonde's quivering shoulders.

"I'm so sorry!" Ino hiccuped and wiped her eyes with the heel of her hand. "I'm being silly."

Tenten and Hinata shared a look of concern with each other, unsure of what to do. Ino was not their friend. They had known Ino since high school but none of those interactions had been positive since she was usually hanging around Sakura, the bane of their high school existence. They knew the woman to be a fun person, a party animal, and a perpetual optimist but that was all they knew. They had no idea what the problem was nor how to comfort her if she were to tell them. Ino was not a complete stranger but she may as well be.

"I'm just realizing how close you two are." Ino smiled through her tears. "It makes me miss Mira and Chouji. What you guys have is so special. If I'm being honest I'm a little jealous."

"Don't be jealous." Tenten smiled and wrapped her arm around Hinata's shoulders. "This one gives me a heart attack nearly every day with her disappearing acts and dangerous adventures. She's so high maintenance!"

"Te-tenten!" Hinata pouted and puffed out her cheeks.

"What it's true. You also come complete with an insufferable cousin that won't shut up." Tenten frowned as she ran her hand through the tangled dark brown waves of her hair which had tumbled out of her usual buns.

Hinata cut her eyes at Tenten but the look held no malice. Her cousin really didn't shut up. Ino giggled at their exchange.

"I thought I had what you guys have with Sakura but now I don't know. She's never been _that_ hurtful." The blonde sighed with a sad smile on her face. "It's going to sound so juvenile but I really don't have any close friends besides her. I mean there's Shika but there's only so much he understands. My stomach feels like it's tying itself in knots and I'm so confused."

Hinata slid her hand from Ino's shoulder and grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers together. Hinata had mixed feelings about Ino but for some reason she wanted to comfort her. Those sad blue eyes made her heart ache. They looked at her as though they were trying to convey an apology they didn't know how to voice. Was she trying to apologize about Naruto? Even though it hurt her to know that Ino had kissed the man she loved, she couldn't find it in her heart to remain angry at her. She doubted that she was ever genuinly angry to begin with. Naruto barely acknowledged her existence, she had no control over who he did or didn't kiss. Besides she couldn't fault Ino for falling for Naruto's charms. The man's exuberant personality was intoxicating. With a heavy heart Hinata smiled and gave Ino's hand a small squeeze.

"It;s okay Ino." Hinata said softly and the blonde looked at her with watery blue eyes but behind the tears, she could see that Ino was grateful. Grateful that Hinata had accepted her unspoken apology. Fresh tears began to well up in her eyes once more. Tenten sighed and leaned over Hinata to place her hand on the back of Ino's head. She pulled the teary woman foreward and pressed her forehead to Ino's. Tenten looked into her sad blue eyes and smiled.

"Stop crying Ino." Tenten said firmly. "It's okay to feel these things but don't cry. We can be your friends if you'll have us. Right now we have to rely on each other. It's all we have."

Ino let out a chocked sob but didn't move away from Tenten. Hinata squeezed her hand again and reached out with her other hand to hold Tenten's. Tenten was right, they only had each other. Even though the reality of their situation was scary, she felt stronger knowing she had people like Tenten around to catch and support her. As Ino's tears disappaited the three women laid back on the forest floor. With Tenten to her right and Ino to her left and their hands still intertwined, Hinata felt the happiness she'd felt earlier return. The two women laid impossibly close to her, their limbs tangled and skin sticky with sweat from the hot humid air that surrounded them but it was perfect. Hinata closed her eyes and revelled in the feeling. She was happy. A cough from above broke the women from their peace. Hinata opened her eyes to see dark orbs staring down at her with a hungry look that made her shiver involuntarily. He licked his lips and smirked at her reaction. She blushed and sat up with Ino and Tenten.

"You three look comfortable." Neji smirked. "Are you trying to take my cousin as well Ten?"

"You would like that wouldn't you." The brunette scoffed but an unmistakeable pink blush dusted her cheeks. She ignored his outstretched hand and stood up on her own. She stuck her tongue out at his glare and brushed the dirt off of her butt. Sasuke handed Neji the two makeshift spears he'd been holding and went over to the fallen bunch of bananas. With a grunt, he lifted the heavy bunch and placed it on his shoulders.

"I didn't realize you were such a perv Neji." Naruto chuckled as he offered his free hand out to Ino to lift her up. In his other hand were two dead gray rabbits dangling limply by their feet.

Ino hesitated but took his hand and was pulled up roughly to stand. When she was steady she attempted to tug her hand away but Naruto didn't let go, instead pulling her closer to his side. Hinata watched curiously as Ino blushed but quickly gave up resisting the stubborn man. Hinata waited for the familiar pang of sadness and jealousy to hit her heart but it never did. She felt nothing as watched them interact awkwardly with each other, absolutely nothing. How strange? Hinata stood up and tried to unsuccessfully run a hand through her long hair. Had she truely gotten over her feelings for Naruto? Tenten and Neji began to walk back towards their encampment with Naruto and Ino close behind them. As she watched their retreating backs she smiled. She wasn't completely over Naruto but she was getting there. The love and admiration she held for the man would always remain in some capacity, of that she was sure, but maybe-just maybe- one day someone would have that same affection for her. She hoped that one day her feelings would be reciprocated and she would find herself a special place in someone else's heart. Maybe, just maybe...

"You coming Hyuuga?" Sasuke's gruff voice called out, already well ahead of her but still a bit behind the others.

"Coming!" She squeaked and ran to catch up.

…...

"Ready, set, go!" Ino screamed.

Hinata watched her toss the soccer ball high into the air and winced at the sound of bodies slamming into each other. She took a sip of red wine and shook her head. Did they had to be so rough with each other?

The sun was beginning to set over the ocean, leaving the sky awash in vibrant oranges and yellows. Although the sun was retiring for the night the energy of the group was still high. Previously when they had been excavating the luggage, they had discovered the soccer ball and while it had been pushed to the side then it was now a source of entertainment and comfort. Rock Lee and Kiba had formulated a complicated and rather violent version of soccer that allowed them to burn off a lot of their pent up energy. Even Shikamaru, as lazy as he normally was, joined in on the game. While the game was fun, the boys had learned early on to never, ever put Sasuke and Naruto on a team together. The two alone would decimate the others, it was much better to pit them against each other on opposite sides. It made for a much more entertaining viewing experience. As soon as Ino had called the game to begin, Naruto had barrelled head first into Sasuke's chest, knocking the raven to the ground and sprinting towards his team's makeshift goal. Neji and Tenten were hot on his tail.

Neji swiftly gained a bit of distance ahead of him and swept his legs under Naruto, tripping the man and causing him to lose control of the ball. Tenten nimbly jumped over the fallen man, quickly taking possession of the soccer ball and began making her way towards the other team's goal. Neji followed behind her blocking and defending all opponents that attempted to impeded the brunette's progress. When Tenten successfully kicked the ball and scored a point, Hinata cheered. They could work so well together when they weren't fighting. Lee enveloped the two of them in a bear hug, much to their outward disdane, but Hinata noted the small smile that tugged at the corner of her cousin's lips and the blush that splashed across Tenten's cheeks.

"Your friends are rather interesting." Temari said with a small smile and Hinata jumped at the sound of her voice but quickly recovered and slowly nodded her head in agreement. Despite the time they'd spent together on the island, Hinata had barely spoken two words to their former flight attendant. The woman took the bottle of wine from Hinata's hands and examined the label.

"Hm, this is from the first class cabin." She said pensively. "I always wanted to try it."

Without asking permission she put the bottle to her lips and took a big gulp. She lowered bottle as though disappointed by it's taste but took another drink, albeit much smaller this time. Temari handed the bottle back to Hinata who immediately took another sip. Hinata felt Temari was much too intimidating to hold a conversation with but it didn't seem as though the woman wanted to push more of a conversation. Instead the two women cordially passed the bottle back and forth and enjoyed the sight of senseless violence in front of them.

Hinata swallowed thickly as she watched Sasuke swiftly pull his sweat drenched shirt over his head and toss it into the sand. His pale and muscles taunt, he was not dissimilar from the statues of the gods found in museums. The man's body was certainly a work of art. Hinata blushed as she traced the planes of his body with her eyes. She shivered as he recalled the feel of his weight pressed against her, his tongue gliding over her skin and playing her like a violin. His every touch forced her to moan out his praises. Her fingers twitched in anticipation. The man was turning her into a pervert without even trying. He seemed to have noticed her staring and turned his intense dark eyes towards her. Although his face betrayed no emotion his eyes burned her skin, she knew exactly what he was thinking. He wanted to consume her, possess her. He wanted every fiber of her being to belong to him and him alone. Hinata was not sure she was willing to give that to him. Hinata averted her gaze and took another sip of red wine, allowing the musky dry taste on her tongue to distract her from her improper thoughts. She still felt his eyes burning holes into her skin. Behind her she heard someone chuckle menacingly.

"How cute." Sakura smirked and snatched the bottle out of Hinata's hands. "Is the whore really embarrassed by a look?"

"W-w-whore?" Hinata stammered and Sakura took a long drink from the bottle of wine.

"W-w-w- _whore."_ The pink haired woman mocked. "Yes, that's you."

"Yo, why don't you lay off the wine." Temari glared as she stood up and attempted to take the bottle away from Sakura but she only sidestepped her.

"Why don't you tell _her_ to stop laying around." Sakura sneered and took another sip. "Out here just spreading her legs for anyone."

Hinata blushed and hung her head. It felt as though Sakura knew more than she expected but how? Did Sasuke tell her? No...she hadn't seen him alone with her. So how? Sakura's volume had gotten the attention of the others who had stopped their game and were now starting to approach the three of them.

"She just pretends to be all shy and innocent but shes really a little slut. She'll sleep with anyone that gives her a little attention." Sakura sneered and Hinata jumped to her feet. "How pathetic you are."

"I-I-I'm not like that!" Hinata countered but Sakura only smirked and shook her head.

"But of course you are. Naruto wouldn't bite so you went on to the next best thing. You really are so easy." The woman laughed and took another sip.

Neji came up to stand beside Hinata and place a firm hand on her shaking shoulder. He looked down his nose at the inebriated Sakura, not appreciating the accusations she was lobbing at his cousin.

"What are you going on about Sakura?" Neji asked flatly and Sakura laughed even harder, her green eyes bright and vindictive.

"Oh look, Neji's here to defend his pathetic little cousin. How sweet." Sakura giggled and took another sip. "Would you still defend her if you knew she liked spreading her little whore legs for the -"

The loud crack of skin hitting skin reverberated through the group and sucked the air out of everyone. Hinata slowly lowered her stinging hand, shocked by her own actions but not guilty. The right side of Sakura's face a was red from the impact and her greens eyes wide with surprise. She turned those green eyes to Hinata and narrowed them, disdain and hatred rolling off of her in waves.

"How _dare_ you!" Sakura hissed and lunged with a clenched fist at Hinata.

Hinata squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself for the hit but was surprised when she felt nothing but air graze past her face. She opened her eyes to see Sasuke holding a writhing Sakura in his arms. She kicked, hissed, and scratched but he did not let her go. Instead, he hoisted her over his shoulder and carried her away and into the jungle without so much as a parting word or glance. Hinata stared at their retreating backs, something unnerving settling into the pit of her stomach.

"Are you okay Hina?" Tenten asked but Hinata couldn't respond. She was not sure what she was feeling but she most certainly was not okay.

 **CCNote: Alright, there you go! This was definitely more of a friendship chapter than a romance chapter but I believe that it's important to work within rounded dimensions. There are all kinds of relationships on this island and I want explore them all. I feel that it gives the story more depth. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tell me what you think of the story so far in a review. I love all of the favorites and follows but don't forget to leave a review. Whether you love or hate the direction of the story, let me know! Until next time!**


	22. Never

**CCNote: Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this idea. Rated M**

 **Never**

Sasuke frowned as he observed the petulant woman he'd unceremoniously deposited at his feet. He'd honestly thought that Sakura was better than to resort to lobbing petty insults at others and he really did not have the capacity to deal with her attitude. He also was frustrated that she'd cause him to react in such a way as to actually defend Hinata. He usually did not care about the petty squabbles that befell the women he pursued. This was not the first time that he'd been then the fodder that led women to fight. He didn't have the time nor the patience to engage in drama like that and so the women were usually left high and dry after the dust settled and the bruises appeared. This time was different somehow. Seeing Sakura lunge at Hinata made him fly into a rage that he had not felt since he was a teen. A rage that he thought he had buried deep down. When he saw Sakura attack Hinata he felt as thought it was a personal affront against himself. He felt possessive, as though his property was being threatened. She was his and Sakura had no right to harm what was his. Wait _...his?_

"I don't get why you're glaring at _me_." Sakura huffed. "She's the one that started it."

"Is that right?" Sasuke said with a quirk of his brow.

"Yes!" She exclaimed and stood up. "Do you not see the mark that she left?!"

Sasuke looked the slender woman up and down. Her green eyes were bright with anger, jealousy, and rejection. Hinata was the object of her ire, he was her obsession. His frown deepened. He should have cut this off much sooner. Sakura stepped closer and placed a hand in the center of his chest. Her fingers splayed out and she sighed as she absorbed his heartbeat. She looked up at him with those bright green eyes full of desperation and pink lips slightly separated in an attempt to entice him into indulgence. For a mere second, instead of jade green eyes, he saw eyes as bright and as pale as the moon that hovered above them. Eyes that didn't look up at him with fear and uncertainty but with longing. He leaned closer...

"Sasuke," Sakura whispered huskily and he abruptly pushed her away.

The sound of her voice immediately awakened him from his fantasy as though he'd been thoroughly doused by a cold shower. He was left shivering and disgusted with himself. She looked at him as if he'd burned her but she was not deterred. She schooled her look from one of offense to one of a skilled seductress. She ran her fingers through her short pink locks and licked her lips.

"It's been so long hasn't it?" Sakura said confidently as she stepped closer and reached out touch him once more. "I know how voracious you are. I know _everything._ I accept how you are and I still want you-love you."

She ran her hands over his chest and down his shoulders. Sakura stood on her toes and attempted to kiss his lips but he turned his face so that she only hit his jaw. Unpeterbed, she kissed his neck and even though she received no reaction she still continued her ministrations. She nipped at his neck and collar bone, placing kisses down his bare chest and abdomen before coming down on her knees. Sasuke watched her grin as she slowly unzipped his pants to release his flaccid cock. He had to hand it to Sakura, the woman was certainly determined and was not detered by his lack of arousal. In the back of his mind he found himself midly surprised at his lackluster reaction. Before this moment, he'd thought that it was just due to a lack of stimulation that he reacted to Hinata the way he did. The woman had to only look at him and he wanted to fuck her to the point of insanity. What would it feel like to have her plump lips wrapped around his dick, timidly licking him up and down? He wanted to consume her innocence as though it would bring him salvation and sasitation at the same time. He wanted her to forget every word she'd ever known and replace them with a vocabulary that only consisted of his name. He desired to corrupt her irrevocably and turn her into something he understood and could control.

At the same time, he felt the implicit need to decipher her every move and thought for she constantly surprised him and left him feeling vulnerable. That pathetic woman was messing with his head. He was a feeling things he'd never before experienced and in a way he resented her for it. Jealousy, concern, and longing were emotions he'd mistakenly believed that he did not possess yet she'd elicited all of those things in such a short amount of time. It was disgusting. Even though he disliked the way he had to think so much about another person he'd rather it be Hinata than anyone else. He rolled his eyes as Sakura valiantly attempted to bring his limp dick to life. Her mouth and hands moved in time with one another in such a professional manner that he was sure that many other men would melt into demands. Unfortunately he was not one of those men. He wasn't even able to become semi-erect. It was truly useless but he had to give her an A for effort. This woman would do absolutely anything for him, even harm another person who to his knowledge had never done anything to her. The image of her attempting to punch Hinata rose to the forefront of his mind once more and he felt his previous rage surge once more. Sasuke wove his right hand into her hair and grabbed a large fistful between his fingers. He roughly tugged on the back of her head, pulling her off with a wet pop.

" That's enough." He said monotonously as he used his free hand to stuff himself back into his pants. Sakura winced as his grip on her hair tightened painfully. "There is _nothing_ you can do that would make me want you. I should have put an end to this a long time ago. It is quite evident that you are unable to satisfy me."

"Sasuke-"

"If you raise a hand to what is mine again I will not hesitate to strike you down. Any affection you have for me, drown it. Kill it and do not allow it to resurface. I will not allow a repeat of today to go unpunished."

Sakura's eyes welled up with tears but he did not feel an ounce of remorse for his harsh words. The woman would not get the message otherwise. He'd tried ignoring her and letting her down gently but none of that had gotten through. Maybe now, with the feel of his limp dick lingering in her mouth, she would finally get the picture. Sasuke released her hair from his grip and turned swiftly in the opposite direction. She called out to him desperately but he tuned her out. Sakura was correct about one thing, he did possess a _voracious appetite_ and the only thing he wanted was a small raven haired woman writhing beneath him.

…..

"Hinata, what is Sakura talking about?" Neji asked, his tone serious and without a hint of leniency to allow her to brush him off.

Hinata bit her lip and tried to look everywhere _but_ at him. How do you tell your cousin you'd been fooling around with one of his friends? Friends was a term that qualified the relationship between Sasuke and Neji rather loosely. The two men barely tolerated each other on a good day, Maybe it was because they were so similar that they couldn't stand each other...

"Hinata," Tenten started, her voice full of concern. "You don't have to explain anything to us, we all know Haruno has a penchant for stretching the truth. It's okay."

"What do you mean 'it's okay'?" Neji scoffed incredulously. "You _know_ she meant the Uchiha and you know that he is no good."

"It's not good to jump to conclusions Neji."

"I'm not _jumping to conclusions._ I know how the Uchiha is. I have seen him in action more times than I care to admit. I will not have him out here trying to take advantage of Hinata."

The others in their group shared looks between each other, unsure of what exactly to do in this situation. Hinata felt her face heat up with embarrassment at the way the argument between Neji and Tenten was turning. Her personal life was being hung out to dry in front of everyone and she did not have a single say in the matter. She wanted to scream that she wasn't being 'taken advantage of' and reprimand Neji for thinking her to be that weak but a part of her knew that he had every right to think such things. The Hinata he'd known all his life was a gullible fool who got stepped on at every turn. She didn't want to be that girl anymore. At the very least she wished to be able to speak up for herself.

"You can't just start pinning blame on people. I know you think that you're the smartest in the room but you don't know everything."

"I never claimed to know everything."

"Then at least give Sasuke the benefit of the doubt!" Tenten huffed exasperatedly. "It's not right to immediately assume he's up to something nefarious."

"He will do nothing but hurt her. Why are you so quick to try to defend him?" Neji accused, his pale eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Tenten opened her mouth to retort but was immediately stopped by Hinata placing a hand on her arm. The smaller woman summoned as much of her resolve as she could and looked her worked up cousin in the eye.

"Stop it Neji!" Hinata said with a firmness in her voice that took the man by surprise.

Kiba and Shino seemed to get a clue that this conversation was no longer something the entire group needed to be privy to and began ushering the others away towards the shelters.

"I...I'm not a little girl Neji," she began. " I am ha-happy that you care about my wellbeing but...but Sasuke has not hurt me at all!"

"So Sakura was lying then?" Neji inferred, his tone softening at her words. Hinata bit her lower lip but did not break eye contact with him.

"Sakura...Sakura can st-stretch things a bit b-but she wasn't lying" she admitted and watched as Neji's dark brows raised in surprise.

"Hinata-" he started but Hinata only shook her head.

"I don't want to hear it. I-I d-don't need to you to pass j-j-judgement or try to make my decisions for me."

"Clearly I do!" Neji hissed, nostrils flaring in anger. "I don't think you realize what he gets up to. He uses women at a whim and throws them away when he's finished. You are only going to be hurt, believe me. Is he pressuring you to do things you don't want to? Is that why you're behaving like this? What would your father say if he knew you were out here letting an Uchiha of all people defile you?"

"Neji, that's uncalled for." Tenten reprimanded. Although thoroughly surprised by Hinata's confession and skeptical of Sasuke's true intentions, it was not Neji's place to say these things. Cousin or not, he was toeing a dangerous line.

"Stop trying to coddle her!" He snapped. "She is obviously not thinking clearly. Engaging in god knows what with someone as low as the Uchiha is no way to live. I am only trying to protect her."

"And I'm _not_?"

The two of them continued to argue bitterly back and forth about the way that the 'situation' should be handled. Hinata's heart beat loudly in her ears and her hands were balled into tight fists by her sides. What right did they have to decide on things they did not know the extent of? Hinata herself was not entirely sure of the perameters of her relationship with Sasuke but it was not something she wanted Neji and Tenten to weigh in on. She loved both of them dearly but they were treating her like a child. When she looked back on it, most of their fights centered around her as though they were parents decideding what was best for their child. The shameful part was that she had allowed them to fill these roles in her life. It was her fault that they were even argueing like this in the first place. If she was stronger, more willed even, then they would respect her decisions and not feel the need to interfere at the first sign of what they believed to be danger. Had she always been so pathetic that they felt the need to protect her at every turn?

"Stop talking about me like I'm not even here. I can think for myself and live for myself! I can and _I will_ make my own decisions.!" Hinata shouted; the anger and hurt that radiated off of the small woman stunned both Neji and Tenten into silence. " I do not need your protection! Not now, not ever!"

With that outburst she turned on her heel and made her way up to the cover of the jungle, ignoring what she was sure to be the shocked looks on their faces.

…..

"Well, that worked out well." Tenten sighed dejectedly as she stared at the spot Hinata had disappeared from.

Neji shot her a glare as he frustratedly ran his fingers through his hair. He hated the idea of someone as vile and selfish as Sasuke laying even a finger on someone as trusting as Hinata. Hinata was not just some woman he could romp around for a night with. She would be destroyed if that man were to keep to his usual habits and throw her away once he achieved his goal. Was Hinata just a past time for him while they waited to be rescued... _if_ they were rescued? For as long as he'd known Sasuke, women had walked in and out of the man's life as often as he changed his socks. The raven haired male was blessed with good looks, money, and enviable connections-all of which made it very easy for him to find a bed partner whenever he chose to.

The brunette understood Sasuke's elusive and promiscuous behavior but he did not approve of it by a long shot. Neji himself had found himself in several situations similar to the Uchiha but had never indulged as that man had. Uchiha men were notorious for scandalous relationships and that was not something he wished for Hinata to get mixed up in, even if they were currently stranded. Neji could only imagine the disapproval on his uncle's face when he found out that Sasuke had had his way with his eldest, and now only, daughter. He clenched his fists. There was no way he could let something like this continue. That man would only taint Hinata and drag her name through the mud. He took a few steps in the direction that Hinata had gone but was stopped by Tenten's tight grip on his wrist.

"Where are you going?" She asked, her eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"Where else do you think?" He replied incredulously. "I need to go after Hinata and talk some reason into her."

"Did you not hear a single word she said? She will not be receptive to anything you have to say at the moment."

"So then what? Just let her go off to get fucked in the woods by some pervert?"

Tenten let go of his wrist and crossed her arms over her chest. The hard look in her eye alerted him that he'd just said the wrong thing.

"So you can go around sleeping with whoever you want but Hinata can't?" She sniffed and Neji rolled his eyes.

"That's not the same and you know it."

"Enlighten me then oh great one. "

"I am not in the mood for your sarcasm."

"Well, I'm not in the mood for you to act like a self-righteous prick. It's not like your hands are all that innocent but you feel the need to preach to Hinata for some reason. That's pretty fucking backwards."

"He doesn't even care about her. He's just using her!"

"I'm pretty positive that you don't care that much about me either. You're not any better than the Uchiha in that respect."

The two of them stared at each other with a fearceness that would surely intimidate others into submission yet neither one of them backed down. Neji looked down at this infuriating woman and could help but wonder if she was created specifically to torment him and contradict him at every turn. He was positive that in a past life this woman had been a warrior that enjoyed putting her enemies heads on pikes. She was an intelligent spitfire that could meet with him toe to toe, a combination of qualities that he'd yet to find in any other woman he'd come across. Even though he hated being corrected, he had to admit that at least in this situation she had a point. How was what they were doing any different? What exactly were they doing? Were they merely passing the time and giving in to a sexual tension that had existed between them for years or was it something else? He felt his frown lesson a bit as he broke eye contact with her fierce brown stare. Something unfamiliar tugged at his chest but he squashed the feeling and schooled his features to return to their usual state of impassivity.

"So tell me again how it's different." She prodded and he shoved his hands into his pockets, shoulders slumped in defeat. He had no answer to give her and he didn't want to argue anymore.

"Then what do you expect me to do?" He sighed and Tenten uncrossed her arms. Her eyes softened and her stance became much less combative.

"I don't think it's up for either of us to figure anything out." She began and when he opened his mouth to protest she place a firm hand on his forearm. "Believe me, I don't trust Sasuke as far as I can throw him but what can we do? All we can do is be there for Hinata as best as we can. Who knows, maybe he might surprise you and not do anything."

"Fat chance." Neji snorted and Tenten smirked.

"I'll beat him down if he does." She said and punched her hand into her open palm in a threatening manner.

Neji looked down at her and smiled. Despite all of the bastard woman's short comings, she was proving to be a reliable friend for Hinata. He still didn't agree with her method of only standing by. He couldn't just simply do nothing but he could wait. The Uchiha was bound to fuck something up and when he did, Neji would be there to slam his face into the ground.

"C'mon lets go try to claim a hut before they're all occupied." Neji grunted and walked past Tenten towards the direction of the shelters, completely missing the triumphant smile on her face.

…..

Hinata stormed angrily through the brush of the jungle, wacking bushes and dodging roots. She wished to put as much distance between herself and her cousin as she possibly could. She knew that he was only coming from a place of caring, in his own stubborn way. With a sigh she leaned against a tree and tried to calm her rapidly beating heart. She did not need Neji to remind her of Sasuke's proclivities. The first time he had ever spoken to her she'd caught him having sex with one of their flight attendants. She had no fanciful illusions about the man's honor. Even though she had debated internally with herself more times than she cared to admit, she kept coming back to the same conclusion, she just didn't care. She didn't care about his 'honor' or lack thereof. She didn't care that he could be aloof and rude even at the best of times. She didn't care about the possibiloty of him hurting her-she knew very well that he was more than capable of doing that. She also knew she had no idea what she was getting into but she was not afraid.

Curiosity, comfort, and strength were the aspects of his personality that drew her like a moon drawn into his orbit. Nothing more, nothing less. Whatever she felt for the enigmatic male was not as strong as what she'd felt for Naruto but she preferred this. The simplistic nature of their time spent together made her return to his side again and again. She had no idea what he felt about her outside of the fact that she was 'less annoying' but that was enough. That would be enough. As though she had conjured him up by mere thought, the man appeared ahead of where she was standing. It didn't take him long to notice her and his usually languid pace picked up. It felt like only an instant had paced before she found herself surrounded by his scent and pinned into submission by his arms. She looked up into his onyx eyes that swirled with a need she was quickly becoming familiar with. Hinata licked her lips.

"Sasuke." She whispered softly and he growled and leaned closer.

He kissed her jaw, hurriedly making his way down her neck. His hands slid up her shirt causing her to shiver under his touch. Her reaction seemed to only encourage him further. He roughly grabbed her thighs, simultaneously lifting her up and wrapping her legs around his waist. Hinata blushed as she pondered how nicely he fit between her legs. Her toes curled in her shoes as his tongue created sensual patterns all over her neck. If he kept this up Hinata was not sure she would be able to stop herself.

"W-wait!" She gasped. In retaliation for her hesitance, he sank his teeth into her neck deep enough to break the skin. He licked the blood away but didn't stop.

"You know I hate it when you stutter." He growled.

Hinata let out an involuntary moan as he pressed his clothed harden member against her heat. When he pressed against her like that she felt her usually perfect vision blur and all thought rapidly deteriorated into nothing more than a muddled mess. His deep voice rubbled with satisfaction as he continued to grind up against her more forcefully.

"Sasuke!" She moaned as she wove her fingers through his hair and craned his head up to look at her.

Those dark eyes gazed up at her with a need that she knew that only she satisfy. At this moment the great and intimidating Uchiha Sasuke needed her. Only her. Even if it was only to last in this one instance, it made her heart swell to be needed in such a way. To be looked at as a woman and an object of someone else's selfish desires. _To be needed_...

"Sasuke," she whispered. " Kiss me."

The raven haired male's breathing hitched and for a moment Hinata regretted her request. Had she somehow ruined everything? She was not given the opportunity to contemplate that negative train of thought for in her next breath his lips were on hers. He kissed her nervously at first as though he was afraid that at any moment she would slip through his grasp. Hinata tentatively licked his lower lip, encouraging him to push their boundaries further. He responded in kind and Hinata quickly found herself melting into his embrace, desperately trying to keep up with his pace. Her mind cleared of all insecurities and anger, the only thing left to her was a strange sense of inebriation. Kissing Sasuke made her feel...free. As his tongue expertly explored her mouth she felt herself becoming more and more intoxicated with this sinful freedom bubbling up in her chest. She tightened her grip on his shaggy black hair and pulled him even closer. Was kissing always like this? Was it always this...this amazing? After awhile the need for air overtook their desire to continue and they broke apart, their chests heaving in time. Sasuke's eyes stared at her as if he had been struck by lightening. Hinata greedily drank in his visage, unsure of when she would get the chance to witness such a rare expression again.

"Is it always like that?" She asked breathlessly. His eyes flickered between her swollen lips and her eyes as his breathing finally slowed down. He released his hold of one of her thighs to trace the curve of her lower lip.

 _"Never."_ He replied and proceeded to kiss her senseless once more.

 **CCNote: Happy Golden Week! Thanks to everyone who continues to encourage me to write this story. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Whether you did or didn't don't forget to leave a review! Also, to the troll who keeps leaving the same uncreative insult on every single chapter, I know you actually like this story. Why else would expend energy out of your day to trash it? Anywho, until next time! Review!**


	23. Close Calls

**CCNote: Important Message at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: All the regular stuff. If you don't like it how did you make it this far? It's been 23 chapters...**

 **Close Calls**

 _One Week Later..._

"Don't be an ass your whole life bastard!" Naruto called out drunkenly and Sasuke chuckled under his breath. That man was forever grating his last nerves but was still able to make him laugh.

The raven haired male slipped into a shelter that he'd seen Hinata enter earlier, much to the chagrin of Neji, and tried his best not to disturb her. The nights were beginning to become more muggy and hot than cool so the woman usually tossed fitfully until she was able to finally fall unconscious. At the moment she was sleeping peacefully in the tiny domicile in nothing but an old t-shirt and underwear. There was a thin sheen of sweat on her skin from the heat, her chest rising a falling steadily as she dreamed. His dick immediately sprang to life as he took in the innocently erotic sight laid out before him. Sasuke's eyes trailed from her ample chest down to her shapely thighs and the thinly veiled space between them. An undeniable animalistic urge to take and claim her as his surged into his chest but he pushed it down. Instead, he laid down with his back turned to her and closed his eyes. Unfortunately, sleep evaded him. Between the noise of the rowdy men around the fire and the heat of the night, sleep was not something that was going to come easily.

Hinata, on the other hand, was able to sleep like the dead. Sasuke grunted and turned over to face the slumbering woman next to him. Her pink lips were parted slightly as she occasionally mewled in her sleep. He reached out and caressed her face with his left hand, marveling at how her skin had managed to stay soft this entire time. His hand moved from her face to her neck and down her arms. She shivered but didn't wake. He caressed the outside of her thigh, sliding his fingers up and down the supple, smooth flesh. Hinata's breathing quickened and she let out a soft moan. Curiously he pressed two fingers against her clothed pussy to find her already soaking through the material.

"Fuck." Sasuke groaned, retracting his hands from her body.

He was better than this even though his painful erection stated otherwise. He was acting like a horny teenager and it was all her fault. He sat up and removed his shirt, throwing it to some random corner of the shelter, and shimmying his pants low enough to free his erection. He turned so that his back was to her and sucked in a sharp breath. He had not touched himself like this since he _was_ an actual teenager and it was, once more, all her fault. He hated masturbating but there was no other way to relieve himself at the moment. He gripped the base of his length firmly and slid his hand upward. He would much rather be buried deep between Hinata's thighs, those pink lips moaning his name and urging him to do as he pleased. Sasuke was so consumed with his thoughts that he flinched and stiffened when he felt a slender arm wrap around his waist. Small pale fingers explored his abdomen and trailed down to join his hand.

"Hinata." He groaned as she tentatively explored his member.

Her touch was feather light, uncertain, and curious. His hips bucked slightly when she experimentally gripped him a bit too firmly.

"Sorry." She whispered and attempted to remove her hand. "Did I hurt you?"

"No." He replied simply and turned to face her.

Her eyes were wide with concern, cheeks burning. She glanced down at his still very hard member and covered her eyes with her hands. Sasuke smirked at her knee-jerk reaction to seeing his dick up close. He gently removed her hands from her eyes and placed her right hand back on his erection. She flinched a bit but gingerly rubbed the tip with her thumb, spreading the bead of precum around.

"I've never done this before. Is this okay?" She whispered when he sucked in a deep breath at her ministrations.

Instead of answering he leaned down, kissed her lips hungrily, and guided her hand along his member to show her how he wanted to be touched. Hinata was a quick learner and soon he found himself on the verge of coming in her hand. She smiled when he cursed and kissed his cheek as though to encourage him to release.

"Good night! I said goodnight geez!" Tenten slurred before she and Ino stumbled into the shelter.

Hinata immediately lets go of him, rolled away, and pretended to be asleep. Internally he wanted to yell out in frustration by the interruption but still rolled over onto his side and pulled his pants up quickly. Luckily the two women were clearly drunk and the darkness of the shelter provided a cover from what they had almost been caught doing. Tenten poked his back with her toe and didn't stop until he opened his eyes and glared at her. She just smiled, unfazed by even his best death glare.

"This is the _girls_ shelter pretty boy." She mocked drunkenly. "You gotta go."

Sasuke ran a tired hand over his face and took a deep breath. His erection had yet to recede but it did not appear that Tenten would let up on her declaration for him to scram. He took another deep breath before swiftly exiting the shelter. The high pitched squeals of both Ino and Tenten were enough to make even him blush as he power walked towards the ocean.

…..

"I can carry more ya know." Ino huffed as she dragged a beat up duffle bag full of the following day's supply of water containers.

Naruto just threw her his usual confident smile and shrugged her suggestion off. The blonde woman's blue eyes narrowed as she frowned. Even though he was loaded down like a pack mule with a duffle bag on each shoulder and two rolling bags in each hand, he still refused her assistance. His persistence at treating her like a doll was beyond infuriating. Ever since that confrontation with Sakura he had been treating her as if she was about to break at any moment. Sure she had been briefly overwrought by her own conflicting emotions but she was alright now. Well, as alright as one could be when working through grief and burgeoning affection while scrounging the jungle for sustenance. Ino knew that Naruto was just simply trying to be a good friend but she did not appreciate the coddling! More than likely he just felt guilty for what happened and that thought made her blood boil. She did not need anyone's pity, least of all _his._ It was just a kiss. Just one stupid kiss. It changed nothing. He was still as dense as a brick wall and had a smile that could melt anyone's heart. He was a fool and he was loyal. Naruto was a friend. Just a friend... Ino shook her head of her insipid ponderings and focused on the task at hand. They needed to get back to camp before sunset and with Naruto stubbornly carrying so much it was slowing down their progress. Besides, she didn't want to see Shikamaru's obnoxious smirking when he inevitably questioned what delayed them.

"Here, just let me get one of the bags." Ino insisted. "We will get back faster if I help."

"I've got it." He grunted and attempted to pick up his pace.

Ino frustratedly blew an errant strand of hair out of her face. If he wasn't going to let her help willingly she'd have to just take matters into her own hands. Resolutely, she reached out and grabbed the strap of one of the duffle bags on his shoulders causing the man to lose him balance and fall backward. The bags fell from his shoulders and hands and he ended up in a haphazard heap on the ground. Ino mentally cursed herself but quickly jumped into action, kneeling down in an attempt to assist him.

"What the hell?" He huffed as she pushed a duffle bag off of his chest. "Why did you do that?"

"I just wanted to help with the bags."

"Well, a lot of help that was!" He grumbled. Naruto tried to rise up into a sitting position but only ended up falling backward once more with a groan of pain. Ino crossed her arms over her chest and stared indignantly at his discomfort.

"You wouldn't be in pain if you have just let me help." She snipped and he glared at her.

"I didn't need any help. I said I had it."

"Regardless of whether you had it or not you should accept help when it's given!" Her volume raising despite herself. "I thought we were supposed to be friends? You should be able to trust the fact that I can help you. I am not a burden to take pity on. I am not some fragile thing just because of one altercation. You have been treating me like I'm about to breakdown at any moment. Quit it!"

Naruto glared at her for a second but quickly his face relaxed and he erased the wrinkles from his brow with a weak hand. The blonde male took in a deep breath before looking back up at her in a much more apologetic way. He reached out a tanned hand and grabbed the fist that was resting on her lap. His dry, calloused fingers wormed their way between her clenched fingers and pulled her towards him.

"I apologize if I made you feel frustrated Ino." He said sincerely but Ino still tried to fruitlessly wrest her hand out of his grip. "I'm just trying to figure out my own thoughts and I guess it's coming off as being over protective-"

"Naruto-"

"No, let me finish." He stopped her sternly. "I will let you help okay?"

Ino smiled as she looked down at him. His offer seemed sincere and she desperately wanted to get back to the way things were. The awkward air that had been surrounding them had been keeping her up at night as her thoughts constantly churned in her skull. Was this the first step to erasing that stupid experiment? Did she even _want_ to erase it? Naruto finally released her hand and she involuntarily shivered a bit at the loss of his warmth. Ino stood up and dusted the dirt off of her butt to distract herself from the nonfriendly thoughts that were starting to emerge.

"I'm glad we got that out of the way. " she laughed and offered a hand to help her fallen companion who gratefully accepted. "I guess since you are going to let me help you now we can be friends again."

"Friends?" He asked with a quirk of his head.

"Wha-"

Before Ino could finish her sentence a loud rustling in the bushes adjacent to them alerted them to the fact that they were not alone. Naruto stepped in front of her and pulled his pocket knife out of his back pocket. Ino frowned she poked her head under his arm just in time to see the cause of the disturbance tumble out of the bushes. In front of them was something neither of them imagined that they would ever witness, especially not in broad daylight. Neji and Tenten were both shirtless and laughing hysterically in a tangle of limbs and long brown hair. Tenten seemed to gain her composure first and attempted to crawl away from Neji. The man was having none of that. He growled and roughly yanked her back by the waistband of her jeans until she was underneath him. She squeaked in surprise when he flipped her over and aggressively captured her lips.

"I win." The Hyuuga said with a smirk as he deftly unbuttoned Tenten's jeans and allowed his hand to disappear beneath the material.

Ino blushed at the intimacy between the interlopers and began to feel an uncomfortable heat pool between her legs. She bit her lower lip and chanced a glance at Naruto who was not looking at Tenten and Neji but at her. His darkened blue eyes were unreadable but his ears were beginning to turn red. Her heart began to pound erratically in her chest as he turned around and took a step closer. Their chests pressed against each other, Ino's eyes slid close as his warm breath caressed her face. Then he caught himself and stepped back. Ino opened her eyes, a feeling of embarrassment overtook her as he coughed awkwardly and looked away. She pushed down that feeling and nudged him playfully with her elbow. Naruto grinned and awkwardly scratched his head before clearing his throat louder to get the attention of Neji and Tenten. The two brunettes immediately froze in place and hesitantly looked in their direction. Ino and Tenten made eye contact and Tenten's face turned a shade of red that Ino had only ever seen Hinata emit. Tenten sat upright immediately, smacked Neji's forearm to remind the shocked man to remove his hand, and tried to cover her exposed breasts with her arms. Luckily her hair was down from her usual buns so the brown waves that tumbled down her back and chest added a screen of modesty. Neji leaned back on his haunches and regarded the two of them impassively.

"What are you two doing here?" Neji asked monotonously.

"Well we were trying to carry back water," Naruto chuckled awkwardly and gestured to the haphazard pile of duffle bags and suitcases at their feet. "When you guys fell out of the bushes."

"Oh." Neji responded flatly and everyone looked at him curiously. Even Tenten looked taken aback by his lack of reaction.

"Oh?" Ino inquired with a raised brow. "Care to explain-"

"We'll just be going now hahaha!" Naruto interrupted loudly as he placed a hand over her mouth.

Ino glared at him as he kept a firm hand over her mouth and attempted to drag her away back towards the area to camp. Tenten stood up, still trying to cover her chest, and called out after them.

"You never saw us!" She said.

Naruto blushed as he tried to distract himself from her half naked form but nodded his assent to her statement and continued on his way. Ino pouted as Naruto pulled her away without allowing her curious mind to be sated with answers. The last thing she saw was Neji come up behind Tenten and wrap his arms around her waist. She leaned back into his chest, a small smile playing at her lips. Neji leaned down and placed a quick kiss on her bare shoulder before whispering something in the woman's ear that made her eyes widen and cheeks turn a vibrant shade of red.

 _'Hell must have frozen over.'_ Ino thought with a smirk as she finally stopped resisting and allowed Naruto to lead her away.

"Wait, Naruto! What about the water?" She asked as she struggled to keep up with his ever quickening pace. The blonde man looked over his shoulder, blue eyes shining with mirth, and smiled his first genuine smile of the day.

"Don't worry about it, it's their problem now!" He laughed and Ino felt her own face break out into a smile.

She let out a giggle at Naruto's smart shift in responsibility. She wriggled her wrist out of Naruto's grasp and picked up her own pace to jog ahead of him. He looked at her curiously but she just smiled and continued running ahead.

"Last one back is a rotten egg!"

…..

Hinata sighed contentedly as she braided together strips of cloth to create a rope. Sasuke glanced at her from the corner of his eye. Her long raven hair was piled up in a messy bun on top of her head to help relieve her from the heat of the island and although her clothing was rumpled and her limbs smeared with dirt she still looked absolutely ravishing. His hands itched to touch her skin and lay claim to every inch he could get to. Sasuke shook his head of the thought and continued on his task of ripping clothing into strips. Ever since their first kiss over a week ago he had not been able to focus on anything but her. This woman had found a way to worm herself into his very being. Every thought revolved around her in some way. He would smell her scent even if she was nowhere near. If she wasn't in his line of sight he unconsciously sought her out and the tension in his chest would relax when he laid eyes on her. He hated that the most. How was it that one kiss was able to do _that_? Well, it was not exactly one kiss, it was one followed by two more and accompanied by more than he could count. In a way he was greedy. Hinata wore her heart on her sleeve and he desired to elicit every reaction, of which there were many, out of her.

When he stole her lips unexpectedly her eyes would widen in shock, her body would freeze but he always broke away as she relaxed into him. Sasuke smirked as he recalled how she would pout at his teasing and how he had to resist going in for another kiss. At times he'd pull her away from her cousin's prying eyes and ravish her lips until her knees went weak and she struggled to keep her eyes open. He delighted immensely in sending her back disoriented and blushing uncontrollably. When she did something well he would kiss her temple and her lips would spread into a smile before standing on her toes to obtain a reward that was not so chaste but he would back away and watched amusedly when her brow furrowed in confusion. He enjoyed how she would moan when he kissed her in her sleep and how her moon eyes would open and invite him to continue. It was in those moments he'd relent into her requests and delve into territories that went beyond just kissing.

He had such difficulties keeping his hands to himself that he was surprised that Hinata was still a virgin. How had no one swooped in on her yet? He could barely control his urges and yet every laugh, every glance, every touch of her hand sent him closer and closer to the edge. Sasuke supposed that he should be grateful that Naruto was too much of an idiot to realize what an unmapped treasure Hinata was. The man was truly missing out. Even though he found her body to be irresistible he couldn't say that his interests solely laid there. Sasuke had never been one to want the company of others. The fact that he'd 'agreed' to be a groomsman was because Naruto had roped him into it. He was only friends with the blonde idiot because the guy couldn't get the hint to go away. Hinata was different though. He actively sought out her company for reasons that he couldn't quite put his finger on but he knew it was more than just physical. This feeling was so unfamiliar that he wanted to distance himself from the woman but knew that he would never be able to do that. He would always find his thoughts trailing back to her, the sound of her laughter would envelop his ears, and his hands itched to run through her long hair.

He looked at her again and was surprised to see her looking back at him. He smirked and leaned closer. Unexpectedly, she did not shy away from him or fidget. Instead, she leaned ever closer until the distance between them was non-existent. She kissed him confidently and forcefully in a way that allowed her to take control of the interaction. He groaned as her slender fingers wound through his hair, a weak spot she loved to exploit. She boldly slid her tongue between his lips and he allowed her to tentatively explore his mouth. Against his better judgment, he allowed her to explore at her own pace to encourage to become more bold with her actions.

"Hey, Hina!" Called out a familiar voice and the two broke away from each other.

Sasuke frowned and looked up to see Tenten bounding towards them with Neji trailing behind her with a scowl and a glare in his direction. He knew very well what Neji thought of him and to an extent, the Hyuuga had every right to be suspicious of him. His previous history did not lend to a clean record and a blessing to pursue his cousin. The only thing the man didn't account for was the control Hinata unwittingly possessed over him. Even the thought of another woman sent him running back to her. His previous encounter with Sakura had been evidence enough of that. As strange as it was, he only wanted Hinata to satisfy his needs. He'd never been satiated by mere kisses before yet every time he kissed her he felt full.

"Tenten! Neji!" Hinata said happily and dropped her rope to run and give her friend a hug.

Sasuke felt a smile play at the corners of his lips as he watched Hinata make her way over to the duo. He admired the way her hips swayed when she walked with her arms outstretched wide to accept Tenten into her awaiting arms. His amusement quickly vanished when in a split-second Hinata was standing and happy and the next she was flung into the sand clutching her side. Sasuke jumped to his feet just as Tenten let out a bloodcurdling scream.

 **CCNote: Alrighty then! I don't like ending on cliffies but yeaaaa. Anywho I have bonus content that doesn't quite fit the story but I think it'd still be nice/funny to read. So if you leave a review on this chapter I will PM you the bonus mini chapter. If you are a guest then just leave your email in a review and I will send you the mini chapter. If you don't want the bonus stuff but still want to leave a review please do. These reviews really help inspire me to continue writing. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and thank you for reading!**


	24. The Heiress and the Prince

**CCNote: Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything, rated M, you know the drill.**

 **The Heiress and the Prince**

She thought that she would be able to get over it but she couldn't. Everywhere she turned, there they were. Sitting silently side by side, existing content in one another's presence- it was sickening. Her stomach would tie itself in knots as she watched the only thing that she'd ever truly wanted, the only thing she'd thought would be safe, become happily tarnished. Since she had first set eyes on the dark haired male she'd placed him up on a pedestal at a height that was untouchable, attainable only if she stretched a little farther. If she just tried a little harder. Sasuke Uchiha was enigmatic, handsome, charismatic, and came from a good family unlike her own. In him, she saw a life of love and happiness if she just proved to him that she deserved it.

The first time he'd introduced himself to their eighth grade class, he smiled so genuinely that Sakura felt her heart thunder loudly in her ears. He looked just like a prince from one of the story books from her childhood. Dark hair, pale skin, aristocratic bone structure-Sakura had to stop herself from touching him from time to time just to check to see if he was real. The youngest Uchiha was instantly dubbed the Prince of Konoha Middle School and from the moment he flashed that brief, perfect smile he was the object of nearly every girl's desire. He had all of the qualities women looked for in a partner on the outside but as time passed, Sakura saw him change. In fact, the last time any of them had seen him smile so brightly was that day he'd introduced himself. Sakura would never forget the day that marked Sasuke's change. It was during their freshman year, more specifically in math class, when he had received the news that his parents had been hit by a reckless driver. Only later did they discover that his parents would have lived if the hospital they had been taken to hadn't been so careless and understaffed. The litigation of the prominent husband and wife's death had been splayed all over the news, Itachi's face was at every court hearing and every interview but his younger brother was nowhere to be seen.

When his parents died, Sasuke had withdrawn into himself even though he had never been much of the social type to begin with. All he had now was his older brother who he shunned entirely at the time, in fact, he shut out the world but that did not stop Naruto. Naruto never knew when to quit and in a way, Sakura had mentally cheered him on and prayed that the blonde could make him return. She just wanted her Prince back. It had taken Naruto their entire sophomore year to get him to finally come back to school and when he did, Sasuke had changed. He was much more callous, much less patient, but that only made her love him more. He was broken yet, as Naruto had proven, he could be changed if one just tried hard enough. Sakura had been raised to believe that love could conquer all and who better to love someone as troubled as Sasuke than herself? Even if he continuously denied her affections she knew that if she just stuck it out eventually one day he would notice her.

He would notice the care she put into making all of the lunch boxes he'd surreptitiously pass on to Naruto when he thought she wasn't looking. One day he'd appreciate the fact that she was willing to nurse him and Naruto through their umpteenth hangover or flu. One day he would see that her entire reasoning for going to medical school was to save people like his parents so that no other child would have to go through something as traumatic as he had, not if she could help it. Sakura had always tried to place herself by his side with the undying hope that one day her Prince would finally see her and even if he didn't love her yet, she had more than enough love in her heart for both of them. Until that day she was content watching him grow into a man under his brother's tutelage to take over their family's company. She was fine with keeping him protected in her heart on that high, unattainable pedestal. Yet that place was apparently not high enough.

All Hinata Hyuuga had to do was reach her hand out and she had Sasuke twisted around her little finger. Everything, literally _everything_ , came easily to that pathetic woman. Hinata Hyuuga and Sakura Haruno had crossed paths their freshman year of high school and Sakura instantly hated the woman with every fiber of her being. She was a rich heiress who had everything handed to her on a silver platter. The wealth of the Hyuuga conglomerate was something whispered in the halls when the woman walked by with her head hung low and a permanent blush on her cheeks. She had grown up with the most accomplished tutors, had all of the best clothes, and lived in what was rumored to be a palace where her every wish was attended to by servants. The pale eyed heiress had been locked away in the ivory towers of the Hyuuga compound only let out to associate with the common people when it had come time for her to attend high school. She was socially stunted and when it became clear that the Heiress was no more than a wallflower, she quickly faded from most people's attention. Sakura was not most people.

She scrutinized the girl every day and marveled at how easy life seemed to come for her. Sakura would stay up all night studying for exams, she knew for a fact that she studied harder than anyone in her class and yet Hinata managed to consistently beat her scores. The woman never looked like she lost a wink of sleep and irritatingly shied away from the praise that teachers would lavish on her work. Sakura would have been able to just let her jealousy fester silently until the pathetic heiress began secretly following the three of them around just to watch Naruto. It was beyond annoying and obvious but neither Sasuke nor Naruto noticed her presence. By the time of the Uchiha incident, the two boys were much too occupied with their own lives to ever care about the small woman hiding behind trees. Sakura noticed though.

On the days that Naruto missed school the girl would slip class notes into Naruto's locker when she thought no one was looking. Sakura would promptly throw the well-scrawled notes in the trash at the end of the day and brought her own notes for the boys to copy. There was no way she was going to allow that spoiled heiress to try to insert herself in their lives. So that was how her hatred of Hinata Hyuuga began to grow further. At every opportunity, she put the girl down and watched those weird eyes fill with tears with great satisfaction. The girl needed to know that she couldn't get _everything_ she wanted. If Sakura was meant to be that harbinger of life's lesson she would gladly and thoroughly take up that mantle. Every day she took great pride in knocking the girl down a peg or two. In a way, it was cathartic since she felt idle at school without Naruto and Sasuke by her side and Hinata was such an easy target. When Sasuke finally returned to school full-time Sakura's hobby of bullying did not relent. By that point making fun of her had become as second nature as breathing.

It was a scab that felt relief when you scratched it even though scratching it only made things worse. With every snide remark, every public embarrassment, Sakura felt her own self-esteem grow as Hinata wilted. In a way Sakura began to feel vindicated, why should such a pathetic woman who had been given the world wither in such a way? She clearly didn't deserve the wealth and prestige of her family's name and would probably never amount to much more than a bauble on a rich man's arm. With graduation, Sakura had to give up her guilty past time. She was a bit sad that her usual way of relieving stress wouldn't be available but graduating meant that she was one step closer to proving to Sasuke that she was worthy of his affection. She had been there for him, supporting and caring for him relentlessly for so long. It was only a matter of time before her Prince recognized her efforts. Until then, he remained glistening and shiny on the pedestal she'd placed him.

Only time was not a friend of Sakura Haruno. With time came a steady parade of women. In and out, in and out. There was a constantly revolving door of women walking in an out of Sasuke's life. Most were no more than a passing fancy and Sakura comforted herself with that fact. He clearly cared about her more than those other women since he had not tossed her out on her ass like the rest of them. She chalked up his promiscuity to the fact that he was growing into a very desirable man. Men like him were surrounded by a dearth of women who would jump at the chance to have a roll around in the sheets with them. Sakura considered herself a bit above those women though. They knew absolutely nothing about the Uchiha. They didn't know how he hated sweets and cringed slightly when he smelled mint. They didn't know how easily he fell ill in the winter nor how he used to cry in his sleep for his mother when that happened. They had no idea of the man he was but she was different. She had witnessed him grow and she had loved him through every twist and turn. Through it all her love only increased more and more.

So she waited patiently for the day that he would acknowledge her in the way that she wished. She'd tried every trick in the book to get him to finally see her as a woman worthy of his affection and although she always came up short of her goal she knew that, eventually, she would wear him down. At times she would occupy herself with other men and she'd even entertain Naruto when her self-esteem needed a quick boost. None of those options were sustainable when in comparison with Sasuke. No one quite measured up to him. She hoped that Sasuke felt the same way since as the years went on he was still unwilling to settle on any of the other women. It was as though he was searching for something but didn't realize it.

Now it seemed as if he had found what he had been searching for and it was in none other than Hinata. A woman he'd never spoken two words to before. A woman who held all of Sakura's hate. He had found whatever he had been looking for in that woman. Most people would not be able to notice the small changes taking place but Sakura was not most people. She had watched the two of them separately for years and now seeing them together was surreal. Sasuke hovered around her, his cold demeanor melting with each glance he sent her way. The usually bristly man was surprisingly patient with her and under his attention, Hinata grew. Her stutter was beginning to fade and she was actually beginning to voice her opinions. The two moved in sync without speaking, imperceptible smiles on their faces. It made Sakura want to vomit.

At first, she had been willing to brush it off as Sasuke's latest conquest on an island of little choice but as she continued to watch them she realized something. This, whatever _this_ was, was no passing fancy. Her Prince was falling for the Heiress and there was nothing she could do to prevent it. He was willingly stepping down from his pedestal and into the greedy, grubby hands of Hinata. She was undeserving of the looks that Sasuke gave her, of the touches he so carefully lavished on her skin. She had no idea how much work it had taken just to get him to this point and now Hinata merely got to step in and sweep up the fruits of her labors. That stupid, selfish woman had no idea about how to love a man like Sasuke. She surely wouldn't love him when he lashed out or when he couldn't provide affection like a normal man might. She didn't know how Sasuke became a recluse around the anniversary of his parents' death nor how when he was feeling bad he would throw himself into his work. The spoiled woman would surely cut and run at the first sign of trouble. She certainly didn't have the wherewithal to deal with someone like Sasuke. Sakura was different though. She knew that she would love Sasuke regardless, scars and all. No matter what, she would be whatever he needed and provide whatever he wanted. That was what you did when you loved someone even when they didn't love you back.

Love and hate were rather strange bedfellows and right now they were both reeking havoc in her heart. Sakura wanted nothing more than to scream from frustration but she bided her time for the perfect opportunity to present itself. Sasuke didn't realize how bad Hinata was for him. That weak woman would never be able to stick by him the way he would need her to. When he finally took the mantle as CEO of the Uchiha corporation with his brother, he would need a strong woman behind him to support him. He would need someone who didn't hide behind trees or run away from confrontations. He needed someone who could understand both his eventual lustful transgressions and his workaholic tendencies. He needed a tool that could help him through life and Sakura had molded herself into just that.

She just needed Sasuke to see what a mistake it was to hang around Hinata but as more time passed they only seemed to grow closer. After her disastrous attempt at coming onto Sasuke for the umpteenth time, it seemed as though he was too far gone for her to ever get him back. She didn't even have Naruto to fall back on again since he had taken up following after Ino. If there was anything she regretted as much as losing Sasuke, it was losing Naruto. She'd thought his loyalty and affection was endless but it seemed that even he had a limit. She had never imagined that her best friend would take her place in Naruto's heart and yet here they were. The two of them were awkward and playful as they skirted around each other. As Shikamaru put it, they were sickening but Sakura knew that the man was happy to see Ino happy. Sakura knew that she should be happy for her friend but she couldn't dredge up the effort. Those blue eyes would never look at her as though she could do no wrong. She had completely shattered that perception and there was no way to the pieces back together. Naruto's love was something that in the back of her mind she could fall back on. Now if she fell there was nothing to catch her. She had nothing.

Sakura quickly wiped away an errant tear as she continued taking inventory of the unopened suitcases. She refused to let anyone see her cry like this. Just as she plunged her hand back into the suitcase, her fingers bumped against something cold. She gripped the cool object and held it gingerly with both hands. Sakura sucked in a deep breath as she analyzed the pistol. It was silver and a bit bigger than the length of her hands. It was surprisingly heavy for its size, the sun glinting off of its metallic exterior made it eerily tempting. After a bit more rifling through the bag, she found the ammo for the gun. She'd never held one of these things before up close but it couldn't be that hard to use. Experimentally she placed six bullets into the empty chambers, marveling at how much heavier and dangerous it instantly became. She flicked off the safety and a chill ran down her spine.

She looked over in the direction where Hinata and Sasuke were sitting next to each other by the signal fire, their rope lying forgotten at their feet. She gripped the icy hilt of the pistol tightly as Sasuke allowed Hinata to kiss him and touch him in ways that she'd only been able to dream about. That pathetic woman had stolen the only thing that she had ever wanted. Her entire life had been dedicated to just one goal and now it was shattering before her very eyes. Bile rose up in the back of her throat when the two of them deepened their kiss and probably would have gone further had they not been interrupted. The insipid Hyuuga childishly ditched Sasuke for the company of her silly friend and cousin. How dare she. If Sakura had been in her position there would be nothing, absolutely nothing, that could tear her away from Sasuke. The stupid woman ran with her arms outstretched in such a carefree way that it made her blood boil.

Sakura looked over at Sasuke expecting him to see him frowning at her childish behavior but instead found him smiling. Not a smirk but a real smile. Sakura had not seen him genuinely smile since the day he had introduced himself in middle school. At some point, she just assumed that he had lost the ability to do more than a small twitch of the lips. Yet for this woman, he gave those true smiles so freely. Seeing his expression made her snap. So many years. Countless tears and sleepless nights. Her heart. All of it was for nothing but to see him smile. All of it had been for nothing. The pining and dedication had gotten her nowhere. Without tearing her eyes away from Sasuke's smiling face she raised her arms up and pointed the pistol in the direction that Hinata was running. She prayed that he looked in her direction just once. Maybe if he had she wouldn't have pulled the trigger. If he had the island wouldn't be filled with a cacophony of screams, the likes of which no one had heard since the crash.

 **CCNote: Well there you have it. I hope that gives a bit of insight into Sakura's character and why she's filled with so much hatred. Anywho, hope you liked it. The pace will pick up in the next chapter but it was necessary to get through this first. Leave a review! I'll try to update by the end of the week. Also, anonymous reviewers, I can't see your emails so if you want the bonus content you will have to login and PM me. Until next time!**


	25. Blood and Ashes

**CCNote: Enjoy! IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE BELOW**

 **Disclaimer: This chapter is pretty tame but the same warnings apply.**

 **Blood and Ashes**

For what felt like an eternity, her body refused to move. The only thing she could hear was an incessant ringing ricocheting painfully in her ears. Her side hurt but it was not anything she couldn't handle yet her body stood stiffly in the sand. The granules felt like fire against her skin and stung her eyes but she refused to close them, she needed to process the sight in front of her. The blood that seeped quickly into the sand, ebbing its way closer and closer to her face. _Blood_. Her blood, their blood... _his blood_. It bloomed wider through the back of his shirt, long brown hair mixing in the sand with the substance. It took a second for the synapses in her brain to finally sync up with her senses. The ringing in her ears dulled down to allow the recognization of the pained wails of Tenten crouched over her cousin's body. Hinata reached out a shaking hand towards the pair but they were just out of grasp. Her pale fingertips fell into the creeping tendril of Neji's blood. The sight caused her heartbeat to quicken, her fingertips to tingle.

"Neji." Hinata whispered as she felt her body being pulled up into a warm embrace. "Neji."

The person setting her upright her held at arm's length and cursorily checked her for injuries. Hinata ignored their inspection, instead, she kept whispering her cousin's name as if it would make him move. Her chest tightened and it became more and more difficult to breathe but she still continued to force his name from her lips. Finding nothing immediately wrong with her, the person grabbed her face with both hands and forced her to look into his dark eyes. Sasuke was saying something. She watched his lips move but no sound reached her ears. For a moment panic set in as she felt her own lips move but the sound wasn't coming out. She couldn't breathe. Neji wasn't breathing. Neji. Neji. _Neji_...

…

"No! No no no no no no no no no!" The brunette woman cried out.

Sasuke maneuvered himself with an unconscious Hinata in his arms towards Tenten who was crying hysterically into Neji's unresponsive and bloody chest. He carefully laid Hinata down next to her cousin before inspecting fallen man. Sasuke had never seen something so selfless before. If maybe he had been paying better attention he would have noticed that something was wrong, that Neji was not glaring at him but at someone else. He would have been tipped off at the surprising speed at which Neji had used to push Hinata out of the way and in the process had put his own life in danger. If the man survived this, he would gain a new level of respect in the Uchiha's eyes. The pale eyed man was still breathing, albeit shallowly and with the amount of blood he was losing it was hard to determine just where he was shot. By his best estimates, it looked to mainly be coming from the left side of his chest. Sasuke was no doctor though. The Hyuuga needed medical attention fast and Tenten's mounting hysteria wasn't helping. He roughly grabbed the sobbing woman's shoulders and shook her slightly to get her attention. She looked at him with watery brown eyes and placed a bloody hand over his.

"P-please you have-have t-t-to help!" She said through her tears, barely breathing as it was, she was probably going to end up fainting just like Hinata at this rate.

"Breathe," Sasuke said sternly, his grip tightening around her shoulders. When she seemed to finally take a deep breath he continued. "You can't help him if you are freaking out."

Sasuke let go of Tenten and pulled his own shirt over his head. He balled the fabric up and guided Tenten's shaking hands to press firmly against the man's bleeding chest.

"Keep pressing. Don't let go." he instructed and Tenten's shaking immediately ceased. Tears still fell silently from her eyes but she looked determined.

"Hey what was that- Sasuke what the hell is going on?!" Yelled Naruto as he approached the bloody scene in the sand.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto and noticed the others from the group running up behind him to sort out the commotion. The raven haired male frowned as he didn't answer Naruto but instead stood silently and faced the trembling woman standing a few feet away from them. Her jade green eyes were wide and her hands shook violently as she gripped the weapon with two hands, still pointing it in their direction. Naruto looked between his two oldest friends in confusion. The hate that radiated off of Sasuke in waves actually made him worry about Sakura's safety even though she was the one with a weapon. The raven-haired man picked up Hinata once more into his arms and stood up. His back was as straight as a rod, Naruto was positive that even in an unconscious state, Hinata was the only thing keeping Sasuke from lashing out.

"Hey what's going on?" Asked Kiba as he struggled to catch his breath from running over.

"Sakura?" Ino questioned nervously, taking a tentative step towards her estranged friend only to have the silver pistol pointed in her direction. She looked frantically between Sakura aiming the weapon at her and Tenten covered up to her elbows in Neji's blood. "What? _What_ have you done?!"

"Stay away from me!" Sakura warned, hands shaking even more than before as she wildly aimed the gun at anyone who attempted to get closer.

The group held their hands up and took a step back from the unstable woman but Naruto and Sasuke stood their ground.

"Sakura, why are you doing this?" Naruto asked. His tone was tense but still friendly so as not to sound accusatory.

She panicked with all eyes on her, waiting for her response.

"I-I I didn't mean to shoot him!" Sakura said weakly.

"That doesn't make it any better you stupid bitch!" Tenten interjected, her brown eyes hardened. " You were aiming for Hinata, weren't you? Weren't you?! You have _always_ had it out for her you selfish cow!"

"Sakura why?"Ino choked back a sob and took a step closer to Naruto.

"She doesn't know what she's talking about!" Sakura defended but from the looks of the group, no one believed her. "It was an accident."

"Accident?" Tenten shouted incredulously. "You've killed him!"

"Stop." Sasuke interrupted, his voice cold and tense.

Tenten's mouth hung open as she wanted to say more but she held her tongue. Sasuke slowly walked over to where Kiba and Shino stood stoned faced with the situation in front of them. He placed Hinata into Shino's arms and tilted his head slightly towards the direction of the shelters. Both men nodded in understanding and quickly made their way out of the tense group. Sasuke felt his heart clench uncomfortably as he watched Hinata's pale legs lifelessly dangle as she was carried away. He did not like being made to feel such things. Worry, fear, these were emotions that he thought he had buried long ago but now it appeared that Hinata had managed to unearth them. For a split second, he thought that he had lost her just as his parents had been taken from him all those years ago... He shook that train of thought and turned his attention back to Sakura. Her arms hung limply at her sides but no one dared approach her as long as she still wielded the weapon. She looked at him with green eyes full of tears and he couldn't help but feel sickened. In a few long strides, he was clutching her wrist in his hand. He registered how small and fragile her wrist felt, just bit more pressure and he could snap it.

He shook that train of thought and turned his attention back to Sakura. Her arms hung limply at her sides but no one dared approach her as long as she still wielded the weapon. She looked at him with glassy green eyes full of unshed tears and he couldn't help but feel sickened. In a few long strides, he was clutching her wrist in his hand. He registered how small and fragile her wrist felt, just bit more pressure and he could snap it.

"Sasuke I-" she started but cried out in pain as his grip tightened.

"Fix it." He growled.

"Ah! You're hurting me!"

"Fix. It." He demanded once more and bent her wrist backward until she was forced to release the gun. He let go of her wrist, quickly scooped the weapon up into his own possession, and pressed the tip to the woman's forehead. "Now."

Sakura trembled under his use of force but he had no sympathy. He did not care to hear an explanation or any reasoning. He didn't care if it was on accident or on purpose- it made no difference to him either way. Sakura had threatened something that was his. She had tried to take what was _his_ and that was not something he was going to stand for. It seemed as if the woman was also beginning to understand the enormity of what she had almost done.

"I-I-need the first aid kit. Water. Clothes." She said shakily, unable to look away from Sasuke's cold black eyes.

Everything that had happened over the years between them would not serve as protection from him killing her right here and now. Even Naruto didn't intervene on her behalf. The only reason why he had not hurt her further was that she was needed. He grabbed a fistful of pink hair and pulled her over to their fallen comrade. She whimpered a bit but did not protest his roughness. Tenten glared at the woman, insults bubbling up to the tip of her tongue but she bit them back. Sasuke let go of her hair and nudged her with the butt of the gun to begin. Sakura reached for the corner of Neji's shirt as she kneeled down in the bloody sand but Tenten swatted her hands away.

"I need to take off his shirt." Sakura huffed.

"Promise not to hurt him." Tenten demanded.

"I don't get why you even care. I thought you two hated each other."

"Promise."

Tenten's brown eyes were stern as her demands. Sakura gulped, knowing that if somehow she failed to help Neji there would be dire ramifications. Yet she couldn't make that promise. This was going to hurt him, _a lot._ She had never done something like this before but she had completed her rotation in the ER and so she was familiar with trauma patients. Although she was sparse on equipment and supplies it was either try or have the Hyuuga bleed to death in the sand. She winced when she felt the cold barrel of the gun press against the back of her head.

"If he dies, you die." Sasuke said as calmly as if he were speaking about the weather. His baritone sent a shiver down her spine and not in a good way.

"Okay, okay I promise!" She conceded with her hands up in surrender.

Tenten glanced down at Neji for one more moment, biting her lower lip to stay the tears that threatened to spill over. The brunette then backed away a few inches to allow the only one with medical experience to begin her work. Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath, organizing everything she'd learned, and sliced Neji's shirt open with a pocket knife.

…..

 _"I-I don't think we should b-be here." Hinata whispered, her voice shaking as she attempted to look left and right at the same time._

 _"You're such a worry wart. " Hanabi teased and stuck her tongue out. "Dad never pays attention anyway."_

 _"Ha-hanabi!" She pleaded but her little sister ignored her pleas._

 _Somehow the youngest Hyuuga had gotten the idea to go on an 'expedition' into their father's office. Hinata would have never agreed willingly to such an endeavor but she had to ensure that Hanabi didn't do anything too terrible. They were never allowed to enter their father's office. Never under any circumstances. The intimidatingly ornate white oak door loomed in front of the eight and twelve-year-olds, with a promise that it guarded the world full of secret business dealings and shady intrigue. Hinata understood her sister's curiosity but curiosity killed the cat. Their dad would certainly skin them alive if he caught them. Hanabi confidently twisted the gold door knob and pushed the heavy door open._

 _Inside of the office was just as ornate as the door. The room was flooded with the natural sunlight that shone brightly through the pristine windows that made up the rear wall. The windows overlooked the olympic sized swimming pool and sprawling Hyuuga gardens in the backyard. Hinata had seen her father on occasion looking out wistfully over the grounds from his office windows. Sometimes she wished for him to join them in their pool games but she knew her father would never tear himself away from his work. The dark hardwood floors echoed with their heavy footsteps as the sisters looked around in awe. From the floor to the ceiling, the walls were covered in books. In the middle of the room was an expansive white desk free from clutter and unobfuscated by personal effects. A high-backed white leather chair was perched behind the commanding piece of furniture. Hanabi immediately squealed and ran around the desk to jump into the regal chair. She giggled and bounced in the leather chair, fully enjoying imagining herself one day claiming this seat of power as her own._

 _"Hanabi d-don't mess up anything!" Hinata warned timidly._

 _"Whoa, who's that?" Hanabi asked, gobsmacked by something over Hinata's shoulder._

 _The elder turned around to see what was so aptly garnering her sister's attention. As she took it in, she couldn't help but feel awestruck as well. There were two large oil paintings settled in expensive-looking gold leafed frames. Resting on a low table below each portrait were two white ceramic vases, intricately designed with gold swirling patterns. The oil painting om the right was a man who looked almost exactly like her father if he was at least eight years younger. His long brown hair was tied into a loose braid laid over his shoulder, placed gracefully to fall over his chest. He wore the traditional crème kimono that that Hyuuga clan was known for, indicating that he was of a high status among their clan. Although the resemblance to her father was striking, his face was much softer than Hisashi Hyuuga's, more laugh lines and eyes that looked kindly down at her. Hinata had fleeting memories of a kind, heavy hand resting on her head and musing her short hair. His name was at the tip of her tongue but alas it escaped her. Her pale eyes slid over to the figure in the other portrait and it was as though she was looking in a mirror. The woman was wearing an elaborate white kimono as well, a pattern intricately hand stitched with small golden birds on the sleeves. Her black hair was twisted up in a beautifully intricate updo that Hyuuga women were known for. The painting had her nose, her cheeks, her lips. Everything was exactly the same. Hinata felt her feet take her closer to the woman. She reached out a hand and touched the soft canvas where two elegant hands were painted. Despite the tears beginning to form, those pale lavender eyes continued to smile down at her._

 _'Mother.' She thought and her heart ached with longing for the hand that she was touching to be made of flesh._

 _"Are you even listening to me?" Hanabi asked impatiently and Hinata jumped at how close her sister was standing without realizing she'd been there. "Who's that? She looks just like you."_

 _The curious eight-year-old did not wait for a reply. Instead, she tried to touch the painting as well but was much too short to reach it. She placed a foot on the low table to use it as leverage but slipped, knocking the vases it was holding in the process. The large white vases crashed down violently onto the hardwood, their pieces jumping up like shrapnel. Hinata screamed in panic as dark gray ash scattered all over the room and coated the sisters from head to toe. Her high pitched scream got the attention of another occupant of the house and both sisters looked at each other in fright as footsteps quickly began to approach._

 _"Oh no! Oh no!" Hanabi mumbled as she paced back an forth through the mess._

 _"I t-told y-y-you we shouldn't have come in he-here!" Hinata hissed, tears streaking paths through the ash on her face._

 _The footsteps echoed in their ears as the person came closer."_

 _"Oh no oh no!"_

 _Hanabi looked around frantically for an escape plan. She did not want to stick around to incur the legendary wrath of their father. Being that she was only eight she had no idea what the dirt on her skin was but she knew that her father would livid when he saw the mess that she had made. Hinata was on her hands and knees trying to pick up the pieces of the broken vase but Hanabi knew there was no use. There was no way they were going to be able to get this cleaned up before those footsteps reached the office. They needed a plan of escape...escape. ESCAPE! YES! Like a bullet, the small girl ran over to the tall windows on the wall directly behind their father's desk, tracking a trail of dirt behind her. She quickly undid the latch and pushed on the cold glass. The footsteps were now just outside of the office door._

 _"Hanabi!" Hinata hissed. "Are you crazy?!"_

 _"I'm getting out of here duh!"_

 _The golden door knob turned and the youngest Hyuuga looked back at the portraits splatter with speckles of gray ash._

 _"Whoever that lady is, she really does look like you sister." Hanabi smiled brightly before jumping out of the second-floor window, landing safely with a loud splash into the pool below._

 _The heavy oak door opened to reveal not their angry father but a concerned Neji. As soon as he saw Hinata's tear streaked face covered in ash he ran over to her._

 _"What in the world happened? Why are you covered in dirt?" He asked and Hinata's bottom lip quivered._

 _"Ha-hanabi...Hanabi wanted to look in fa-father's office. I-I didn't but I couldn't let her go alone!" Hinata said frantically. "She, she tried to step on the t-table but she br-broke it and, and kicked the vases o-over."_

 _Neji frowned and picked up a piece of the broken vase. He turned the white stone over in his hand and his frown deepened._

 _"This isn't just any vase Hinata." He said slowly. "These were urns. They probably contained the ashes of your mother and my father."_

 _"HINATA! NEJI!" A loud voice thundered as they burst into the room. "What is the meaning of this?!"_

 _Hinata looked up at her older cousin with fear in her eyes. This day was getting worse and worse. Neji stepped in front of her and protectively held his arms out in front of her. He was only fourteen and was no match for the likes of Hisashi Hyuuga's fury but it was quite admirable that he tried._

 _"Hinata had nothing to do with this Uncle. It was all my fault." He attempted to explain, his voice only shaking a bit at the end._

 _Hisashi regarded his dirty daughter with cold eyes that turned bright with rage when he realized why she was so dirty._

 _"Leave now." He said firmly and Hinata and Neji both attempted to scurry out of the room. Neji was stopped by a rough hand pushing him back. "Not you."_

 _Hinata looked back at her cousin who's head was still held high despite the fear she knew he had to be feeling. He nodded his head for her to continue out of the room. She hesitated a bit but knew that she would only make things worse if she were to stay. As she slipped through the doorway she heard a loud smack and a heavy thud of a body hitting the floor..._

… _._

"Neji!" Hinata screamed out as she awoke with a start.

The dream had felt so real. For a second she really believed that she was only twelve years old gazing up at the face of her mother for the first time in years. It had felt like Hanabi was alive and well again instead of dead at the bottom of the ocean. Neji was defiant and strong willed in the face of danger and not lying face down bleeding to his death. Hinata shivered despite her body being covered in sticky sweat, her hair stickling uncomfortably down her neck and face. The inside of the shelter was dark but little trickles of light fought their way through the spaces between the branches. At her outburst, Kiba and Shino hurried into the shelter. The two men looked at her with concern filled eyes and all at once the memories of what had taken place earlier rushed back to her all at once. The hot sun beating down on her neck as she twisted together shredded cloth. Kissing Sasuke. Running towards Tenten and Neji. Neji pushing her into the sand. Neji falling, long brown hair trailing after him as blood blossomed from his shoulder. Her breathing began to quicken again and Kiba put his arms around her.

"Neji! Where is Neji?!" She demanded and thrashed against his embrace.

"Hinata you have to breathe," Kiba whispered in her ear as he pressed his forehead against her sweaty temple. "You're going through shock."

Shino handed her a water bottle but she knocked it away.

"Where _is_ he?" She pressed and both men looked at each other worriedly.

"We know as much as you do right now." Shino stated as he kneeled down to pick up the rejected water bottle. "I'm sure we will know more soon enough."

"Everything is going to be fine just wait and see." Kiba said in an effort to reassure her but they were nothing but empty words.

As her shoulders began to shake, Kiba held her tighter and pressed her head into his warm chest. She scrunched her eyes up and tried to keep the tears from escaping but it was no use. They flowed freely down her cheeks and the weight of her loss was setting in. She was going to lose him, her last family member. Her father didn't even realize he'd lost a daughter and would soon lose a nephew. She cried for Hanabi's life that had been snuffed out much too soon. She cried for Neji whose sacrifice she could never repay. Most of all she cried for herself, too pitiful to stop any of this from happening.

 **CCNote: Alrighty then. Sorry for the delay but things have been pretty crazy preparing for the school festival. Anyway please leave a review and tell me what you think. I'm also in the market to write another SasuHina fic. In celebration of reaching over 300 reviews, if you want me to write a plot bunnies running around in your head leave a review with your idea. I'll pick the one I think I can do the most justice. Until next time!**


	26. Satisfied

**CCNote: Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M. Don't own anything.**

 **Satisfied**

 _Three Days Later..._

"You know, you're making everyone worry."

Tenten sighed as she wiped the sweat from Neji's brow with a damp rag. Sakura had managed to stop the bleeding but without the proper tools, she couldn't extract the bullet. Even attempting such a procedure could cause serious damage and would have likely killed him quickly. Tenten wasn't sure which was worse, a quick death or a slow one. With the bullet still embedded, he was beginning to develop an infection that was slowly eating away at his flesh. He was only barely lucid at moments and those times were the most difficult for her. The infection caused him to break out in cold sweats and vomit uncontrollably even though he'd had nothing but water for seventy-two hours. His vomiting induced her to have a reactionary response and she would have to leave the shelter to vomit into the ocean.

She couldn't sleep and she could barely eat but she refused to leave him alone for long. Hinata was usually by her side to care for her cousin but Sasuke would drag her away as soon as she looked overheated. Hinata had taken to fainting when stress became too much for her body to handle but ignored all of the signs when she was nearing her limit. Neji was going to have to field a laundry list of complaints from herself and Sasuke when he awoke. The brunette frowned and dipped her rag into a plastic bucket of water, ringing out the excess and wiping down Neji's bare chest and arms in an attempt to cool him down.

"I bet you enjoy making me take care of you like this." She whispered, sliding the damp rag gently over his feverish skin. "Such a big baby."

When she finished wiping him down, she gently pulled his hair up from underneath him and ran her fingers through it. Neji was a rather wild sleeper and always managed to tangle his hair up after a few hours. She diligently worked her fingers through the brown strands, teasing out the knots as she went along. When his hair was satisfactory she began to separate it into three sections and braided the locks together.

"Today I heard that Naruto found some more ripe mangos. You like mangos. If you don't wake up soon I will eat them all myself and not save any for you." She chided with a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

It was true that Naruto had found a fresh cache of mangos but that was it. There was not much else to be had, not that she was able to eat what was brought to her anyway. Everything made her nauseous. There was a rustling near the entrance of the shelter and Tenten turned to see Lee with a fresh bucket of water. The contents sloshed around loudly as the unusually solemn man placed the container beside her and kneeled down.

"How's it looking?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Stubborn as always." She sighed. "Thanks for the water Lee."

"No problem. Hey Ten, can I ask you a question?"

Tenten studied the seriousness in Lee's voice and let go of her half-finished braid. She placed a hand on his knee and tried to smile but she knew it looked forced.

"Ask me anything."

"Why are you doing this? Look at you," he started and gestured generally at the deteriorating state of her body. "you are going to make yourself sick at this rate."

Tenten just shrugged as she removed her hand from his knee. It was already much too late for that warning. She had not seen her reflection in three days but she was sure she looked rather rough.

"I know that I'm not the most observant person in the world but something has been going on with you two."

"What are you talking about?" She asked, surprised by the direction his questions were taking.

"I've known Neji forever, we've been rivals in everything but he's never allowed anyone get him riled up the way you do. For awhile I thought that he actually did hate you as much as he claimed. As time went on though I noticed things, how he purposely would do things just to get under your skin. It was like he'd do little things to bother you just to get your attention. He actually enjoyed seeing you angry. Then you guys started disappearing together more and more often." Lee explained and Tenten blushed at his latter statement.

"I'm not going to infer what went on between you two but whatever it was I guess it brought you guys closer. It's actually kind of funny in a way. We have been rivals for most of our lives, even in love. It seems as though, even unconscious, he's still beating me in that respect."

"Lee I-" she started but he merely smiled and shrugged off her concern. He grabbed her hand and gave it a small squeeze.

"I should have made my feelings more obvious. I care a lot about both of you though. Don't push yourself too hard. I don't want to lose you both."

Tenten smiled, removing her hand from his and pulling him into a hug. Lee was surprised by her gesture at first but responded in his usual overexuberant way, almost crushing her with his affection. He let her go after another tight squeeze and made his way out of the shelter. Tenten watched him leave with a small smile on her face and turned her attention back to Neji. She picked up the braid again and returned to her previous work. Her fingers moved nimbly through the process and soon she was finished. She placed the braid over his chest, away from the wound, and kissed his forehead.

"Do you hear that? You have competition if you don't watch out. You could lose for once. I could get used to Lee's attitude, he's much nicer than you are." She teased softly. "So you have to wake up. I know how much you like to win."

…..

The night was hot, humid, and utterly nonconducive to any kind of sleep for Hyuuga Hinata, not that she could sleep even if the weather conditions were more amiable. She stared up at the leafy roof of the shelter and tried her best not to cry. She felt like little more than a leaky faucet for the last few days. She knew she had to get it together but on the inside, she felt nothing but a volatile cocktail of helplessness and anger. She knew she was worrying Sasuke who refused to let her out of his eyesight for even a second. He abstained from touching her when he was awake, instead settling on looking at her like she would disappear at any moment. When he was sleeping though, his guard came down and his body would always find a way to tangle itself up with her's. Even now, despite the heat, he was curled into her side. His head rested in the crook of her neck, a heavy arm draped over her waist. In his sleep, he murmured her name and asked her not to die. The mixed signals he was sending were confusing yet she couldn't blame him for the sudden protective aspect of his personality emerging. The second time they'd spoken, he had to fish her out of the ocean. She shivered at the memory of the ocean water burning her lungs. Obsidian was the first thing she saw when she regained consciousness. Those same dark orbs kept her anchored to the shore, unable to take another dip into the treacherous sea even if she wanted to.

Hinata sighed and carefully extracted herself from Sasuke's tight embrace. The sullen man grumbled a bit in his sleep but allowed her to slip away. She held her breath and quietly made her out of the shelter. When she was enveloped by the pale light of the full moon, she felt her chest finally expand with a crisp influx of oxygen. The salty air of the ocean filled her lungs like a gentle caress. She relished the ease with which she was able to breathe, for the last two days she could only breathe in short spurts but today she was able to breathe normally. Maybe it was a sign that Neji would get better? She shook her head mournfully at that naive thought. There was not much hope for her cousin, he was barely hanging on as it was and it was all _her_ fault. If she had actually noticed what Sakura was doing she wouldn't have dumbly run directly into her line of fire. She should have dodged. She should have taken the bullet instead. There were a plethora of scenarios that ran through her head for how everything _should be_ but none of that would change the reality they were faced with. Her only cousin was dying and the blame rested squarely on her shoulders.

Hinata hissed in pain and looked down at her stinging palms. She had clenched her fists so hard that her nails left bloody half-moon imprints. Ignoring the pain, she looked out at the campfire burning brightly a few feet away and made her way towards the light.

"I just don't understand." A deep voice asked from the other side of the bright embers. Hinata paused and debated making her presence known. After a split second of thought, she remained in the shadows and slipped behind a tree nearby.

"I've already _told_ you it was an accident." A female said in an exasperated voice. "Why don't you believe me anymore Naruto?"

"Because I know you better than that," Naruto growled. "nothing is an accident for you."

Hinata chanced a peek from behind the tree to see the blonde man scowling with his tanned arms crossed tightly over his chest. The shadows from the flames danced across his face, making his features appear even more fierce. Sakura cowed a bit but still looked up at him defiantly. She briefly fidgeted against the ropes holding her wrists behind her back.

"You used to claim to love me. I must not have meant that much to you for you to turn on me so easily."

"It's because I loved you that I'm allowing them to do this. What you did was terrible. You are a danger to yourself and everyone else. This is for your own good."

"Whatever. You can't keep me tied up forever." She spat and shuffled awkwardly in the sand to turn her back to him. "You and Sasuke will both be sorry you're taking her side over mine."

"You need to stop being so jealous. You are just going to end up hurting yourself further. I've never seen him so into anyone before. He actually looks happy sometimes when he thinks no one is looking. Why would you want to take that away from him?"

"It's not fair. Why should she be with him? Why would he choose her of all people? She's stupid and weak and easily overlooked. She can't even say two words without getting choked up. She's wrong for him in every way, how could he possibly be happy with someone like _that_? I only want the best for him!"

"And I suppose that person is you?"

"He's going to leave her anyway. He's never satisfied."

Hinata bit her lower lip and slipped away from the two of them, no longer wishing to hear any more of their conversation. At some point, she had allowed her heart to be lulled into a sense of security by Sasuke but maybe Sakura was right. Maybe she really would end up as only a passing fancy only to end up thrown aside when he grew tired of her...

The dark haired woman shook her head of the negative train of thought. She shouldn't allow Sakura's words to hold sway over her. Besides, it wasn't like she and Sasuke had ever discussed what they even _were._ They merely fit together comfortably like two puzzle pieces, there had been no need for clarification. If Sasuke was as happy with her as Naruto claimed then she shouldn't have anything to worry about. For now at least.

Somehow, her feet had led her back to the shelter Sasuke was sleeping in. She paused in the doorway and peered in at the man's sleeping form. The light from the moon wove its way through the cracks in the makeshift walls, giving his skin an ethereal look. His face was completely relaxed, not a scowl or furrowed brow marred his features. His shaggy dark hair clung to his forehead and neck like ink and his breathing was steady. Hinata drank in the sight of him at peace, feeling her heart rate increase each time she inhaled. She placed a hand over her pounding heart and took a step back. She couldn't bring herself to return to arms that would surely envelop her as soon as she laid down. The mere thought of that affection all being a lie began to fill her with dread. How had she allowed him to embed himself so far that the thought of him abandoning her hurt more than her unrequited love for Naruto?

Sakura's words niggled in the back of her mind and caused her to take another step back. That step turned into two, two into three, and soon she was making her way to where Neji was being held. When she finally slipped into Neji's shelter she allowed herself to release the breath she'd been holding. For a brief second, she felt a sense of Deja Vu as she looked upon the unconscious form of her cousin. Although he was in much worse shape, with his hair braided like that, he looked just like the portrait of her uncle. Hinata wondered if the older man was eagerly awaiting his son to join him. A haggard Tenten looked up at her, surprised by her sudden entrance.

"Hina," she asked with a voice filled with concern. "Whats wrong? Have you been crying?"

Hinata touched her cheek, surprised to find the flesh cool and wet. She had been crying so much lately that she now didn't even realize when she did it. Tenten put down her rag and patted her thighs.

"Come here Hinata." She said softly, instinctively knowing her friend only needed a shoulder to cry on.

Hinata slowly made her way to her friends embrace and laid her head on Tenten's lap. The woman hummed softly as she ran her fingers through Hinata's dark hair and didn't mind her thigh becoming damp with her silent tears.

"What in the world am I going to do with you Hyuugas?" Tenten teased and Hinata choked out a wet laugh.

"Whatever the problem is Hina, don't cry too long over it. Neji would definitely have something to say if he saw you like this. You've gotten a lot stronger lately so don't doubt yourself or your value. Besides, your life is much too precious to spend it crying."

…..

Shikamaru huffed as he threw another empty suitcase into the pile, thankful that everyone else had been too distracted the last few days to notice the steady depletion. Tonight the moon was on their side but time was not. Even though it was just a hunch, a no more than a troublesome sense of intuition, he felt as though their time of remaining safe on this island was running out. They had been here for almost six weeks and it baffled him that they had made it this far with their dysfunctional ragtag group. It was admirable that everyone had worked together to survive this long but they didn't realize the toll that it was taking on their bodies. Everyone had lost a considerable amount of weight since the crash. Their caloric intake was certainly not enough to balance out the heavy physical activity they engaged in every day. Everyone was sleeping a lot more and becoming more sluggish with their actions as though all of their motivation was being leeched by the island. The signs of starvation were sure to become more evident soon and by that point, it would be too late. Neji was already on his death bed, the rest of them would follow him slowly if he didn't do something.

Shikamaru paused and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. A piercing pressure had been building in the front of his skull since he had been electrocuted by the black box a few weeks ago. The side effects of the seizure brought with it near debilitating migraines that forced him to quit working. Luckily Ino and Temari were always there to pick up his slack but he didn't have them at a crutch now. He had to do this on his own. If his suspicions were correct, this was their one and only shot. The others wouldn't agree with such an unorthodox method and with everything going on it was best not to involve them. He threw some old clothing over the suitcase and added a few dried out pieces of underbrush. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Temari dragging a fallen branch through a break in the trees towards his pile.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he stood up straight.

"Helping, what else does it look like?" She stated plainly and with a grunt kicked the log over to the base of the pile.

"You don't even know what I'm trying to do." He frowned and she just clapped her hands together to get rid of the dirt.

"I don't need to know all of the details."

Shikamaru's frown deepened and he narrowed his eyes at the overconfident woman standing before him.

"You saw it too didn't you?" He stated and she nodded her head.

"I haven't _seen_ anything but you acting strangely all day."

"Then why are you helping? You know this will only kill everyone faster if it fails."

"Because I'd rather do something, _anything_ other than sitting around languishing."

Shikamaru smirked and tossed a few more leaves onto the pile. He dusted his hands off and grabbed one of the last remaining bottles of whiskey. He took a long swig and passed the bottle to Temari who drank even longer than he did. He raised an eyebrow at her actions but laughed when she made a face of disgust.

"It tastes like the bottom of an ashtray." She belched and handed the bottle back with repugnance.

"Well, no one told you to go around licking ash trays or to drink that much in one go." He smirked.

The blonde woman snatched the bottle back and took another swig in defiance, this time without making a face. Shikamaru just chuckled and finished the bottle off. This cheap plane whiskey was probably the last thing he'd ever taste on his tongue. He may as well savor it. When the last drop was vanquished, they resumed their work. The pair worked steadily together until just before the sun had risen. By that point, they had everyone's belongings stacked together in one huge pile not too far from their encampment. This was their one shot if this didn't work they were only going to die that much quicker without any of their supplies. They took the last of the liquor bottles and threw them at the pile. The glass shattered upon impact and glistened like wet diamonds in the fading moonlight.

Temari handed him the last intact glass bottle with a rag soaking up the viscous mixture of lighter fluid and vodka at the bottom. Shikamaru held the makeshift bomb in his hand, twisting it this way and that to ensure that the rag inside was thoroughly coated. What if this didn't work? What if he failed at this just like he failed at trying to get the black box to work? Temari placed her rough yet warm hand over his and pressed the almost empty lighter into his chest.

"Don't second guess." She said firmly and kissed him.

Her kiss was hard and fierce but it erased the doubt that was beginning to creep into his mind. When she released him he took the lighter and set the rag on fire. He quickly tossed the bottle into the pile of their belongings and held his breath as the glass shattered instantly. The makeshift monitor engulfed their belongings with an immediacy that surprised its creators. Shikamaru shoved his hands into his pockets and watched as the bright orange flames sprang up from their origin and began to catch the limbs of the trees on fire. At this rate the island would become a raging inferno, consuming everything in its path until there was nothing left but smoke and ash in its wake. He tore his eyes away from the spectacle to look at his companion who was still mesmerized. He grabbed her hand and returned to admiring their handiwork. The column of smoke from the fire was becoming thicker, darker, much quicker than he'd been able to calculate.

 _'Perfect'_

 **CCNote: I hope you enjoyed this story so far. Favorites and follows but don't forget to leave a review. Even if all you type is "I liked it", that means a lot to me as an author. Until next time!**


	27. I Know

**CCNote: Enjoy the longest chapter to date!**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M. Don't own anything. Please ignore any typos/grammatical errors. This is hot off the presses.**

 **I Know**

 _When he opened his eyes he immediately regretted that decision. Plastered above him were dozens of posters of his favorite rock bands that had since broken up or played out. Underneath him was a lumpy mattress that squeaked from the strain of his weight. This ceiling, this bed, it was all much too familiar. He pulled the dark blue sheets over his head and shivered when he exposed his feet which reach the end of a bed he'd long since outgrown. An uneasy feeling settled into the pit of the stomach._

 _'This isn't real' he whispered. 'This can't be real.'_

 _He turned his head to the left, lowering the sheet slightly as he peeked out the window. An overgrown pine tree blocked out most of the sun, only allowing slivers of light to permeate the room when the wind blew. That was strange. That tree had never been that large before. He sat upright in the bed and scanned the room. For the most part, it looked as though it had been preserved as some sort of time capsule. Yet while most of it was familiar, there was something off. His accolades from elementary school hung on the walls but were accompanied by awards he didn't remember receiving. There were pictures on the wall of him graduating from middle school and high school with a goofy grin on his face. He rubbed his eyes hard and looked at the photo of his high school graduation, smiling in a black cap and gown. He had never attended his high school graduation so why was there a picture of it? He looked down at his hand and flexed the stiff digits. It felt real enough but none of this should be possible. What in the hell was going on?_

 _"You should hurry up and get downstairs before someone has to drag you out." A voice drooled from the open doorway to his left._

 _His head snapped up in the direction of the voice to see Itachi smirking in the doorway. His older brother leaned against the doorframe with crossed arms and a wry smirk on his face._

 _"Did you partake in too many nighttime activities? Is that why you're sooo tired? Foolish little brother." Itachi snicked and lazily pushed himself off of the doorframe, disappearing down the hall._

 _Sasuke threw the sheets off of his lower half and quickly following down the path that he presumed his brother had gone down. He took the dark carpeted steps to the bottom floor two at a time, his heart threatening to escape from his chest with the descent. When he reached the final step he heard multiple voices coming from the kitchen which was strangely alive with activity. He rounded the corner to see Itachi leaning against the granite countertop and sneaking grapes out of a bowl of fruit salad. Behind him someone was seated at the head of an expansive mahogany table, a cup of coffee growing cool at their side, and nose buried deep between the pages of the morning paper. A woman with long dark hair was washing dishes in the sink next to Itachi, her hair swishing in time with her movement. He sucked in a deep breath. This couldn't be._

 _"Mother." Itachi called out._

 _"I'm coming, I'm coming! I just had to pick these first! They're going to be just perfect with the omelets!" A perky voice called from behind him._

 _A voice he had not heard in well over a decade. He couldn't bring himself to turn around to face her. He felt a warm body brush past his arm and place a well-worn wicker basket filled with tomatoes on the counter next to the sink. The person took off the broad-brimmed straw hat they were wearing and placed it on the counter as well. Black hair tumbled down her back with the hat's removal. His breath caught in his throat and his body froze in place. Mother. His mother. She was standing there in the flesh, breathing, real. His skin tingled where she had touched him. The woman washing dishes stopped and dried her hands off with a towel before regarding what his mother had brought into the house. A small delicate hand reached into the basket and picked up one of the juicy red fruits. She turned around with a smile on her face and held the tomato out for Itachi's inspection. Pink lips upturned in an expectant smile and white eyes crinkling with satisfaction when he nodded his approval. What was Hinata doing here? How did she know Itachi? A surge of jealousy shot through his chest when Itachi flicked her on her forehead but it was quelled when she caught his eyes and blushed. She flashed a small, all too perfect, smile in his direction and began rinsing the tomatoes off in the sink. Itachi turned around and smirked at Sasuke, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Sasuke felt the tips of his ears turn red as it finally clicked as to what Itachi had inferred had kept him up all night._

 _"They're perfect mother." Itachi said and Mikoto scoffed._

 _"Well of course they are. I only grow the best you know." She replied, her chest puffed a bit with pride. "Even your father thinks so. Right honey!"_

 _"Whatever you say dear." A gruff voice called from behind the paper as they flipped the page._

 _"What do you think Sasuke? Is it good enough for our pickiest palate?" His mother inquired but he couldn't respond. His voice caught in his throat. He stood there dumbly in his childhood kitchen dumbfounded as to what to say. His throat ran dry. He tasted ash on his tongue._

 _"Sasuke?" His mother asked again, this time she sounded much more concerned._

 _"Sasuke?"_

 _Sasuke_

 _Sasuke..._

… _.._

"Sasuke! Sasuke!"

Sasuke felt his shoulders being jostled roughly in an attempt to wake him from his slumber. he had not dreamed of his parents in years, the fact that they were worming their way back into his subconscious disturbed him. That dream was surreal and perfection rolled into one. Everything he longed for in just one place. That's all it was though, just a dream. Only a dream. Groggily, he wondered why it felt so difficult to breathe. He opened his eyes to see Hinata hovering over him with pale eyes full of worry. Upon seeing his eyes open, she stopped shaking him and her dark hair fell around them like a thick curtain. With his regained consciousness he registered how dirty her face appeared and how hot the air was that surrounded them.

"Sasuke get up! We have to get Neji!" She said hurriedly. He jolted upright almost immediately and would have head butted her if she hadn't backed up quickly.

"What's going on?" He asked as he roughly pulled a dark gray shirt over his head.

"I don't know!" She answered with a frown. "One second I was asleep with Tenten and the next I smelled smoke."

Sasuke took a deep breath and knew exactly why Hinata was worried. With one breath his lungs felt like they were on fire. He'd breathed in nothing but ash. Outside of the shelter wasn't much better. The pink sky outside was made murky by billowing dark smoke coming from the jungle to their left. Hinata grabbed his hand and they ran to where Tenten was standing waving her arms to get their attention. He ducked as he entered the cramped shelter and kneeled down next to Naruto who was already by Neji's side. The two men worked silently as they tried to safely remove Neji from the cramped shelter. The injured man groaned in pain at being moved but there was nothing they could do for his pain.

"Where do we take him?" Naruto coughed and winced. Talking only made the ash enter into one's lungs faster.

"It's low tide, place him by the water." Tenten instructed with the end of her t-shirt pressed against her mouth and nose. "There's less smoke out that way."

The two men nodded and shuffled down the beach towards the water's edge. Transporting him was not easy and the bandages around his wound were turning red once more. When they placed him in the wet sand, Tenten and Hinata immediately went to work on changing the bandages. Sasuke held his nose and looked away. The putrid smell emitting from the infected wound was enough to make even his eyes water. He looked over at Naruto who was staring at the dark plume above the jungle.

"How long has it been like that?" He asked.

"I have no idea but it's getting larger. It'll reach the beach soon." Naruto answered, his frown deepening.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" Ino cried out as she came barreling down the beach at full speed. "It's Sakura! We lost her!"

"What?!" The men asked incredulously at the same time. Sasuke glanced over at Hinata who had stopped working and was now walking up to his side.

"What do you mean you _lost_ her." Hinata pressed, her tone hard.

"Lee took over the watch after Naruto he can explain better than I can." Ino said and turned on her heel back up towards the jungle with Naruto running close behind her.

"Stay here Hinata." Sasuke said firmly but Hinata placed a small on his forearm and shook her head.

She stared up at him obstinately, lips pressed in a tight line and brow furrowed. Every fiber of her being was defiant against his command. If they weren't currently involved in what was rapidly turning into a life or death situation, he would have found this new expression to be amusing. He turned away from her and followed the way he'd seen the two blondes run. He could hear Hinata breathing heavily next to him as she surprisingly kept up with his pace. The others were gathered densely at the edge of the jungle, murmuring worriedly amongst each other.

"Are you fucking crazy?! You've pretty much have damned us all!" Kiba growled as he pinned an apathetic Shikamaru against the trunk of a tree.

Kiba cocked back his fist and thrust it forward in an attempt to punch Shikamaru in the face but was stopped by Temari grabbing his arm. Kiba tried to shake her off but her grip was firm.

"Stop it." She shouted. "You don't understand!"

"All I know is that you two idiots got drunk and decided to fuck us all." Kiba shouted back as he was finally able to push Temari off of his arm.

"Kiba, control yourself!" Shino hissed and hooked his arms underneath his friend's armpits to pull him off of Shikamaru.

Sasuke felt a small tug on the edge of his t-shirt and his attention turned back to Hinata who tilted her head in the direction of where Naruto and Ino were standing with Lee.

Ino's head was in her hands, shoulders shaking slightly while Lee and Naruto spoke in hushed tones.

"She just said she had to use the restroom so I untied the ropes. The next thing I knew she punched me in the eye and took off running into the jungle." Lee explained and upon closer inspection, Sasuke noticed how quickly his left eye was swelling shut.

"Which way did she run?" Naruto asked pensively.

"I think in the direction of the waterfall. I can't be sure though since I started to smell smoke and went to see what happened."

"Can't have gotten too far, the smoke will drive her out." Sasuke interjected and Naruto shook his head.

"I doubt it. The smoke is much too thick. We shouldn't even be standing here right now. I don't think she'll find her way out. We need to go in and get her."

"Who? Who the hell should risk their life for a primadonna who would never do the same for them? She made her bed. She can lie in it." Sasuke scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest, resolute that he would not lift a finger to aid the woman who had caused him so much trouble.

"How can you say that Sasuke?" Ino hissed. "She may have her issues but she doesn't deserve to die like that. No one does. We've lost too many-"

"What's one more?"

"She's right Sasuke. Now is not the time to be a bastard." Naruto coughed violently for a moment. Ino rubbed his back as he tried to regain his composure. "I understand your frustration but one of us has to go in there and get her. It doesn't have to be you. Just make sure Kiba doesn't kill anyone."

"You're in no condition to go in there, you idiot."  
"Sasuke-"

"Whatever go get yourself killed. " Sasuke growled and turned to where Hinata had been standing to his right only to find her missing. "Hinata?"

 _'Dammit'_

…

It was official. She was the biggest idiot on the island. This was dumber than the time Lee had fallen asleep in a tree and tumbled into a bush of poison ivy below. It was stupider than the time that Naruto and Kiba had gotten drunk and tried to set their farts on fire. Her feet had begun moving before her brain had had a chance to catch up and stop her from making what was probably the worst mistake in the world. Sakura was the vilest person she had ever met in life but she couldn't let her die. Not yet. Not if she had anything to say about it. She wouldn't let that woman find peace in death's embrace. No, Hinata would ensure that the woman lived and suffered through just as much pain and anguish that Neji did. Death was too nice of an ending for someone such as Sakura.

The gray smoke was becoming so thick that was hard to see her hand in front of her face but she had taken this path so many times at night she knew it better than anyone. There were a hundred steps between the shelters and the sea. A hundred more in the opposite direction would take her to the waterfall. Kiba and Shino had taught her every detail for how to navigate the island, from the variants in the slopes of the land to which way the moss grew. Hinata hoped that being armed with that knowledge would be enough.

Sweat mixed with ash ran down her face and stung her eyes. She winced but resisted the urge to rub her eyes since rubbing them would only make things worse. She needed to get to higher ground, maybe then she could get a better view of her surrounding. She extended her arms with hands out in front of her and felt around for a tree that felt thick enough to hold her weight. When she found one that felt satisfactory she quickly scurried up it with practiced skill. Her hands had become so calloused that the bark no longer hurt her palms but the heat that radiated off of the tree was a sign of impending danger. She had to find Sakura before the interior of the jungle spontaneously combusted. Ignoring the sharp increase in temperature, she continued to scale her way up the tree. The smoke became less dense the higher she climbed but her visibility was still limited. She squinted her eyes and looked out at the dense forest below. To her left orange and red flames raged fiercely. Their stray embers licking the sky and hatching smaller fires when they landed back to the earth. A dense column of black smoke was large enough that when the wind blew it stained the perfectly blue sky and completely blocked out the sun. The sight was alarmingly spectacular. Hinata tore her eyes away from the sight and continued her scan. It was useless.

"Sakura!" Hinata shouted and coughed when she inhaled too much ash. "Sakura!"

"Help me!" A faint voice called out in the distance in the direction of the fire.

Hinata closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against the warm bark. Of course, Sakura would be near the source of the island's destruction. Of course. Was she the one who started this fire? No, Kiba had been arguing with Shikamaru and he hadn't mentioned Sakura's name once. Whether she was involved or not it didn't matter. Hinata scrambled down the tree again, skipping the branches near the bottom for the sake of jumping down to get to the ground faster. She hit the ground hard but didn't stop her trajectory towards where she had heard the cry for help. The trees whipped past her as she ran, scratching her arms and legs as she went. Her mother always said to turn the other cheek when people wronged you. She knew that her mother must have been a strong woman to allow such a thing. All Hinata could do was cower and hide from confrontation, unwilling to defend herself against attacks. No more. She would not let her emotions become manipulated into hating herself. She was Hinata Hyuuga and she was full of faults but she accepted those faults. There was a part of her that as cowardly and weak. Ther was another part of herself that cared about other opinions and seeking their constant approval. She was more than that though. She was more than those ugly parts of herself.

"Where the hell is she?" Hinata grumbled to herself as the umpteenth branch scratched her cheek.

Adrenaline pumped through her veins, heart beating faster and faster. This was something her reckless little sister would do. Hanabi always rushed forward with no strategy yet somehow always managed to get her way in the end. Hinata had always secretly wished that she possessed the same unfettered confidence. Not thinking of the consequences or reasons. Just going out head first and _doing something_. Was Hanabi with their mother right now? Were they watching her? Hinata jumped as one of the trees next to her caught on fire from a stray ember. The flames quickly engulfed the branch it had landed on and speedily ate its way toward the trunk. The inferno was growing larger much quicker than she had ever thought possible.

"Help me!" A voice that sounded much closer called out. Hinata expediently changed course to the left and charged blindly ahead.

"Help! Please! Someone!"

The voice was becoming louder and louder which could only mean that she was on the right path. Hinata crossed her arms over her face as she tumbled headfirst through a thicket of thorny bushes. She stumbled a bit but swiftly regained her balance. In front of her was a large wall of flames, eating away at the jungle. The heat given off by the fire made her skin feel as though it was being cooked. She looked to her left and saw a tree unscathed by the fire and quickly scaled it high enough to avoid the flames from immediately claiming her. She looked out into the flames to see the center empty save for a small, dirty figure crouched in the fetal position.

"Sakura!" Hinata shouted and the figure looked up, genuinely shocked to see her.

"Sakura!" She called out again and held her hand out to help the woman out of the flames that encroached ever closer. "Take my hand!"

"Hinata?" Sakura coughed, completely dumbfounded at seeing her offering any kind of help. "What are you doing here? Where's Sasuke?"

"He's fine!" Hinata shouted and had to stop herself from cursing. The insipid woman only had thoughts of Sasuke even in this dire of a situation. "Now take my hand."

"Why are you here?" Sakura asked, hesitantly approaching the wall of flames that separated her from safety.

"Because I hate you." Hinata shouted back and stretched her hand out a bit more.

Sakura looked around at the flames that had grown even higher during their brief exchange before finally grabbing the hand that was offered to her. Hinata's grip was firm and tight as she pulled Sakura up into the tree. The momentum of the move caused both women to fall backward, away from the flames, and land roughly on the unforgiving ground below. Hinata gasped as she felt all of the air get knocked out of her lungs. Stars danced in front of her eyes but she blinked them away and unsteadily got to her feet. Sakura didn't fair much better and Hinata didn't offer her hand a second time to help her up. When the pinkette finally stood Hinata hauled her fist back and punched her in the face, sending the woman tumbling back to the ground. She spat blood out onto the ground and groaned as she gingerly touched the right side of her jaw.

"This changes nothing." Hinata snapped, yanking the stunned woman up by her wrist. "Let's go."

….

"Fucking hell Kiba calm down!" Naruto growled as he kicked Kiba in the gut, sending the furious man down to the ground clutching his middle. The blonde man capitalized on Kiba's incapacitated state and pinned him to the ground by driving his knee into his back. "Let him explain dammit!"

"What is there to explain?! He fucking set the damn island on fire along with everything we had. _Everything!_ What is there left to clarify? How much he drank before he did it?!" Kiba shouted defiantly as he tried to buck Naruto's heavy body off of his back.

"It was a long shot but I had to do it!" Shikamaru said calmly despite the bruises that had begun to appear from the strikes he had endured earlier. "Look up!"

Everyone looked up at the murky air above them to analyze the sky. At first, no one saw anything but then Ino screamed and pointed to a black dot approaching them. Naruto slowly stepped off of Kiba's back in shock.

"Well, I'll be damned." He said breathlessly. "Shikamaru you might just be a genius."

"I just noticed a black dot fly over us two days ago and then again yesterday. At first, I thought it was just a bird since it was so far away but it was just too peculiar." Shikamaru explained and spit blood out from his mouth and into the sand.

"How did you know to set the fire today?" Ino asked, in awe of the black dot coming closer and closer.

"I didn't." He said with a shrug. "Naruto, Shino. Go get Neji."

Shino and Naruto paused for a second, utterly stunned by the chance of salvation but quickly regained their senses and sprinted over to alert Tenten. Shikamaru wiped his chin with the back of his hand before turning his attention to the rest remaining members.

"Let's flag down a plane." He said simply and everyone except for Sasuke ran out to the middle of the beach to wave their arms around to get the plane's attention. Instead of joining the rest he ran straight into the smoking jungle. He had resisted the urge to immediately follow after her out of pride and stubbornness but with every passing minute she was gone, a sense of dread increased within him.

"Hinata!" He shouted out but as he expected there was no reply.

Dammit. Why did she choose now to go running off? The smoke was heavy and much thicker than only a few minutes earlier, the humidity of the jungle certainly didn't help matters either. He knew for a fact that Hinata wouldn't be able to inhale this much smoke for long. Was she passed out unconscious somewhere? Had she gotten trapped in the fire? A vision of Hinata passed out on the jungle floor flashed in his mind and panic began to set in. The idea of her eyes gazing up at him lifelessly made him increase his speed into the jungle.

"Hin-oomph"

All of a sudden a black dirt ball barrelled into his chest, roughly knocking him to the ground. His eyes crossed as he tried to orient himself but the object on top of him refused to move.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke!" The person cried as they trembled on top of him. Was this _Sakura_? Sasuke swiftly sat upright and pushed the woman off of him. It was in fact Sakura. She was covered from head to toe in black soot but she appeared to be no worse for wear.

"I'm so so so so sorry." She wept, tears streaming down her ash-covered face. "What's happening? Where are the others?"

"Stop being so dramatic." A soft voice called out from behind them. "We get lost for two seconds and all of a sudden the sky is falling. Pft."

Sasuke looked up from Sakura to see Hinata approaching them with her arms crossed and a hard look in her eyes. Sasuke jumped up to his feet and crossed the few feet of distance between them to bring her into a tight hug. She responded by wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing in close. He didn't allow her to get comfortable though. He broke their embrace and held the woman at arm's length.

"You could have gotten hurt." He said monotonously and she just shrugged.

"I know."

"You are an idiot."

"I know."

"I will kill you myself if you try something like that again."

At that admonishment, Hinata smiled and placed a small soot-covered hand on his cheek.

"I know."

…...

Hinata watched mesmerized as a small jet plane landed before them. The propeller kicked up sand and soot alike, creating a whirlwind around them. When the dust finally settled, Hinata got a better look at the vessel. It was a small personal plane not meant to hold much more than the essentials for flight. A sinking feeling began to creep up the back of her throat. This was not going to be able to save all of them. The two occupants of the vehicle hopped out onto the grounded and approached them hesitantly. One of them held a small video camera while the other held up their hands as a sign of surrender. Hinata was sure that they all probably looked rather frightening to the interlopers at the moment. Both of them wore huge goggles that blocked out their eyes and matching leather caps to cover their hair, outside of the tanned skin of their hands and cheeks, there were no distinguishing features to identify the pair.

"We mean no harm." The one without the camera announced, their voice muffled a bit by the scarf around the lower half of their face and neck. "We saw the smoke. Is everyone okay?"

Shikamaru stepped forward as the de facto leader of their messy group.

"One of us is severely injured but the rest are relatively fine."

"Wait...are you guys from that plane that crashed over two months ago?" The person with the camera asked excitedly and Shikamaru nodded. "Oh shit! It's been all over the news! They just called the search off last week! I can't believe that _we_ found you guys!"

"Our plane can only hold three more people if we get rid of our supplies and equipment-"

"Only three?" Ino interrupted, her voice strained at the hope that was becoming smaller and smaller.

Sasuke and Naruto gave each other a knowing look before carefully hoisting Neji out of the sand and into the back of the plane. The two pilots didn't look anyone in the eye as the unconscious man was taken aboard their aircraft. Instead they began to take all of their heavy camera equipment and a limited cache of supplies off of the plane to make room for another two people.

"Temari, get on the plane." Shikamaru said, his voice steady.

"What? I can't just leave you here." Temari protested and pushed Shikamaru's heavy hand on her shoulder.

"You are the daughter of the owner of that aircraft. If you're there to convince whoever called the search off to come back, we will have a second chance to get off this island." He explained a low murmur erupted among their companions at the sudden revelation of Temari's heritage.

"You would bring that up now of all times." Temari huffed. "How long do you think it'll take them to get out here _even if_ I was able to do that. You could die well before that."

"Hey, I don't mean to be a bother but we only have a few more hours of daylight left. If we are going to head back, we need to do so now." One of the pilots called out from a side window of the plane.

"This is the best way to ensure the survival of everyone. Go." Shikamaru commanded sternly.

Temari didn't move for a moment. She studied the brown eyed man before her closely, took in his nonchalant stance and how his lips were pressed into a tight line. She took a step closer to him and pressed a quick kiss to those lips.

"I'll try my best." She said softly and walked into the back of the plane.

"Hinata, you're next." Shikamaru instructed. Hinata's mouth fell open as she looked at Shikamaru's slouched back in disbelief. "He's your cousin and will need someone there to speak on his behalf if he's going to live."

"B-b-but-" she stammered but stopped when she felt a hand on her head. The hand was not meant to comfort her but instead to keep her from turning around.

"Go." Sasuke said, his voice tighter than usual.

"Sasuke-"

"Go."

"We have to leave!" The pilots shouted as they started the engines of the plane, the propellers lazily springing to life.

"Sasuke I-" Hinata started but he only pushed her forward by the back of her head.

"For once, don't defy me." He urged, this time in a much softer voice. "Please."

Hinata felt tears well up in her eyes but she held them back. She had no right to cry. She whirled around and wrapped her arms his torso. He patted her head gently but broke their embrace as quickly as it started, pushing her closer to the plane and Temari's outstretched hand. Hinata gulped and allowed Temari to help her into the plane. Hinata hoisted herself into the cramped vessel with a short grunt and slid in next to Neji. She pressed her hand against her cousin's erratically beating heart. By some twisted miracle, they might actually be able to save him. She smiled as she retracted her hand and pressed the fingers to her lips. Outside, others backed away from the aircraft quickly as more sand and dirt was kicked up into the air. The heavy metal doors slid close with a hollow clank. The pilots shouted instructions to each other over the loud noises of the engine. Hinata peeked out the rectangular glass window in the door to get a look at those she was leaving behind.

Ino and Naruto smiled and waved happily at her. Naruto stopped waving for a second to grab Ino's hand but quickly returned to waving exuberantly. Lee put his arm around Tenten's shoulders, the woman smiled up at Hinata. Her face looked a bit less haggard and a lot more hopeful than she had in days. Kiba and Shino stood to the side with their hands in their pockets. Kiba smiled through the bruises on his face and threw a thumbs up at her. Shino nodded his head in approval but otherwise stood stock still. Hinata gasped as she felt the plane drive away from the group to begin takeoff. Sasuke watched her with impassive dark eyes trained solely on hers. She pressed her hand against the cold glass, silently wishing her palm was pressed against his instead. The aircraft quickly picked up speed and the others became dark spots on a smoky island. Hinata strained her eyes trying to catch a final glimpse of the island that had held them captive but it was no use. The smoke from the jungle completely obscured her view, rendering the island to nothing more than a black cloud on the cerulean sea.

 **CCNote: Well there you have it. An extra long chapter as thanks for all of your continued support and encouragement. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to update the next chapter quickly. Don't forget to leave a review! They really do inspire me and it helps me write faster when I know people are looking forward to my work. Until next time!**


	28. Hello

**CCNote: Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M. All previous disclaimers still apply.**

 _ **This chapter was finished a week ago and outside of edits for language/flow, nothing has been changed. I honestly didn't plan on posting it so soon but I allowed a close friend read it first and they smacked me over the head for my idiocy. I just can't believe the outpour of support I've gotten in the last 24 hours. Like really. I went to work and all of a sudden my email exploded. I feel like an absolute jerk now getting so into my feelings and doubting myself. I didn't even know that more that 5 or 6 (very lovely) people even read this story. There are certainly improvements that need to be made and lessons have been learned from the feedback (good and bad) I've received. I am sorry for worrying so many readers. Do NOT feel pressured to leave reviews. Read at your own pace and review if you want to or don't. I will not stop writing this story. Not when it means so much to so many people. If anything this makes me want to finish up even faster and work harder to ensure that I give you the content you deserve. Thank you again, from the bottom of my heart.**_

 **Hello**

"For a lazy asshole, you sure are thorough." Naruto whistled as he took in the plume of smoke that had not let up even as the sun went down.

Shikamaru shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Let's hope it's enough. Who knows. Maybe it'll help us signal to another plane if Temari isn't successful."

"Hn, I wouldn't hold our breath." Sasuke grunted pessimistically.

"Don't be such a stick in the mud bastard. " Naruto chided and gave his raven-haired companion a rough pat on the back. "You're just sad that Hinata's not here!"

"Idiot." Sasuke grumbled, ignoring the heat gathering behind his ears.

"Ha! I knew it!" Naruto shouted and did a ridiculous jig of self-satisfaction. "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!"

"You're being obnoxious Naruto." Shikamaru sighed as he rubbed his temple. The chastisement did not curb Naruto's antics if anything it only served to emboldened him further.

"I knew it! I knew it! I never thought I'd see the day!"

"I didn't even say anything for you to draw such conclusions."

"I'm going to go relieve Shino of watch duty." Shikamaru groaned and slunk away from what was sure to become a 'thing'. He was not in the mood to be involved.

"You said a thousand things!" Naruto sighed wistfully as he grabbed Sasuke's upper arm in a vice grip. "Ah! Sasu-bastard has finally been tamed! Tethered! He _is_ a human ladies and gentlemen!"

"Let go of me you dumbass. Since when do you know words like 'tethered'?" Sasuke hissed and tried to push Naruto off but to no avail. Those kissing faces he was making were disgusting but the blonde was rather strong when he wanted to be.

"Hey, hey, tell the crowd what it feels like to be in love!"

"I didn't say anything about being in love."

"But you didn't not _not_ say you were in love."

"That is the stupidest thing that's ever come out of your mouth."

Naruto let him go suddenly and placed his hands behind his head.

"No, it's not." He pouted and Sasuke rolled his eyes as he shook out the arm that had fallen victim to a game of tug of war.

"You don't even know what it means to love another person Naruto."

"Yes I do!"

"Sakura doesn't count."

"I'm not talking about her!" Naruto countered and Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his declaration.

"Oh, I forgot that you like Yamanaka now." He smirked and watched a flurry of conflicting emotions flash across Naruto's face.

"That's more complicated..." Naruto sighed. "She only wants to be friends. I'm trying to be but I can't keep my emotions in check when I'm around her. With Sakura, I wanted to shout from the rooftops to make her believe me but now I'm not so sure. I'm not even that great with words that have to deal with feelings anyway. I want to say something but I'm worried she'll start avoiding me again and-"

"Get to the point dobe." Sasuke interrupted, not appreciating the tangent Naruto was going on.

"Fine, fine! How did you tell Hinata you liked her?"

"I didn't." Sasuke shrugged and Naruto's blue eyes widened in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me?" The blonde choked out aghast. "You mean you let her get on that plane and you didn't say anything ever?"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted and began to walk away from his shocked companion.

"Sasuke! We're not done talking. You still haven't told me how to tell her!"

"I'm done talking. I'm not your shrink. Figure it out on your own."

…...

Ino sighed as she looked up at the stars sparkling brightly in the moonless sky above. She'd been staring at the sky all day after the plane departed. A small part of her hoped to see another plane on the horizon but she knew that that was not bound to happen. Their best bet was for Temari and Hinata to send help after they arrived in civilization. Everything hinged upon those two now.

"Today was rather exciting huh?" Naruto said as he took a seat in the sand next to her. Ino smiled and nodded her head.

"Yea, it was wasn't it."

Ino scooted a bit closer to him so that their shoulders touched. She had never imagined that she would crave closeness with this man but it happened and there was nothing she could do about it. He actually listened to her when she talked and treated her as though she had something of value to offer. With him, she felt _special_. Somehow Naruto Uzumaki had managed to worm his way into her heart. It was rather embarrassing to admit it out loud so she didn't. She wouldn't. She just wanted to remain friends. She didn't want to have to avoid him anymore and she didn't want to make things awkward between them again. She hadn't asked but she knew he probably still had his hang-ups over Sakura. Those kinds of feelings didn't disappear overnight. Besides, it wasn't like he thought about her as more than a friend. Outside of purely platonic physical interaction, he didn't give off any vibes that he wanted more than her friendship. How Naruto saw her was rather perplexing in and of itself. He seemed to back away when she got too close yet reach out for her when she wandered too far. Here she was, a self-proclaimed 'love expert' yet she didn't know the first thing to do to help herself. She shook her head of those confusing thoughts. She really needed to stop thinking so deeply about these things. She nudged Naruto in the side with her elbow and gave him a mischevious grin.

Outside of purely platonic physical interaction, he didn't give off any vibes that he wanted more than her friendship. How Naruto saw her was rather perplexing in and of itself. He seemed to back away when she got too close yet reach out for her when she wandered too far. Here she was, a self-proclaimed 'love expert' yet she didn't know the first thing to do to help herself. She shook her head of those confusing thoughts. She really needed to stop thinking so deeply about these things. She nudged Naruto in the side with her elbow and gave him a mischevious grin.

"Perk up buttercup, you're being boring just sitting there." She smirked as she unzipped her jeans and tossed them to the side. "Wanna go for a swim? I'll race ya!"

"Actually no." He said and placed a hand on hers to stop her from pulling her shirt over her head. She blinked and gave him a confused look. Naruto was always down for swimming.

"No?"

"Nope."

"You're no fun!" Ino huffed and laid back into the sand. Naruto moved to hover above her, tanned arms trapping her on either side.

"I'm no fun? I'm the master of all things _fun_. You would die from boredom if I wasn't around to keep you entertained." He retorted in mock outrage and Ino felt her smile widen.

"Well, you're certainly losing your touch then _master_."

"Oh, now you've crossed a line!" He smiled evilly and wiggled his fingers at her.

"Wait, wha-ha ha hahaha! No! Hahaha!" Ino squealed underneath him as his finger flitted lightly up and down her sides and underneath her arms.

"I didn't realize the great Ino was so ticklish!" Naruto laughed and continued his assault with more fervor.

"Na-Na-Hahahaha! Stop! Hahahaha!"

Ino futilely attempted to smack his hands away but he merely grabbed both of her wrists with one hand and pinned them above her head. She squirmed left and right to avoid his wriggling fingers but was unable to escape from the onslaught. He pulled on the corner of her shirt and raised it up enough to expose her stomach.

"Take it back." He commanded after a brief pause. "Say that Naruto is the funniest person ever."

"Never!" She said defiantly, her face red and chest heaving from being out of breath.

"Have it your way." He replied cheerily and picked up on tickling her once more.

Ino laughed uncontrollably under his grip but was not willing to concede a victory to him. Slowly, tickling fingers turned languid and fleeting touches became more firm. This certainly wasn't the platonic vibe she was used to. Calloused fingers ran over her stomach, leaving a trail of warmth behind with each stroke. She felt her face flush with heat from his ministrations. Her nipples hardened and she cursed the fact that she had neglected to wear a bra in her rush from the shelters that morning. Naruto's eyes darkened a bit as he slipped a hand underneath her top and brushed his thumb over the hardened bud. He rolled the sensitive nub between his thumb and index finger with curiosity at the sounds that it elicited out of the woman beneath him.

"Naruto!" Ino moaned from his actions and arched up into his hand. How long had it been since she had been touched in such a way?

"Will you let me kiss you again Ino?" Naruto asked, his voice huskily and alluring in such a way that it would have been impossible for her to say no.

She faintly nodded her head and he released her wrists from above her head in favor of using both of his hands to caress her face. He traced her bottom lip with his thumb before capturing her lips with his own. It was just as warm as the first time they kissed but somehow there was a greater sense of urgency lying beneath the surface. Despite the desperation she felt from him, he kissed her slowly and gently as if he were afraid that she would run away from him. She pressed against him harder in an effort to assure him that she would not change her mind. Her newly released hands grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt and pulled it up over his head. She ran her fingers over the taut muscles of his chest and abdomen, enjoying immensely how he shivered from her touch. With his shirt abandoned, he returned to kissing her with much more fervor, asserting his dominance over her mouth with his tongue. Ino slid her fingers through his shaggy blonde hair to pull him closer to her body so that there was no space left between them. What was this? What were they doing? What was he thinking? Why was he doing this? Why?

Why?

 _Why?_

In the end, none of that mattered. The whys, the hows. Everything was inconsequential. They could very well die tomorrow. Statistically speaking they probably wouldn't last much longer than a week. With that in mind, she shut off her brain and allowed all of the sensations Naruto was creating to wash over her. His lips moved from her mouth to her neck, sucking harshly on the delicate skin there in a way that was sure to leave a mark. His hand moved up her bare thighs hesitantly but the heat radiating from her center encouraged him to keep going. His fingers pressed against her clothed wet center and she sucked in a breath at his touch. It was embarrassing how he had already made her so wet without even trying. He growled and pushed her panties to the side, swiftly sliding a finger into her dripping pussy. Her heart rate increased exponentially, threatening to break through her rib cage at any moment.

 _What is this?_

"I've wanted to do this for awhile." He whispered lustfully in her ear.

"Naruto!" She squeaked in surprise but that only egged him on further.

He added a second finger, pumping and curling them in tandem. Her head fell back as she let out a long moan. Who would have thought that Naruto was so good with his fingers? Her hips bucked in time with each retraction and thrust, seeking to keep those skilled fingers as close as possible. He smirked at her clear approval of his actions and enjoyed the moans he was able to make emerge when he increased his speed. He used his free to hold down her right hip to prevent her from taking control of the pace. From the way that she clenched around his fingers, she knew that she was going to cum soon. Only a bit more. Just a bit more. Just as she felt on the cusp of her orgasm, he fully removed his fingers from her sopping pussy slowly.

 _What am I doing?_

"Naruto." She whimpered at the loss, bucking her hips a bit in protest.

"Shhh." He hushed and placed his hands on her thighs and spread her legs apart. He placed himself between them and she mewled lustfully at the sensation of his clothed bulge against her entrance.

"Hey Ino," Naruto whispered, his voice thick with lust. "I wanted to apologize."

"A-apologize? For what?" Ino repeated, completely blindsided by what he was trying to apologize for. She tried to rack her brain for an incident that would warrant such a thing but nothing came to mind. If anything, things had been going rather smoothly between them. At least before this. Naruto placed one of his hands over hers in the sand and intertwined their fingers together. She sucked in a sharp breath when a familiar warmth sprang to life between their palms.

 _I don't know what to think..._

"I haven't been entirely honest with you." He started as he stared at their joined hands.

"When you said you wanted to be friends...that bothered me. I didn't want to be your friend. I've tried to be but that's not going to work. I have never felt so comfortable around someone and wanted to fuck their brains out at the same time. Every night I dream of taking you and every day you make it harder and harder to resist you." He confessed and rolled his hips against her to in an effort to further emphasize his arousal. "I don't understand everything I feel but after what happened today, I just can't be your friend anymore. I'm sorry. I-"

 _But maybe..._

"Naruto, shut up." Ino said just before kissing him fiercely.

He responded in kind, hips crashing together in desperation. Hands roamed freely without fear of repercussions and tongues greedily fought against one another. When they ran out of air his lips left hers to explore her breasts. One hand fondled and squeezed while his mouth sucked and teased. They laughed together as hands made mistakes and rubbed places in the wrong way. Naruto was no expert in these things but it was exhilarating to allow him to explore her body freely and relished in the way he marveled at her. It was clumsily and a bit awkward and everything she had wished for. Every touch made her feel treasured, valued, and warm. It was intoxicating.

 _This trust, this comfort..._

Naruto hooked two fingers around the band of her underwear and slid the thoroughly drenched material down her legs. Without breaking eye contact, she unzipped his pants and pushed them down low enough to free his member. She guided it to her throbbing core and both of them moaned as the tip pressed against the entrance.

 _This inconceivable all consuming arousal_

He paused and pushed platinum blonde locks away from her forehead. He placed a kiss on her damp brow and blue eyes pierced straight through her. Her heart skipped a beat. That was the look, the look she had seen others share but never received herself. It sent a shiver down her spine. Still looking deeply into her eyes, he pushed his dick further inside of her until he was buried all the way down to the hilt. Experimentally he removed himself and thrust back in, causing both of them to moan. Ino bit her lip and tried not to cry out too much when he continued to increase his speed and force. It would not do for the others to come running to find out what all the commotion was. Trying to keep herself under control was proving more and more difficult when all she wanted was for him to go harder, faster. He pressed his thumb against her clit and teased circles around the sensitive bud in time with each of his thrusts. Her fingers gripped the sand beneath her. She squeezed her eyes shut as a wave of ecstasy shot through her body. So close.

"Naruto!" She moaned and wrapped her arms around him to pull him closer. She was close, so close.

"Fuck Ino." He hissed and slammed hard into her quivering pussy.

 _Is this?_

That was all it took to finally send her over the edge. She felt her walls clench tightly around him as she finally reached her release, satisfaction tingling through every fiber of her being. It wasn't too long before Naruto found his end as well. His hot seed filled her womb and for the first time, she felt a sense of fulfillment. His now flaccid member slipped out of her and he rolled over onto his back. Despite the heat that continued to radiate off of their bodies, he pulled her close and she curled into his side. She laid her head on his chest and relished the sound of his heart pounding just as hard as hers was. The magnamity of what they had done began to seep into her post cloital bliss and her mind resumed whirring at a thousand times a mintue.

 _Aw, fuck..._

….

 _"Keep your head straight. Never look down. 163, 9."_

Those had been Temari's last words before she had been whisked away off of their plane in silver handcuffs that glistened menacingly in the sun. Shikamaru's forethought and calculations had not adjusted for this outcome. Unbeknownst to them, their flight was being treated as a crime rather than an accident and their situation was all too convenient looking for authorities. While her voice had been the last thing heard by air traffic control when they had signaled for help, she was also the last surviving flight member and only daughter of the Sand Corporation. Temari was being treated as a key person of interest in a fraud and negligence investigation. As soon as Hinata tried to open her mouth to defend her against the authorities, Temari squeezed her hand and gave a solemn shake of her head. Anything she said right now could possibly implicate Temari putting the others on the island in even more danger. Soon after, government sanctioned medical officials in luminescent yellow hazmat suits collected herself and Neji from the plane.

Hinata shivered uncomfortably inside of the first air conditioned building she had entered in well over two months. They had left around mid spring, just at the start of the rainy season, and now they were in the middle of summer. Although it had been rather miserable at times, her body had gotten used to the humid climate of the island. Being under the fluorescent lights burned her eyes and the air conditioning made goosebumps pop up all over her skin. She shivered a bit but did her best to not make her discomfort evident. She had to be strong. She couldn't show weakness. If she appeared weak in any way it could impact the safety of the others.

"Ms. Hyuuga correct?" A disembodied voice crackled over a loudspeaker hidden in one of the stark white panels.

"Yes." Hinata responded, eyes staring straight ahead.

"If you would please, remove your clothes and step through the door straight ahead for sanitization."

Hinata gulped and tugged on the edge of her t-shirt but didn't pull it over her head. Suddenly she was aware of how rough the threads felt between her fingers and the multitudes of layers of dirt that were caked to her skin underneath.

"Ms. Hyuuga, are you alright?" The voice asked.

"Yes!" Hinata replied softly

"Please proceed through the door."

Hinata nodded her head slowly and pulled her shirt over her head. It fell stiffly to the floor, black ash dusting the fall. Soon the rest of her articles of her clothing conjoined on the floor and she walked through the door as she'd been instructed. On the other side was a white room with a single silver shower head. It immediately turned on when she stepped under it and chilled her skin to the bone. The grime that clung to her skin melted down her arms and legs, creating a murky sludge as it collected around a drain in the floor. After the initial rinse got most of the dirt off one of the tiles in front of her popped open to reveal three bottles of unscented body wash, conditioner, and shampoo. She greedily squeezed as much shampoo and conditioner as she could onto her hair, relishing the fact that she was finally able to get it somewhat clean. She ran her fingers through the knots and marveled absently at how much longer her hair had gotten in only two months. She would need to cut it the first chance she got. After a few minutes, a red light on the other side of the room blinked to hurry her process along. She frowned and quickly rinsed off the rest of the soap from her hair and skin. It wasn't as if it could get much more degrading than this right? That thought was quickly thrown out the window as the process continued from everything to getting checked for lice and ticks to

After a few minutes, a red light on the other side of the room blinked to hurry her process along. She frowned and quickly rinsed off the rest of the soap from her hair and skin. It wasn't as if it could get much more degrading than this right? That thought was quickly thrown out the window as the process continued from everything to getting checked for lice and ticks to having her pee in a cup for later testing. They checked her vitals, extracted more vials of blood than she thought could ever be necessary, and even then they still didn't give her anything to wear. Instead, at the end of the multitude of rooms she had been through, she dead ended into a room with three white walls and one made entirely of glass. A standard hospital issued bed was in the center with what appeared to be top of the line medical equipment surrounding it. Hinata fought the urge to cover herself or show how scared she was. She had to remain stable, strong. The increasingly familiar crackle of the hidden intercom coming to life flared up in the room.

"You have been very cooperative Ms. Hyuuga. Please have a seat on the bed. A nurse will be in to see you now."

"Wait!" She called out to the disembodied voice but she knew it was a useless effort.

Hesitantly she walked over to the rather uncomfortable looking bed and took a seat as instructed. She pulled the thin blanket around herself just as a small portion of the glass door slid open and the first "normally" dressed person she'd seen in hours entered the room. The woman was slender and graceful with short black hair and an air about her that seemed kind despite the sterile environment. The lower half of her face was covered with a surgical mask and her hands were encased in rubber blue woman swept her long white lab coat underneath her as she took a seat next to the bed and flipped through a thin manila folder of paperwork.

"Hi, I know that all of this is probably really scary but don't worry, you're finally safe." The woman said cheerfully and attempted to place a comforting hand on Hinata's shoulder but she flinched away. The woman seemed unperturbed by the rejection. "I'm Ayame and I am the head nurse at this facility. Tsunade is the head of medicine and she would have been here but your appearance has caused quite a stir. She's currently busy but she will visit tomorrow. Now let's go over your chart-"

"Neji, what about Neji?" Hinata interrupted and Ayame furrowed her brow a bit in thought before answering the question.

"He is currently undergoing surgery to have the bullet removed from his pectoral muscle. It's quite remarkable that he hasn't gone into septic shock yet."

"Septic shock?!" Hinata responded, not quite sure what that meant but it didn't sound good.

"I'm sure he will be fine. We have the best team of medical doctors here. Now about your charts. You-"

"The others, there are others. You have to send someone after them." Hinata interrupted with a much more pressing tone. Ayame's face was still kind and understanding but she certainly didn't appreciate the constant interruptions. The woman smoothed down a paper on her clipboard and tried to maintain an air of professionalism.

"We heard from the authorities that those pilots had spoken of the existence of others but right now this is not about them. We need to-"

"No, you don't understand! They are in serious danger!" Hinata said hurriedly and smacked away Ayame's clipboard. "They are going to die! Tenten, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzu-"

"I'm sorry but I cannot complete our appointment if you are going to get worked up like this." Ayame frowned and picked up her clipboard from the floor. She dusted it off and headed towards the door. Hinata scrambled off of the bed, clutching the thin sheet to her body.

"Wait please, you have to help them. Just listen to me please!"

Ayame didn't turn around and had no problem ignoring Hinata's request. She exited the way she came and pressed into a panel that Hinata couldn't see, rendering the room dark. Hinata sank down to her knees and the tears that she had kept at bay once again stung the corners of her eyes.

"Please. You have to help them. Please." She whimpered and buried her face in her hands as a pair of obsidian eyes flashed through her mind.

 _The next morning_

When she awoke, the windowless room was full of stinging fluorescent light again. She squinted her eyes and looked to her left at the nondescript white wall. What was she going to do? She had no way to contact anyone and based off of the nurse's reaction, she doubted that any of the personnel here would be helpful. Her heart clenched painfully as she thought of the difficulties the others were facing at this very moment. She had to do something. She had to-

Her thoughts were broken by the sound of the glass door swooshing open once more and heavy footsteps. Hinata shot upright to see who had entered the room, completely forgetting her state of undress in her surprise. Standing before her was a man in a well-tailored black suit with a vibrant silk red tie around his neck and dark hair slicked back into a low ponytail. His face was freshly shaved but looked worn as though he had not gotten any sleep in many nights. When he walked into the room it felt as though all of the air had been sucked out of the room and replaced with his very essence. It was a kind of all-encompassing aura she had only experienced with one other person, thousands of miles away.

"Hello, Ms. Hyuuga."

 **CCNote: Well there you have it. Expect another update soon. Until next time!**


	29. Father

**CCNote: Enjoy**

 **Disclaimers: Rated M. Don't own anything. I highly recommend rereading and Loss, Warmth, and Discomfort to get a refresher on the events mentioned in this chapter.**

 **Father**

It smelled like antiseptic and death, two things he never wanted to experience again. Itachi hated hospitals ever since he was made to come to identify the dead bodies of his parents. He'd hoped that we would never have to cross the threshold of a hospital again, yet here he was.

When the news had first emerged that a plane had gone down somewhere in the Pacific Ocean, the eldest Uchiha had paid no attention to it. It wasn't like planes fell out of the sky every day but these things did happen. There was constant coverage of the flight's sudden disappearance on the news and by coincidence, it had been blaring on his television when he had gotten that call. It was a call that made his blood run drain out of his system only to be replaced by white hot anger. Sasuke had not shown up to his branch of the office in over a week. Their intelligence officers informed him that they had found the receipts of his booking of a flight on his computer, tickets for the flight that had in fact disappeared. It seemed as though fate was determined to make him the last Uchiha.

Although there was a strong possibility that his brother had died in a horrible crash there was something in him that thought otherwise. Call it intuition or naivete but he just knew that he would _feel_ it if his foolish little brother had somehow perished. He poured an innumerate amount of resources and time into assisting the search for the missing plane but after two months, the family members of many of the passengers had given up hope of finding out what happened to their loved ones. Instead, they had taken to turning on the airline that the flight belonged to and now the Sand Corporation was up to their necks in lawsuits and legal injunctions.

Embroiled in the middle of the controversy was Hisashi Hyuuga, a man of immense influence and wealth who just so happened to have lost everything for the second time in his life. Itachi couldn't fault him, he remembered the day that he had overheard his father discussing idle company gossip with a business partner. Hisashi had just lost his wife to childbirth only a few days ago and his twin brother had been murdered in a robbery gone wrong. There was a heavy cloud hanging over the Hyuuga household and as ever the opportunist, his father was capitalizing quickly on what was sure to be Hisashi's imminent departure from the business world. Unfortunately, that day never came. Instead of closing in on his sorrow, the man threw himself into his business to the point that he wondered if the Hyuuga patriarch ever spent time with the family he had still living.

Itachi rubbed his chin as he looked through the glass at the woman lying on the hospital bed in front of him. According to the limited records he had seen, she was only a year younger than his brother and there was a strong chance that she may know of his whereabouts. Currently, she was curled into a ball with her back to him, legs tangled up in the white hospital sheet. Maybe the Hyuugas were not as cursed as he had thought. This one was certainly lucky. With any luck, she would be able to clear up the questions he had about the whereabouts of his brother.

He pressed the button that would slide the glass open and walked into the sterile room. The woman immediately sat straight up with he entered the room, clearly taken aback by his appearance and he had to admit that he was surprised as well. Hisashi was not an ugly man by any means but it was rather interesting that he had managed to sire such an attractive daughter. Her skin was certainly pale for being on an island for so long but the paleness seemed to suit her. Her ample chest was the first thing her noticed, pink nipples erect from the cold temperature of the room. His eyes shamelessly memorized the sight and trailed downward. The thin hospital sheet, albeit barely, covered the place he was most curious about but he still enjoyed the sight of her voluptuous hips and slender legs. Yes, Hisashi most certainly had a beautiful daughter. She was a bit too thin for his tastes but that was nothing that a few weeks on a proper diet couldn't fix. Large white eyes looked him up and down as well and he felt himself chuckle as she tried to mentally piece together who he was.

"Hello, Ms. Hyuuga." He said and somehow here large eyes grew even bigger. "I'm Itachi Uchiha."

"Uchiha?" She said breathlessly and he nodded. It took a few seconds for her to fully register what he said before she remembered that she was naked. Itachi held back a smirk as she frantically tried to cover herself with the hospital sheet.

 _'How amusing.'_ He thought. Uchiha men were all endowed with very good memories and he undoubtedly would not forget the innocently sensuous nature of her body anytime soon.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, her voice slightly muffled from the sheet being pulled up all the way to her nose.

"I know that you have been through quite the journey up to this point but I need you to endure for just a bit more." He said, completely ignoring her soft-spoken apology as he approached the side of her hospital bed. "Can you do that for me?"

The Hyuuga woman nodded but scooted a bit away as he came closer. Her blush wasn't subsiding and he wondered fleetingly if the blush reached down to her breasts as well. Pushing the thought aside, he reached into the inner pocket of his suit jacket and pulled out a wallet sized photo he had kept on his person for nearly five years. His little brother always protested to taking photos but he couldn't get around the fanfare that came with coming of age and stepping into his rightful place in the family business. In the photo, Itachi stood impassively next to Sasuke who wore a dark gray suit and blue tie, his black hair was mussed from Itachi messing it up and clearly didn't want to take another hundred pictures. His glare at the cameraman spoke volumes. Itachi had to suppress a chuckle, his brother was a little shit but he wouldn't have it any other way. The eldest Uchiha passed the photo to Hinata who seemed to have stopped breathing as she held it gingerly.

"Sasuke." She whispered and Itachi quirked a brow. So she knew who he was. Itachi perched precariously on the edge of the bed beside her and she looked up at him with determined eyes, unperturbed now by his proximity. "You're his brother aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. " Itachi said with a small smile on his face as he noticed the way Hinata continued to hold the picture close. "He's mentioned me?"

"No," Hinata said softly, her eyes returning to the picture. "He doesn't like to talk about himself much."

 _'That sounds about right.'_ Itachi mused.

"So based on that response I'm guessing that you knew my little brother. I hope he wasn't too mean. He has a tendency to always show his ass." Itachi said, probing for more information. She smiled and brushed her thumb over Sasuke's scowling face.

"Actually, he's the reason I'm still alive." She whispered.

"Is he?" Itachi asked and relief instantly coursed through his veins when she nodded her head. That was all the confirmation he needed. It didn't matter how much money it would take nor how many resources he had to burn. He would find his brother and bring him home.

"I don't understand what is going on or why I'm being treated this way but we have to help him and the others," Hinata said hurriedly as she finally stopped staring at the photo. She reached out and gently touched his hand. "Please. We have to do something. _Anything_. There isn't much time."

 _"We-"_ Itachi began, taking her small hand into both of his own. "Are not going to do anything. You are currently under quarantine and will remain so until the hospital deems it clear for you to rejoin the general population."

"But-" Hinata protested. Itachi felt the signs of distress begin to roll off of her in waves. He absently noted the countless angry red scratches that marred the pale skin as he rubbed small circles on her hand with his thumb.

"No buts, Ms. Hyuuga. There is nothing I can do about that, unfortunately. Now in regards to my brother and any others who may have survived, I will do everything in my power to get them back." Itachi said firmly and Hinata visibly relaxed.

Itachi felt his eyebrow twitch as he heard the glass door slide open once more. It appeared that his time was up. He would have liked to have more time but he had gotten what he wanted.

"Itachi? What are you doing here." A stern female voice asked. Itachi turned and smiled at the busty blonde woman in the doorway.

Behind her was none other than Hisashi Hyuuga sending him death glares. Inwardly he smirked, how long had they been standing on the other side of the glass? Both of them were wearing protective gear and he had to wonder to himself just what they were afraid of. It was a bit of overkill.

"I will be taking my leave now Ms. Hyuuga," Itachi said smoothly and placed a short kiss on the hand he was holding, just to get under his business rival's skin.

He could see the rage that flitted through Hisashi's eyes from that small interaction and did his best to hide his own contentment. He moved to get up from the hospital bed but Hinata held onto his hand firmly, she was much stronger than he would have previously given her credit for. He looked back at her curiously. She motioned for him to come closer and when he did, allowed the hospital sheet to fall and pressed her chest close to his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into what appeared to the bystanders to be a rather intimate hug. Her warm breath tickled his ear.

"163, 9."

…..

"I really need to beef up my security if he got here first. Looks like _someone_ will be getting put on bed pan duty." The blonde woman with her father sighed as she watched Itachi's receding back. "In any case. I'm Tsunade, the head of this medical facility. I heard you made one of our nurses nervous?"

Hinata didn't respond to Tsunade's question, instead kept her eyes on her father who's face was unreadable. Tsunade looked between the two Hyuuga's silent exchange and cleared her throat.

"I will return to finish your examination personally in fifteen minutes, that's all the time I can give you." She said although she knew her words had most certainly been ignored and backed out of the room.

Silence enveloped the sterile room with Tsunade's departure, a feeling of unease settled into the pit of her stomach. When was the last time she had been alone in a room with her father? How would he react when he found out about Hanabi? She pulled her knees up and clutched the thin sheet to her chest.

"Hinata." Her father began, his voice calm and stern. He had never been one for greetings.

"Father." She replied softly.

Hisashi's footsteps echoed off of the walls as he made his way closer to the bed. Hinata looked up at his approaching form, feeling smaller and smaller as he got closer. He stopped at the foot of the bed but did not attempt to sit.

"You, your sister, and your cousin have been missing for many months." He began. "You all have worried many people but it will all be over soon."

 _Hanabi_

"Neji has just gotten out of surgery. He is expected to make a full recovery when he regains consciousness. He will be brought to this room soon."

 _Hanabi_

"I understand that on the plane you were only able to bring three people. The Sand child is currently being questioned as we speak but I've been informed that there could be others. Is Hanabi among them?" He asked, none of his mannerisms betraying whatever emotions he felt inside. Hinata bit her bottom lip but did not look away.

 _Hanabi_

"No...she-she died on impact." Hinata answered as steadily as she could. The corners of Hisashi's mouth dipped slightly but returned to an impassive line.

"I see."

"Father-"

"You will both remain here in quarantine under observation and when it is seen as appropriate, I will bring you home."

"Father, please, I-" Hinata began but a red light began flashing overhead and Tsunade reentered the room with a pissed off Temari. Hisashi spared the new entrants to the room a curt nod before swiftly exiting. Hinata watched her father's retreating back regretfully. When her mother and uncle passed, a large piece of her father had died with them. It appeared as though with the news of Hanabi's demise, another piece of him was to be lost forever as well.

 _'Oh, father.'_

…..

 _On the Island_

Sasuke let out a long breath through his nose as he stared up at the night sky. The moon was nothing more than a faint sliver of a silver crescent, allowing the stars around it to shine more brightly than usual. Everything was quiet and although he was someone who preferred to be alone, this kind of silence was unwelcoming. At times like these, he would have been agreeable to Naruto's presence but he had not seen even a wisp of blonde hair since last night.

 _'He must have found something better to do.'_ Sasuke thought with a knowing smirk playing over his lips.

According to the sounds he'd unfortunately been subjected to, it appeared as though his best friend had finally become a 'man'. Maybe all of that extra energy would be spent on more productive endeavors. Behind him, he heard a rustle in the bushes and inwardly prayed that it wasn't Sakura trying to sneak up on him. With both Neji and Hinata gone, the group didn't see a need to continue to restrain Sakura. She appeared to be pretty shaken up by the last twenty-four hours anyway. The woman had kept her distance from him which was a pleasant change but he doubted that the change would stick. The sound of someone retching into the buses made his stomach turn. He was going to have to find a new place to hide soon. After a moment, the person gasped for air and the sound of vomiting subsided. Footsteps crunched over charred debris as they walked over to his location.

"Oh, hey." A surprised Tenten said as she found him sitting at the base of a tree. She looked at him nervously and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Sorry, you had to hear that."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted and wondered when the woman would take her leave.

She didn't. Instead, she fancied herself being privileged enough to take a seat next to him. Sasuke tensed at the intrusion. Tenten smirked at his discomfort as she wrapped her arms around her knees.

"Don't tell me that the Playboy Uchiha is afraid of being alone with a girl _now_?" Tenten teased.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Sasuke asked dryly and Tenten just rolled her eyes.

"Yea I have a hair appointment down the street. Can't miss that." She replied sarcastically. "I actually have something I need to talk to you about."

"I'm not in the mood to talk." Sasuke grunted and stood up from where he had been sitting for far too long and stretched out his cramped limbs.

"Well then just listen!" Tenten said frustratedly as Sasuke continued to leave. "It's about Hinata!"

That statement made him pause. When Tenten didn't immediately begin talking, he let out an exasperated sigh and looked over his shoulder to let her know that he was listening. The woman stared back at him with hard eyes. Sasuke turned away but did not proceed on his path to leave.

"The night before everything happened. Hinata came to me in tears." Tenten began, He could feel the holes she was boring into his back with her eyes. "She didn't tell me why but I'd bet money that it had something to do with you...

 _"He...he saved me, Ten." She said softly, a small smile playing at the corners of her lips._

 _"What do you mean?" Tenten asked and the smile that had been working its way to the surface vanished._

 _"The day after the crash. I-I I tried to kill myself." Hinata said, her voice distant as though she were reliving the memory. "I thought I deserved to die. How can I, a useless waste of space, still continue to breathe when so many others have died? When, when Hanabi is dead...why?"_

 _When she paused, Tenten placed a hand on her friend's shaking shoulder and Hinata leaned into the warm touch. Tears began to slowly streak down her face as she recounted her emotions she had probably locked inside of her for so long._

 _"Sasuke, he didn't even know me but he didn't hesitate to jump into the water to save me. He didn't question my decision, he didn't try to make me feel better. There was no sympathy. I felt so small and pathetic, I still do but he's helped me realize that I want to be useful. I-I want to be stronger."_

 _"For him?" Tenten asked and Hinata just smiled and shook her head._

 _"No, for myself."_

"...When she told me that story about you too I was shocked. I'm not going to lie, you never struck me as the 'help another person type'. I won't tell you what to do or how to feel but I care a lot about Hinata. She was my first, hell probably my only, friend. I have known her for over ten years and in that time I have never seen her change so much in such a short span of time. She doesn't realize it yet but this version of herself that somehow you managed to play a part in unearthing, the one that runs head first into fires to save people who wish her harm. That's the true her. I don't want her to regress. Look at me, I'm rambling now. I don't even remember what my point was...ugh...excuse me!"

The sound of Tenten making a hasty exit and the subsequent vomit that followed reverberated through the dark jungle. Sasuke sighed, turning back around to go after the sick woman to ensure she didn't drown in her own puke. He could already imagine the disappointed look in Hinata's eyes if she knew that he left her rambling friend alone in a time of need. At that thought he paused. Why should he care if Hinata was disappointed? He shouldn't. He didn't want to. Yet an unease settled into the pit of his stomach when the thought of those big white eyes welling up with tears over something he did. He had made countless women cry without a second thought but Hinata's tears unnerved him. He clenched his fist and turned in the opposite direction. He'd be damned before he allowed himself to become inextricably attached to another person. It would only hurt him in the long run to do so. The sound of another round of vomiting emitted from behind him and he shoved his hands into his pockets.

'Dammit Hinata.' He thought before quickly walking back to help.

 **CCNote: Well there you have it. The action picks up in the next chapter! Also keep an eye out for my next SasuHina fic: Sleeping with the Enemy! Until next time.**


	30. I Love You

**CCNote: A HUGE thank you to everyone that has stayed with this story thus far. It is because of you that this was possible.**

 **I Love You**

"Alright, now that I have both of you ladies here we can finish up your exams." Tsunade said, getting straight into business. "Temari, have a seat next to Hinata and we will go over your charts together."

"Shouldn't there be some sort of patient-doctor confidentiality or something? No offense Hinata." Temari asked bluntly. Tsunade just handed them each a set of files, unfazed by the question.

"What I have to say applies to both of you and it's very important. Take a look at your charts." The blonde instructed.

Hinata opened her file and flipped through the various charts and graphs. There were several x-rays of her lungs and detailed descriptions of her various bodily functions all written in confusing medical jargon. She closed her file and looked up expectantly for Tsunade to explain.

"It was a miracle that you survived the crash. Really and truly it was. The problem is _where_ you landed. Several world governments choose to test their military weapons in isolated regions of the world. In the deserts, isolated areas in the jungle and so on. The Pacific is a fairly popular nuclear testing site. That island that you were found on was one of the sites that had previously been used. That was a top secret government site-" Tsunade explained.

"That's why our signal didn't get through. The air space directly around that island must be off limits." Temari mused. "But then what were those pilots doing out there?"

Tsunade's eyes twinkled with a smile as she began to prepare a tray of needles.

"That is the miracle _you_ made happen. They were there on a routine mission to survey the geographic progression of the area after a nuclear strike. You were lucky, they typically only survey the area once a year but the information they gathered the first time was damaged. They would have completely passed over you if they hadn't seen the mess you made."

Hinata glanced at Temari who seemed to be digesting all of the information well. She looked back down at the plain file in her hands and the tray of needles Tsunade was preparing. That explained how they got here but it didn't explain why they were still being held and tested.

"Um, Dr. Tsunade." Hinata spoke up softly. The woman raised her eyebrows to indicate that she was listening but continued with her task. "What do these charts mean?"

"Hmm, how to put this simply..." Tsunade hummed as she tapped her chin with her forefinger. "You and any other survivors are walking petri dishes. All living things are really but you are all of the utmost interest to the government. You will remain here under observation until we have gathered all that we need to. This very room is absorbing the exorbitant amounts of radiation coming off the two of you and sending the information to the lab for further analysis. Pure oxygen is being filtered into this room so that we can test your lungs later without fear of the outside contaminants from the environment interfering with our results. Ms. Hyuuga, your blood samples are already being prepared to be shipped out to several government testing sites and will leave our facilities when your companions samples are ready."

"I guess we don't get a say in any of this now do we?" Temari frowned as she crossed her arms over her bare chest.

"Unfortunately not. For the time being, you are all government property until the quarantine is lifted. You of all people should be happy for that. If you were set free and seen walking around when all of those other passengers are dead, you would be implicated, Ms. Sand." The blonde doctor replied and placed the last needle on her tray. "This is the most beneficial route for all parties involved. Even though you many _feel_ fine. You are in fact not. You are both malnourished and have all sorts of foreign bacteria living in your intestines. It would behoove you to cooperate."

"What about the others?" Hinata asked, keeping her voice as even as she could even though internally she was beginning to panic. The twinkle in Tsunade's eyes faded and a more serious tone overcame her.

"That is something I must admit I'm worried about. Most people don't openly embrace individuals that have been exposed to nuclear byproducts for months on end. You saw that first hand when you spooked Ayame from yesterday. The three of you making it here was a fluke. The news of your arrival leaked out to the press and now there are conspiracy theories and lawsuits being tossed around that have to potential to tie the hands of the government from allowing more of you in."

" _What?!_ " Hinata shrieked, her fragile composure coming loose at the seams. "There is no more food. There is no other way off the island. They are going to die there unless we do something!"

Tsunade placed a rubber gloved hand on Hinata's shoulder, her eyes trying to convey comfort but Hinata only felt sick. She pushed the hand away and glared. A flicker of sadness passed over Tsunade's face but she returned to her usual professionalism.

"I may be the head of this facility but I am still only a doctor. I do not have access to the things necessary to retrieve the other survivors. I'm sorry."

The occupants fell quiet, only the sound of Tsunade working pierced through the silence. When the woman finished injecting what she claimed were antibiotics to aid in killing the bacteria they contained, she pulled out a blunt metal object and scrapped a few bits of skin cells off of their arms and legs. She took new recordings of their vital signs, recording every data point with steadfast precision. When she finished, she packed away her materials and handed both of them a paper hospital gown. It wasn't much better than being naked but it was better than nothing.

"Your meals will be delivered shortly. Please do try to eat, that medicine I gave you may induce dizziness and fatigue. It's best to eat while you still feel up to it." Tsunade said as she turned to exit the room. "Again, I'm sorry."

… **..**

 _ **Three Days Later**_

… **.**

Itachi didn't know what to expect when he had figured out what the numbers Hinata had told him meant. After a quick search on his cell phone, he realized that she had told him the coordinates for the island she had been rescued from. He had returned to his office and immediately began making phone calls through his extensive network to find someone who could help him. Luckily his strong ties to the Akatsuki meant unlimited access to some of the shadiest connections.

Within an hour he had located a small, shady company willing to fly anywhere in the world for a sizeable sum. Unfortunately, once he had informed them of just _where_ he wanted them to go, they immediately hung up the phone. It took another forty-three hours before he was finally able to secure an unscrupulous company that would fly there. There was nothing that money and perseverance couldn't buy. The eldest Uchiha took a deep breath as he headed towards the airport. Hopefully, his brother was still stubborn enough to hold on for just a little bit longer. At that moment, his phone vibrated in his suit pocket. He took it out and paused at the name that appeared. _Tsunade_. What could she want? He pressed accept and put the phone to his ear.

"Itachi, hello." The stern woman greeted. Itachi noted that her voice was a bit shakier than normal.

"To what do I owe the honor of such a phone call?" Itachi greeted smoothly.

"I know what you are trying to do."

"Oh?"

"Yes, Itachi, this can really blow up in your face."

"I understand that."

Itachi took the phone away from his ear, ready to hang up when Tsunade shouted for him to wait.

"Bring them to our hospital. The girls and Neji are doing well. They can't do anything if we can prove that the others are fine too." She said quickly.

"Won't your job be in jeopardy over this defiance?"

"I'd like to see them _try._ "

… **..**

 **On the Island...**

 _"You should learn to be more careful." Hinata reprimanded softly as she wiped away the blood on his back._

 _"Hn." Sasuke grunted._

 _It wasn't that he didn't know how to be careful. It was that with Naruto things always went too far. They always pushed each other over the edge. In this particular instance, the two of them had gotten into a scuffle and had tumbled down the beach and into a patch of rocks during low tide. Outside of a few scrapes on his arms and back, he was fine but Hinata insisted on taking care of him any away. Not that he minded. The feather-light touches of her nimble fingers were much more welcome than Sakura's rougher approach. Sasuke closed his eyes and focused on the feel of her hands, the sound of her voice..._

 _"Are you even listening to me?"_

 _He reached around, grabbed her wrist, and gently pulled her around to sit in his lap. She looked up at him with those big pale eyes and concern quickly melted away into a smile. That smile that always made his words catch in his throat._

 _"Sasuke."_

 _He tilted her chin upwards and leaned down to kiss her smiling lips..._

"Sasuke! Wake up you bastard! You weren't even listening to me dammit!"

Sasuke groaned and rubbed his eyes. It was becoming harder and harder to stay awake. They had taken to watching the skies in shifts to see if rescue would be returning to the island. For Sasuke, it was nothing more than an exercise in futility. With each passing hour, their hopes for survival became less and less. The only one who didn't seem to see their hope fading was Naruto but it was only a matter of time before he gave in too.

"C'mon ya bastard! If you fall asleep then I'll fall asleep!" Naruto yawned.

"Shut up Naruto." Ino whined in her sleep, using the man's lap as a pillow.

Naruto grinned sheepishly and stroked her hair until she fell back to sleep. The sight made Sasuke want to gag. It wasn't that he wasn't happy for his friend but the two of them were so sweet on each other it was disgusting to watch. It also reminded him of what he didn't have...Sasuke grunted and pushed that train of thought away. There was no point in dwelling on that. He ran a sandy hand through his tangled hair as he sat upright. What good was it for a dead man to dwell on such things?

"She's kinda cute when she's sleeping huh?" Naruto whispered.

"You are an idiot." Sasuke said with a roll of his eyes. Naruto didn't rise to the insult.

"Maybe but, I'm happy."

Sasuke looked up at morning sky, a soft mix of pinks and blues as the sun began to emerge on the horizon. _Happiness._ It was a concept that was entirely foreign to him and yet he had gotten fleeting exposure to it from time to time in his adult life. He saw happiness in the face of Chouji when he told everyone that he had proposed to Mira. He definitely saw happiness in Shikamaru despite his passivity to his accomplishment of getting at least three of them rescued. Naruto certainly looked happy with Ino by his side. Ino looked at Naruto like the sun shined out of his ass even when he made a fool of himself. Did Hinata look like that when she was with him? Had she been happy? Sasuke had never wanted to make another person happy before. Trying to make another person happy was a thankless, never-ending task but he wondered sometimes. If for but a moment he had made the shy moon-eyed girl...happy.

"Naruto... Sasuke." A small voice called out behind them. Both men turned to see Sakura standing there awkwardly holding one of her arms. "Hey."

"Oh, hey Sakura." Naruto greeted sheepishly and Sakura gave him a small closed lipped smile.

"Sasuke, can I speak to you." She glanced over at Naruto. "Alone?"

Naruto looked nervously between the two of them, unsure of whether to stay or go. Sasuke turned his head away from her direction and watched the morning waves crash against the shore. He had nothing he wanted to say to Sakura.

"Please?"

"Whatever you have to say to me, you can say it in front of Naruto."

Sakura shuffled forward and stood in front of him, undeterred by the conditions he had put on her speaking. She had been aloof the last four days and it clearly showed on her appearance. All of them looked worse for wear but Sakura had definitely taken a hit. The ends of her pink hair had been singed by the fire so the strands no longer laid flat against her head like normal. Her face was pale and dark bags were forming under her eyes from exhaustion. He knew that he should feel some semblance of compassion but he didn't.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." Sakura started. "For everything. I should have backed off. I shouldn't have let my anger get the best of me. I- I- I don't know what I was thinking..."

She bit her lower lip and nervously pushed some of her frayed hair behind her ear.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." Sasuke replied flatly. Sakura nodded her head slowly in agreement.

"I know, I know." She said softly. "If she and Neji were here, I'd apologize to them too but they're not. I can't take back what I did and I know you could care less. Just...Just please don't hate me. I love you!"

"I'm gonna go." Naruto said awkwardly as he tried to shift a sleeping Ino in his arms to pick her up.

"No. Stay." Sasuke commanded sternly. Naruto gave him an 'are you sure' look but remained. The raven haired man stood, his presence towering over Sakura. "I told you not to hurt something that was mine."

"Sasuke, I love you. I apologize for what I did but I can't change the way I feel. Nothing will change the history we have together, all that I have done for you!" Sakura said and although her voice cracked, her stance was strong and unyielding to the malice that rolled off of him.

"Uh, guys..."

"I never wanted you to do any of that. I have never and will never feel the way that you do." He growled.

"I'm not asking you to love me back! I'm asking for a chance! You don't even love-"

"You will regret the next words you say if you continue."

"Sasuke-"

"GUYS!" Naruto shouted, waking up Ino in the process.

Sasuke tore his attention away from the frazzled woman in front of him to see what Naruto wanted. The blonde had a huge grin on his face as he pointed up to the sky.

"They did it!"

… **..**

"I can do it myself Hinata." Neji mumbled hoarsely but the woman in question just batted his hands away.

"The doctor said no moving." She smiled and continued her task of combing out the tangles in his hair.

On their third day in quarantine, Neji had finally woken up. His white eyes stared up at the ceiling disoriented and he tried to snatch the breathing tube out of his throat. It took both her and Temari to hold him down before a team of nurses came to sedate him down. Hinata had never seen Neji so undone before but it was to be expected when one woke up the way he did. Despite the jarring experience, he seemed to be doing fine today and that was all that she could ask for.

Temari smiled from across the room at Neji's fidgeting and protest. Their room had been split up by curtain dividers to provide privacy but she and Temari had quickly decided to take them down. It felt wrong to have them. On the island, there had been no such thing as privacy and it felt odd to start seeking it out now.

"There, all done!" Hinata announced.

She wasn't as good as Tenten was when it came to untangling Neji's hair but it was decent. Neji patted her cheek softly and she leaned into his touch. They had never been the most affectionate pair before the crash but the island had truly tested their relationship. Now it felt like he would slip from her fingers at any moment so she relished each breath he took.

"I've been meaning to ask you something." He began. He patted the spot next to him on his hospital and she took it, cuddling into his side. "Where is Tent...I mean, where are the others? Are they okay."

Hinata frowned and played with a loose thread on the end of her hospital gown. She hadn't seen or heard from Itachi in three days. She had no idea if he had understood her message, even if he did she could have sent him to the wrong place. The others could be hurt. Sasuke could be...

"Hinata. "Neji pressed and looked across the room at Temari who was somberly watching the two of them from her own hospital bed.

The blonde shook her head, not wanting to be the one to speak their failure into existence. Sensing that he wasn't going to get an answer out of her, he changed the subject.

"How long was I out for?"

"About a week and a half."

"And you took care of me that whole time? How dedicated, cousin." He teased and ruffled her hair. She pouted but didn't stop him.

"Actually, Tenten was the one who was with you the most. Day and night. She never left your side."

Neji stopped ruffling her hair, a dark cloud coming over him. Neither one of them wanting to talk anymore. Hinata felt her stomach growl but she ignored it. She refused to eat while the other starved to death on the island. It just didn't seem right. Her hunger strike had prompted Tsunade to threaten to feed her intravenously but Hinata knew those were empty words.

Empty words.

Words left unspoken...

Since her arrival, she'd had a lot of time to think about what had transpired over the last two months. She thought about all of the pieces of herself that she had lost and new parts that she had unearthed. She was still insecure but she had found a usefulness within herself that she had never known she would have possessed. She had been happy. Now she felt empty and it hurt so much. Why did this emptiness hurt so bad? Time was said to heal everything but this hole that she felt seemed to grow larger and larger each day. Why? Was it because she missed _him_? Did he think about her as much as she thought of him? Did he love her? Did she love _him_?

Love was something she had never associated with Sasuke. Everything that she felt for him was entirely different than what she had felt for Naruto. With Naruto, she had felt all of the cliché butterflies, blushes, and sweet daydreams. In stark contrast, Sasuke set her skin on fire. What bothered her the most was knowing that her chances of being able to repay him back for all of his kindness were shrinking with every passing day. Sighing, she slipped off of Neji's bed and walked across the cold linoleum to her own. Hinata was sure that once Neji was fully recovered they would head back home but then what? How could she possibly go back to a normal life after everything, she had experienced? After all that she had lost?

The light above their room flashed red to alert them and all three occupants groaned in unison. They were tired of being poked and prodded, tested and retested. The prospect of yet another skittish doctor or nurse coming in irritated them all beyond belief. Hinata laid down and pulled her blanket over her head, praying that if they believed her to be asleep they would leave her alone. The glass door to their room swooshed open but the familiar rustling of the hazmat suits and metal trays didn't accompany it.

"Well, I'll be damned." Temari whispered breathlessly.

Hinata poked her head out from her sheet to see what caused such a reaction from the usually composed woman. Standing before them, as naked as the day he was born, was Shikamaru. He looked exhausted but no worse for wear. Temari scrambled off of her bed and threw her arms around his neck. He stumbled back from the force of her body colliding into his but managed to remain standing.

"You are the worst!" Temari cried into his shoulder. Shikamaru just patted her back and tiredly chuckled.

The glass door opened again, this time revealing Tenten. She was sickly pale and looked as though she had lost more weight than the rest of them but she still had a smile on her face. Hinata quickly leaped from her bed, dragging her sheet with her and wrapping the rough material around her best friend. The small woman wrapped her arms around the brunette and the tears that both women had been holding back finally began to fall freely. Ugly, happy sobs filled the room as they embraced each other tightly. Hinata used her thumbs to futilely wipe away her friend's tears, smiling broadly through her own.

"Tenten." A weak voice called from the other side of the room.

The two women separated by only an inch to see Neji struggling to sit up on his own. Hinata felt Tenten freeze up in her arms and clutch the sheet tighter to her chest. Hinata dropped her arms away from her best friend and took a step back. She'd had a sneaking suspicion ever since Neji had been shot that the two of them didn't hate each other as much as they claimed. She had no proof at the time but the way that Tenten had diligently cared for him was more than she had ever expected her to do.

"Tenten."

This time when he called for her she slowly took a step forward.

"Tenten."

Another step turned into two, two into three. Soon she had closed the gap between. When she reached his bedside, he grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers together.

"I hate you so much!" Tenten cried as she wiped away her tears with her free hand and tried to keep her sheet up. " You made me worry about you-you-you fucking jerk!"

Neji just smiled up at her, knowing her words were no more than hot air.

"Thank you." He said, his voice weak. "For everything."

Hinata blushed and looked away. It felt as though she were intruding on an intimate moment by watching them. The light flashed again and again. One by one their fellow survivors entered the room, shaken and tired but alive. Kiba had tried to hug her but had been restrained by Shino reminding him of his state of undress. Hinata hugged him anyway, just happy to see him alive and whole. Naruto and Ino's entrance brightened the entire room. The two of them brought with them a boisterous Lee and suddenly the volume of the room increased tenfold. As their number continued to climb, Hinata felt her heart clench. Where was Sasuke? Was he okay? Had he been hurt? Naruto seemed to sense her anxiety from across the room. He flashed her a bright smile and pointed his thumb at the glass door.

"Took ya long enough bastard!"

His skin was pale and his dark hair was an unruly mess down to his shoulders but there he stood. Breathing. Living. Hinata felt her heart skip a beat when his dark eyes finally found her. He didn't run to her, nor she to him, but somehow they found each other slipping past their friends and towards one another. When they had closed the gap, he didn't hug her or kiss her. He merely placed a rough hand on either side of her face, thumbs caressing her cheeks as though to ensure that she was real. Hinata looked up into his dark eyes and instantly the emptiness she had been feeling began to dissipate. The fear and the worry seeped out and were replaced by something else entirely. He didn't have to say a word. In that moment, his eyes said it all.

Those words she had always wished someone would have in their heart for her.

….

 _Flashback_

 _Sasuke watched in awe as three black planes circled overhead. One by one they landed on the beach, kicking up sand and ash and hope. The propellers slowed and the doors to the planes opened simultaneously. Out of the second plane stepped a man dressed in an all black flight suit with their face obscured by a tinted helmet. The man jumped out of the plane and walked swiftly up the beach to their small group. He removed his helmet as he got closer. Sasuke choked on the words that caught in his throat. Itachi. Of all the people in the world. The elder Uchiha smiled brightly and waved as they trekked through the sand up to their small group._

 _"Foolish little brother." He shouted. "Did you think I wouldn't find you goofing off on an island just to get out of going to work? Tsk tsk!"_

 _"Itachi!" Naruto cheered and barrelled into the man that had brought them their rescue._

 _Sasuke smirked as Itachi tried fruitlessly to wrest himself from Naruto's affection._

 _'Fat chance.' He thought to himself._

 _"Everyone get on the planes quickly. This is restricted air space so we don't have much time!"_

 _There was no need to tell anyone twice and they all separated themselves among the three planes. As the planes lifted off, Sasuke looked down at the spec of dirt they had called a home for over two months. How strange that now that rescue had arrived he felt a bit sad to leave it._

 _"Aren't you happy to see me, little brother?" Itachi shouted over the roar of the engine._

 _"How did you find us?" Sasuke shouted back, ignoring the pout that it put on Itachi's face._

 _"A beautiful woman told me just where to find you. I don't know how she knew your coordinates but that's what led me here."_

 _Hinata's face flashed before his eyes and his heart jumped uncomfortably._

 _"You should thank her when we arrive, I wouldn't have found you otherwise," Itachi shouted, his face widening with a smile. "of course you can thank her after I ask her out for coffee."_

 _"What?!" Sasuke coughed, choking on his own surprise. Itachi patted his back and laughed._

 _"You can't keep all of the women in the world Sasuke. Especially not ones like that. Besides, she's way out of your league."_

 _"She's not just some woman."_

 _Itachi raised an eyebrow at his statement. He had good reason to doubt Sasuke's sincerity but left it alone. An amicable silence fell between the two brothers as the engine roared loudly. Sasuke looked over at his brother who was staring straight ahead at the blue sky above him. He couldn't help but smile inwardly as he imagined the strings his brother had to pull to come to his rescue. Ever since their parents had died, Itachi had been the one constant her could rely on in life no matter what. One day he would repay his brother for his efforts although he doubted that he ever fully could._

 _"Itachi!" Sasuke shouted and Itachi turned to him and smiled._

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Thank you."_

 _End Flashback_

The occupancy of their hospital room had exploded. It no longer felt like a sterile prison. No, it felt as though the island had been brought with their arrival. The hospital staff had wheeled in extra beds to accommodate the new inhabitants with the women on one side and the men on the other. A buxom woman named Tsunade had given them all a stern talking to after the exams of the new arrivals were completed and they had been given their hospital gowns but no one paid her much attention. They were all just happy to be together once again. They stayed up laughing and joking well after a bland dinner had been delivered and even after they had shut off the lights. Eventually, everyone did fall asleep with Naruto and Kiba's snores fighting for dominance.

Unfortunately, Sasuke found sleep to be elusive, just like on the island. He stared up at the unfamiliar ceiling and frowned. He had grown so accustomed to seeing the stars above him that gazing at the tiles made him feel unnerved. He scratched his chest and decided to take off the uncomfortable hospital gown. He could just put it back on when everyone woke up in the morning. A small hand touched his arm and he turned his head in their direction. Hinata stood by his bedside nervously shuffling her weight from one foot to the other.

"You should be asleep." He said as he slid over to make room for her on the small bed.

"So should you." She whispered softly and climbed in.

She wormed her way into his side, leeching his body heat as she always did. It had not occurred to Sasuke until the first night after she had left that they had not spent a night away from each other. It was strange to not seek her out in the middle of the night. To not feel her breathing steadily beside him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She leaned up and brushed her lips against his jaw. He suppressed a growl as such an innocent action sprang to life a fire within him. Dammit. Why did his body react to her this way?

He closed his eyes and willed his emerging attraction to dissipate but Hinata made it difficult. She caressed the side of his neck and glided her fingers down his chest and abdomen. He could feel her giggle next to him as he shivered from her touch. She pressed her lips to the side of his neck and boldly bit down. He inhaled sharply as she kissed and sucked away. If he didn't stop her now, he wasn't going to be able to control himself. Sasuke grabbed her wrist just as her hand hovered over his erection and shifted her so that she straddled his waist. She squeaked when she felt his hardness press against her entrance. Sasuke smirked knowing he now had the upper hand.

"Do you feel this?" He growled, his voice barely above a whisper. "If you don't want me to fuck you with it, I suggest you stop."

Hinata blushed brightly but did not appear deterred by his warning. She ground herself on top of him and he could feel her wetness begin to seep through his thin sheet. He held her hips but that only encouraged her to grind harder. The hospital bed squeaked beneath them in time with the snores. She pushed his sheet down around his ankles and moved to continue what she had been doing but he stopped her. In spite of every fiber of his being wanted her to proceed, he couldn't let her do it. He knew that he wouldn't regret this but he was afraid that she would. That in the morning she would be repulsed by what she had done and rejected him entirely.

"Hinata-" he growled but she cut him off with a fierce kiss.

Her kiss, although aggressive, was just as sweet as the first time. She kissed him as though he was the only thing that allowed her to breathe and he returned her fervor fully. Her fingers wound their way through his hair, pulling him close and gripping the locks tightly. She moaned softly when his tongue slipped into her mouth and she allowed him to explore her freely. His hands traced the planes of her lithe body as best as he could over her hospital gown, causing her to grind up against him even harder. She broke away from their kiss and gasped.

"Sasuke, please." She begged softly.

It was in that moment when he realized that he would never be able to deny her anything. The shy Hyuuga had him wrapped around her little finger. She pushed him down and kissed him one last time before she pulled her hospital gown up to bunch around her waist. He held her hips steady as she guided his cock inside of her. She flinched when the tip entered but bit by bit slid down to encase him fully. Her fingernails dug into his shoulders as she tried not to cry out in pain. Tears sprouted up around the corners of her eyes and he wiped them away quickly. He pulled her down and kissed her forehead and cheeks gently, methodically, until the tears went away.

Slowly she began to move her hips experimentally. She was so wet, so warm, so _tight_. It took everything in him to not slam into her as much as he wanted to. He had never been with a virgin before but he knew enough not to push Hinata farther than she was willing to go. He held back a groan as she lifted all the way off of him and at a painstakingly slow pace, slide back down. _Fuck_. Did she have any idea what she was doing to him? Soon she found a pace that suited her. Soft, breathless moans escaped from her lips as he thrust into her from below. He watched her throw her head back as he moved his hips, thoroughly enjoying the sensations she was feeling. Watching her in ecstasy only pushed him closer and closer to his own climax but he was determined to help Hinata find hers.

He pulled her off of him and she mewled softly in protest. He kissed her lips as he repositioned himself to be on top. She looked up at him, eyes wide with curiosity and lust, as he spread her legs wide. Without warning, he slammed into her hard. She bit into his shoulder to muffle her scream. She was so fucking tight. Her walls clenched around him furiously, refusing to let him escape with every thrust. He pressed his forehead against hers and kissed her deeply. Soon he felt her spasm beneath him and his own completion followed closely behind.

He rested his head in the crook of her neck and breathed in her scent. How was she able to make him come undone like this? This shy, little woman who he had dredged up from the depths of the ocean. She kissed his nose and looked up at him with those expressive eyes that never failed to enchant him. Unspoken but fully conveyed, he saw within her a genuine affection he had not seen since he was young. He saw within her the words he wished to tell her but knew he never could. She smiled up at him and stroked his cheek.

"I love you."

 **CCNote: Stay tuned for the next chapter. While you wait, go check out my new fic: Sleeping with the Enemy. Until next time**


	31. DESERTED

**CCNote: Due to the outpouring of love and support I am uploading this final installment extra extra early. Enjoy!**

 **DESERTED**

The next morning the room was a flurry of activity as nurses and doctors ran in and out of the room to attend to all of the newcomers. Hinata fought to hold back her amusement as the others were poked and prodded a hundred times over, finally getting a taste of what she had been going through. Sasuke, in particular, was not the best patient but it was hilarious to watch him reluctantly follow commands. Tenten skipped over to her bed with a self-satisfied grin and sat next to her. Hinata looked over her shoulder at Neji who was glaring at her back. Maybe she had been wrong, maybe they _did_ hate each other as much as they said they did.

"What did you do?" Hinata asked curiously and her friend merely shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, nothing." She replied innocently.

"Tenten-" Hinata started but was interrupted by Tsunade entering the room.

The hospital staff all bowed to her and she waved them out of the room. The survivors all breathed a collective sigh of relief as the staff and their equipment filed out of the room. Tsunade cleared her throat and flipped through some papers in her folder before addressing her audience.

"First order of business." She began. "Once your time in quarantine is lifted, you will all be mandated to receive a psych evaluation and attend biweekly therapy sessions here at the hospital until it is deemed unnecessary."

"And when will we be getting out of here?" Shikamaru asked.

"That I am unsure of, so far your test results look fine overall but you will be held for further observation and study." She said and everyone groaned.

Even though the newcomers had only been there for twenty-four hours they were already sick of being stuck in this room.

"I know, I know. I don't make the rules. Now onto more pressing matters." Tsunade chided and the group simmered down. "When Mr. Hyuuga first arrived with an infected gunshot wound we did not question you immediately but now we need answers."

Tsunade's calculating eyes skimmed over the group who all avoided her gaze. Hinata glanced over to the far corner where Sakura had been attempting to be as inconspicuous as possible since her arrival. Hinata no longer felt any hatred towards the woman who had tormented her through high school and had made her life more difficult than it had to be on the island. It was too much of a burden to hold such negative emotions towards another human being. She didn't forgive her for trying to kill her nor for hurting Neji but when she thought of Sakura her chest felt hollow.

"Is no one going to talk?" Tsunade prompted. Neji grunted from his hospital bed and weakly raised his hand.

"It was an accident." He spoke hoarsely. Tsunade's eyebrows raised suspiciously, highly skeptical of what he was saying. Hinata herself was taken aback by Neji's blatant cover up. What was he thinking? Tenten tensed beside her but said nothing.

"Care to explain?" The head doctor asked.

"I had been going the suitcases and didn't realize that there was a loaded gun." Neji said. "I accidentally shot myself."

"That is improbable. I performed your surgery myself that was no self-inflicted wound."

"Well, that's what happened."

"Mr. Hyuuga-"

"I was there. I saw it." Hinata spoke up before her brain could talk herself out of it.

She wasn't quite sure why her cousin was covering up the incident but she would stand by his decision. She kept her eyes trained on the stunned pink haired woman in the corner. Did she deserve their protection? No. Did she deserve their forgiveness? No. Yet here they were making up a lie to save her skin.

"Now you have to understand that this kind of thing is serious-"

"I was there too." Kiba said and Lee nodded his head furiously in agreement. "It happened exactly as Neji said."

Around the room, the survivors corroborated the same false statement much to the chagrin of Tsunade. Silent tears fell from Sakura's eyes as the blonde woman turned to her finally.

"Is what they say true?" She asked. Hinata could feel the tension in the room escalate as the last survivor lifted her tear streaked face out of her hands. Sakura looked around the room at the impassive faces staring back at her. She nodded her head slowly.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Well, Tsunade said with a frown. "If no one is willing to tell the truth we will have to rule the cause inconclusive and not proceed with further action. Now my next order of business, Tenten, will you please join me in the hall for a moment."

Hinata shot Tenten an alarmed look and the brunette just shrugged her shoulders, she looked just as confused at the request. The two women walked out into the hallway for what Hinata assumed was for privacy purposes although there wasn't much to be had since they were all watching through the soundproof glass. Hinata held her breath as the two women talked. Tenten shuffled uncomfortably from one foot to the other. Tsunade placed a hand on her friend's shaking shoulder and handed her a thick manilla folder and an orange bottle. Tenten accepted the objects slowly, holding them to her chest tightly.

When she reentered the room alone, the room was silent. She walked slowly past all of the beds until she reached Neji's. He looked at her with confusion for a second before she tossed the thick folder onto his lap. He opened it and froze as he read the first paper. He looked up frantically between her and the folder he had in his lap. Tenten crossed her arms over her chest in a weak effort to keep from shaking.

"Are you keeping it?" He asked, his voice weak but hopeful.

"Of course I am you jerk!" Tenten snapped.

Low murmurs erupted around the room. Neji opened his arms as wide as he could despite his injury and motioned for her to come closer. She was hesitant at first but curled into his embrace, careful to avoid the many tubes and sensors attached to him. He whispered something in her ear that made the woman blush a shade of red that would make even Hinata jealous.

"Sooooo, Congratulations?" Naruto grinned awkwardly and Neji smirked but nodded.

… **..**

The crash survivors stood side by side as the press swarmed them with photos and shoved mics in their faces. They could barely understand the questions being thrown at them in rapid succession. At the podium was Naruto, charming and jovial for all of the cameras. When he flashed his bright smile the reporter's cameras went crazy. For the thousandth time that day, Hinata was relieved that they had chosen him to represent the group. He wasn't the most eloquent person but guided by prepared bullet points from Shikamaru, he was able to woo even the most hardline of concerns against them. The man certainly had a knack for this kind of thing. She looked away from Naruto when she felt a hand subtly brush against hers and intertwined their fingers together. Hinata had to bite her bottom lip to keep from smiling as she gave the hand a small squeeze. Internally, Itachi's words from the previous day bubbled up to the front of her mind.

 _"Uchiha's love fiercely and loyally. Do you think you can handle that?"_

At the time she had been unsure of how to respond but as soon as she saw Sasuke she knew that she was ready. She looked up at the man in question whose face remained unchanged but she knew on the inside he was ready to leave. She sympathized with him. They had been locked away and tested for nearly thirty days, this was their final hurdle to some semblance of freedom. Finally, Naruto finished his speech and stepped down from the podium to take his place in the middle of their group. The press shot a flurry of photos as they stepped down from the stage and were guided away by security. Tsunade took the microphone and fielded more medical specific questions in an effort to distract the press from following after them. They were lead swiftly to the rear parking area for the hospital where their families were all eagerly awaiting their reunion. Hinata couldn't wait to finally take a hot shower and eat something that she didn't have to forge for and didn't come with a side of pills.

Hinata had to bite her bottom lip to keep from smiling as she gave the hand a small squeeze. She looked up at Sasuke whose face remained unchanged but she knew on the inside he was ready to leave. She sympathized with him. They had been locked away and tested for nearly thirty days, this was their final hurdle to some semblance of freedom. Finally, Naruto finished his speech and stepped down from the podium to take his place in the middle of their group. The press shot a flurry of photos as they stepped down from the stage and were guided away by security. Tsunade took the microphone and fielded more medical specific questions in an effort to distract the press from following after them. They were lead swiftly to the rear parking area for the hospital where their families were all eagerly awaiting their reunion. Hinata couldn't wait to finally take a hot shower and eat something that she didn't have to forge for and didn't come with a side of pills.

"Hey, guys. Wait!" Naruto called out and they all looked at him impatiently but they did stop. He scratched the back of his head and threw an arm around Ino's shoulders. "It's been fun I guess?"

"If this is your idea of fun, I never want to do it again." Kiba groaned and they all laughed. Even Sasuke cracked a smirk.

"Yea yea. I know you'll miss having me around Kiba!" Naruto smiled and the brunette rolled his eyes but smiled.

"Don't call me for at least six months." Shikamaru waved lazily as he and Temari headed to where her brothers were waiting for her with a team of lawyers. Temari rammed her elbow into his ribs for his rudeness and waved goodbye.

"See ya!" Kiba saluted. He and Shino exchanged hugs with almost everyone and headed out to their own welcome wagons. Kiba's, in particular, was filled with dogs in the bed of a truck, all of which began to bark loudly once they caught his scent.

Sakura waved goodbye but didn't say anything as she went to the open arms of her family. Lee eagerly took control of Neji's wheelchair and pushed him down the ramp as fast as he could.

"Be careful Lee!" Tenten called after him halfheartedly with a broad smile on her face. She gave Hinata a short hug before leaving to save her cousin from Lee's antics.

"Well, bastard." Naruto spoke up and held his hand out. "I guess this is goodbye."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted and sidestepped Naruto's hand, pulling Hinata along behind him. "I'll see you next week dobe."

"Bye!" Hinata giggled at Naruto's flabbergasted face.

Hinata held onto Sasuke's hand tighter and crossed the parking lot full of crying, happy families. At the far end was her father helping Neji into the car. The Hyuuga patriarch bowed his head at their approach, eyes narrowing when he noticed who she was holding hands with.

"Hinata." He said flatly, pointedly staring at the stoic Uchiha attached to his daughter. Hinata's smile didn't falter despite the tense staring contest that was transpiring between the two men.

"Father, this is Sasuke Uchiha." She introduced. "Sasuke, this is my father."

"I know who he is." Both men said at the exact same time. Their glares intensified at their simultaneous correspondence. Hinata felt her eye twitch...they were a bit _too_ similar. Her father cleared his throat and motioned to the open car door.

"We must be going."

Hinata stepped closer to Sasuke and shook her head.

"Actually Father, I won't be able to join you just yet." She took a deep breath. "Sasuke and I are going to look for an apartment."

Hiashi's brow furrowed and inside of the car, Tenten and Neji snickered. Hinata straightened her back and looked her father straight in the eye. She wasn't going to back down from this decision. After spending nearly every night together for almost three months neither she nor Sasuke wanted to go back to the way things had been before. She wanted to fall asleep next to him every night and wake up by his side every morning. Even though he didn't verbally express himself well, Hinata knew that Sasuke wanted the same. Her father silently looked at both of them for a long time before finally letting out a long breath through his nose.

"When you look at me like that, you look just like your mother." He said softly.

Hinata allowed her mask of defiance fall and smiled at him.

… **..**

 _ **One Year Later...**_

Hinata adjusted the white roses in her hair with one hand while trying not to disturb the sleeping bundle in her arm. When she felt they were secure, she rested her head in her hand and watched the activity that swirled around her. The fall air was crisp as orange and red leaves rustled in the light breeze overhead. Twinkle lights and candles brightened the space perfectly, casting romantic shadows over those who danced under their illumination. Hinata smiled as she watched Naruto spin Ino around the dance floor. The sounds of her laughter and weak claims of being dizzy pierced through the loud music. Ino was a gorgeous bride. Her long blonde hair was in a braid down her back, intertwined with pearls, deep purple violets, and white roses. Her wedding dress was a dream of lace and hugged her body perfectly. Hinata never thought that she would find herself happy at the wedding of the man she once loved. Yet here she was, heart nearly exploding as she wiped happy tears away. Watching the two of them together she knew that they deserved each other.

In her lap, the bundle she was holding began to fuss. Hinata rocked the bundle and cooed to calm the fussy baby. Honoka's little red face looked up at her, pale eyes holding onto fat tears. She wasn't usually much trouble but boy did she have a set of lungs when she didn't get what she wanted. Sensing her daughter's impending distress, Tenten emerged from the crowd on the dance floor and made a beeline to their location. Her pregnancy with Honoka had been difficult as she had been born an entire three months early through an emergency c-section. It was doubtful that she and Neji would ever be able to have another child but both of them were perfectly content with their daughter. Hinata had never thought that they two of them would have ended up together, let alone love Honoka the way that they did. Tenten grabbed one of the purple table linens and draped it over her shoulder before picking up her daughter. It would be a terrible thing if Honoka ended up spitting up all over her red and cream dress as babies were often apt to do. The fussy baby immediately calmed down once reunited with her mom.

"Let's go bother your daddy!" Tenten cooed as she rubbed the little girl's back. Chubby hands reached up to unsuccessfully grab one of the many red roses from Tenten's hair. "Thanks for watching her Hina!"

The mother and daughter quickly disappeared into the jovial masses. A few moments later she was able to catch glimpses of the three of them swaying together slowly even though the music was fast. Hinata smoothed out the wrinkles on her silver gown from where Honoka had been squirming and took in a deep breath of the crisp fall air. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Temari challenging Kiba and Lee to a shot challenge at the open bar, Shikamaru slumped over already with Shino not too far behind. One would have thought that the men would have learned by now that the former flight attendant could drink them all under the table. Shaking her head, she reached for her own drink and put it to her lips. She frowned when nothing but ice hit her lips.

Placing the cup down, she made a move to stand up but was stopped by a new drink in front of her, familiar pale fingers curled around the elegant stemware. Hinata blushed as she gazed up at the owner of the hand. His dark eyes smiling down at her even though the rest of his face was unreadable. Her heart skipped a beat for the millionth time since she'd first laid eyes on him a year ago. He placed the drink down on the table next to her and offered his hand instead. Without a moment's hesitation, she intertwined her fingers with his and allowed him to lead her out to the dance floor where the music had changed to a much slower pace.

They walked past Temari dragging a drunk Shikamaru away from the bar to dance. Skirted around the newlyweds who flashed them identical bright smiles. Passed by the small family of three and dodged the many other party goers as they swayed in time to the music. They soon reached the edge of the outdoor venue and slipped just behind the line of trees. They could still hear the soft beat of the music but it was much more peaceful. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed his hands on her hips. Sasuke certainly wasn't the best dancer but he knew how to keep time and didn't step on her toes. He kissed the top of her head as they swayed together under the cover of the forest. If she closed her eyes she could almost pretend that they were back in the jungle.

At that thought, she looked up at the raven haired man that had captured her heart and wonder how any of this was possible. If someone had told her that this was where she would be a year after the crash she would have thought it improbable. How in the world would _she_ find herself swaying slowly in the arms of the Uchiha at his best friend's wedding? On her left hand, another inconceivable thing glittered on her finger when it caught the light. One day soon, she would be walking down an aisle of her own. All too soon the music returned to something upbeat but they had long since stopped dancing.

Sasuke's hand smoothly ran up the side of her gown, caressed her bare shoulders, before tilting her chin upwards. Her mouth parted slightly as he traced her bottom lip with his thumb. In his eyes, she saw a look that words alone would never be able to express. Within those dark eyes held more emotion than she had ever expected another human being to hold for her. It was intense and scary. It made her feel like she was drowning but she knew that he would always be there to keep her afloat. She was his entire world and he was hers. That was one last thing that she never ever thought would happen. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss against her lips. All of the 'never's', the 'ever's', and the 'unexpected's' washed away. Leaving her with only the feel of his lips upon hers and the promises of the future. The 'what could be's', the 'will be's', and the 'looking forward to's'.

She imagined the pitter patter of small feet one day filling their home. She dreamed of her father doting on her children the way he did Neji's daughter and seeing her father's faint smile when he believed no one was looking. Her imagination ran wild as she pictured fighting with her stubborn husband, making love to her passionate husband, and growing old beside her loving husband. She wanted all of that and more. For the first time in her life, Hinata allowed herself to be selfish and desired more than she knew she deserved. To be loved. To be happy.

Her future, _their future_.

Together.

 **The End**

 **CCNote: I cried as I wrote that ending. I've really become attached to this story and have thoroughly enjoyed writing it. Thank you so much to everyone who favorited/followed or took time out of their busy day to leave a review. I write this story partially for myself but mostly for you guys. Thank you so much for all of your support and well wishes! This may be the end of DESERTED but it's not the last you will see from me. If you haven't already, go check out my new story Sleeping with the Enemy. Again, from the bottom of my heart, THANK YOU!**


	32. Important

**CCNote: I will be disabling anonymous reviews for this story. The only reason that I am making an announcement is because I am sick of the hate I keep getting for this story. I am proud of it and if you want to bash it, you can do it under a username. Wishing my family would die because you think I'm a terrible writer IS NOT OKAY. I know that whoever is flaming this story has it under their alerts because you do it everytime. So this note is for you. To everyone else. I hope you have enjoyed DESERTED and continue to enjoy my other fics. Thank you.**


End file.
